


Lost in Nightmares

by Dr_J33



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Characters aged up, Crossover, F/M, Foul Language, Izuku Midoriya with a gun, Izuku Really doesn’t like explosions, Izuku has PTSD, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Suicide, Violence., Zombie AU, more characters and tags will be added, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 93,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a rookie cop on his way to his new job. Ochako Uraraka was on her way to meet with someone about a potential scholarship. Neither expected their shared destination to be crawling with actual zombies and monsters, but now they must work together to survive and escape from this nightmare they have found themselves in.A loose retelling of Resident Evil 2 but with My Hero Academia characters, with a few twists. No Resident Evil characters aside from enemies, quirks still exist.Warnings in the tags.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins a long, dark nightmare.

_“So our next guest has quite the story for us.”_

__

_“Y-Yeah... but you won’t believe me.”_

__

_“Hey ya never know.”_

__

__

_“Alright... so me and my buddies went out drinking, normal Saturday night stuff. Then I see this woman... she... she was stumbling around, thought she was drunk ya know.”_

__

__

_“Go on.”_

__

__

_“So I go over to help her but as I get closer I notice, hey there’s this uh.... smell.... like ham that’s a good week past the expiration date.... and her skin is all pale.”_

__

__

_“Freaky man.”_

__

__

_“I ain’t done... her skin was kinda..dec-mposing, this lady -he -ooked like —- was -art of t-e l-vin- d——“  
_

__

__

__

__

Izuku Midoriya frowned as he lost the radio signal. 

“That stinks....”

Izuku Midoriya’s car drove down the moonlit highway. He was on his way to Mustafu city to start his first day as a police officer, an impressive feat given some of his... flaws. But when he received the request to join the Mustafu police force the day after he graduated from the police academy, he almost broke down into tears.

He flipped a switch on the car radio, changing to cd mode. The speakers began playing pop music from a band he wasn’t the biggest fan of. He needed some background noise to keep himself awake. 

“Another hour and I’ll be there...” Izuku Muttered to himself. 

He let out a loud yawn.

“There’s a rest stop in thirty minutes.... I’ll get a cup of coffee....”

He drove down the road, thinking about what he’d expect his first day as a police officer. 

And not knowing that it would also be his last. 

——

Ochako Uraraka wiped the raindrops off her helmet as she drove down the highway on her bike. She was on her way to Mustafu City to meet with someone about the Kurogiri Memorial scholarship. It was a fairly large scholarship funded by the LOV, the largest pharmaceutical company in the nation. She had gotten accepted into college a month ago and if she nailed the meeting with the LOV representative, she’d be getting a college education almost for free.

“Gotta be more polite than you’ve ever been before...” Ochako muttered to herself. “This ones for all the marbles. The Kurogiri scholarship opens doors, and those doors lead into high paying jobs...”

She grinned. 

“With that huge salary, Mom and Dad will be retiring in Hawaii before I even get a boyfriend.” 

She chucked as she imagined her parents, who worked so hard to provide for her, living it up in Hawaii, stress free for the rest of their lives. It made her feel all tingly inside. 

Actually that was her stomach. As if on cue she passed by a sign advertising a gas station just outside the city. 

“I’ll grab a quick snack...” 

She sped down the empty highway. 

Towards a dark destiny. 

——

Izuku parked his car and stepped out of it. He arrived at the gas station, which for some reason was completely dark. Honestly that should have been the first warning that something was off.

“Odd.... maybe the power went out.” 

Reaching into his glove box he grabbed a flashlight and switched it on. 

“I’m technically not in uniform but....” 

He approached the entrance and noticed the door was wide open. 

“Hello?” 

He entered. There was not a soul in sight, no lights, and the door into the back room was wide open. This was the second warning that something was wrong.

“Is everything alright?” 

He looked around more. 

“I’m an officer of the law!”

***crash* ******

********

********

A sound came from the back room. 

“Hm?”

He approached the back room carefully. 

“I’m going in!”

Izuku stepped into the back room. It was mostly storage, with several shelves and a desk set up on the corner next to a rear exit. He noticed a broken jar on the ground by one of the shelves, and a pair of legs sticking out near it. 

“Are you okay?”

He approached slowly. 

“I’ll assess the situation, then call for backup if I need to.... I still have the chief’s phone number so that should-“ 

As he reached the legs, his professionalism fell to pieces. There was a dead body laying before him, the color of its skin slowly fading, signifying that they had only recently left this world. But that was not the worst part. Another person was kneeling over them, making chewing noises. Izuku shrieked and jumped back. The person stopped crewing and looked up, allowing Izuku to see their decaying skin, glazed eyes and the blood smeared around their lips as they swallowed a chunk of flesh. It was eating that body. 

There was no third warning.

——

Ochako pulled into the gas station. 

“No lights? Was there a power outage?”

She got off her bike and took her helmet off, letting her chestnut hair free. 

“I have cash though... so. I should still be able to make my transaction. “

Ochako paused as her stomach growled again. 

“Jeez, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

—-

“Stay back!”

The rotting individual got up and looked at Izuku with killer intent. He also noticed this thing was wearing a police uniform, a bloodied dirty police uniform. 

“What did you do!”

It shambled forwards towards him and lunged, knocking him onto the floor. Izuku couldn’t get up due to its weight pressing down on him. The thing opened its mouth and tried to bite him, but Izuku held it at bay with his hands which were thankfully free. 

“This thing... it’s not human!” He thought. 

Out of the corner of his eye Izuku noticed it had a holstered pistol at its hip. He had an idea. 

Using his momentum he rolled, Getting on top of the creature and snatched the pistol off its side before rolling away. Laying on the ground Izuku took aim.

“I’ll shoot!”

The creature crawled towards Izuku, letting out inhuman moans as it inched closer. 

“Last warning!”

The creature lunged again. 

Izuku closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

——-

***BANG* ******

********

********

Ochako froze. She was about to enter the gas station when she heard a gunshot from within. 

“Was that a gun!?”

Before she could continue that thought, she heard a loud groan. 

Quickly turning around Ochako saw several individuals emerging from the shadows throughout the gas station parking area. Each had pale skin in various states of decay. Some were coated in blood or wounded to the point where bones and organs were showing. They all loudly shambled towards her.

“Stay back!”

She unknowingly backed into the gas station as Izuku ran out of the back room. It was then that Ochako turned around and saw him. Izuku instantly raised his newly acquired pistol and took aim, steadying it under his other arm which held the flashlight. 

“Don’t shoot!” Ochako pleaded. 

“G-Get down!”

She ducked and Izuku fired. 

Ochako was too stunned by Izuku to realize that one of the monsters had closed the distance and was about to strike her, but Izuku did. His shot hit the head and took out her assailant. Ochako realizing his intent shrieked as she saw the body hit the floor and moved closer to Izuku. 

“What is that!?”

“I don’t know, but stick with me.”

Most people learned all about stranger danger at a young age. Ochako didn’t know this man, but he at least looked normal compared to the rest of those things.

“S-Sure.”

The monsters closed in, cutting off their escape from the front entrance.

“There’s about twelve of them.” Said Izuku “I have six bullets.”

“We can’t get out!”

“Back door!”

“What?” 

“There’s a door in the back, we’ll use that!”

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back into the back room. Izuku slammed the door shut and looked around frantically. 

“We gotta barricade the door, it’ll buy us time!”

Ochako ran over to a nearby storage shelf.

“We can use-OH GOD ANOTHER ONE!”

Ochako pointed to the creature that had attacked Izuku moments earlier. 

“Don’t worry I killed that one already!”

He moved over to help Ochako move the shelf, only to realize he didn’t need to. 

Touching the shelf with both hands she lifted the shelf up like it was nothing, allowing its contents to fall onto the floor in a mess. Izuku watched in awe as she set it down in front of the door and pressed her fingers together, muttering “release”

“Your quirk?”

Ochako nodded. 

“That should buy us time, let’s hurry!”

The pair ran over to the back toor and Izuku kicked it open. It led into a back lot with a dumpster, some boxes, and a police cruiser a few more of the monsters lingered and took notice as the two arrived. 

“We’ll use the cruiser to get out.” Said Izuku. 

Izuku took aim and fired two shots at one of the creature’s that was closest to the cruiser. One shot hit the chest, staggering it while the next hit the head, finishing it. Ochako ran over and tried to open the door to no avail.

“It’s locked, we need a key!”

“The cop inside! Check his body for the key!”

Ochako nodded and rushed back inside. Izuku meanwhile took aim at another monster and fired, taking it down. 

Ochako skid to a halt by the cop and knelt down. Nearby she could hear banging on the door, signaling that their other pursuers were not far. 

“Phone... gun magazine.. aha!”

She grabbed held up a set of keys triumphantly. 

Just then the shelf fell with the door. The monsters had broken through. Ochako grabbed the spare magazine and rushed to the back where Izuku used his last two shots to clear out an approaching monster. 

“Here.”

She tossed the keys to Izuku, who caught them with ease. He quickly unlocked the cruiser and started the engine. 

“Get in!” 

Ochako was reluctant to leave her bike behind. She was borrowing it from her martial arts instructor but that hardly mattered compared to being stuck with those monsters. She got into the car and slammed the door. The creatures began emerging from the back room as Izuku floored the gas and drove away from the station, getting back onto the highway. 

They had escaped the first of many dangers.

——-

_“ATTENTION THIS IS THE MUSTAFU EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM THERE IS A CITY WIDE CRISIS IN PROGRESS. FOR YOUR SAFETY PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR HOMES OR EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST EMERGENCY SHELTER. ATTENTION-” ___

____

__

____

Izuku shut off the radio. Ochako looked over at her newfound rescuer, a man her age wearing a black jacket over a green shirt.

“Thank you...” she began 

“Don’t mention it....” 

After the tension died down, Izuku switched back to socially awkward dweeb mode and had the realization that he just talked to a real girl who wasn’t his mom. 

“W-What were those things?”

“D-Dunno... Hopefully there will be answers over at the police station.”

Ochako raised an eyebrow.

“Are you... a cop?”

Izuku nodded 

“Yeah... I mean. Technically.... it’s my first day. Not even. I haven’t even got my badge yet...” 

She gave her flustered savior a smile. 

“Well you’re off to a great start.”

“Maybe but....l... those things.... they were like something outta a zombie movie.”

“Zombies... Yeah.” 

Izuku looked at Ochako. 

“I’m Izuku, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Ochako Uraraka. Pleased to meet you.” 

The cruiser passed by a faded road sign. 

NOW ENTERING MUSTAFU CITY

HOME OF LOV

———

It was another thirty minutes before they reached the city. During the ride Ochako took inventory of what they had in the cop car. There was a taser that was out of juice, a flashlight, a small pack of cheese crackers that Ochako greedily ate, along with a spare handgun with extra ammo. 

Izuku attempted to use the police radio to contact the station, but to his dismay there was no signal. He also tried calling the chief using his cell but there was no service either. As they got closer to the city, they saw more and more of the zombies until they reached the actual city. 

The advertisements made Mustafu city look like a bustling metropolis, the kind of place one would dream of living in. Right now it looked like hell on earth. Zombies were becoming a more frequent sight, empty cars filled the streets with debris and garbage, and every ten feet something was on fire.

“What happened here?” Ochako wondered aloud. 

“Don’t know... but someone at the station, they’ll know something...” 

Izuku drove at a moderate speed. Fast enough to outrun anything that got too close, but slow enough to where he had plenty of time to react to anything that got in his way. Ochako looked out the window and shook her head as she surveyed the chaos around them.

“Izuku.... what if we’re the only ones left...” 

Izuku shook his head. 

“It’s a scary thought but it’s not likely. This city is huge, there has to be more survivors out there...”

He smiled reassuringly.

“Especially if they have a strong quirk.” 

Ochako returned the smile. 

“Y-Yeah....” 

Suddenly the car lurched to a stop and jolted up and down.

“Huh!?”

Izuku quickly checked the side mirrors. One of the tires got caught in a huge pothole. He floored the gas to try and get out but to no avail. 

“Cars stuck!”

Ochako gasped.

“Izuku...”

Slowly zombies began to approach the now motionless vehicle. Izuku frantically tried moving forwards and backwards but the car was stuck.

“The doors will hold but we’d have to get out eventually.” Said Izuku

He checked his pistol to double check how much ammo he had. 14 shots, 12 per magazine. The other handgun had 12 rounds total, 6 per mag.

“The station isn’t very far, if we run we’ll be there in 7-8 minutes.”

He grabbed the other handgun which they had stored in the cup holder and held it out to Ochako. Giving a citizen a gun was normally a bad idea but right now that rule didn’t seem to matter.

“Ever use one of these before?” 

Ochako took the gun.

“My old martial arts teacher, he took me to the firing range a few times.”

Izuku nodded.

“Six rounds per mag, and safety is on the left.” 

He switched the safety off and chambered the first round for her. 

“Conserve your shots, use them only when you have to.... aim for the head.”

Ochako looked around. The zombies were getting closer. 

“On three we go. Follow my lead.”

“Got it.” 

“One, two, three!”

Izuku opened his door and dove out, scrambling to his feet as fast as he could. Ochako followed suopit half a second after, but getting to her feet and taking a shot at the nearest zombie. It hit the head, but only managed to stagger the creature. 

“Run!”

They both ran down the street as fast as they could. 

They couldn’t hear it as well in the car but a loud chorus of deathly moans and dog barks echoed through the city, a morbid accompaniment to their already morbid situation. 

Izuku sidestepped a lunging zombie and pushed it to the side not bothering to waste the bullets on it. Another zombie lunged at Ochako from under a car. She jumped to avoid it. After a few minutes she caught up with a Izuku, allowing the two to run side by side.

“Getting closer, just hold out a little longer!”

“Right!”

Ochako managed a few glances to examine their surroundings. Some of the bodies weren’t moving, they weren’t zombies just bodies. Most of those were being eaten by the zombies. One body in particular caught her attention, it was so small, she could have sworn that it was a ch-

“Ochako don’t look at them!”

Ochako snapped out of it. Izuku pointed up ahead. They could see it now, The sign of the police station glowed brightly, like a beacon of hope in the darkness. The large elaborate building was so close now.

“Just a little bit further....”

***SKREEE* ******

********

********

***HONK HONK* ******

********

********

A fuel tanker suddenly drove out from a nearby side street and crashed into a building in front of them, cutting them off from the station. The pair came to a halt in shock. 

Just then the vehicle’s door flew open and a short man with purple balls for hair fell out. He was clutching his shoulder in pain as he got to his feet and looked at them.

“Oh good, people!” The driver exclaimed. 

Izuku started with wide eyes that contained a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. 

“Things have gone to hell in a hand basket.” The driver continued. “One moment I pick up this hot girl and I’m thinking oh sweet I’m totally going to score then next thing I know she starts yelling about being bitten.” 

“Um sir,” Ochako interjected “we-“

“Then next thing I know she starts smelling like old cheese AND SHE BITES ME! Bitch just fucking bites me! And not in the kinky way!”

At that moment they both realized the area he was clutching was bleeding profusely. 

Izuku also noticed that in the crash, something ruptured the truck’s big cargo tanker. Which was leaking a large amount of gasoline. 

Dangerously close to a nearby fire.

“Get back it’s going to blow!” Izuku screamed, 

The pair began to run away, confusing the truck driver. 

“Yeah I know it totally blows! I was this close to- Wait whats-“

***BOOM* ******

********

********

The tanker exploded in a loud bright blast. The drive was instantly obliterated and the shockwave knocked Izuku and Ochako onto the ground. Ochako‘s ears rang and her knee got scraped. Izuku meanwhile had his eyes clenched shut, And his hands shook violently. He didn’t like explosions. He really didn’t. It brought up bad memories for him. 

_“-e- d-ku -I— y-u—-lf q—right—ss -a—e” ___

____

____

Izuku slowly began to curl into a ball as he felt the onset of a panic attack.

“IZUKU!”

Izuku snapped back to reality in a cold sweat. The zombies were getting closer. Ochako knelt next to him and fired off two shots to try and keep them at bay. 

“We have to go!”

Izuku staggered to his feet and fired off a shot to keep them back which unfortunately missed. 

“W-We’ll have to go...go around through the a-alleyways.” He studdered 

They rushed over into a nearby alleyway. This route would allow them to go around the burning wreckage of the tanker. Thankfully there weren’t any zombies in the alley though that didn’t stop the ones already pursuing them. 

“Hurry!”

Turning the corner they exited the alley and ended up right in front of the station. They made a break for the front gate. If they made it there they’d be safe.

“Almost-“

Ochako didn’t notice the zombie until it was too late.

It had jumped at her from a blind spot and got her onto the ground. Her gun clattered out of her hands which were now holding back a zombie that was trying to bite her. 

A small zombie with pig tails. 

Izuku spun around and took aim. 

“Izuku Help!”

Izuku wanted to pull the trigger but his fingers wouldn’t move. This was a child. A zombie still but they were a child...

“Izuku I can’t hold it back much longer!”

Despite being a child this zombie had the strength of a grown man. 

His hands shook again. 

“..... oh god I’m so sorry...”

*bang*

The bullet hit dead on and splattered blood onto Ochako’s face as the zombie went limp.

She quickly pushed it off of her and grabbed her pistol, scrambling for the gate. 

They got in and slammed it shut before any other zombies could even try to get in. Ochako latched it shut and allowed herself to finally collapse on the ground, panting heavily. 

“We made it....”

Izuku fell to his knees and let his gun drop from his hands. He was breathing heavily. 

“Izuku are you... alright?”

He shook his head.

“That was a child.... that was somebody’s baby... and I....”

She moved next to Izuku and sat next to him. 

“I can’t cry.... I’m a cop now... cops don’t cry.”

Ochako without even realizing it wrapped her arms around Izuku and pulled him close.

“With everything going on right now... I think it’s okay for you to cry...”

Izuku clenched his eyes shut again and opened the floodgates, choking back a sob as he let it all out. He didn’t realize it then, but Ochako was crying as well. They didn’t notice the zombies banging on the gate futility trying to reach them, or the scuttle Of rates nearby. 

They just needed a moment before they continued through this collective nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps the prologue, thanks for reading.
> 
> This is going to be a longer story, But I hope you folks enjoy it. Next chapter will be up this weekend. In the meantime if you want something to tide you over between chapters or didn’t like the gore, check out some of my other fics.
> 
> CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh  
> Tyrant/Mr.X  
> Sherry Birkin  
> Ada Wong  
> Chief Irons  
> William Birkin  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben  
> The Mayor’s Daughter  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru


	2. Ch1: Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako and Izuku arrive at the station to find it empty. Turns out this wasn’t the safe haven they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings I should have mentioned about the setting last time.  
> >Quirks exist in this world, heroes do not. Zombies do not have quirks.  
> >This story while a retelling of Resident Evil 2 (using the remake primarily but also using material from the original and the Darkside chronicles version) it will shift things around and alter some parts for a few reasons. First of them being so that you aren’t just reading a clone of RE2 with anime charscters. secondly beer some parts don’t adapt well to prose, looking at you puzzles. Lastly, to account for how quirks impact the progression ex: since Ochako can float she wouldn’t need to do the library puzzle to reach the third floor of the lobby.  
> >I’ll also be drawing from other RE games at times (like how this title is taken from the name of a RE5 dlc) 
> 
> Now That thats out of the way, here’s ch1

They entered the station proper five minutes later, the large reception area that served as the station’s two (actually three but the stairs to the third floor were completely barricaded) story lobby was converted into a makeshift shelter, with empty boxes of medical supplies, cots, a few sleeping bags, and other such things littering the elaborate lobby. Several nearby doors connected to other areas of the station in the east and west wings. In the center of it all was a statue of a woman in uniform posing with a plaque that had three indentations on it.

But not another human in sight. 

“Hello?” Izuku called out.

No response.

“We have power at least.” Said Ochako, pointing up at the lights.

“That’s good.” 

Ochako made her way over to the medical supplies and started treating her knee with a bottle of peroxide and a bandage while Izuku searched the desk for clues. All he found was more pistol ammo and a bloodstained framed picture of a pink woman with horns standing with a black haired man with sharp teeth. 

“We should understand eachother’s quirks if we’re going to be working together.” Said Ochako.

Izuku nodded.

“Yeah... back at the gas station... you moved that heavy shelf on your own but...” 

He took a seat in the receptionist’s chair.

“I don’t think that was a strength enhancer.”

Ochako walked over and held out her hand, showing off her padded fingers. 

“It’s called zero gravity.... I remove the weight from anything I touch with all five of my fingers.” She began “I can make things lighter, and make them float too.”

Izuku’s eyes widened and he found himself smiling.

“That’s an amazing quirk.” Said Izuku “The applications... that opens so many doors. You’d be a shoe-in at most construction jobs, and disaster relief. How can-“

Ochako gave a Izuku a concerned look.

“Oh uh sorry.” Izuku apologized “I get carried away when it comes to quirks....”

“It’s fine, honestly I think it’s kind of plain but.... how about you Izuku?”

And there went his smile. 

“Actually.... I don’t have one.” 

“What?“

“I’m quirkless.” 

Ochako took a step back in disbelief. 

“But everybody has a quirk...” 

“Not everybody... 20% of the population is quirkless. It’s just rare.”

Izuku looked down.

“This is the part where most people stop liking me.” Said Izuku

“So?”

Ochako leaned on the desk and looked Izuku in the eyes. 

“So you’re quirkless, you saved me twice out there.” She continued “You’re more than alright in my book.”

Izuku almost felt like crying again. Very few people still wanted to be near him after figuring out he was quirkless (granted they didn’t have much a choice in this situation anyways). Ochako Uraraka was one of the good ones. 

“... It’s a big station.” Said Ochako, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, we got a lot ground to cover.” Izuku Replied. 

Ochako looked to her left, towards the west wing.

“Maybe we should split up.”

“I don’t think thats a good idea....” Said Izuku 

Ochako raised an eyebrow 

“Better to have backup, ya know...” he continued “We can cover each other.”

Ochako nodded, seeing his point. 

“Yeah... I’d rather not be alone either.”

Izuku got up and looked around the desk, stoping as he noticed a nearby laptop.

“Might have info.”

“Yeah.”

Izuku opened one of the tabs in the laptop. A screen with various security camera footage popped up. 

“It’s linked to the security cameras.” Said Izuku. “But it’s not much...”

“Wait, there.”

Ochako pointed to one of the camera feeds, which showed a woman running through one of the hallways, fending off a pair of zombies.

“A survivor!”

Izuku enlarged the feed. The woman looked up at the camera. 

“If anyone can hear me, I’m in the east wing! Please send help immediately!”

Izuku opened up another tab showing a map of the station, a blinking red dot showed the location of the security camera they had used.

“That’s not too far...”

“We gotta save her.” Said Ochako 

Izuku nodded and looked to the right. There was a partially opened security door, in the top right corner of the lobby. 

“Through there.” 

The pair made their way over to the door and crawled under it. 

——

To their surprise the hallway was not lit like the lobby. Izuku tried the light switch but to no avail, thus the pair were left in darkness with only flashlights to shine the way ahead.

“It’s like we’re in a completely different building....” Ochako Muttered.

“Yeah...” 

They continued down the hall. 

“Quick question....” Ochako Asked 

“Shoot.”

“I have a friend who is also a cop... she said that all officers needed to pass a quirk examination to get into the force. You don’t have a quirk.” 

“I was an exception. My mentor at the academy, he pulled some some strings, got me into the program despite lacking a quirk.”

“I see.”

“I was very lucky... and I’m thankful for everything he did.”

Izuku opened a nearby door and stepped in. Ochako followed and instantly froze. The room was littered with corpses.

“Oh god...”

“These...people...”

Izuku knelt down to examine one of the bodies. 

“Its missing chunks of flesh.... zombies.”

Ochako looked at another body. 

“Izuku... this one wasn’t bitten.”

Izuku moved over to examine the body, it didn’t have any sort of bite marks, instead it had several stab wounds and slash marks.

“This one was murdered...”

Izuku got to his feet and shook his head in disgust, with everything going on how could Somebody resort to murder? Then again, given the wounds he had a suspicion of the culprit. But that could wait.

“It’s just up ahead, next room.”

They approached the next door and slowly opened it.

“OPEN THIS DOOR PLEASE!”

The scream came from nearby. There was another security door nearby and they could hear somebody banging on it from the other side.

“That’s her.” Said Izuku “Lets get this door opened.

The par rushed over and began lifting up the security door, making enough space for the officer on the other side to crawl under. 

“Hurry!” Ochako shouted.

Faster than they anticipated the woman from the camera feed began crawling under. 

“Oh thank god you guys are life sav- GAH!!!!”

The woman was suddenly pulled back to the opposite end of the door. Izuku and Ochako grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back in. 

“Hold on!”

“It hurts! It’s eating me!!!!”

They pulled with all their might. 

“Jus... mak...it..stop..”

With one final pull they brought her in.

Or rather half of her. 

Izuku dropped her arm in shock at the sight. The woman had been bisected, her body from the waist down missing. She looked at the pair weakly as she passed on. 

“Oh no...” Izuku mutters.

Ochako let go, rushed over to the corner of the room and vomited. disgusted by the sight before her. 

Izuku fell to his knees and looked at the woman who should have been his coworker. 

“I’m so sorry....” 

Izuku noticed a small book in her left hand.

“What’s this?”

He grabbed the book and examined it. 

***Thud* ******

********

********

***Thud* ******

********

********

Izuku and Ochako tensed up.

“We got company.” 

A nearby door broke down as a zombie wearing a police uniform charged in, snarling like a wild beast. 

Izuku and Ochako both pulled their pistols and fired. Izuku’s shot took out one eye and knocked off its police cap while Ochako’s finished it off. 

“We have to go back...” Said Izuku. 

They both got to their feet and hurried out of the room. Izuku took one last look at the woman, hoping that she would be the only person he would not be able to save.

——

The route back to the lobby had filled with zombies very quickly. They shambled in the way, emerging from previously closed doors, cluttering the already narrow halls. They shot what they could but not every bullet used was a kill. 

“They’re everywhere!” Said Ochako. 

“Too many to take on now, we’ll have to try something else.”

The security door was ahead of them now. And with it the safety of the lobby.

“Just up ahead!”

Ochako ran in and fell to the ground, allowing herself to slide under the security door. Izuku fell onto all fours once he reached the door and crawled under. Before he could make it, he felt a zombie grab his legs and try to pull him back. 

“It’s got me!”

“Izuku!”

Ochako grabbed his arms and pulled against the surprisingly strong grip of the zombie.

“Ochako Just let me go! I can handle myself!”

“I’m not letting go!”

Ochako was winning the tug of war and managed to pull Izuku into the lobby, taking the zombie with him. It moaned and growled, not letting go of its prey. 

“Get off!”

Neither of them noticed as another individual approached and took a position next to the security door. 

“Allow me.” 

The new arrival slammed the security door shut, crushing the zombie’s head in the process and freeing Izuku. The two looked up and were greeted by the sight of a tall blue haired man with glasses wearing a police uniform. He kept one hand clutched at his side, which was bleeding. The most notable thing about him were the engines built into his calves, no doubt a part of his quirk. 

“T-Thank you....” Said Izuku. 

“Not a problem...” 

The stranger held out his hand. 

“Iida Tenya....Lieutenant” 

Izuku took the hand and Iida helped him up. 

“Izuku Midoriya.” 

“Ochako Uraraka.” 

“So you’re the rookie....” 

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, some timing am I ri-“ 

Suddenly Tenya began chopping the air with his free hand. 

“WHY ARE YOU NOT IN UNIFORM!?”

“What!?”

“You should be wearing your uniform to let everyone know that you are a member of the law enforcement! An individual to depend on in these trying times!”

“Is that really necessary!?” Ochako Asked “Mustafu is filled with zombies! I don’t think the dress code is that important!”

“THE DRESS CODE IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT!”

Tenya clutched his head and inhaled sharply.

“Overexerted myself...” 

“A-Are you Alright?” Izuku Asked. 

“I suffered a notable injury.” Said Tenya “One of my fellow officers turned and I couldn’t bring myself to kill them.... they bit me.” 

Ochako stepped forwards. 

“There was another officer.... she-“ 

“Say no more, I saw it on the security cameras.” 

He gestured to the laptop.

“I stepped out for a few minutes to get medical supplies for my injury when you arrived... forgive me for not meeting you sooner.”

“It’s quite alright.” Said Izuku “Anything I can do to help?” 

Iida hobbled over to a storage chest by the reception desk and opened it. From inside he pulled out a dark green Mustafu Police uniform and handed it to Izuku.

“Put on your uniform.”

Izuku sighed. Something told him that if he didn’t do as Tenya said he would just keep bringing it up. Plus the uniform did offer extra protection.

“Aright.” 

He took off his jacket and shirt before both of his fellow survivors shrieked. 

“What on earth are you doing!?”

“Getting changed.... like you wanted?”

“PLEASE CHANGE IN THE NEARBY RESTROOM, HAVE SOME DECENCY!”

Izuku looked at Ochako, whose face was a bright red as she covered her mouth. 

“Oh god he’s got more muscle than I expected....”

Izuku blushed and hurried over to the men’s bathroom.

Ochako looked over at Iida, who had sat down by the pseudo medical area.

“So Tenya, any idea how this all happened?” She asked 

Tenya shook his head. 

“Not a clue... but everything’s been a mess since this started...” 

He looked around.

“We started taking people in but everything went into a downward spiral from there. Zombies started getting in... one guy gets infected and it just spirals from there...and most of the force is gone now.”

“So you’re all that’s left?”

Tenya shrugged 

“As far as I know, but I hope there are others are still out there...”

The bathroom door opened and Izuku stepped out in his new uniform. It fit him quite well and offered a bit more protection. 

“Wow It looks great on you Izuku.” Said Ochako. 

“T-Thanks...” Izuku Replied with a faint blush. 

Izuku approached Tenya.

“So whats the situation?”

“No known survivors here.... the zombies got in.... it’s been such a mess and nobody has seen the chief since it all started.”

“The chief is missing?” 

“Afraid so....” 

Izuku frowned.

“I was supposed to start last week but... I got called away...l wish I was here to help.”

“Normally I abhor tardiness, but in this case that delay saved your life.” Said Tenya. “And hers...” 

The two decided to take a seat near Tenya. 

“When I got assigned here I figured the worst I’d have to deal with would be Stain.” Said Izuku

“Stain?” Ochako Asked. 

Iida gave Ochako a confused look.

“You haven’t heard of Stain?”

“I from the countryside.”She Replied “I came in town to meet with someone about a scholarship.”

Tenya nodded 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have heard of him then...” Said Izuku

“For the past few months there’s been a serial killer on the loose.” Said Tenya “All his victims are killed by sharp bladed weapons...We call them Stain... we’ve been trying to catch him but he’s always evaded capture.... my brother, the head investigator on the case until recently was actually one of his victims.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Indeed. I can only hope Stain perished in this chaos.”

“About that.” Said Izuku “We found a body....it wasn’t infected but it... the cause of death matched the other victims, wounds from a bladed weapon” 

Tenya’s eyes widened. 

“And just when I thought it couldn’t get worse....”

Ochako’s face contorted into an expression of fear. 

“Oh god.... as if the zombies weren’t enough, we have to worry about a killer too...”

“You have to get out of here.” Said Tenya. “That officer you met...they had an escape plan.”

He sat up straight. 

“The station is surrounded. But the underground parking garage.... if you got there you might be able to escape.”

Izuku took out the small notebook he grabbed and handed it to Tenya. 

“I got this from her.” 

Tenya opened the book and flipped through it. 

“... then my assumption was correct.” 

“Hm?”

“The statue.” 

Tenya gestured to the statue in the lobby. 

“Underneath it is a secret passage leading to the parking garage.” He began “To open the path you need three medallions.” 

Ochako held out a hand to stop Tenya. 

“Um, what? Secret passage? Medallions? That’s a bit... absurd.”

“I believe you Tenya but... that’s weird.” Added Izuku.

“This building holds a lot of secrets Izuku.” Said Tenya. “Are you familiar with the station’s history?”

Izuku nodded. 

“Yeah, it was originally an art museum....” he began “The department purchased the building in 1969 due to its location in the center of Mustafu... then several renovations were made.” 

“This tunnel was seemingly one of them.” Said Tenya. “I don’t know why this tunnel is there or why it has this convoluted lock, but it’s your ticket out of here.” 

“Yeah. We can get out of here and get you to a hospital.” Said Ochako. 

Tenya shook his head. 

“No, it’s too late for me.... but you two still have a chance.” 

“But Lieutenant Tenya-“

“Midoriya you look out for yourself and the civilian, that is an order!”

Izuku wanted to argue with him but he could tell Tenya was dead set on this.

“...Ok... so we find the medallions and get out.” 

“Indeed.” 

Tenya handed the book back to Izuku.

“It has a few notes that might be helpful. Take this too.” 

He unclipped a survival knife from his belt and handed to Izuku. 

“Thank you sir.” 

“No worries. Ochako hold onto this.”

Tenya then handed her a police radio.

“It’s way we can communicate better.” 

Ochako nodded and pocketed the radio as Izuku clipped the knife to his belt.

“One more thing....”

Iida leaned in. 

“If you see those monsters.... do not hesitate. Either you kill them, or you run... uniform or not.” 

“I understand.” 

Izuku and Ochako got to their feet. 

“A number doors in the station are locked.” Said Tenya “It was done to contain the infected... if you can find the keys... you have my permission to open them.”

“Understood.” 

Ochako looked at Izuku.

“Let’s try the west wing.” 

“Sounds good.” 

The pair gave Tenya a nod as they departed to find the means to escape the station. 

——-

The pair slowly walked down the dark corridors of the police station’s west wing. 

“This was not how I expected my first day to go...” Izuku Muttered

“Hey, at least you got to your job.” Said Ochako. “I never made it to my meeting.”

She let out a sigh.

“I’m definitely not getting that scholarship.”

They turned the corner and froze. Ahead of the, was a muscular zombie in uniform with large lips clawing at a vending machine. 

“Think it wants the food?” Asked Izuku 

“If these things had a diet of exclusively junk food, then half our problems would have been solved.” Ochako whispered

Izuku took aim.

“We have to take it down.”

Izuku fired a shot, hitting it in the neck. That got its attention as it turned to look at the two arrivals. Ochako immediately drew her gun and fired two shots, staggering the zombie. Izuku fired one last shot, taking out a chunk of its head. The zombie still stood however, giving Ochako an idea. 

“Save your ammo, I’ll finish it.” 

She rushed over and grabbed onto the vending machine with both hands. 

“This is going to be gross...”

With her quirk now affecting the machine, she pushed the machine like it weighed nothing, tipping the vending machine over and crushing the zombie under it. 

“Nice going.” Said Izuku. 

Ochako pulled the machine back up and deactivated her quirk before looking at the machine. By tipping the machine over she had broken the glass and gotten zombie blood on most of the snacks inside. A number of chocolate bars however were untouched. 

“Hey Izuku... we’ve broken a few rules already right?”

Izuku immediately caught on. This was technically an act of theft, against the police department nonetheless. But compared to everything else going on it would be pointless to stop her from grabbing a few snacks. He opened the small notebook he had and pretended to be engrossed in it.

“Oh I sure hope you don’t steal from there while I’m checking our notes.” He said playfully “Because stealing is bad.” 

Ochako grinned and pocketed every candy bar that didn’t have a drop of zombie blood on the wrapper. 

“So what’s up ahead?” She asked. 

“Weapons locker, offices, and the records room.” 

“Weapon lockers.... more ammo.” 

“Hopefully. According to the notes here, that woman believed the medallions were hidden in statues around the station. So we’re looking for those.”

Ochako pocketed the last candy bar.

“I’m done totally not stealing candy.”

Izuku put the notebook away and they continued forwards. 

——

The offices was their first stop. The room was cramped but gave enough room for the various desks that filled it. One desk in particular was closed with two padlocks and a note taped to it. Hanging above it was a banner reading “Welcome Isuku”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Said Izuku

Ochako grabbed the note and read it over.

“... it’s for you.” 

Izuku curiously look the note and read it. 

Izuku Midoriya, 

_The time has come for your first assignment. Opening your desk! To open it you need a code. The code consists of the first letters of your neighbor’s names. Use this opportunity to meet your fellow officers and get to know them. You’ll be working together very closely after all. Good luck rookie._

_\- Sero Hanta. ___

____

____

_P.S. Don’t lose your head newbie, if you can’t do the puzzle I’ll undo the locks. Drinks are on me tonight, welcome to Mustafu. ___

____

____

 

Izuku pocketed the note.

“That’s sweet, they had this whole game for you.” 

“Yeah...” Izuku couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

These people, his coworkers set this up for him. To welcome him. He didn’t have many friends back home, let alone someone who would set up a puzzle for him. Would they have done this if they knew he was quirkless he wondered. Did they already know? 

His smile quickly subsided as he remembered that most of them were likely gone now. He briefly wondered if he had killed any of them.

“... So names.” 

He examined the nameplates on the nearby desks to the left of his. 

_Satou Rikidou ___

____

____

_Yuuga Aoyama ___

____

____

_Kyouka Jirou ___

____

____

“SYK..... the right side.”

He read the nameplates on his right. 

_Tenya Iida ___

____

____

_Kamui Woods ___

____

____

_Hanta Sero ___

____

____

“IKH... let’s try them.”

He put the combinations into both locks, which opened with a satisfying click. 

“There... at least this didn’t go to waste.” 

He opened the desk

He opened his desk. 

It was a nice desk. He didn’t have much to compare it with though. The drawers were empty and the top had only two items. A nameplate bearing Izuku Midoriya’s name and an empty high capacity pistol magazine.

“If none of this happened.... I would be working here...” Izuku muttered.

His eyes started getting misty. 

“My first case probably would have been something small... or maybe I’d be assigned to the Stain case immediately...” 

He sat down at his desk and set down his handgun, unloading it. 

“Ochako... could I have a minute...” 

She smiled. 

“Of course....” 

She grabbed a nearby chair to prop the nearest door closed, preventing anything from sneaking up on Izuku. Before stepping into a nearby room. 

The weapons locker. 

——

A helicopter flew over the city.

It’s pilot was in shock. The walking dead filled the streets, attacking any poor souls they could get thier hands on. It was a huge mess but he was lucky. When shit started hitting the fan he holed up in a bunker with two other survivors. One of them let the infected in a few days later. They didn’t survive, The Pilot did thanks to his helicopter, which he had parked close to the bunker. He had been flying all day above the city. Occasionally he’d find another survivor and try to pick them up but he was always too late. 

“Shits crazy.” He muttered to himself. 

Right now he had a decision to make. He was running out of fuel. Either he hover over the city for the rest of the night and try to find more fuel in the morning, maybe grab some survivors that he can actually reach. Or he uses the fuel he has to leave the city. Both were tempting. 

“It’s been a while.... maybe nobody else is left... but if I can help just one person-“

He then noticed something. Another helicopter had flown next to him. This one was more militaristic compared to his smaller civilian model. It was also carrying something underneath it, four large canisters labeled N-003.

“Huh... must be the military. Maybe they’ll help a guy out.” 

He waved over to the nearby chopper. The side doors opened and a man in black combat gear stepped forwards carrying a rifle. 

“Hey guys!” He shouted “You here to-“ 

The pilot never finished his sentence. The man immediately fired killing him with a headshot. Without its pilot the chopper began to fall down to the city below. Within a few minutes it would hit the first building that got in its way. 

That building being the Mustafu Police Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the helicopter pilot was originally going to be Hawks, but then I thought “Wait, Hawks would still have his quirk.... why would he need a helicopter?” So it changed to be some dude instead. 
> 
> I would also like to apologize in advance to the Tenya Iida fans reading this. You all know what’s going to happen.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few days. See you then.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X  
> Sherry Birkin  
> Ada Wong  
> Chief Irons  
> William Birkin  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben  
> The Mayor’s Daughter  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> You might have noticed that Kendo the guns shop owner isn’t in this. I am unfortunately cutting that role because it didn’t fit what I had planned for this story.


	3. Ch2: Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ochako begin their search for the medallion keys, but find that zombies aren’t the only danger in the station.

The weapons locker was surprisingly barren. Ochako expected it to be a fully stocked arsenal of high powered weapons, body armor, and other things to unleash upon the zombie hordes. But instead most of the weapons lockers were wide open and empty, save for the occasional empty or mostly empty ammo box, magazine, or police baton. 

“Darn... So much for going Rambo on these things.” 

She turned her attention to the only untouched gun cabinet in the room that was still locked.

“Maybe one of them has a machine gun or something.... now if only I could get them opened...” 

After a bit of looking around she found that the cabinet was connected to an electronic key card switch. Of course she did not have the card. 

“If I find that then maybe...” 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something moving quickly outside. 

“What the?”

She looked around. The room lacked any windows, preventing her from further investigating the noise.

“Must be a zombie... It can’t get me here though...” 

The door creaked open and Izuku stepped in, his pistol now loaded with the high capacity magazine.

“I’m ready. The library is nearby.”

Ochako nodded. 

“Not much here but we’re also missing a keycard to open a few of the lockers.”

“We’ll keep our eyes peeled.” 

The two exited the room together. Neither noticed that they were being watched from an opening in the air ducts above by a small set of eyes. 

“People?” Their observer whispered “There’s more people?”

—-

The library was connected to the offices by a hallway that linked to a few other rooms, many of which were locked. One room however caught Ochako’s attention as unlike the other doors it was marked with a unique insignia of several stars and eagle wings surrounding a shield.

“Hey Izuku, whats this room?”

They stopped, allowing Izuku to examine the door. 

“That’s the GUARD offices.”

“Guard?” Ochako Asked 

“GUARD, They’re a special forces division of the force comprised of highly trained officers with very powerful or versatile quirks. They send them out to handle more dangerous operations.“ explained Izuku “I actually got to meet one of them back in the academy.”

“Oh?”

“Shoto Todoroki. His father taught at the academy. We got off to a rocky start but he’s a great guy once he opens up.” 

“Was he... here?”

Izuku nodded. 

“Yeah this would be his office... but he is actually on vacation right now so he probably missed the outbreak.”

“That’s good at least.” Said Ochako. 

“Yeah, kinda wish he was here to help out though... his quirk would clear these things out with ease.” 

He held out his hands as if mimicking the motions of a blast attack.

“He can shoot fire and ice... we’d never have to worry about ammo.”

Ochako tried to open the door but to no avail. 

“Locked.” 

“There might be a key somewhere.” Said Izuku “Now come on, the library is up ahead.”

They continued to the end of the hall, which was capped off by a door and a statue of a swan.

“Hold up...”

Izuku took out the notebook. In it was a sketch of a swan that matched the statue. 

“This is one of them.”

Izuku examined the statue. 

“It’s not connected to the base of the statue.... it can be lifted. Ochako I need your help.” 

“On it.” 

Using her quirk on the statue to remove its gravity, the pair lifted it up. Underneath was a medallion of a swan. Izuku quickly grabbed it while Ochako set the statue down off to the side.

“One down, three to go.” 

Ochako opened the nearby door and gestured for Izuku to follow, shutting the door behind them. 

——-

The library was a large two floor room lined with bookshelves. The two survivors stood on the higher floor looking down. In the center of the first floor was a statue of a man holding a book and a scepter. The floor below was also filled with zombies. Izuku counted at least six.

“Think that’s the next statue.” Said Izuku.

“Bit of a zombie problem though...” Added Ochako

“Yeah but look...” 

He pointed at the zombies.

“We have the high ground.”

He took a position against the railing and took aim. 

“Don’t think they can climb ladders... so we just thin them out, grab the medallion and go.”

“Hm, good plan.” 

Ochako got next to him and took aim.

“I’ll go for the one in the dress first.” 

“Leave the one with glasses to me.”

Izuku put his finger on the trigger. 

———

The Helicopter crashed into the east wing on the second floor with a loud metallic screech. Lodged into the hallway, the chopper blocked off any paths going through it. But that wasn’t all. Upon crashing the chopper began to leak fuel, it also just so happened to crash near a sparking electrical box.

The resulting explosion engulfed the hallway in flames and blasted part of the wall away. The sound of it echoed throughout the building, even as far as the west wing library.

——-

The faint explosion stunned Izuku, whose eyes widened. 

“K-Kacchan?”

Izuku dropped his pistol, and scrambled to catch it but in the process he lost his balance and fell over the railing. Landing on a table he grunted in pain, alerting the zombies. 

“IZUKU!”

Izuku scrambled to his feet and realized he zombies were approaching. 

They both took aim. 

From the higher position Ochako lined up a few shots against approaching zombies with little challenge. 

Izuku took aim and fended off the approaching zombies to the best of his abilities. The high capacity Magazine increased his ammo capacity from 12 to 24, making reloading much less of an issue. He had taken out two of the zombies when one suddenly lunged forwards and grappled him, tackling him to the ground. It dug it’s teeth into his shoulder, but the uniform’s padding prevented it from breaking skin. 

“Izuku!”

Ochako fired at two approaching zombies, staggering them long enough for Ochako to reload and get another shot off on the zombie pinning Izuku. Her shot finished it off, leaving only three left. Izuku quickly drew the survival knife with his free hand and readied himself. He fired at one zombie’s legs, knocking it down and giving him the chance to drive the knife through it’s head. He then fired two shots at another zombie, blasting half its head off. Regardless it still lumbered closer. Izuku pushed it down and curb stomped it. Ochako took aim at the last zombie and unloaded the remainder of her clip into it, downing the rotting monster. Izuku then went in for the kill, firing one last shot into its head. 

“All clear”

Ochako got down to him using a nearby ladder and they regrouped. 

“That was close.” 

“Very.” Said Izuku. 

Izuku moved over and examined the scepter the statue was holding.

“Hm... the gem on the scepter doesn’t look like it fits with the rest of it...” 

He pried the gem out of the scepter and examined it. 

“So what do you thin-“ 

Izuku then immediately chucked the gem at a wall. It shattered into pieces, unveiling half of a medallion within. 

“Half?”

Izuku picked up the medallion half and examined it. 

“Somebody doesn’t want us to leave.” Said Izuku “Otherwise they wouldn’t have hid them like this.”

He pocketed the medallion as Ochako noticed something shiny in a defeated zombie’s pocket. 

“What’s this?”

From its pocket she pulled a single silver key with a green keychain. 

“A key...”

“Iida might know what it does.” Suggested Izuku.

As if on cue Tenya’s voice rang out from the walkie talkie.

“Ochako come in!” 

Ochako pulled out the walkie talkie and answered the call.

“Yeah Tenya?”

“Did you guys hear that explosion?” He asked. 

“Yeah, What was that?”

“A helicopter crashed into the east wing, I saw it on the security camera. Meet back up with me in the lobby.” 

“Okay, might take a bit though. We’re in the library.” 

“The library?... do you have a silver key with a green keychain?”

“Yeah why?”

“The library is right next to the lobby. The doors were locked but with that key you can unlock them, and a few other doors in the station.”

“Oh perfect, we’ll be right there. Over and out.”

Ochako pocketed the walkie talkie. 

“Guess we better get going.” Said Izuku. 

Izuku walked towards a nearby door. 

“Hold on, before you fell you mentioned someone. Kacchan I think it was?”

Izuku frowned.

“I-It’s Nothing don’t worry about it.”

Izuku continued walking. Ochako gave him a concerned look. 

“It doesn’t sound like nothing....” 

——

They entered the lobby to find Tenya waiting for them.

“Perfect timing.” Tenya Said “Have a seat, I have some bottled water.” 

They took a seat near Tenya who handed them each a bottle.

“So what was that noise?” Izuku Asked 

“That’s what I called you in for.” Tenya Replied. “A helicopter crashed into the east side of the station, the side where you went earlier....” 

He turned the police laptop so that the screen was facing them. It had the security camera feed, however one of the feeds was missing. 

“The crash destroyed one of the cameras, but I got a look at it before the crash.” 

Izuku opened his bottle and took a large sip.

“We’ll have to go over there to get the other medallions...” 

Ochako took out a candy bar and opened it.

“We’ll take care of it.” 

Ochako took a bite as Tenya gave her a confused look. 

“Um, where did you get that?”

Ochako swallowed 

“Vending machine down the hall, want one?” 

She held out another candy bar.

“I got a bunch.”

Tenya gave her a blank stare before getting to his feet and pulling out a set of handcuffs. 

“I’m placing you under arrest for theft.”

“Heh, good one.”

Tenya continued his stare, informing her that he was 100% serious.

“Y-You can’t be serious.”

“THEFT IS A SERIOUS CRIME OCHAKO.”

“Lieutenant please given the circumstances-“

“IF WE CANNOT ENFORCE THE LAW IN THESE CHAOTIC OF TIMES THEN WE ARE NO BETTER THAN ANIMALS!!!!!!”

It took ten minutes to get Tenya to stop. 

———

Unbeknownst to the three, they were being watched by another individual through the feed of a security camera.

“..... I was hoping he wouldn’t show up.”

The man got up and opened his desk, rifling through it to find something.

“There’s nothing I can do about it now....”

From the desk he pulled out a back of cigarettes he shut the desk drawer and put one of the small cylindrical objects into his mouth, pausing for a second.

“I should quit....this shit will kill me”

He then produced a lighter and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag from t and exhaling a puff of foul smelling smoke.

“I’m sorry Midoriya...”

He then turned his attention to the fresh corpse of a blonde woman that laid on the floor before him, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“But Now you’re trapped in this nightmare too...”

——-

Izuku finished his water and Ochako finished her candy bar. 

“So we should start looking around the east wing then.” Said Ochako. 

“Seems that way.” Said Izuku “But first there’s something in the west wing I wanted to check.” 

Izuku took out the silver key and examined it. 

“Can this open the door for the GUARD office Tenya?”

“It should.... Think there’s something in there?”

Izuku nodded 

“GUARD was highly trained in tactics and firearms use, plus each member of Guard had a powerful quirk.... there might be something worth grabbing there.”

Tenya nodded. 

“A very good idea Izuku. Not to mention nobody’s been in the office since the outbreak.”

“Which means more stuff to grab.” Said Ochaco. “Or would that be stealing?”

Tenya sighed. 

“I knew many of the remaining GUARD members very well.... they wouldn’t mind if you had to take something if it meant surviving.”

“Alright then.” 

The two survivors got up. 

“We’ll cut through the library and get back to the GUARD office.” Said Izuku

“Sounds good.” Ochako agreed. 

Tenya nodded 

“Be safe.”

The two departed, leaving Tenya alone. 

“GUARD...” Tenya Muttered 

“Momo should still be in the city... I hope she’s alright.”

——

They made it back to the GUARD office with no issues. Izuku tested the key, successfully unlocking the door.

“Perfect.”

Izuku slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was still well lit, painted in bright reds and whites. It was filled with desks and some sort of computer equipment that looked like it belonged in the secret lair of a superhero. To his left was a enclosed area containing a larger desk and private office, and in the very corner of the room was a caged off side room labeled GURAD ARMORY.

“All clear.”

They stepped inside, closing the door behind them. 

“So this is the GUARD office.” Said Ochako. 

“Yeah, Shoto told me that this place could get pretty loud at times.”

Izuku started looking around. Each desk was covered with various personal items, documents, and other items but lacked nameplates. Ochako was immediately drawn to one desk in the corner that was covered with little toy frogs and had a picture of a family: a mother, father, two children and a woman her age wearing a bright green uniform with a white tactical vest, they were all frog-like. 

“Guess she likes frogs.”

Ochako opened the desk to see if there was anything useful inside and noticed a folder marked Tokoyami Report. Curious, she grabbed the folder and opened it. 

  
_The wanted fugitive Tokoyami Fumikage perished in the resulting explosion of [REDACTED]. No body was found but eye witness reports from GUARD B-Team medic Asui Tsuyu confirm his death. As a result, Tokoyami’s case will be officially closed and a letter will be sent to his next of kin bearing the news of his demise. _  
__

____

Ochako looked to her right. A medical bag hung on a nearby hanger. 

“Thanks... Tsuyu was it?”

She slung the bag over her shoulder. 

Izuku meanwhile examined a desk that had only a single personal item on it: a photograph of a tired looking older man with black hair with an equally tired looking purple haired boy his age and a green haired woman laughing with her arms around them both.

“Odd looking family.” Izuku Muttered.

The desk had two boxes of bullets on it. One filled with 9mm rounds (he would split those with Ochako) and the other box containing larger bullets. He left those, as he had no immediate use for them. 

“Hm?”

Izuku noticed that several of the desks were cleared and had boxes next to them containing personal items. 

“Were they... clearing those desks?”

“Hey Izuku.” 

Ochako pointed out a desk that was set up against the wall which was not personalized like the others. It had a full wastebasket next to it, a to do list pinned to it, and had an envelope on it labeled Shoto T.

“I found your friend’s desk.” 

Izuku approached the desk and picked up the envelope, which was open and empty.

“It’s Shoto’s alright.”

He opened the desk’s drawers. Inside was several documents that were all heavily censored, an empty magazine to a handgun that did not fit with of theirs, and a note. Izuku read the one. 

  
_Lost my weapons locker key in the sewer drain, could you make me another before the chief finds out?_

____

_-Shoto _  
__

____

“That’s dangerous.... losing a weapons locker key.” 

“Yeah.” 

Ochako turned her attention to the neighboring desk, which was organized and decorated with Russian nesting dolls. On it laid a red beret and a picture of a tall raven haired girl with a ponytail smiling with a shorter purple haired girl wearing headphones.

“She seems dependable.”

Izuku looked at the picture. 

“Shoto told me about her... Yayorozu Momo, his partner.”

“Yayorozu.... I heard that name before somewhere...” 

Ochako scratched her chin and gasped loudly.

“THAT YAYOROZU?!”

Izuku stumbled back in surprise and collided with the waste basket, knocking it over. 

“Ochako!?”

“The Yayorozu family has that big mega corporation.... they got more money than god and finance over fifty scholarships!”

Ochako frowned 

“I got rejected for all of them.” 

Izuku awkwardly moved over to the desk drawer and opened it.

“Wait is that?”

From the drawer he pulled out a card key with a note attached.

  
_Shoto you have to stop losing your keys, eventually somebody will find out that I’ve been making you replacements and we’ll both be in trouble. Hope your “vacation” was fun. ___

____

_-Momo _  
__

__Izuku removed the note. The card key was labeled “Weapons locker”_ _

____

“Izuku we can open the weapon cabinet in the armory.” Said Ochako 

“Yeah, this works out great.” 

Ochako examined the desk drawer closely. something about the desk caught her attention.

“Izuku... the wood on the bottom inside is different from the rest of this....”

“What?”

“The color... it doesn’t match up... I think....”

Ochako felt around the inside of the desk drawer and found a hole, using it to lift what they realized was a false bottom out of the drawer. 

“A false bottom...” 

The false bottom hid a single document, which Ochako grabbed and read.

“Momo.... no new info yet but I’m close to a breakthrough, I know it.” she read “They have a facility here in Europe and I’m this close to finding it. There’s a short line drawn to show how close he is.”

Ochako turned the paper so Izuku could see. There was indeed a line drawn on it. 

“That’s pretty close.”

Ochako continued reading. 

“In the mean time you have to find their secret lab. We both saw what those things were capable of, what they did to the others. We don’t want another Dagobah Manor.... be safe and hide this letter when you get it. They have eyes everywhere.”

“Those things?” Izuku Asked.

“Izuku what if those zombies.... what if Shoto encountered them before.” Ochako Asked “Maybe there was an outbreak at that manor he mentioned.”

“This letter made it seem like somebody made these zombies... you think the outbreak was intentional?”

Ochako scowled 

“If it is, then whoever did it was a monster of the worst kind.”

—-

Following that Izuku and Ochako split up to look at the last two parts of the room: The side office and the GUARD armory. Ochako examined the door to the Guard Armory, which was sealed electronically.

“We need a different key to get in.”

Ochako peered Through the bars of the door. Inside was a large black pistol and a suppressed submachine gun.

“That gun could have been useful”

Izuku meanwhile searched the office of the GUARD commander, the only person with a labeled desk. 

Tomura Shigaraki.

“No drawers... this is a very impractical desk....”

The only thing of note in this office was the scorch marks on the edge of the desk, as if something had burnt into the side of it. 

“Did Shoto do this?”

“I can’t get in without another key!” Ochako shouted “Anything on your end?!”

“No this desk has no drawers!”

The pair met back up by the door.

“So armory now?” Asked Ochako

“Yeah, we can grab more weapons and make our way to the east wing.” Izuku agreed.

“Then let’s head out.” 

The two left the office together, their business there finished for the time being. 

——

They arrived at the weapons locker and immediately made for the gun cabinet. Ochako swiped the key, unlocking the door and opening it. 

The cabinet had a lot of room in it for a small Arsenal of weapon’s, but it was vacant aside from two weapons inside. The first was a single shot break action grenade launcher, a potentially destructive weapon the police kept for use in the event of riots to shoot tear gas and smoke grenades. The other was a pump action shotgun with a shortened barrel and pistol grip. A favorite amongst the police force. There were a box of ammo for each. 

Izuku shivered at the sight of the grenade launcher before reaching for the shotgun. 

“You don’t want the grenade launcher?”

Ochako cocked her head to the side.

“I thought you’d want the one with more firepower.” 

Izuku grabbed hold of the shotgun and the box of shells that was also in the cabinet. 

“This is fine.”

Ochako shrugged and grabbed the grenade launcher. There were three boxes, each marked with different symbols containing ammo for it. She ignored the tear gas rounds, as the would be effectively useless on the infected. Then there were explosive and incendiary rounds. She grabbed those and stuffed them in her bag.

“How much ammo you got?” She asked, 

Izuku loaded four rounds into his shotgun before chambering a round with a single pump.

“Twelve, you?”

“I got four incendiary, five explosive.”

“Alright...lets make our way towards the east wing.”

They left the armory and stepped back into the halls of the station. 

——

Given how close the armory was to the reception area, they took the route the originally came from back to the main lobby.

“It’s been a bit quiet...” Ochako whispered.

“I know.... it’s too quiet.” Replied Izuku. “It’s almost like something scared off the zombies.” 

*drip*

Ochako Feet something wet fall on her shoulder. 

“A leak?... no.” 

Slowly she looked up.

It took everything in her power not to scream. 

Crawling on all fours on the ceiling above them was what looked like a large skinless humanoid with sharp teeth, a long whip-like tongue, no discernible eyes, and an exposed brain. 

“Izuku...” 

Izuku looked up and nearly let out a scream before aiming his newly acquired shotgun at it. 

“It-It’s not attacking” she whispered.

“It doesn’t have eyes... maybe it relies on sound.” 

Ochako eyed a mop bucket at the end of the hall and decided to test this theory. She pulled out one of her many candy bars and threw it at the bucket, creating a resounding *ping* noise. The creature lunged at the bucket and started mauling at it with its claws. 

“That confirms it.” Ochako whispered. “Tiptoe around it.”

The two began sneaking around the creature as it continued murdering that poor bucket, being careful not to make any noises.

“Almost there.” They thought. 

Suddenly there was a resounding crack. They were walking past a window, not realizing that the window was broken, leaving glass fragments lying on floor. Izuku had stepped on one, the sound of glass breaking attracted the creature’s attention. 

“Fuck.” 

The creature lunged at Izuku. Reacting quickly he aimed his shotgun and fired a shot at it while it was midair. The scatterblast managed to knock the skinless abomination off its trajectory, causing it to veer off its intended course and slam into the wall behind Izuku. Reacting quickly he pressed the barrel of the shotgun into the creature’s head and unloaded one more round, painting that same wall with a mix of blood and greymatter. 

Izuku let out a sigh of relief which was cut off when they heard a reptilian shriek. 

Down the hall another one of the creatures was coming, attracted by the noise. It lunged closer, landing on the ceiling and shot its tongue out at Izuku, whipping him across the chest. The attack knocked him onto his back and even left an mark on his body armor. Ochako, not allowing it to come any closer readied her grenade launcher and aimed. With a pull of the trigger an explosive round shot out of the barrel and hit the ceiling where the creature hung. A resounding explosion echoed through the hall, and the blast both knocked the creature off its perch and made a hole in the ceiling. It landed on its back, giving Ochako an opening. Quickly reloading her weapon she fired one more explosive round, targeting the monster’s underbelly. The attack was a direct hit, blowing it apart into several gory pieces. The monster was destroyed.

Ochako wiped the sweat off her brow and slung her launcher onto her shoulder. 

“This thing packs a punch.” Said Ochako “Good thing we got those new guns huh Izuku?”

She held out her hand to help her companion up. 

He did not grab it. 

Instead he laid on the ground trembling, pale as his breathing increased rapidly. He looked terrified, his ears rang and he was on the verge of tears. 

  
_—ele-s d-ku. J-s- d—. _  
__

____

____

“Izu...ku?”

Ochako knelt down and looked Izuku in the eyes.

“Are you okay?”

  
_Quirkless Deku, Just die already. _  
__

____

____

She got her answer as Izuku let out the loudest scream he could muster. 

——

A black helicopter towing several metal large canisters flew above Mustafu city. The pilot examined a map of the city on his navigation computer and nodded. He was in the right place. He flipped a switch on the console, causing one of the large canisters to drop. It fell fast and it fell with precision towards the police station. After a few moments the canister hissed and split in two, unveiling its cargo. 

A large black muscular creature with yellow bloodshot eyes, sharp teeth, and a bird-like beak clad in a Dark purple trench coat and matching fedora plummeted towards the station roof and made a perfect landing, not showing any injuries despite falling from a great height. The creature stood up straight as words and symbols formed in its vision in a manner that seemed very robotic despite its very organic appearance.

**NOMU MODEL-003 ACTIVATING ******

********

********

**RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC. ******

********

********

**+HEART RATE: NORMAL ******

********

********

**+ACTIVE QUIRKS **  
**** >REGENERATION: ON  
>ENHANCED STRENGTH: ON  
>SHOCK ABSORPTION: ON 

********

********

**+LIMITER: ACTIVE **  
>POWER AT 60%****

********

********

**DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE**

********

********

**NOMU NOW ACTIVE. ******

********

********

The creature; Nomu‘s pupils dialated and it adjusted its fedora. 

**MISSION PARAMETERS **  
>ELIMINATE ALL NON-INFECTED WITNESSES WITHIN SECTOR D-4. LEAVE NO SURVIVORS.****

********

********

**BEGINNING MISSION**

********

********

>>>

>>

>

**NOW**

********

********

The creature surveyed the area, noticing a nearby door. Nomu approached the door and looked intently at its handle.

**DOOR STATUS: LOCKED **  
** >NOT REQUIRED FOR STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY  
>EXPENDABLE **

********

********

After a few seconds it grabbed the handle and tore the entire door off its hinges with one hand, tossing it to the side like a piece of rubbish. It then entered the building with loud echoing footsteps, ready to carry out its mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! RE1/0 cast! Also Izuku is having a panic attack. That’s not good.
> 
> In other news, get ready because X is going to give it to ya soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I’ll see you next time.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin  
> Ada Wong  
> Chief Irons  
> William Birkin  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben  
> The Mayor’s Daughter  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu   
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus


	4. Ch3: Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Izuku and Ochako make their way into the east wing, a dangerous new threat presents itself.

Growing up quirkless Izuku had his share of problems. The greatest of those problems came from one Katsuki Bakugo. Him and Izuku used to be the best of friends until the day that Katsuki got a quirk and Izuku didn’t. It caused something to change in Katsuki, he became aggressive and cold hearted towards his once friend, slowly escalating into bull blown abuse. Katsuki would use his explosive quirk to torment and even harm Izuku while the quirkless boy would be powerless to stop him. He then resorted to verbal torment, repeatedly telling Izuku to end his life, pointing out that maybe he would be reincarnated into a life where he actually had a quirk. 

Eventually Izuku’s mother found out and had him transferred to another school, but that didn’t stop Katsuki. Izuku never got over the loud ringing of explosions. It was like a dinner bell that signaled incoming abuse, physically and verbally. His mind conditioned the two together ever since he became the victim of explosion based bullying. Even the sound of fireworks could send him into a panic attack.

Much like the panic attack he was having now.

Screaming his lungs off in a dark hallway, tears streaming down his cheeks near the corpses of two horrifying monsters all while Ochako looked on in concerned confusion. His mind replayed memories of pain, of loud deafening blasts, of a voice he once loved like a brother telling him the world would be better off without him. 

He had forgotten his current situation and regressed into a full blown panic attack. 

“Izuku!”

Ochako knelt down and grabbed Izuku by the shoulders. 

“Izuku stop! They’re gone! The monsters are gone!”

“KA-KACH-KACHAN NO!”

“That name again.” 

Izuku curled up into a quivering ball.

“Izuku!”

Ochako pulled him close and whispered into his ear, rubbing circles on his back in an attempt to calm him down. Her mother used similar tactics on her when she was distressed as a child. 

“Izuku it’s okay you’re safe... you’re safe.... nobody’s going to hurt you.” 

The screaming slowly began to de down until it stopped, replaced instead by sobbing.

“I’m I’m not.... a de-a deku.”

“Nobody here thinks you are... whatever that is.” 

Ochako slowly helped Izuku to his feet. 

“There, feeling better?”

“I do now... I’m sorry I kinda-“

“Don’t worry.... it’s just...” 

*Thunk*

A series of thuds came from a door nearby that they had previously thought locked.

“Zombies.” 

“Must have riled them up with the screaming.” Said Ochako “Lets get back to the lobby, we can talk there.” 

She grabbed Izuku’s wrist and led him out of the hall. 

—— 

They stopped in the lobby. Izuku sat down on a nearby chair to catch his breath.

“Izuku be honest with me.” Ochako began “Every time something exploded, you had an episode of some sort. If we’re going to keep working together then I have to know what’s going on.”

Izuku nodded. 

“Some bad things happened to me in the past.” Said Izuku “They were always accompanied by explosions... I guess I never got over it.” 

“Yet you somehow became a cop.” 

“My mentor pulled some strings. I was supposed to start getting therapy for it but since I was moving Here I figured I could wait until after I started here.”

Izuku frowned.

“I’m sorry....” 

Ochako shook her head. 

“Well that’s something we’ll have to keep in mind moving forwards.” 

She unloaded the explosive round from her grenade launcher and loaded a flame round instead.

“So I can’t use any explosive rounds. If we find any flashbangs those are a no-go too.”

“I’m sorry I’m holding us back-“

“Izuku stop apologizing. You’re the reason we’re here right now.” 

She crossed her arms.

“Besides, you’re still pretty amazing even with your weakness.”

Izuku blushed as he stood back up.

“Did you just call me amazing?”

Ochako realized what she said and blushed a bright tomato red. 

“We should uh.... get to that east wing.”

“Yeah...” 

they hurried into the east wing, not even acknowledging Tenya who was seated nearby with a confused look on his face. 

“... Not even a hello.”

——

They walked down the hall of the east wing in awkward silence. 

“God I can’t believe I said that.” Ochako thought. “You’ve known him only what, a few hours?”

“I can’t believe someone thinks I’m amazing, and it’s a girl too.” Izuku thought.

They paused only to search through a nearby closet, which contained a few bullets and a knife which Ochako took. 

“No medallion yet...”

“We haven’t been here long.” Said Izuku “still got plenty of locations to search.” 

They turned a corner in the hall. At the end of the hallway was a statue of a Dog holding a sword in its mouth. The end of that hall also led into another hallway. 

“Down there!” Said Ochako

Izuku took out the notebook as Ochako approached the statue. 

“Yep that’s the one....” 

Ochako turned to her right, to look down the hall. Almost right next to the statue was a wrecked helicopter crashed through the wall, blocking the rest of the hallway.

“That must be the helicopter that crashed earlier.” 

Izuku approached and nodded, examining the wreckage.

“How do you think it crashed?” Ochako asked.

“Maybe the pilot was zombified.”

Izuku turned his attention back to the statue.

“Now where is that medallion hiding?”

Izuku began examining the statue, testing it for any loose areas or hollow sections. He did this for a minute while Ochako kept watch until he noticed something. 

“The sword...”

The dog’s sword was twisted so the flat side of the blade was facing out. He grabbed the stone sword and fiddled with it, noting that it wobbled slightly. 

“It can be turned.” 

Izuku rotated the sword so that the edge was facing out, the correct way for one to wield a blade (well if a dog was capable of using a sword anyways) 

It clicked, locking the sword in place and a slot opened in the statue bade, contain8bg a medallion with a sword on it. 

“Got it.” 

Isuku pocketed the medallion. 

“Now there’s just the matter of that other half medallion.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think we can go any further here.” Added Ochako.

She gestured to the crashed helicopter that blocked the rest of the hall. Any fires its crash had started died out thankfully but it still blocked the rest of the hallway, and by extension the rooms inside it. 

“Can you use your quirk on it?” Izuku Asked 

“Too big.” She replied “The shelf and the vending machine were one thing, but an object this size will make me super nauseous.”

“Right. Then we’ll have to find another way.” 

They turned around, about to backtrack in hopes of finding another way around this obstacle. But before they took a step they heard heavy footsteps in the hall coming from behind the helicopter.

“Was that a zombie?” Ochako Asked 

“Don’t think so.” Izuku answered “The zombies move slower, and a bunch of them kinda limp from what we’ve seen.These footsteps sound more natural. Heavier but more normal....”

“It might be another survivor.” Ochako Suggested

Izuku gave her a concerned look.

“But Tenya said nobody else is left.....”

Suddenly the walkie talkie crackled to life on Ochako’s belt. 

“Both of you get out of there now!” Tenya’s voice demanded “I picked up something big on the cameras and it’s in the east wing!” 

Suddenly a hand appeared from behind the wreck and grabbed onto the side of the helicopter. It easily pushed the downed vehicle to the side, out of the station. The good news was that this cleared the hallway for them to continue. 

The bad news was the thing that moved it did not look friendly. 

The Nomu easily towered over them, its massive frame couldn’t even compare to the two young adults. Izuku was briefly reminded of his mentor in his prime, a large muscular individual that towered over most other people. The Nomu turned its attention towards the two as more text formed in its vision. 

**TARGETS ACQUIRED. ******

********

**SIGNS OF R-VIRUS NOT DETECTED.**

********

**ELIMINATE ******

********

The Nomu pulled back its fist, readying a punch.

“Get back!”

The two dove out of the way as the Nomu’s fist collided with the dog statue, shattering the top half of it in an explosion of marble and dust. The concrete wall behind it was also dented, as if it had been struck by a sledgehammer.

Izuku looked in utter horror at the damage it caused. 

“Ochako that punch broke through solid stone...” 

“Bones are softer than stone r-right?”

They scrambled to their feet. Ochako quickly drew her pistol. 

“If that’s what it can do to marble, I think I have an idea what it’ll do to flesh.”

Ochako fired three shots at the behemoth before her. Two hit the chest, doing absolutely nothing, while the third hit it in the beak, also doing nothing. 

“D-Did it just take three bullets!?”

The Nomu stomped towards them slowly.

Izuku drew his shotgun and chambered a shell. 

“Its not a zombie that’s for sure.”

He fired. The force of the blast did a little more than the bullets, staggering it for one second. There was no way they could take this thing down with their current arsenal. Izuku and Ochako had the same idea on what to do and shouted it simultaneously.

“RUN.”

They bolted down the hall, Nomu picking up its speed to pursue. It was still slow but it kept up with the two.

“Fall back to the lobby!?” Ochako Suggested 

“Not a good idea!” Izuku responded “If it goes there then Tenya is a sitting duck!”

Up ahead Ochako saw a red box labeled fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. 

“I got one idea!”

She ran ahead and flung open the box, grabbing the fire extinguisher. Izuku ran past her, as Ochako quickly slid the red cylindrical device Nomu’s way. Drawing her gun she fired, but not at the Nomu. The fire extinguisher exploded in a puff of smoke, obscuring the Nomu. Ochako ran, rejoining Izuku.

“Pick a room and hide!”

Up ahead were three doors. The first at the end of the hall was a broom closet. There was just enough room for them to hide in but if the large stranger opened the door, they were done for. On their left was a small storage room. To the right side of the hall was a break room. The pair did not search either room when they passed earlier due to the lingering awkwardness distracting them.

“Break room!”

They ducked into the break room as the Nomu stepped out of the smokescreen. It scanned the area with its unblinking eyes, searching for its two targets. It stormed over to the closet and tore the door off before violently pulling out all of its contents.

In the break room the pair crouched against the wall, quiet as a mouse. Their only other company in this room was a corpse also leaning against the wall that was missing both its legs. Outside they heard the creature continue its search loudly, flinching with every loud noise it made.

Ochako couldn’t help but feel herself shake, however she felt a hand place itself on top of her own right hand, comforting her. She smiled and looked at Izuku on her left. Then the smile slowly changed to a look of confusion. Both of his hands held his shotgun. Also he was on her left side. Ochako turned to her right. The corpse was staring right at her, letting out a low growl as it inched it’s head closer and tightened its grip on her hand. Ochako let out a squeak and used her free hand to hold the zombie’s head back as it lunged to try and bite her. This also caused her to lose her balance and fall onto her back, the zombie on top of her. Izuku quickly spun around and set his shotgun down, sidestepping over to try and pull the zombie off of her in the quietest way possible. However the zombie had Ochako in a vice grip. 

Outside the room the Nomu had cleared out the closet and stormed over to the smaller storage room, punching the door open and sticking its head inside. The echoes of its footsteps could be easily heard in the break room as Ochako tried to grab her knife with the hand that the zombie was holding. Izuku, noticing what she was trying to do grabbed the zombie’s arm and raised his foot. He stomped down on the arm, snapping the decaying appendage clean off of its body with a light crack. With her arm now free Ochako grabbed her survival knife and stabbed it clean into the zombie’s neck. Then she pulled it out and stabbed again, repeating the attack until the zombie’s head was cleanly severed and hit the ground with a thud. Blood poured from its neck onto Ochako’s jacket. It was disgusting and she wanted to scream but knew any sound meant alerting the Nomu. 

They could hear footsteps approach the break room door. Their blood ran cold as the footsteps stopped. They faintly heard heavy breathing right outside the door. They held their breath, terrified at what could come next. Then they heard the heavy footsteps again, growing fainter as the Znomu walked down the hall to continue its search. In a few minutes the sound disappeared entirely. 

They both let out a sharp breath of air.

“That was too close....”

Ochako sat upright and pulled off the zombie’s shirt, using it to wipe the blood off of her, her eyes starting to water. 

“That was the most terrifying experience of my entire life.”

Izuku slung his shotgun onto his shoulder and got to his feet.

“We have to be careful of that... thing now.” 

“As if the zombies and the blind tongue monsters weren’t bad enough....”

She threw the bloody shirt to the side, holstered her knife, and got back to her feet.

“Ochako, pass me the walkie talkie.” 

She handed izuku the device and began searching the room for anything useful.

“Tenya you there? Answer quietly.”

“I am... what do you need?”

Izuku cleared his throat. 

“We just encountered that big monster you warned us about... that thing punched clean through a statue and dented the wall. Our weapons did practically nothing to it.” 

“That’s troublesome... ack... my injury is stinging now...”

“Tenya take some medication.”

“I’ll be fine... just find the medallions and get back here. And be careful, there’s too many monsters in this station.” 

“Copy that.”

He handed the walkie talkie back to Ochako, who held up a ring of keys.

“Found these on the counter.” 

“Good find.” 

Izuku cracked the door open and scanned the hallway. No sign of the trench coat wearing attacker.

“All clear.... lets try that hallway now that the path is clear.” 

“Lead the way.” 

They continued down the hallway together quietly 

——-

Tenya groaned in pain as he held his wound. 

“Damn, I’m not doing good...” 

He eyed the bottle of painkillers on the table in front of him. He reached for them, but quickly pulled away. 

“No... they might need the medicine... it would be a waste to use it on myself.” Tenya muttered to himself. 

He pulled his left hand away from the wound. It was covered in blood and an unsettling green pus. 

“I’m already a goner....”

Nearby he heard a door open. 

“Back already-“ 

The door shut and he heard heavy footprints stomping his way. 

“That’s not them...” 

Turning around he saw the Nomu approaching him. 

**TARGET AQUIRED **  
>THREAT LEVEL: 15%****

********

Tenya quickly drew his sidearm and fired every round in the magazine at the creature, not even making it flinch. 

>THREAT LEVEL: 5%

It walked in front of Tenya and stared at him. 

**SCANNING FOR R-VIRUS **.****

********

**VIRUS FOUND **  
** >SUBJECT IS IN STAGE 3 OF INFECTION, DEATH IS INEVITABLE  
>DO NOT WASTE ENERGY ON ELIMINATING TARGET. CONTINUE SEARCH FOR PRIOR TARGETS.**

********

********

The Nomu stomped over to the library door and stepped inside, closing the door behind itself. 

Tenya let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and collapsed into his seat. 

“Good god....”

———

The hall led to a small reception area with a large couch and a coffee table connected to a flight of stairs with a large door nearby. The sign on it gave Izuku hope.

CHIEF OF POLICE 

“The Police chief’s office.” Said Izuku 

He rushed over and knocked on the door. 

“Hello? Chief? Are you there?”

He tried to open the door but it would not budge.

“Locked.”

Izuku frowned. 

“I was just being hopeful.... Tenya did mention that nobody has seen the chief since this started...”

“Hey Izuku, do you know what kind of man the Police chief was?”

Izuku took a seat on the couch.

“I haven’t met him in person but I spoke to him over the phone and through messages before.” Izuku began “A few months before I graduated from the academy he messaged me with an offer for a position here.” 

Ochako took a seat next to him, taking the moment of downtime to check her ammo.

“So he hired you on without even meeting you?”

“Well he knew my mentor.”

Izuku smiled. 

“Mr.Yagi always spoke highly of him.” 

Ochako paused. 

“Mr. Yagi?”

“Toshinori Yagi, my mentor.”

Ochako’s eyes widened. 

“Wait.... he was that big hero cop wasn’t he? The guy who foiled that terrorist attack almost entirely by himself?”

Izuku nodded nervously. 

“Yeah.... he oversaw my training personally at the academy....”

Ochako almost dropped her gun magazine. She leaned closer in surprise. Toshinori Yagi was a police officer well known throughout most of Japan. In addition to foiling a terrorist attack, he had thwarted many other criminal plots, made countless arrests of high profile criminals, and his community service could put smaller charities to shame. The man was practically a superhero before an injury in the line of duty forced him into early retirement.

And all this time she’s been surviving with his personal pupil.

“Wh-Why didn’t you tell me earlier!?” Ochako almost shouted “You were personally trained by the best cop in the nation!? How did you manage that!?”

Izuku blushed.

“It’s a long story.... Now’s not the time. I’ll tell you what. Once we’re out of this mess I’ll tell you the entire thing myself. Deal?”

Ochako smiled 

“Deal.”

Ochako reloaded her pistol and helped Izuku up. 

“So. Stairs lead upstairs and downstairs.” Said Izuku “where do you want to go first?”

“Let’s go downstairs.” Suggested Ochako 

“Alright, then let’s move.” 

They made their way downstairs together. After they left, light footsteps could have been heard from behind the office door as it’s sole occupant moved about.

———

Downstairs led to a small hallway with three doors. One of them was heavily blocked off by large furniture, while the other two had a pair of zombies lingering in front of them. 

“Two of them.” Said Izuku 

They drew their pistols and took aim.

“I’ll take the left one, you take the right.” 

“Okay.” 

They stepped forwards, alerting the zombies. They began to shamble towards the two survivors. They both open fired. Ochako only needed to shoot one bullet, as hers miraculously split the decaying head of the zombie in half, killing it instantly. Izuku however had to fire four bullets. The first one missed and hit the infected’s shoulder while the second was a headshot that managed to stagger the zombie. 

The remaining two hit the head, knocking it down. 

“Good, lets move.”

The hurried over to the doors. They were labeled “observation room” and “interrogation room respectively. 

“Which one?” 

Ochako tested both doors. 

“They’re both locked.” 

Ochako pulled out the key ring.

“So which one first?”

Izuku looked at the observation room. 

“Observation room. It should have more inside.”

Ochako nodded and moved to the observation room door. She began testing each key until one finally clicked, unlocking the door. The pair hurried inside to find a small room with a table, chairs, various listening equipment, and a large window peering into a larger room with only a single table and two chairs inside, plus a small table with some items on it in the corner. Above them was part of the station’s air duct system. 

“Wow, this looks like the place where they bring the criminals for questioning in all those action movies.” Said Ochako. 

“It is” Said Izuku “Interrogation happens in there while other officers watch and take notes in here. This window is actually a one way mirror. They can watch but the suspect can’t see through in there.” 

“Hm, lets see if there’s anything good.” 

They began looking around, 

Ochako found two flame rounds for the launcher while Izuku found a box of five shotgun shells. Ochako also found a flash grenade, which she hesitantly put back down before Izuku picked it up and handed it to her. 

“I can’t use it.... but you should hold onto it in case...”

“You sure?”

“If it comes down to it, survival is more important than me having an episode.... just... be mindful with it.” 

Ochako nodded and clipped it to her belt. Izuku turned his attention to a folder on the desk.

STAIN REPORT 

Izuku opened the file and read through it, taking a seat while Ochako continued searching. Remembering that Stain might still be in the building as well, it never hurt to know what they could be up against. 

“Wonder what they found....” 

Izuku examined the file’s contents

  
_The serial killer codenamed Stain has been active for 15 months at the time of this report. No progress has been made on his arrest or on the identification of the perpetrator and his quirk. All incidents linked to Stain share the following similarities. __  
> _Cause of death is from a bladed weapon, possibly a knife or other blades. _  
> _All murders happen at night. Stain only operates at night, possibly connected to his quirk. ______

_____ _

_____ _

_The locations of the murders are sporadic, and no pattern can be found in the crime scenes or the choice of victims _.__

____

____

_Addendum: A number of victims work for LOV but given the large number of LOV employees in the city, it is likely a coincidence. ___

____

____

_Notable victims include ___

____

____

> _Hedoro Viran- First known victim, recently pleaded not guilty in a trial under the charges of possible identity theft, quirk misusage and murder. ___  
> _Rinka Yamamoto- Wealthy benefactor for various businesses in the city, came under scrutiny the week before her murder for refusing to use her quirk to assist in a car accident. _  
> _Naoto Kusagari- Headmaster of the Mustafu orphanage. Very active in community, will be missed. _  
> _Tensei Iida- Police officer investigating the Stain case. While motive is understandable, his involvement in the case was never disclosed to the public. (An internal investigation may be required) _  
> _Christopher Skyline- most recent victim, a police officer from another city passing through with his wife. Both were found dead in an alleyway. _________

_____ _

_____ _

_No evidence has emerged since the Skyline murder but latest suspect may yield results, even if he is not the killer. ___

____

____

_NOTE: While the disappearances in the Dagobah mountains were believed to be Stain’s doing, the mission by GUARD Alpha Team has debunked this. Stain was uninvolved with the disappearances in the mountain (See Dagobah file for further details) ___

____

____

Izuku closed the file. 

“They really are at a loss...” 

His train of thought was interrupted by a metallic thump that came from the air ducts. 

Ochako looked up from the drawer she was going through. The two drew their weapons and aimed at the source of the sound An opening in the air ducts above. Izuku switched on his flashlight for additional light. 

“Wait a second!” Izuku shouted. 

In the air duct, illuminated by the light crouched a small pale girl with white hair, red eyes, and a single small horn. She wore a white dress with a grey cardigan and she trembled at the sight of two strangers aiming guns at her. 

“I-It’s a girl. And she doesn’t look infected.” 

They lowered their weapons.

“S-Sorry... are you alright there?” Izuku Asked, 

The girl did not respond.

Izuku stepped forwards 

“We aren’t going to hurt you...”

The girl recoiled and shut her eyes.

“She’s probably terrified.” Ochako Added. “Let me try something.”

Ochako took out one of her candy bars and opened it.

“Hey... you hungry?”

The girl slowly opened one of her eyes. 

“Look.”

To demonstrate how safe it was, Ochako broke a piece of the candy bar off and swallowed it.

“See, it’s good.” 

The girl crawled forwards slightly. 

“It’s working.” Said Izuku 

“Yeah, gimme a boost.”

Izuku lifted Ochako onto his shoulders so she was on level with the air duct opening.

“It’s okay. We aren’t going to hurt you....” 

She held out the candy bar.

“We’ll keep you safe.” 

The girl crawled closer and reached for the candy bar, only to suddenly stop an inch away, her eyes widening in horror. 

“Whats wrong?” Ochako Asked. 

The girl pointed a finger at the one way mirror, 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH.” 

The other two couldn’t see but another tongue creature had dropped from the ceiling in the interrogation room and looked in their direction. It then jumped through the mirror, shattering it as it landed in the observation room. The girl escaped deeper into the ventilation system as the sudden arrival caused Izuku to lose his balance and fall, taking Ochako with him. Their landing broke the table and further alerted the monster to their location. 

Thinking fast Ochako grabbed a chair and smashed it against the monster’s head. It hissed in pain before whipping it’s tongue at her., knocking Ochako to the side. Izuku unslung his shotgun and fired a blast at the beast. It recoiled in pain and jumped onto the ceiling, where it swung its tongue at Izuku, who barely dodged it. Ochako drew her handgun and unloaded an entire pistol clip at it, causing the creature to flinch in pain even more. Izuku recovered and aimed his shotgun again, firing. The shot missed as the creature dropped back down. Landing on top of Izuku. It bared it’s fangs but izuku had a good angle with his weapon. Pulling the trigger again he blasted one of its legs off. The creature roared in pain. Giving Ochako the chance to jump onto its back and pin it to the ground using a martial arts trick she knew. 

Izuku got out from under the monster and pumped his shotgun, chambering the final round in the tube and blasted the beast’s head off. Both survivors were left breathing heavily.

“That *pant* was close....” Said Izuku

“We gotta stop cutting it so close.” Ochako Added.

“Yeah...” 

They turned their attention to the air duct.

“I think she’s gone though....” 

“Hopefully she gets out alright...” Said Ochako 

“Yeah I-“ 

Izuku was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. 

“Oh god it’s him...”

“I bet he heard the commotion.” Said Izuku. “We need to hide.”

They quickly stepped through the now shattered one way mirror into the interrogation room and laid on the floor in hopes of avoiding the monster. The footsteps drew closer then suddenly stopped for several minutes.

“.... is he... gone?”

Izuku crept over to the door and cracked it open to peer upside. The Nomu was nowhere in sight.

“It’s not there... I think he left.” 

Izuku opened the door.

“Let’s get somewhere more open.” 

“Up the stairs then.” 

They left the interrogation room and walked slowly. 

“I can’t believe he’d just go away after coming here.” Said Ochako. 

“Yeah that definitely is strange..” but-“

***CRASH* ******

********

********

The Nomu broke through a wall in front of them, emerging violently from the settling dust and blocking their path with its massive frame.

“Oh god!” Ochako shouted. 

They backed away from the Nomu as it cracked its knuckles one finger at a time, slowly approaching the pair. 

“This is bad, this is very bad.” Said Izuku “This hall is a dead end.”

Ochako loaded up a flame round into her grenade launcher.

“This thing can’t be indestructible.... we have to try!”

She fired. The grenade didn’t erupt with a blast of shrapnel like the explosive rounds, This one made a much quieter sound before exploding into a splash of slammed, covering the Nomu. It staggered back for a brief second from the hit, showing more of a reaction from the flame grenade than anything else they had used so far. But still the monster continued forwards, patting out the flames as he strode towards the survivors. 

“Well it’s a step in the right direction....”

Izuku frantically looked around for anything that could help them. But there was nothing. They were cornered. 

“Oh no... oh no...” 

Izuku needed a plan and he needed one now. The air duct in the observation room was too small for them, and although there were windows they were bulletproof, too tough to smash for an escape. The only other idea was...

“Ochako, the flash bang!”

“But Izu-“

“It’s our best bet!

Ochako frantically uncliped the grenade and pulled the pin. 

“I’m sorry Izuku.”

She tossed the device, closed her eyes, and covered her ears. Izuku did the same. The flashbang rolled on the ground until it bumped against the Nomu’s foot. It looked down just as the flash went off, the loud ringing and bright light caught the beast off guard. Ochako opened her eyes, her ears slightly rang despite the precautions they took but it worked, they had an opening. 

“Izuku we gotta go!”

She grabbed her companion’s arm. She could feel him shaking but he didn’t appear to be in full meltdown. She pulled him down the hall past the Nomu, ducking under its fist as it began swinging its arms around violently. 

—-

The two went into autopilot, running up the stairs as fast as they could, past the floor with the chief’s office all the way to the top where a door awaited them. Izuku slammed into the door with his shoulder but the door wouldn’t budge. 

“Locked! Ochako!”

Ochako frantically began testing each key on her key ring. Then they heard those foreboding footsteps approaching. 

“I got it!” 

Ochako found the correct key and opened the door, allowing the two to pass. The door led them onto the roof of the police station, giving them a view of all the chaos going on in the nearby Mustafu streets. A number of zombies also lingered on the roof, soaked with rain. Aside from a view of the station clock tower one other thing caughtntheir attention. 

A small statue in the corner with a fountain.

“Think that’s it?” 

“I hope to god it is.” Said Izuku. 

They ran over to the statue, dodging zombies as they reached what was hopefully the last piece of the puzzle. Izuku pulled out the notebook and flipped through it. 

“There’s a sketch in here but that’s it.... I just-“

Suddenly the roof door swung open and the Nomu stormed up, still smoking from the flame grenade.

“Cover me!”

Ochako drew her launcher and frantically reloaded. The Nomu stomped towards them, pushing zombies out of its way aggressively. Ochako fired another flame grenade, getting the sane result as before: only a momentary stagger before pressing on. 

“Is that coat fireproof or something!?”

Izuku meanwhile kept feeling around the fountain for an opening, 

“Nothing... Maybe.” 

He looked inside the bowl of the fountain, which had filled with rainwater. Inside embedded into the bottom was half a medallion. 

“Bingo!”

Izuku tried to pull it out while Ochako loaded another flame round. 

“It’s not budging-“

“DODGE!”

Izuku turned around just in time to see the Nomu right behind them reeling it’s arm back for a punch.

“Gah!”

The two dove out of the way just in time as the Nomu’s fist shattered the fountain. 

“Sorry! I can only shoot so fast!” Ochako apologized. 

“No this works! Help me find the medallion!”

Izuku and Ochako frantically scoured the rubble for the medallion half, while sidestepping the feet of the behemoth that was assaulting them.

“Wait!”

Izuku’s eyes found the medallion half amidst the fragments. He lunged towards it and grabbed the metal half.

“I got It!”

Izuku didn’t have time to react as the massive hand of the Nomu grabbed onto his head and lifted him up. Izuku struggled against the grip, but the Nomu squeezed tighter, eliciting a scream of pain from Izuku. 

“It’s going to crush my skull.” He thought “I gotta... AAAAHHHH!”

Izuku’s head felt like it was about to burst, which in all honesty it was about to. 

*BANG*

A gunshot hit the Nomu’s hat, causing it to fly off its head and drift into the streets beyond its reach. The creature loosened its grip and turned to look at at the source of the attack. Ochako laid on the ground holding her pistol, scowling at the Nomu. 

“I’m here too!”

The Nomu released Izuku and charged at Ochako.

“Ochako!”

As the Nomu closed in and brought down its arms, Ochako rolled out of the way and grabbed its arm with both hands.

“You may have bullet immunity, but do you have quirk immunity?!”

With a heave she threw the Nomu upwards a feat otherwise impossible if not for her quirk. The Nomu floated in mid air limbs flailing desperately. Following this Ochako’s knees buckled and her skin went pale.

“Izuku!”

Izuku ignored the splitting pain in his skull and drew his shotgun. 

“On it!”

He unloaded every shot in the tube at the Nomu. While it did nothing to harm the creature, the force of each blast still had enough power to knock it further back, until it now floated off the roof. Ochako pressed her fingers together and grinned.

“Release.”

The Nomu fell down, crashing onto the outdoor parking area on the right side of the building.The two survivors took a moment to catch their breath. 

“I couldn’t do that inside because of the limited space but.... that worked out great...” 

Ochako clutched her stomach. 

“Yeah that’ll do it.” 

Ochako emptied the contents of her stomach, her quirk at its limit.

“I came here for a scholarship.” Ochako gagged out “But here I am killing monsters.... I wish there was a scholarship for that...” 

Izuku helped her onto her feet and led them away from the lingering zombies, to the edge of the roof overlooking the front entrance door.

“Ochako, I know you’re going to hate me for asking this but... can you use your quirk one more time?”

Ochako scowled, then looked at the remaining zombies that stood between them and they way they had arrived from, then back at the front door.

“... fuck me.”

——

Tenya heard a thump outside followed by retching and dry heaving. A moment later Ochako and Izuku entered through the front door. 

“Midoriya is that- OH GOD OCHAKO!”

Ochako was pale with traces of puke on her face. Tenya drew his pistol instinctively, but Izuku threw his hands up.

“She’s not infected! She just overdid her quirk!”

“All that for a shortcut.” She Said with a raspy voice.

“Oh.... my uh... apologies.”

Tenya holstered his pistol as Ochako dug through the first aid bag for some nausea medication. Izuku approached Tenya, took out the medallions and held them out to his superior.

“We got them all.”

“Great, now make haste... there’s no time to loose..”

Tenya flinched And clutched his wound tighter.

“No time.... to lose...”

——

Outside the Nomu laid in a small crater it’s impact left behind, eyes glowing red yet still unblinking.

**DIAGNOSTIC: **  
** >INJURIES DETECTED  
>TREATING NOW**

********

********

Bones could be heard snapping back into place, moving underneath the Nomu’s skin. 

**DNA QUIRK MATERIAL FOUND, MATERIALIZING BIOLOGICAL COUNTERMEASURE FOR FUTURE ENCOUNTERS. ******

********

********

The Nomu got back onto its feet and looked around.

**HEAD LIMITER NOT FOUND, CEREBRAL CORTEX EXPOSED. ******

********

********

***DANGER* ******

********

********

**WITHOUT HEAD LIMITER UNIT WILL BE MORE VULNERABLE TO ATTACKS AIMED AT THE HEAD. ******

********

********

**ADJUSTING POWER TO 75% TO OFFSET WEAKNESS ******

********

********

Muscles bulged underneath the Nomu’s coat as they grew in size slightly.

**DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE**

********

********

**RESUME OBJECTIVE. ******

********

********

The Nomu cracked its neck and made its way back towards the police station.

——

Izuku popped the last medallion into place as Ochako finished taking some stomach meds she had found.

“There... now just to trigger it.”

Izuku pressed down on all three completed medallions, causing the statue to shift, revealing a passage underneath. 

“Wow, it’s actually there.” Said Ochako “We can get out of here.”

Tenya groaned and walked towards the two. 

“Officer Midoriya you have outdone yourself....”

“Thank you sir.” Izuku Replied “So the hospital is-“

“I told you before, there will be no hospital for me Midoriya....”

Izuku froze

“But sir-“

Tenya moved the hand covering his injury and lifted his shirt to show the wound. It was festering with a dark red substance too dark to be blood. Izuku also realized that his skin was also getting paler and his eyes were getting glassy.

“It’s too late for me... save yourself and the civilian.... that’s my last order.”

“There has to be some-“

Tenya recoiled in pain. 

“It’s too late. If I got to a doctor sooner maybe but.... “

Izuku clenched his fist and looked at the floor. 

“I’m sorry....”

“Midoriya.... it’s okay... I am at peace with it... I helped save two more people, and that makes it all worth... it.” 

Izuku managed to keep himself composed.

“I promise Tenya... I’ll find out how this all happened. Justice will be done.”

Tenya smiled weakly. 

“You make a great officer Midoriya...”

He turned to look at Ochako. 

“Ochako... take whatever supplies you might need... but leave some in case another survivor finds them... after you both enter, I’ll seal the tunnel behind you, so no zombies, lickers, or whatever that thing was can get in....”

Ochako grabbed a few medical supplies and stuffed them into her bag. 

“I wish we met sooner Tenya... I’ll never forget you.” Said Ochaco. 

And with that they stepped into the tunnel. Tenya limped over to the statue and removed one of the medallions, which caused the secret path to begin closing. Before it fully sealed, Izuku turned and gave Tenya a salute. Tenya mustered the last of his strength and returned the salute as the passage closed. They both hoped neither saw the other’s tears.

“Let’s go.” Said Ochako 

Izuku nodded and they continued on. 

———-

Tenya collapsed into the ground in agony. 

“It’s that time....”

He knew that in a matter of minutes he would die. But he would not leave, his body would continue to act, attacking anyone who got close. He refused to allow himself to harm a survivor. 

He knew what had to be done. 

He drew his pistol and put the cold steel barrel in his mouth at the perfect angle to destroy his brain. With his final thoughts he reminisced his work as an officer, helping people and upholding the law. He thought about his friends, both outside of work and inside. He thought about Momo Yayorozu, his friend who was somewhere in the city. And he thought about his brother, his role model who had been taken before his time by a man he would never see justice done to. Tenya closed his eyes.

“I hope you die in this mess Stain....”

That was the second to last thing to pass through Tenya Iida’s head. 

Right before the bullet.

——-

The passage was a long straight hallway for the most part leading to a red metal door at the end. However off on one side was a ladder going up.

“Where does this go?” Asked Ochako

Izuku shrugged

“Only one way to find out...”

Izuku started to climb up first. Reasonably they should have kept moving but they were reluctant to leave this place for good. That little girl was still around somewhere and they hoped she was alright.

Izuku reached the top, which led to a trap door.

Let’s see....” 

Izuku opened the trap door and climbed all the way up, helping Ochako out of the trapdoor as well. 

“What is this place....” Asked Ochako as she scanned her surroundings.

They stood in a large office furnished with a large desk, several bookshelves and storage cases filled with various memorabilia ranging from old superhero comics and action figures, police awards, and various swords and daggers of varying designs, there were two doors in the office leading to unknown locations and on the desk laid the corpse of a woman with sharp teeth and blonde hair done up in a way that resembled fish fins.

“Oh god... that’s a body...” Muttered Ochako

“I know, but where-“

Without warning one of the doors shot open and a crossbow bolt flew past Ochako’s head, grazing her skin and leaving a cut.

“WHO GOES THERE!?” A voice bellowed. Ochako raised her pistol defensively. Izuku did not. 

“That voice... I know it.”

Izuku stepped forward 

“Chief!? It’s me, Izuku Midoriya!”

From the shadow of the opened doorway a man stepped forwards. He was in his mid 30s to early 40’s with spiky black hair, a pointed chin and tired eyes. He was dressed in a red button down shirt with a black tactical vest and in his hand he held a hand crossbow. 

“Midoriya?... what the hell are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story... but I guess it’s good to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, though I wish it was under better circumstances.”

He turned his attention to Ochako. 

“Sorry bout that miss. I’m Chizome Akaguro, the Chief of police here in Mustafu.”

—————

The little girl desperately crawled through the air ducts, her face bearing a look of sheer terror.

“I gotta get out of here... he’s here. He’s coming....”

She continued to crawl, unsure of where she was actually going. 

And tragically unaware that something large was right below her, following the sound of her moving through the air ducts as all of its eyes blinked simultaneously. 

All three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters. I also apologize to all the Iida fans out there (that’s why I added the suicide tag). This chapter wraps the first act of the story. Act 2 will cover the rest of the police station and introduce our big baddie. Given Eri’s role I think you can guess who will be filling the role of G.
> 
> The next chapter won’t be up for about a week or so. I have most of the story written out but I don’t want to burn through it too fast. Ironic considering that this is going to be my longest story yet.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and I’ll see you next t8:3
> 
> ;3:3#8# 8# +9:8;*
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro  
> William Birkin  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben  
> The Mayor’s Daughter  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu   
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus


	5. Meanwhile in Mustafu: Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about the next chapter not being released for a week?
> 
> I was serious about that.
> 
> But this isn’t a story chapter.
> 
> Surprise

Mustafu City: a once bustling metropolis brought to ruin by a mysterious zombie outbreak that claimed the lives of thousands and turned it into a living nightmare for everyone left alive there.

Izuku Midoriya And Ochako Uraraka are but two smaller stories in the travesty that is the Mustafu City outbreak. Many others have fought and struggled for survival as well, most of them unsuccessful while others managed to beat the odds and survive. This is a snippet of one such story. The story of a woman who had survived not one but two zombie outbreaks. 

This is but a fragment of Momo Yayorozu’s story of survival.

——

_ ONE DAY PRIOR TO IZUKU AND OCHAKO ENTERING THE CITY ___   


 

The city burned around Yayorozu Momo as she ran. Everywhere she looked the infected hobbled about, mindlessly attacking anything they could sink their teeth into. 

The zombies did not scare her though. She ran not out of fear but out of necessity, for running was faster than walking after all. 

There was something else that scared her, but it was not here.

Momo vaulted over a wrecked car and turned the corner into the market district.

“I gotta get that part and fast.”

She grew from her hip holster her pistol: A custom built 9mm handgun that the G.U.A.R.D contracted armored named “the Ronin”

“I’ll have to be quick, that monster could get here at any time.”

She pulled back the slide, chambering the first round and rushed into the markets district, a sprawling city block of stores. Some smaller mom and pop businesses, others larger chain stores. She eyed a trio of zombies in her path and took aim. With the precision of a surgeon she fired three shots hitting them all in the head. They were dead before they even became a threat. 

“That electronics store has got to be around here....”

She pressed onwards, unfazed by the horrors of the zombie outbreak.

——

_ ONE WEEK EARLIER ___

_ __ _

_ _

Shoto Todoroki sat in Momo’s Apartment. The two each had an open beer and a hamburger from the place down the street in front of them.

“So whats the plan?” Momo Asked.

Shoto cleared his throat before speaking.

“There’s no way it was just Dagobah. The people behind that lab in the mountains, they have to have more.”

He took a sip before continuing.

“The Chief won’t let us investigate them here. I’m willing to bet he’s on the their payroll....” 

Momo nodded 

“It looks that way.... so if our hands are tied here....”

Shoto nodded. 

“He can stop us from investigating Mustafu, but they have an entire branch in Europe. That’s where we’ll start.” 

Momo took a sip of her beer. 

“I got approved for a vacation.... we all did after the Dagobah Mission. I’m suggesting we use them to investigate this lead.” 

“Shoto it seems dangerous... what if they’re onto us?”

“I have a test for that. I’m going to take my Vacation early, use it to scout ahead and see what we got. Then when the coast is clear, you follow. Then we launch the full investigation together.” 

“That could work.... but what about the others?”

“We both know Kosei won’t be any help but I did already talk with Aizawa and Tsuyu.” He continued “They’re both in but Aizawa needs to relocate his family first and Tsuyu was looking into another angle... we’d be the only ones going to Europe.”

“Sounds like a romantic vacation then.” Said Momo jokingly

Shoto smiled at Momo and took her hand into his own.

“I’ll message you when it’s time. Until then stay low, don’t trust anybody outside of GUARD, and stay safe.”

“I should be the one telling you that.” Said Momo 

Shoto leaned in closer. 

“I’ll write messages...”

Momo smiled and leaned in as well.

“I look forward to it.”

 

———

Momo kicked down the door to a small herbal medicine store. Her eyes scanned the building and to her relief they had a number of herb plants inside.

“Thank god.” 

Momo grabbed several of them and stuffed them in her bag before stepping back outside. Momo’s quirk could produce a lot of things, but not medicine. Having these herbs would be helpful for treating any injuries she sustained.

“A fruitful pit stop.”

She stepped out of the store and continued onwards, glancing around until her eyes landed on one particular store: Kaminari Electronics, the largest store in the market district

“Bingo.”

The sign for Kaminari Electronics still glowed brightly. A sign that the building still had power. Momo approached the front door, only to find it blocked by a security gate

“That’s not good...” she muttered “I’ll have to brute force my way in.”

Momo loosened her top to make room and activated her quirk. A large mechanical saw sprouted out of her body and hit the ground with a thud.

“This could take time.” 

Picking up the saw she began to cut the gate open, stopping occasionally to look behind her shoulder and check for any unexpected attackers. 

“Almost there and..... yes!”

The gate fell apart. Momo tossed the saw to the side and kicked open the front doors. Weapon drawn she dashed inside the electronics store and scanned her surroundings. A few zombies loitered around the building but Momo could easily take them. 

She ran towards the back of the store, stopping only to shoot down the occasional approaching zombie. In a matter of minutes she made it to the back of the store where a set of double doors awaited her. She unclipped a flashbang from her belt and pulled the pin before kicking open the doors, tossing it in, and getting behind cover. With a flash and a loud explosion the flash grenade went off and Momo rushed in. There were four dazed zombies in the room, hissing from the explosion. Momo fired off three rounds with her pistol, two hitting zombie’s heads while the third hit the chest. 

Momo ejected her now empty pistol magazine and pressed the bottom of the grip to her palm. Activating her quirk she produced another fully loaded magazine inside the gun and chambered the newest round as the two remaining zombies staggered towards her. She fired off four more shots, two hitting the third zombie in the head while the last two hit the fourth zombie in the chest, knocking it down. Momo then approached it and curb stomped its head in, finishing it off.

“Perfect. Just the way I like it.” 

She holstered the gun and looked around the room. It was a large storage room filled with various shelves, each loaded with electronics and spare parts. In the corner of the room she eyed a corpse leaning against the wall. The top half of its head was destroyed but the bottom half had its lips wrapped around the barrel of a shotgun. Momo took the weapon from the corpse and examined it with a sad look on her face.

“I’m sorry.... I wish there was something I could have done to stop this...” 

She slung the weapon over her shoulder and continued her search. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for: a cylindrical device with an electrical plug on it, the kaminari logo printed on the side.

“There it is.” 

She grabbed the device and smiled before pulling out a walkie talkie,

“Awase! Come in!”

The walkie talkie crackled as a male voice responded to her.

“Momo, did you get the part?”

“I just found it.” 

“I knew we could count on you!” Awase responded “I just got something to finish and I’ll be on my way.”

Momo raised an eyebrow. She could wear she heard a hissing wound coming from his end of the call.

“I’m hearing a hissing sound, is everything alright?”

“Oh uh yeah... don’t worry about it. Talk to ya soon.”

“Copy.”

She put the walkie talkie away. 

Yosetsu Awase was a member of a PMC company that was employed by LOV. Him and his squad were tasked with getting civilians out of the city and fighting off the infected. However his squad was almost completely wiped out, leaving only himself, his companion Bondo, and their commander Vlad. Momo ran into him during the outbreak and learned that they had commandeered a cable car that could get them to an evac point in the city, however the car needed some parts to work, which Momo had volunteered to grab. They’ve been working together to survive ever since.

Momo pocketed the part and stretched her arms.

“Now to get out the way I-“

***CRASH* ******

********

********

A very large figure burst through the walls next to Momo, it’s two red eyes shining through the settling cloud of dust.

“GUARD....”

Momo’s eyes widened and her hand shook. 

Momo did not fear the zombies, she’s dealt with them before. But this, this imposing monster that has been relentlessly chasing her ever since the outbreak started, this frightened her. 

She’s seen what this monster was capable of.

——-

_ SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Momo ran as fast as she could towards the police station. She had to grab something from her workplace before she got out of the city. 

“I know there’s a spare key to city hall here.... I just got to-“ 

As she reached the gate of the station, she saw a brunette with a light blue combat best limp out from behind a nearby car. She recognized him as Kosei Tsuburaba, the helicopter pilot for GUARD and one of the five survivors of the Dagobah mansion incident.

“Kosei!?”

She stepped towards her coworker only for him to hold out his hand to stop her.

“Don’t! Run away! Save yourself!”

“What on earth are you talking about!?” Momo demanded.

“It’s here... it’s after us... we-“ 

Before he could finish something very large charged out from behind a crashed truck and grabbed Kosei by the throat. It was a large dark skinned monster whose face was hidden beneath a hood of skin, with only a pair of glowing red eyes showing from underneath it. It was clad in a light grey coat trench coat with one single sleeve and black pants with matching combat black boots.

“Momo! Run!”

The monster squeezed Kosei tighter.

“You are not... you are not strong...”

Momo coved her mouth.

“AAAHHHHHHH.”

Kosei’s scream along with the sickening splatter of his head echoed in her mind even long after the moment had passed. The monster then turned to look at Momo, throwing Kosei’s body to the side.

“GUARD...... You are strong....I can... I can tell.”

Momo’s hands shook.

“I want to fight...l I want to fight you....”

Momo stepped backwards as the towering monster approached her.

“Stay back!”

“But if I stay away.....if I stay away, how will I kill you?”

When Momo escaped from the Dagobah Manor she thought she’d never be scared again, that fear would no longer exsist in her eyes. 

That dreadful encounter which she only narrowly avoided made her realize how wrong she was. 

———

The monster which she had coined “High End” stepped closer to her, knocking shelves out of the way to reach her.

“I have....I have found you.”

Momo raised her new shotgun and fired a blast, staggering the High End. She used the opening to bolt out of the back room and towards the exit. The High End then charged after her, knocking everything in its way to the side.

“Do no leave!!!!”

Momo unclipped another flash bang and dropped it behind her, Intending for it to go off in front of High End.

“That trick will... that trick will not work... work again.”

High End pulled its skin hood down to cover its eyes as the grenade went off, effectively shielding it from the worst of the blast.

“Shit!” Momo cursed under her breath.

She rushed out of the electronics store and back into the marketplace. There were more zombies outside than before, one more thing for her to worry about.

Momo drew her pistol and fired off at a few of the zombies in her way. Not necessarily to kill them, but more-so to stager them and let her through. High End burst through the front of the department store and cracked its knuckles.

“You are running out of places... out of places... to hide”

Momo continued to run. High End continued to chase. It knocked the other zombies out of the way as it charged after Momo on all fours like a wild beast.

“I gotta lose him!”

Momo used her quirk to produce a frag grenade and pulled the pin.

“Let’s try this.”

She threw the grenade at High End. It caught the grande in its hand as it detonated, blasting the hand off. 

“AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!” It wailed.

The High End stopped and grabbed its hand, allowing Momo to gain more distance. It didn’t stop for long however as mere seconds later, the wound began to hiss and bubble as the hand immediately regenerated. 

“GUARD!!!!”

Momo ran faster as the High End resumed its chase. 

“Not good... it’s catching up!”

“I want to figh-“

The High End was cut off by a burst of gunfire to its face, staggering it. 

“MOMO!”

Standing by the entrance of the marketplace was A man Momo’s age with black hair and a headband, dressed in brown and blue combat gear holding an assault rifle. 

“Awase!” Momo caught up to where Awase was and smiled. 

“I am so glad to see you!”

“Sorry I’m late, had something to take care of.” He said. 

The High End began to recover and glared at the two.

“You will... you will.... not escape!”

He charged at them both. Momo unloaded the remaining three shells in the shotgun while Awase fired of the remainder of his clip at the High End to stagger it. Awase ejected his now empty magazine and reached for a new one. 

“I got an escape plan just-“

Momo then snatched Awase’s rifle from his hands.

“Hey what-“ 

“I just gotta borrow this.”

Momo activated her quirk, causing part of a rifle magazine to emerge from her arm. She then loaded it into Awase’s rifle, still in her arm. She used her arm to steady the rifle as she took aim and set the weapon to full auto.

“Cover me and lead the way!”

Momo open fired on the High End, using her quirk to continuously generate fresh ammunition directly into the weapon using the magazine sticking out of her arm. As a result she was able to fire the weapon infinitely, with no need to reload. The rain of bullets was managing to keep High End at bay. 

“Wow.” Awase Muttered.

“Awase the escape plan!”

“Oh right! This way!”

Awase led Momo out of the market district. Momo continued to fire the rifle, walking backwards to follow Awase.

“STOP!” High End shouted “STOP AND AND FIGHT ME!”

Awase approached a black van and opened the front door. 

“Get in!”

Momo suddenly released the trigger on the rifle. She was beginning to feel lightheaded, a sign that she overused her power.

“Ah!” 

Without the constant stream of bullets, High End was able to continue its pursuit. 

“Come back!”

Awase grabbed Momo and pulled her into the van, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.

“Sorry....” she muttered.

“It’s cool! Just hang on!”

Awase slammed his foot on the gas, driving away as fast as he could. The High End following them. It dropped onto all fours as it bounded after the pair like a predator pursuing a fleeing prey. 

“It’s still after us!” Momo shouted.

“I know!” Replied Awase.

Momo looked ahead and saw a gas tanker truck up ahead.

“I got an idea!”

Momo drew her Ronin and leaned out the window. They drove past the truck and Momo open fired, hitting the truck several times and igniting the fuel inside. The High End was right next to the truck as the gas went off and exploded. 

“Nice! Now let’s see if we can lose him.” Said Awase.

The Van drove away as the High End stumbled out of the wreckage, its skin hood lowered to reveal its Nomu-esque head and toothy mouth. 

“GUARD!!!!!!!”

——  
Momo fell back into the car’s seat and sighed.

“That was close.”

“You got the part right?”

She took out the part to show Awase.

“That’s the one, with this we can get to the park.” Said Awase

Momo nodded and flinched. 

“Think I used my quirk too much... could really use some lipids right now...” 

Momo licked her lips.

“I could use a double bacon cheeseburger right now.” 

Awase reached into the seat behind him and produced a take out bag. Momo gave the PMC a flabbergasted look.

“.... I found a fast food place on the way.” Said Awase. “I uh... cooked it myself.” 

Momo awkwardly took the bag and peeked inside. There were two very greasy burgers inside of the bag. 

“I um... you... was this what you were talking about when you said you had to grab something?”

“Yeah... you told me your quirk uses your body fat so I figured you’d need a pick me up... it wasn’t hard, they had plenty of beef-“

“It’s fine.” Said Momo.

She pulled out one of the burgers and took a bite out of it.

“... I’m not the biggest fan, but it’ll definitely help. Thank you.” 

Awase chuckled. 

“I guess we can cross fry cook off my list of potential jobs then...” 

Momo looked down at the burger and smiled.

“I’m going to survive.” She thought. “I’m going to get out of this city and get back to you Shoto...”

She took another bite of her burger.

“And then we’ll take LOV down together.”

The van continued down the chaotic streets of Mustafu. Its occupants enjoying the brief respite they had from the collective undead nightmare they were a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that in between acts I would put in an unrelated chapter to focus on other areas of the outbreak that will be more loosely based on scenarios from other RE games set during the Raccoon City Outbreak, starting with RE3: the first Resident Evil game I touched excluding the RE5 demo. These Meanwhile in Mustafus will also include the 4th Survivor when we get there.
> 
> Also Momo has the unlimited ammo cheat, change my mind.
> 
> The plot will resume on Monday.
> 
> EDIT: I lied. Sunday aka tomorrow 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked the sidestory and I’ll see you next week.  
>  
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro  
> William Birkin  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben  
> The Mayor’s Daughter  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King


	6. Ch4: Severance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief meeting with the eccentric police chief the twocontinue their escape from the station. Little do they know, a fated meeting lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of you were probably waiting for this chapter. But here it is.
> 
> The actual introduction of Eri.
> 
> Also G.... you all know who G is going to be.
> 
> Either way, let’s get into Act 2

Chief Chizome handed Ochako a handkerchief to clean the cut he had made on her face with the crossbow bolt before sitting the two youths down.

“So you came here on your first day of the job to find this.” Chizome began “I knew you were punctual but I was hoping you would not have shown...”

“No sir, I’m ready to help however I can.” Izuku Said

“I wish I could respect that sentiment Midoriya but it’s hell on earth.” He continued

Chizome poured himself a glass of whiskey and offered it to Midoriya, who held his hand up and shook his head, signaling that he wasn’t interested. Chizome shrugged and took a sip.

“There’s nothing left to do in here.”

Ochako kept her attention on the body. Chizome noticed and set his glass down.

“Oh, the body... yeah I should explain. I was told to guard this girl, she was the mayor’s daughter Tatami Nakagame, I unfortunately failed....”

Ochako looked at a notable red spot on the body’s baby blue dress.

“That’s a stab wound.”

“Stain did it.” Said Chizome “Surprised me and took her life in an instant.... I tried to capture him but he was too fast... he escaped into the station and all I could do was lock the door and try to treat her injuries... I failed in my final orders... now I stand here in shame... waiting for my own time to come.”

Ochako raised an eyebrow. 

“We found your office door in that station... you never responded when we knocked.”

“My apologies, I truly mean it.” Said Chizome “But I had to be cautious... Stain was...is still on the lose.”

“Well chief there’s a tunnel, we were just in it.” Said Izuku “We can use it to get out of here together.”

“I never knew about it.” Said Chizome “And while I appreciate the offer, I must stay. Stain is in the building and I want to get him, for the sake of all the victims he’s claimed....” 

Izuku nodded 

“I see.... while you’re in here... could you do me a favor?”

“What do you need Midoriya?”

“Somewhere in here is a little girl.... if you find her please bring her to safety.”

Chizome nodded.

“But of course... now you two get out of here while you can, I’m going to gear up to try and track down Stain.”

He opened up his desk and handed Izuku a barrel compressor that fit perfectly on his pistol.

“Be safe Midoriya...” 

Izuku nodded and attached the barrel compressor to his pistol.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright Chief.”

“And I You Midoriya.”

————-

They went back down the ladder and continued towards the red door. As the walked Ochako gave Izuku a concerned look. 

“Something about Chizome felt a bit.... off.”

“I heard he was a bit of an oddball.” Said Izuku “But hes a hero to the community too. Charities, volunteer work, he even took a share in the orphanage after the owner got killed I heard.”

Izuku smiled. 

“I wish I met him in person before all of this.” 

They continued forwards towards the red door and opened it. Their eyes widened.

“What the?” Ochako whispered.

Behind the door was a large room filled with water tanks and various machinery. There were several rooms all connected by a series of catwalks. 

“What is this place?” Ochako Asked.

“I wish I knew...” Izuku Replied. “Come on, lets keep going.”

They moved forwards, taking in the sights around them as the wondered the purpose of this room.

“The station was a museum before right?” Ochako asked 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain this room....” 

They got to a fork in the catwalk and suddenly heard light footsteps. 

“What was that?” 

Turning to the right path the two saw the little girl from before drop down onto the catwalk from the ductwork above. 

“It’s that girl.” Izuku whispered. 

The girl noticed them and ran away. 

“W-Wait!” 

They went after her, following the girl until she crawled into a nearby room that was blocked by a fallen shelf. The girl was effectively cornered now. 

“S-Stay back!” She demanded

Izuku knelt down. 

“I-It’s okay... I’m a cop...”

The girl recoiled as Izuku reached out towards her.

“Poor girl must be terrified....” Ochako Muttered 

She knelt down to the girl’s level. 

“Hey.” Ochako began “Its okay... we aren’t going to hurt you.” 

The girl shook and briefly looked to a room far behind the two. Izuku knelt down and gave the girl a warm smile. 

“I know things have been scary but.... it’s alright, we’re here to help.” 

The girl’s eyes widened. 

“No...no... you...” 

“What was that?” Ochako Asked. 

Neither of the two adults saw the figure emerge from the doorway the girl was staring at. 

“No... you need help.” She whispered 

“What do you mean?” Izuku Asked

“He-He’s right behind you....”

The two quickly turned around, now noticing the approaching figure. 

“What the hell!?”

Lumbering towards them at a surprising speed was a figure that looked partially human. He had short dark hair and wore a dark green coat that was tattered towards the ends. The second strangest thing about him was the bird-like mask that covered his mouth, giving him the appearance of bird’s beak. The strangest part of him was the part that DID NOT look human 

His entire right arm was deformed and misshapen , with a massive growth on the shoulder that connected to half his face and the mask, effectively fusing it to his face. His legs from the knees down also showed signs of deformity as well, making him taller. In this large misshapen arm he clutched a metal pipe. 

The being moved towards them, making no noises aside from a low primal growl. Izuku raised his shotgun at the new arrival.

“Don’t come any closer!”

The being ignored the warning and moved in. Izuku fired, staggering the monstrosity before him. It grunted in pain but composed itself before continuing onwards. 

“Um, what is that!?” Ochako asked as she readied her launcher.

The little girl was now shaking, her eyes on the verge of tears.

“That’s the bad man....” the girl whimpered 

The bad man closed in and slammed his fist against the catwalk, the force of it broke the catwalk and sent all three of them falling onto a maze of large water tanks and concrete. They landed with minimal injuries thankfully and got back to their feet. 

“I’m gunna feel that tomorrow....” Ochako mumbled. 

The monstrosity also got to its feet and let out a scream, muffled by the odd mask they wore.

“The zombies, the lickers, even that big bird man I could get kind of understand.” Said Izuku “But this is where I draw the line!”

Ochako fired a flame grenade at the menacing figure. It went off perfectly and covered him with flames. 

**“AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” ******

********

********

The monster frantically patted at the flames as the growth on its shoulder twitched and part of it opened to reveal a yellow bloodshot eyeball the size of a basketball.

“Ochako the eye! Shoot it! “

Izuku fired his shotgun while Ochako drew her pistol and fired off three rounds into the eye. They all hit, causing the being to scream with pain and flail intensely, slamming the pipe into nearby water tanks.

“It’s working!”

The eye shut and the monster charged at them.

Ochako sidestepped while Izuku could not react fast enough and got nailed in the side of the head. He recoiled from the hit, sending him onto the ground reeling in pain as he clutched his head.

“Izuku!”

The being lumbered towards Izuku and dropped the pipe, it’s hand twitching. Izuku recovered from the injury just in time to see the being’s hand begin to grow to the size of a car door and pull back for a punch. 

Izuku rolled out of the way as the punch connected with the floor, cracking it. The being didn’t have the same strength as the Nomu but it was still very dangerous. 

Izuku scrambled to his feet and fired the last two loaded shots in his shotgun. The creature recoiled from each hit, meaning that they were managing to hurt it at least.

Ochako loaded another flame round as she backed away, her foot bumping into something. 

“Huh?” 

Her foot bumped into an aerosol can on the floor. 

“Spray?”

Just then something small fell from above and hit her on the head before clattering onto the ground. 

“Ow... Wait...” 

It was a lighter.

Ochako looked up. That little girl was leaning against the railing of a catwalk now, looking down. 

“He doesn’t like fire!” She shouted “And-And don’t let him touch you!!!”

Ochako looked at the two items and put two and two together. Figuratively and literally.

Izuku meanwhile fired off his entire clip of pistol ammo into his mutated attacker, who let out another scream before tearing another pipe out of a tank and rushing in. Izuku ducked under the swing and reached for another magazine, loading it into his gun. 

“It’s reacting to the bullets.... so it’s not like the big monster from the station...”

He chambered the fresh rounds and stepped back to fire off another shot, hitting it in its head. Blood seeped from the gunshot wound as being raised its non-mutated hand and touched its own head.p Within seconds the bullets they had fired into the monstrosity popped of it and it’s wounds mended shut, as if they never existed.

Izuku swallowed nervously. 

“It... healed itself?!”

The being took a step towards Izuku. It was then that Ochako rushed in and started spraying the aerosol can at the monstrosity, quickly using the lighter to ignite the spray. 

“HOW ABOUT A LITTLE FIRE SCARECROW!?”

The being hollered in pain and the large eye opened once more. Izuku unloaded the entire pistol clip into the eye, using up all his remaining pistol rounds. The monster staggered back, it’s scream slowly devolving into something disturbingly more human. 

**“MIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEE” ******

********

********

Ochako kept up with the fire for a few more seconds, causing it to stagger towards a railing that separated the area they were in from a drop into darkness. At that point the can ran out and she tossed it to the side, stepping back and drawing her launcher, 

**“GIIIIIVVVVVEEEE IIIITTTTTT BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK” ******

********

********

Ochako fired. The flames and the force of the round knocked it over the railing and into the dark abyss. 

Once its screams faded the two wiped the sweat from their brow and smiled at each other. 

“Good teamwork there.” Said Ochako

“Yeah... What even was that?”

Ochako shrugged.

“It wasn’t a zombie, that’s for sure.”

Then a ladder dropped from the catwalk above.

“Come on.”

They climbed up the ladder and back onto the catwalks. The girl stood nervously next to them, but made no attempt to run away. 

“Th-Thank you....”

“That thing,” Izuku began “What was he?”

“Bad man.... he wants.... he wants to hurt me,” the girl muttered

“Well he won’t be hurting any body anymore.” Said Ochako 

The girl shook her head.

“No... he’ll be back. The bad man can’t die. But he’ll leave us alone for awhile....”

Izuku knelt down to her eye level and smiled.

“Listen, it’s dangerous to go alone... please stay with us. I promise you we’ll keep you safe from the zombies, the monsters and the bad man.”

The girl looked at Izuku. 

“Pr-Promise?”

“Promise...”

He held his hand out, which the girl slowly took. 

“I’m Izuku, Izuku Midoriya.”

Ochako knelt down next to him.

“And I’m Ochako. What’s your name.”

The girl squeezed Izuku’s hand before speaking.

“Eri.”

———-

They continued through the facility in silence until they reached a room that had lockable doors and a mini fridge. The fridge contained a single apple which they gave to Eri. The girl slowly ate at her apple as the adults took a break. 

“So Eri... where are your parents?”

Eri frowned sadly. 

“Daddy died.... and Mommy ran away.... I lived with Grandpa for awhile.”

“Oh I’m sorry....” Said Ochako. 

Izuku looked at Eri as he loaded a pistol mag with bullets Ochako had given him.

“My dad died when I was young too.” Said Izuku “Car accident.... it was a long time ago but I still have my mom...”

“Oh god my parents....” Ochako Muttered “They must be worried sick... I was supposed to call them when I got to my hotel....”

Ochako shook her head.

“And I’m not even going to bring that scholarship back either.” 

“That scholarship meant a lot didn’t it?” Izuku Asked. 

Ochako nodded 

“My family, we’re kinda poor.... and I want to go to this expensive school.... to get a good job... so I can pay for their retirement.” 

Ochako shut her eyes to hold back tears.

“If I got the LOV scholarship then that would have helped big time.”

“Grandpa worked at LOV”

They turned their attention back to Eri, who was halfway through her apple. 

“He was a scientist... he was making new medicine to help people... but then he got sick...”

Eri curled up into a ball, confusing the two until she spoke again. 

“And I got left with the bad man...”

“Wait what?” Izuku asked “The badman worked for LOV?”

“He worked under Grandpa... but when Grandpa got sick the bad man took over his research... and I lived with him, something about gardenships.”

“Guardianship.” 

“He did tests, tried to use me to make medicine... “

She dropped the apple half and lifted up her dress slightly to reveal several scars.

“It hurt...”

Ochako gasped and lunged forwards to embrace Eri. 

“Oh my god.... I’m so sorry.... nobody should have to go through that... not at your age...”

Eri stood confused as Ochako hugged her, genuinely unsure of how to respond.

“Thank...you?”

Izuku finished loading his handgun and stood up.

“Wait... the bad man worked for LOV.... and he’s some kinda mutant... no.... that’s not right...”

“Izuku?” Ochako Asked

“It’s nothing.... just rambling...”

Izuku walked over and gave Eri a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

A thought had formed in his mind, one that left a very bad taste in his mouth.

—-

After their break the group continued onwards until they found a catwalk with a ladder leading up.

“This might be it.” Said Izuku

“I’ll go first.” Said Ochako “Eri hold onto Izuku.”

Ochako climbed the ladder, with Izuku following carrying Eri on his back. At the top of the ladder was a manhole cover. Ochako pushed it out of the way and climbed out. She stood in an underground parking lot. Empty police cars were everywhere and in front of them was a large gate leading out of the station. There were also three other doors leading elsewhere. 

“Izuku we’re here.”

Izuku climbed out and set Eri down.

“The gate.”

Ochako ran over to the gate and tried to lift it open.

“No good.”

Her attention turned towards a card reader right next to it. 

“You’re kidding me...”

“We need to find a parking pass.” Said Izuku. “It’s the only way out.”

Eri looked around 

“Can a car drive through the gate?”

“No, for security the gate is reinforced.” Said Izuku “It would take a tank to get through.”

“Wish we had one of-“

They were interupted by a loud growl. From underneath one of the police cars emerged a German Shepard. It had bloodstains around its mouth and part of it was decaying like a zombie. 

“Eri behind me.” Said Izuku as he drew his pistol.

Eri ducked behind him as the zombie dog charged. Izuku fired off two shots, managing to take it down before it could leap at them.

“Got it.” Said Izuku. 

Eri ran over to Ochako as Izuku examined the dog. 

“So animals can be infected too.” He muttered “There could be birds, cats, even raccoons out here zombified.” 

His eyes widened in horror. 

“Oh god imagine what the Zoo looks li-“

Izuku made the mistake of letting his guard down. From behind one of the cars another dog leapt out and tackled him, knocking Izuku down the manhole and onto the catwalk. This particular catwalk was held up by several metal cables, all of them swaying at the impact. 

“Izuku!”

Ochako rushed over and looked down the hole as Izuku tried to line up a shot while holding back the dog.

“KEEP ERI SAFE THERE MIGHT BE MORE!!!!!!”

Izuku fired a shot, missing the dog but hitting one of the cables.

With that cable snapped. The catwalk shifted and caused both Izuku and the dog to slide off, disappearing into the darkness below. 

“NO!!!!!”

Ochako shouted out and reached for him but it was meaningless. Izuku was gone, likely dead. Her ally through all of this was gone; She wanted to cry.

She almost did.

Eri knelt down next to Ochako.

“W-Where did he go?”

Ochako she never got the chance to answer as a door suddenly opening and closing caught her attention. 

“Eri is that you?”

Eri froze and turned around.

“Who... are you?”

Ochako turned around just in time to see Chief Chizome walking over from one of the doorways. He had traded out his previous tactical vest for a set of body armor that looked like it belonged in a military facility rather than a police station, a red bandanna was tied around his neck, and a set of wrappings around his hands and the upper part of his head obscured his face. She could still tell it was him though. He was decked out with various blades and swords, some she had seen in his office while others she did not.

“Chizome?”

He looked over at Ochako

“Uraraka? Where’s Midoriya.”

“He fell down... he might he might be dead.”

Chizome looked down the manhole

“Drop that deep he might be alive but....”

Chizome let out a sigh.

“Probably broke his legs... easy picking for the undead....” he continued “I’m sorry... he did not deserve to die....”

He clenched his fist.

“That’s why I didn’t bring him in earlier.” 

“What? What are you-“

Chizome approached Eri and held out a hand. 

“Come on Eri, we’re getting out of here.”

Eri backed away and moved over towards Ochako.

“No! I don’t know you!”

“But I know you!” Said Chizome “Eri you’re the key! He wants you! They want you! Im trying to keep you safe!”

“I’m safe with Ochako!”

Ochako put a hand on her pistol.

“We can go together.” She said. “I just want to keep Eri safe and get home...”

“I can’t let you come Uraraka.” Said Chizome “You aren’t worthy.”

Ochako drew her pistol as Chizome shook his head. 

“You know something don’t you?” Ochako began “Where were you when shit was going down before!? DID YOU KILL THAT WOMAN ON YOUR DESK!?”

Chizome paused and pulled out a handkerchief, the same one he loaned Ochako earlier. 

“This City is rotten.... no SOCIETY is rotten.” He began “We were gifted with amazing powers, these quirks of ours.... Superheroes are everywhere and yet so few of them want to use their powers for the greater good....”

“What? What are you talking about!?” 

Eri hid behind Ochako as Chizome continued. 

“You are no different! You have a heroic quirk, you could have been an emergency responder, getting people out of collapsed mine shafts, moving debris and rubble with ease... saving lives. BUT NO!!” 

He held the handkerchief up to his face.

“YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR LIFE DOING A CUSHY JOB TO MAKE DIRTY DIRTY MONEY!!!! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE PEOPLE BEHIND THIS MESS, THROWING AWAY LIVES FOR PROFIT AND STANDING BACK WHILE OTHERS DIE WHEN YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!”

“The fuck are you talking about!?” Ochako shouted 

Chizome grinned

“This outbreak only helped my culling... “ He continued “The heroes will rise from this chaos while the unworthy will perish... one way or another.”

He licked the handkerchief. 

“Including you.”

“You bastard!”

Ochako tried to unload ever shot she could into Chizome, but her body was frozen, unable to move. 

“Wh-What?”

Chizome threw the handkerchief to the side and walked over to Ochako, drawing a katana.

“Midoriya was worthy... he deserved to live. You do not.”

Ochako’s eyes widened.

“You... you’re Stain...”

Stain nodded. 

“Congrats, you figured out what 99% of the police force couldn’t... shame about the one who did.”

He plucked the gun out of Ochako’s hand and tossed it to the side before turning to Eri.

“Now Eri. I need you to come with me right now.” He began “I promise you will be safe, you will be taken care of, and I will protect you. But if you do not....”

Stain pushed Ochako onto the ground and slid his blade across the side of her cheek, snaking it down until it reached her neck. 

“Then this one dies now.”

Ochako wanted to scream, but had to be strong.

“Don’t listen to him Eri! He’s a murderer! He killed people!”

Stain pressed the blade against her neck harder, making a small but otherwise harmless but on her neck.

“Yes I’ve killed... and I’ll kill her top.”

Eri shook. 

“I’ll go! Just don’t hurt her!”

Stain nodded and put his blade away. 

“Good...”

Stain then grabbed Eri’s arm and bit into her wrist, eliciting a scream from the girl. Ochako’s face, the only part of her capable of movement contorted into blind rage,

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT HURT HER!” Ochako yelled.

“Just a precaution.” Stain replied, licking his bloody teeth, 

Eri froze, just as paralyzed as Ochako was.

“Again I apologize but I don’t have any quirk suppressants and I can’t have you using THAT.” Said Stain

Stain threw Eri over his shoulder and walked over to the gate, producing a key card from his pocket that he then swiped, opening the gate and stepping under. 

“Uraraka I’m not going to lie. Once Eri has done what I need her to, I’m getting her to safety. Not her grandfather, not to LOV, but to safety out of the city!”

He pulled out a set of car keys from his pocket. 

“You can die knowing that at least.”

He clicked a button, causing one of the police cars to light up and start blaring a loud siren.

“If you are worthy, then you will survive this!”

He clicked another button, popping open the trunk of that same vehicle.

“And if Izuku is alive then he’ll need the thing in that car!”

And with that Stain closed the gate, drew his sword and disappeared into the city.

“OCHAKO!!!!!” Eri screamed 

“ERI!!!!!!!!” Ochako screamed back. 

And with that Ochako was stranded, her partner gone, the child entrusted to her in the hands of a killer as loud sirens blared around her, and her body powerless to move as she could hear banging on a nearby door. The zombies had heard the sirens were drawn to the noise like a moth to light. 

The scenario reminded her of something her father once said. 

Not every story has a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, howw bout that ending.
> 
> Fun fact, I actually had to look up Ochako’s blood type for that last scene to see how long she’d be paralyzed. Turns out it’s a good thing she didn’t have to fight Stain. 
> 
> Two days ago I finished writing out the last chapter of this story. It’ll be awhile before it’s posted and I’m going to have to edit the crap out of it still but it’s weird seeing a project this big come to fruition. last time I write something this big was my unreleased Fire Emblem Awakening story.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be very Ochako centric for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Also Nakagame might be dead but do you know who isn’t? Her VA Kristen McGuire, Who I actually got to meet at a convention a few weeks ago, very cool person. She also voiced Kurahashi in Assassination Classroom, Milim in the time I got reincarnated as a slime, and she’s also responsible for the Tide Pod reference in The High School DxD dub. She does art too which you can check out here. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://kriscomics.com/  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertisement time done. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I’ll see you next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben Bertolucci  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King


	7. Ch5: Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from Izuku, Ochako must find a way out of the station on her own.

_Ochako loved space. As a kid she would dream of touching the stars and discovering new worlds.This carried on throughout her life, with her room back home having the same space theme for her entire life, complete with a bunch of Glow in the dark stars on the ceiling._

__

__

_Ochako laid on her bed in her room flipping through a magazine when she heard a knock on her door. ___

____

_“It’s me dear.” ___

____

__

_“Come In mom.” ___

____

____

_The door opened and Ochako’s mother, a woman who looked like an older version of her daughter entered. ___

____

____

_“Sweetie have you decided on a university yet?” She asked ___

____

____

_Ochako set her magazine down and nodded. ___

____

____

_“Yeah, I’m going to apply for Uyaa Academy. It’s close enough to you guys, and they have a decent program.” ___

____

____

_“Are you sure that’s what you truly want dear?” Her mother asked “I don’t want you to regret this decision laterdown the line.” ___

____

____

_“It’s fine mom. They have the physics program I’m interested in... ___

____

____

_Ochako looked her mother in the eyes and spoke earnestly ___

____

____

_“I really do want this.” ___

____

____

_Mrs.Uraraka smiled at her daughter and sat down next to her._

____

____

_“Alright then....” ___

____

____

_Ochako frowned. ___

____

__

_“There’s something else isn’t there?” ___

____

____

_Mrs.Uraraka let out a sigh. ___

____

____

_“There is.... it’s about your father and the business.” ___

____

____

_She took her daughter’s hand into her own._

____

____

_“Your father’s company hasn’t gotten much work recently.... Money is gong to be tight for the month.” ___

____

____

_“I-I see...” ___

____

____

_“Don’t worry dear, we’ll pull through.... we always do.” ___

____

____

_She got up and left the room, leaving her daughter to resume her magazine with a sad look on her face. ___

____

____

_“Dad...”_

——-

Ochako had been laying still for six minutes. Unable to move as the zombies banged at the steel door. The door shook more with each slam, signaling that they had almost broken it down. 

“I can’t die.... not here.... I gotta save Eri from that psycho.”

Using every ounce of strength she had, she fought to move, her own body fighting against her for control. 

“I got do this... for Eri... for Izuku....”

With a scream she moved her arm forward and grabbed her pistol. 

“I WILL SURVIVE!!!!!”

She got to her feet screaming as her body still felt stiff, like her blood was frozen. She clenched her teeth as she stumbled over to the trunk of the police car.

“What goodies did you leave Izuku, Stain?”

She threw open the trunk. Inside was a stock and a longer barrel that fit her grenade launcher as well as a smaller stock that looked like it could fit on Izuku’s pistol. 

“Well then...”

She pulled out her launcher and started adding the new attachments. 

“Thanks....”

Then the door finally broke down and a large number of zombies stumbled into the room. Ochako aimed her newly upgraded weapon at the cluster. 

“I’m coming Eri. Don’t worry.”

With a pull of the trigger the flame grenade went off, setting the crowd of zombies ablaze. The undead hissed as their flesh began to char. Ochako popped open the launcher to load a fresh round, taking out one of the explosive rounds she had grabbed earlier. She hesitated for one second before shaking her head.

“.... Izuku isn’t here.” 

She loaded the round and aimed at the group, finger slowly squeezing the trigger. The explosive round shot out, hitting the crowd dead center and blasting them apart. The few surviving zombies were little more than disembodied torsos that had to crawl to reach her using their one remaining limb, too slow to pose a threat to her. With her immediate threat dealt with, Ochako eyed the door where Stain had entered from, which was slightly ajar. 

“I need a keycard to get out... then it’s a matter of finding Stain.” 

She went through the door, which led to a small hallway with an elevator door at the end. 

“Now where did you come from...” 

She walked down the hall and opened the elevator door, stepping inside and pressing the button. Slowly the elevator shook slightly and moved up.

——

Ochako stepped out of the elevator, finding herself in another short hallway with an opening off to the side. Ochako approached the opening and peered through. She was greeted by the familiar sight of the police chief’s office. One of the bookshelves had been moved to reveal the entrance to the hallway and the door that Stain had hid behind when they first met him was wide open, revealing it to be a small private restroom.

“A secret elevator....” 

She stepped into the office and set her weapons down. With Stain gone, the room was safe from all immediate threats. She could afford to let her guard down here. 

“Let’s see if you kept a spare key.”

She opened up the desk drawer, taking notice that the body from before was gone. Inside the drawer were several small pocket knives, miscellaneous items, and an opened letter. Ochako eyed the letter and picked it up, unfolding it. 

_Chizome, ___

_We have made our regular deposit into your account. Keep being our eyes and ears in the police and we’ll keep it coming. We understand that four of your special agents stumbled upon something in our Dagobah facility. I want you to keep an extra close eye on them. If they propose an investigation deny it, if they persist then remove them from the force. We can easily fake evidence to discharge them. But be ready to have them killed if need be. With our next weapon underway we cannot afford any unwanted attention. I’ll see you at the next town board meeting._

_-Kai _  
__

__Ochako crumpled the note and threw it to the side._ _

____

____

“Someone’s payed him off....” 

She turned her attention to the remaining bookshelves.

“You kept a lot of secrets Stain... let’s see if there’s anymore.”

—-

_Mr and Mrs Uraraka sat in the living room, looking at several documents before them._

____

____

_“Looking all this over it’s worse than I expected.” Mr.Uraraka muttered, “Unless I get a bunch of business in the next few months. I’ll have to let a few of the guys go.” ___

____

____

_“This is awful.” Mrs.Uraraka Added. “It’s one thing for work to be tight but it’s another for clients to outright not pay you.” ___

____

____

_“There’s nothing I can do about it.” He continued. “We’ve always been like this... this is just a bit tougher.” ___

____

____

_His wife nodded._

____

____

_“God, it’s going to be a nightmare covering Ochako’s College.” ___

____

____

_Mr.Uraraka let out a sigh. ___

____

____

_“We’ll have to take out a loan.... it’s going to hurt us but this is our baby girl we’re talking about.” ___

____

____

_“Honey it’s like you said.” ___

____

____

_Mrs.Uraraka took her husbands hand into her own and forced a smile. ___

____

____

_“We’ll make it work... for her” ___

____

____

_Neither of them noticed Ochako spying on them from around the corner, on the verge of breaking down into tears. It hurt her, to know that her family was suffering financially and that she was only going to make it worse by forcing them into a debt to cover college. They worked so hard to raise her under their already tight budget, to make sure her childhood was one filled with happiness and love. They deserved so much more. ___

____

____

_They deserved to be happy too. ___

____

____

—-

Ochako had knocked down all Stain’s bookshelves, unveiling another hidden room. This one was smaller and split into two parts, one of which was caged off by steel bars. Outside of the caged area were several blades on display on the walls as well as a large desk with several tools on it and a cork board hanging on the wall nearby with various maps, pictures, notes, and documents pinned to it. Ochako examined it. Several of the names written on the pictures matched Stain’s victims from the document while others she did not recognize. 

“Were all of his murders premeditated? Not just random killings?”

He noticed a smaller picture in the center of the cork board, one that was very low quality of Eri. Next to it was a stick note.

_Eri, Kai’s girl. She’s connected to everything. The virus, Dagobah, and that new weapon Kai mentioned. Useful? ___

Ochako scowled.

“What did you know Stain?”

Ochako turned to look at the caged area, which contained a small refrigerator with a glass door containing various small vials of red liquid labeled inside, a mannequin, and a coat rack with a lanyard hanging on it containing a parking pass. 

“It’s locked in that cage... I’ll need a key.”

Ochako looked over at the door leading back into the police station. 

“Here we go again...”

———

Ochako stepped back into the station proper through the door she and Izuku had knocked on earlier. The area was still empty, but the atmosphere was more tense, given that she was now alone. 

“Now if I were a key where would I be?”

After a few minutes Ochako made her way back into the main lobby, which to her horror was now crawling with zombies.One zombie noticed her enter and began to slowly walk towards her.

“This place used to be safe...” 

She took aim at the approaching zombie with her pistol and fired two shots into its leg, downing it. She approached the downed zombie and fired one more shot into the head to finish it off.

“Where haven’t I looked...”

Ochako looked up. 

The main lobby was a very tall room. It connected all three floors of the police station together, however there was no way to access the third floor from the lobby. 

Not without the right quirk. 

Ochako looked around. The zombies were moving closer towards her, and she hadn’t checked that third floor yet.

“Okay.... “ 

Ochako touched her shoes, clothes, and finally herself, removing gravity from those items. 

“It worked when you were little.... let’s see if it still works now.”

Ochako leapt upwards, floating as high as she could. 

“Houston we have liftoff!”

Before she knew it Ochako reached the railing of the third floor and grabbed hold, pulling herself up. with a victorious grin she touched her fingers together.

“Release!”

Ochako deactivated her quirk and clutched her stomach. 

“I’m not flying like that again anytime soon...”

She composed herself, standing straight and stretching her arms.

“But I made it...”

Ochako looked down below at the zombies she had escaped from. She could see the entire lobby from up here, and something down there caught her attention. 

“Oh god...”

Ochako looked away. She couldn’t bear to look at the place where Tenya once laid. 

“I’m sorry.... I’ll make sure you didn’t die in vain... you or Izuku.”

Ochako looked around. To her left was a large door labeled Clocktower, further down that way was another door that was boarded up. To the right was a single door labeled “east storage”.

“Let’s try that clocktower.”

Ochako walked through the clocktower door. 

——

_Ochako practically screamed when she got her acceptance letter. She ran inside her apartment, jumping up and down like an excited rabbit. ___

____

____

_“I GOT IN!!!!!” ___

____

____

_Her parents looked at her, on the verge of tears._

____

____

_“Oh honey we’re so proud of you....” her mother sobbed. ___

____

____

_Ochako’s father pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. ___

____

____

_“Atta girl, you’re going to be the second Uraraka to get a college degree.” ___

____

____

_“You guys....” ___

____

____

_“Oh we are celebrating tonight!” Said Mr. Uraraka ___

____

____

_“You really don’t have to dad.” Said Ochako ___

____

____

_“Oh no sweetie, we’re celebrating. Now put your coat on, we’re eating out!” ___

____

____

_Ochako wanted to talk her father out of it but knew it was useless. So she went with it, eating out with her family. She felt guilty about it, having them spend even more of their limited money on her. But that was why she wanted to go to Uyaa, to get a good job and pay her family back for all their hard work. She wanted to make them smile the way they made her smile._

____

____

_College was the last hurdle in the way of that. ___

____

____

_Tuition would kill her folks’ bank account, so she had to look into alternative means of paying her fees. ___

____

____

_Following her acceptance Ochako started working two part time jobs. One as a waitress in the evenings, and the other as a cashier at a convenient store during the day. It didn’t make a lot but it was a start. ___

____

____

_Then she turned her attention to scholarships. She applied for every one that she could, hoping to get something that would help. ___

____

____

_All she had to do was wait. ___

____

____

—— 

The clocktower was the oldest part of the station, a large wooden section with numerous gears and other clock parts that Ochako didn’t know the names of, with an old bell hanging above. Looking up Ochako noticed a small key dangling from the bell.

“Okay why the hell is that there?” 

Ochako crossed her arms and scowled. 

“First the medallions now this... somebody really does not want me getting out.”

Ochako took a deep breath. 

“Maybe Stain did it to fuck with people.” She muttered “I Gotta get it down. I can complain later.”

Floating up there would spill her stomach and leave herself vulnerable so that was out of the question. She contemplated shooting the key down but that could destroy the key. So she had a third idea.

“Maybe ringing the bell would knock the key down.... Yeah that could work.”

Ochako spent a good ten minutes looking around the room, trying to figure out how to ring the bell. Then she noticed something. A few gears were missing from the room.

“Hm, I’ll need a few gears....” she muttered “Now if I were spare parts where would I be?”

Ochako recalled the nearby east storage room. 

“Might be worth a shot.”

Ochako turned around and slowly opened the door, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was sure it was safe she snuck over towards the East storage room and tested the door. 

“Locked”

Ochako fished out her key ring and tested each key on it with the lock. The fifth key she tried fit like a glove and unlocked the door with a satisfying click. 

“Yes.”

Ochako slowly opened the door, keeping her pistol at the ready and stepped into the east storage room. This room was decently sized, filled with various shelves and boxes labeled with various tags. Ochako examined each tag carefully. 

“Christmas decorations... spare cooking utensils.... senior bingo...”

Finding nothing with the boxes she looked around the shelves. She noticed a box of shotgun shells and pocketed them, despite not having a shotgun. There were a few odds and ends, but then her eyes fell upon a pair of old gears on a shelf in the middle of the room. They looked exactly like the ones in the clocktower. 

“Perfect.” 

Ochako grabbed the two gears, flinching at their combined weight before using her quirk to make them notably lighter.

“There, now to just-“

Ochako heard something clatter to the floor, followed by a moan coming from inside the room. Ochako hurried back towards the floor and put her hand on the knob. It was then that she saw the zombie shambling towards her. Raising her other hand she fired a shot at the zombie, hitting it square in the chest and staggering it. This gave Ochako enough time to open the door, get out, and slam it shut. Moments later she could hear the now recovered zombie banging on the door. Ochako didn’t bother wasting anymore time as she hurried back into the clocktower, shutting the door behind her and propping a chair up against the door to ensure nothing got in.

“Alright.... now let’s see....” 

Ochako began examining the clocktower’s missing spots, looking for the ideal place to set her two newly acquired gears, looking for the place where they best fit.

——-

_“We apologize Ochako Uraraka but we do not believe you are a fit for the Yayorozu scholarship program.” Ochako read. “But we thank you for your interest....” ___

____

____

_She was sitting in the locker room at the Gunhead Martial arts dojo, a place she went to a lot when she needed to work out some troubles. The instructor, Jun Heddo, known also by his nickname Gunhead was an ex marine and a close friend of Ochako’s Uncle who died overseas. She’d been going to the dojo ever since middle school and had a blackbelt in Gunhead’s own martial arts. However she still came by either to work out stress through sparing, or to ask Gunhead for advice. ___

____

____

_Jun himself was sitting nearby with his arms crossed and a sympathetic look on his face. ___

____

____

_“I’d say you’re too good for them but.... you don’t want to hear that.” ___

____

____

_Ochako shook her head and threw the letter to the side. She had arrived with ten letters she had received about possible scholarships that she applied for. So far she had not been approved for any of them. ___

____

____

_“I know I wasn’t the best student, but I can’t believe all of them turned me down.” She muttered ___

____

____

_“I wish I could help you Ochako, I really do.” Said Gunhead ___

____

____

_Ochako picked up one final letter. ___

____

____

_“This is the last one I applied for....” ___

____

____

_Gunhead eyed the envelope and raised an eyebrow confused eyebrow. ___

____

____

_“LOV? The pharmaceutical company?” ___

____

____

_Ochako nodded_

____

____

_“A year or two ago they started up the Kurogiri Memorial scholarship. It’s a lot of money but.... I don’t know if I got in.” ___

____

____

_Ochako clenched the envelope tighter. ___

____

____

_“I don’t know if I can open it.... if I don’t get it then I don’t know how I can...” ___

____

____

_Gunhead got up and walked over to Ochako. ___

____

____

_“Ochako you’re the smartest girl I ever met, if they don’t give this scholarship to you then they’re the biggest morons on the planet.”_

____

____

_He took out a combat knife, and held it out to her. ___

____

____

_“And just for extra luck use my lucky knife to open it.” ___

____

____

_Ochako took the knife and slowly sliced the envelope open. ___

____

____

_“If I cry will you promise not to tell my parents?” ___

____

____

_“My lips are sealed.” ___

____

____

_Ochako nervously slid the letter out and read it. ___

____

____

_“Dear Ochako Uraraka, Thank you for applying for the Kurogiri Memorial scholarship... we are writing to.... inform you.... that.... that....” ___

____

____

_Tears began to fall from her eyes. Gunhead quickly moved over to her side. ___

____

____

_“Oh god Ochako I-“ ___

____

____

_He froze as he read the rest of the letter. ___

____

____

_“That you are being considered for the full scholarship. You are amongst six potential finalist for the full scholarship. As such we wish to invite you to Mustafu city to meet in person and determine from there if you are to receive the full scholarship.” He read._

____

____

_Gunhead let out a hearty laugh and threw up his arm. ___

____

____

_“I-Im so close.” Ochako smiled._

____

____

_“This is great!” Gunhead exclaimed. ___

____

____

_He picked Ochako up and pulled her into a twirling hug._

____

____

_“That’s my girl! That scholarship is good as yours!” ___

____

____

_“Jun I still have to meet with them!” ___

____

____

_“Yeah but it might as well be yours kiddo!” ___

____

____

_Ochako shifted her face into a pout. ___

____

____

_“Don’t call me a kid I’m 21 now!” ___

____

____

_He put Ochako down and smiled with pride at his student. ___

____

____

_“Congrats. Now let’s celebrate, sushi on me!” ___

____

____

_“No way! That’s to much!” ___

____

____

_Gunhead chuckled._

____

____

_“You’re practically a niece to me, it’s fine. Now you want sushi or not.” ___

____

____

_Ochako wiped away her tears. ___

____

____

_“I could eat....” ___

____

____

_They left together, the various failed scholarship letters left behind and forgotten. All they needed to focus on now was the success _,__

____

____

——

Ochako set the last gear in place.

“Okay... that’s all of them...”

She walked over to a panel of switches on the wall and put her hand on one labeled manual bell.

“Here goes nothing.”

Ochako flipped the switch. A few moments later the gears and cogs began to turn all throughout the room, a few rattling from old age until eventually the bell began to swig left and right with a resounding ring.

“Now... hopefully the key will fall off of it and-“ 

***TWANG* ******

********

********

The piece holding the bell to the top of the tower suddenly snapped and caused the old brass bell to fall, crashing through the floor and the floor below it. Ochako awkwardly approached the newly created hole in the ground and looked down as dust settled below.

“.... at least I can get the key now.”

Ochako climbed down the hole and made her way next to the bell, taking a second to wince at her landing. 

“Oof... now the key.” 

The bell had crashed into one of the offices, smashing a desk in half. It also landed on top of an unfortunate zombie, taking him out too. Next to the crushed zombie laid the key. Ochako quickly took it and examined it closely.

“Think that’s the one.”

Ochako was about to step out of the office when she noticed a note pinned to a nearby cork board.

DO NOT RING THE BELL. WE ARE WAITING ON REPLACEMENT PARTS. 

Ochako awkwardly looked away.

“... Sorry. “

Ochako shuffled out of the room, not noticing the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

—-

Ochako stepped into the man lobby, feeling confident.

“I’m coming Eri. As soon as I get that key, I’m going to get you and teach that bastard a less-“ 

***CRASH* ******

********

********

The wall next to her suddenly erupted into dust and debris and a large figure charged through. The sudden destruction knocked Ochako a few feet back but she quickly steadied herself.

“What the-“ 

Ochako froze in terror. Standing in the wreckage of the wall was the Nomu, looking just as meanacing as when she last saw it. There were no signs of damage on it from being thrown off the station roof and it was sporting a new black fedora in place of the one she shot off. The titan eyed Ochako and turned to approach her.

Ochako quickly drew her grenade launcher and swung towards the Nomu to aim it. But the moment she turned back the Nomu was already right in front of her. It grabbed the weapon by the barrel and pulled it out of her hands with the ease of a mother taking a toy away from her child. Ochako swallowed and thrust her palm against the Nomu, letting all five fingers touch. 

“Float!”

The Nomu responded by using its free hand to grab her arm and squeeze tightly. Ochako screamed as her bones cracked under the pressure, her power seemingly not affecting the trench coat wearing behemoth. It then threw her with great force. She crashed through the desk, through a potted plant, and even crashed through a few zombies that were lumbering her way, killing them before she finally collided with the statue that concealed the secret tunnel to the parking garage, her body sliding onto the ground next to the half eaten remains of Tenya. 

Ochako slowly opened her eyes. Every part of her body hurt. She couldn’t move her right arm, her legs feet incredibly weak, and she was certain that she had several broken bones.

“Ahhh.... ugh....” 

The Nomu began to approach her, tossing her grenade launcher to the side and pushing past the last remaining zombie in the room. It was pretty bleak. 

Ochako flinched as she drew her pistol and took aim to the best of her ability. She as not using her dominant hand and recoil would always be a problem..

***bang* ******

********

********

The first shot missed.

***bang* ******

********

********

The second shot hit the Nomu’s chest but did not phase it. 

“I can’t die... not when I was so close.” Ochako thought.

***bang* ******

********

********

The third shot missed, shattering a potted plant.

Her vision began to cloud with tears.

“Mom... Dad.... Uncle Heddo.... Eri... Iz-zuku....”

***bang* ******

********

********

The fourth shot hit it in the shoulder, but the Nomu did not react.

“I’m not giving up.... I’m going to live!”

***bang* ******

********

********

The fifth shot hit it in the chest. 

“I’m going to get out of here... I’m going to make everyone happy.... that’s....”

Ochako raised her pistol as the Nomu came to a stop right in front of her and cracked its neck. 

“That’s what I want... to make them happy... I want....”

Ochako slowly squeezed down on the trigger as the Nomu raised its fist to pulverize the gravity user.

“I want to help them”

***BANG* ******

********

********

——-

_Ochako got on her Bike and strapped her helmet on. Gunhead stood next to her with a smile on his face. ___

____

____

_“You’re sure it’s okay for me to use this? ___

____

____

_“It’s an old bike.” Said Gunhead “I was going to sell it but.... you gotta get to Mustafu somehow.” ___

____

____

_Ochako smiled. ___

____

____

_“Thanks Uncle Heddo.” ___

____

____

_Ochako would never forget the look on his face when she said that. It was something seeing a muscular older man with a four year combat record turning into a blushing mess. ___

____

____

_“Hey kid! I know I said you were like a niece but....” ___

____

____

_“Not a fan of it?” ___

____

____

_“Just... unexpected....” < _/p > __

___Gunhead grinned_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_“Your parents are lucky to have you.” ___

____

____

_“No, I’m lucky to have them.” Said Ochako. ___

____

____

_She looked up at the sky as three birds flew by. ___

____

____

_“They worked so hard to take care of me.... to make sure I was happy when we had so little...” she began “I want to repay them.” ___

____

____

_She turned the bike’s key, revving the engine on. ___

____

____

_“I’m going to get that scholarship, pay for college, get the best job I can... and I’m going to support them so that they can finally smile too.” ___

____

____

_She closed her eyes and turned back to Gunhead. ___

____

____

_“I want to make my family happy.”_

____

____

_Jun Heddo waved a tearful goodbye as Ochako drove off, towards an uncertain destiny. ___

____

____

_Unaware of the nightmare that awaited her. ___

____

____

 

——-

Eri struggled against Stain’s grip, his quirk having worn off.

“Stop struggling kid, I said I was sorry for biting you.”

“No! I want Ochako and Izuku!”

He dragged the rebellious girl down the ominously quiet streets of Mustafu. 

“No point they’re most likely good as dead.” 

Eri continued to thrash and pull until she managed to free herself and dashed towards a nearby alleyway.

“Hey! Get back!” He yelled

“No!”

She ran into the alleyway only to bump into something and fall to the ground. She slowly looked up with a terrified look on her face. A pale red haired zombie with sharp teeth stood above her, flanked by another zombie in a police uniform with wide elbows. 

“EEEEEEEKKKKKK!”

She screamed out in fear as the red zombie lunged at her falling and landing on top of her. It growled and bared it’s sharpened teeth. 

“No! Stay away!”

It leaned in and opened its mouth wide.

“STAY AWAY!”

Eri suddenly glowed a bright white and released a shockwave of energy, knocking the red haired zombie off of her and sending it flying into the trash cans nearby. The other zombie raised an arm to cover its eyes from the light as the glow died down.

“GRANDPA!? OCHAKO?! IZUKU!?”

Just then Stain dashed in, sword drawn and decapitated the police zombie with a single swing. It’s body crumpled to the ground as Eri’s power deactivated. She looked up at him with fear and confusion. 

“I told you not to run.” 

He wiped off the blade and sheathed the sword.

“It’s not safe.” 

He took her hand and led Eri out of the alley. This time his captive was much more cooperative. By the time both of them left the trash cans rattled and the red haired zombie stumbled to its feet, grunting.

“Grrr... tch... haugh.....” 

Its body gave off a white glow as color began to return to its pale, decaying skin and its flesh mended itself. 

“Hrgh...Gah....hm?”

It held up its hands as its eyes began to change, pupils returning and changing to a blood red color. It examined its bloodstained hands and looked around frantically. 

“Wh-What!? Where-where am I? Oh god is this... blood!?”

The zombie had become a man, saved by ironically the very power that helped set the events into motion that lead into the outbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not like this chapter initially when I wrote it. Editing it definitely helped but this is still probably my least favorite chapter so far. Partially because it’s Ochako alone, and I don’t like writing characters alone. Adding to my dislike of this chapter was the formatting process. HTML is a nightmare as I have learned when writing the chatfic trilogy, and I had to put the < I. > in each individual line of italicized text because I couldn’t figure out how to do it in mass.
> 
> Also Gunhead does not have a canon name, so I had to make one. The Jun is actually just the Japanese word for gun according to google translate: Ju with an extra letter and Heddo is head.
> 
> Next chapter will introduce a certain agent that some of you have been waiting for. Expect that on Monday. Until then thanks for reading and I’ll See you then.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong:  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin  
> Ben Bertolucci:  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima


	8. Ch6: Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is saved from a near death experience with the aid of a new ally, who enlists his aid in uncovering the truth behind the outbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you did not see the previous update, the site kind of hid it for some reason last time, didn’t get put on the first page like most updated stories. 
> 
> Also this is now officially my longest story yet in terms of wordcount, second if you count the chatfic trilogy as one story. Anyways here we go.

In a manner of speaking Izuku Midoriya always wanted to be a police officer. This is because before deciding on this, he did not want to be anything. 

At age 5 he was told that he was quirkless, shattering his dreams of having a cool power. He thought that his best friend Katsuki Bakugo would be understanding and sympathize with him. He was wrong, if anything Katsuki despised him for it. He hated how weak Izuku was and used every opportunity to remind him how different and powerless he was. 

At first it was verbal insults with a crackling of small explosions. But Izuku got over those because as the saying went “sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me.” 

So Katsuki stepped up his game. The bullying became more and more physical and the explosions became larger and more prevalent. He never let up, not even when Izuku’s own father died in an accident. In fact he used it to mock Izuku, saying that his father had actually took his own life out of shame over his “useless son”. The trauma of the boy he once considered his best friend torturing him and the painful sounds of explosions went together in his mind like salt and pepper. 

He never managed to separate them.

He almost bought into Bakugo’s harsh words until one faithful day.

—-

_It started when Izuku was in his first year of high school. He was seated in his classroom, listening as his teacher talked about American history. He unconsciously let out a yawn. ___

____

_“I’m sorry Mr.Midoriya, is my lesson boring you?” ___

____

_Izuku looked up. His teacher was glaring at him. ___

____

_“No I’m sorry sir. I just... didn’t sleep well last night.” ___

____

_The teacher shook his head. ___

____

____

_“We’ll get more sleep tonight.” He responded “Now it’s important to note that-“ ___

____

____

_***pop* *pop* *pop* ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_Everyone froze. ___

____

____

_“What was that?” ___

____

____

_“It came from Mr. Orca’s room...” ___

____

____

_“Was that a gunshot?” ___

____

____

_“Everyone calm do-“ ___

____

____

_The door suddenly swung open and three men wearing masks carrying guns stormed into the room. ___

____

____

_“Everybody hands where I can see them! Try anything funny or use a quirk and I’ll send you straight into the obituaries!” ___

____

____

_The class devolved into screams and panic, but they complied with the attackers to the point where they would be spared. ___

____

____

_Izuku fell to the ground, hands on his head as his face bore an expression of absolute terror. ___

____

____

_“Why... why here?” He muttered “Why us?” ___

____

____

_“Good.” One of the men said. “Now follow us into the gym and you’ll most likely live!” ___

____

____

——

Izuku hit the concrete floor with a sickening crack. He landed in this dimly lit concrete room, the catwalk above was far out of reach. Izuku looked to his left. The zombie dog was getting onto its feet slowly and his pistol was held in his right arm which had definateky broken from the fall and was pinned under the weight of his own body, unable to use it.

At that moment, it seemed as though was the end,

“Sorry Ochako...” he thought “You have to go without me. Get Eri out of here... I know you can.”

Izuku shut his eyes.

“Maybe Kachan was right... Maybe I am usele-“

***BANG!* ******

********

********

Izuku’s shot open just in time to see the zombie dog’s head explode into chunks, its body fell onto the ground and began leaking blood.

“What!?”

Then he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Is it raining men now?”

A woman roughly his age walked out in front of Izuku and knelt down to look him over. 

“Shoulda brought my umbrella.” 

The woman had fair skin and long fawn brown hair kept under a black cap. She wore a black trench coat and orange gloves that clutched a .44 revolver. 

“Wh-Who are you?” He asked

The girl pulled Izuku up and leaned him against a wall. The young man flinched in pain as he was moved.

“We’ll get to that. Oh wow didn’t know arms bent that way.” 

“They don’t.... ahhhh..”

He grunted at the intense pain. The woman reached into her coat and pulled out a green spray can. 

“Let’s get you fixed up tiger.”

“But my arm is broken.” 

“I know....” 

She rolled up his broken arm’s sleeve, earning a scream of pain from the rookie cop. 

“Hey keep it down and let me do my thing.”

She sprayed the contents of the can onto his broken arm. Within seconds Bones snapped back together and the arm mended itself with a light green glow.

“W-What?”

Izuku moved his now not broken arm and clenched his fist. His arm was good as new, like he had never broken it.

“It’s first aid spray, LOV made this by reverse engineering a bunch of healing quirks.” The girl began “Long as you aren’t dismembered it’ll fix you up.”

“Never heard of this before.” Izuku Muttered.

“Well the government limits how much of this they’re allowed to distribute.” The woman continued “Otherwise they’d put the hospitals out of business.”

Izuku rolled down his sleeve and smiled. 

“Wow, t-thank you...”

“No problem, now maybe you can help me.” Said the woman. 

She pulled a badge out of her coat and showed it to the cop.

_FBI AGENT CAMIE UTSUSHIMI ___

____

____

“FBI!?”

Camie nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m on a mission from the government. I’m trying to figure out who caused this outbreak.” 

Izuku furrowed his brow. 

“So somebody did cause this....” 

“That’s all I can tell you at this point.” Camie continued “Only reason I’m even telling you what I have so far is cuz you’re an officer. Now then....”

Camie began reloading her revolver.

“Think you can help your country?”

Izuku thought about all the infected, the people who died in this outbreak. All because of this mastermind who apparently caused it all. He clenched his fist.

“I want to see the people behind this pay.” Said Izuku

“Alright... then we start by finding Yo Shindo.”

“Who?”

“My informant, he’s locked up here somewhere. He knows something about what’s going on here” Camie Replied “Help me and I’ll tell you a bit more.”

Izuku nodded 

“I’ll help. But I also need to find a parking key.”

“To get out the back. I’m aware.” Said Camie

“I also need to find Ochako and Eri.” Izuku continued 

Camie paused

“Who?”

“Other survivors I met. They actually might be able to help too.”

Camie nodded. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Camie gestured for Izuku to follow. 

“Let’s get a move on.”

Izuku readied his pistol and followed after Camie 

——

Camie led Izuku down a dark hallway.

“This will take us to the holding cells.” Said Camie “Thats where Shindo is... but it’s also probably filled with zombies.”

Camie smirked 

“That’s where you come in.”

Camie held up her revolver. 

“This is the only firepower I got. But you got two guns.” 

“You want me to help you fend off any zombies.”

“Yeah.” 

The hallway reached a dead end, 

“Where’s the door?” Izuku Asked 

“Oh we have to make it.” 

At that point Camie pulled out a charge of C4 from under her coat and slapped it onto the wall.

“Camie wait-“ 

Camie pulled Izuku away and took out a detonator. 

“Breach!” 

She detonated the explosive, The loud blast made Izuku wrench his eyes shut. 

“AAAAHHHH!!!!!!”

Izuku forced himself out of Camie’s grip and stumbled onto the floor. 

“The hell are you doing!?” Camie Asked 

Izuku did not respond and continued to scream.

———

_The entire school was held hostage in the gymnasium by a number of masked attackers. They had called the authorities and demanded 500,000 dollars within an hour or they would kill them all. ___

____

____

_That was 50 minutes ago. ___

____

____

_“Alright!” One of the attackers said. “Who should we kill first?”_

__

__

_“I vote the muties! Nobody cares for them!”_

__

__

_“Hey man, don’t say that shit.” Another attacker snapped “My best friend has a mutant quirk.” ___

____

____

_“Oh so we got an sjw over here.” ___

____

____

_The attacker shook his head. ___

____

____

_“I believe in equality, regardless of race, sex, orientation and quirk.... so it doesn’t matter who we kill first really. I’d pick at random, make it fair.” ___

____

____

_Izuku swallowed nervously. These men were talking about murder so nonchalantly, treating the act the way one would go about picking a movie to watch. ___

____

____

_“Well hey, I don’t wanna be racist....” another one of the attackers said. “Maybe we should have them pick numbers out of a hat.” ___

____

____

_“We don’t have any hats.” Another Replied. ___

____

____

_“Yeah but I’m sure we could get o-“ ___

____

____

_Just then a scream could be heard outside the gymnasium. ___

____

____

_“.... We had guys stationed outside right?” ___

____

____

_“Yeah but they are supposed to call us the momen-“_

____

____

_Before the captor could finish his sentence, something large barged through the gym door, carrying it like a shield as it charged through several attackers. ___

____

____

_“THERE IS NO NEED TO BE AFRAID CITIZENS!” ___

____

____

_The new arrival stood tall and grinned, his muscular form towering over everyone else in the room. ___

____

____

_“Because I am here!” ___

____

____

_Toshinori Yagi stood imposingly, clad in SWAT gear with his only weapon being the pistol at his side. ___

____

____

_“OH FUCK THEY SENT HIM!” ___

____

____

_All the attackers aimed their weapons at Toshinori and open fired. The large man picked the door back up and used it as a shield to block the gunfire. After blocking every shot they made, he threw the door at a pair of them, knocking them out. Then in the blink of an eye Toshinori dashed over to another and punched him with enough force to send him flying into the gymnasium wall and leaving a noticeable indent. ___

____

____

_“THIS WASN’T PART OF THE PLAN!” One of the attackers screamed. ___

____

____

_Toshinori continued to dash around the gymnasium, beating the assailants into submission as Izuku watched in awe. ___

____

____

_“H-Hes beating them all....” ___

____

____

_Just then Izuku was suddenly grabbed and a pistol was forced against his head. There was one attacker left and he had taken Izuku as a human shield. ___

____

____

_“Don’t try anything pig!” ___

____

____

_Toshinori stood in place. ___

____

____

_“You better release that boy immediately!” Toshinori ordered ___

____

____

_“Correction, you better scadaddle quickly or I’m going to paint the walls with this twerp’s brains.” ___

____

____

_Izuku was trembling. This man would not hesitate to kill him, he knew that. Toshinori clenched his fist. ___

____

____

_“What do you want?” ___

____

____

_“My fucking money for one thing, plus an extra 100 grand for barging In uninvited!” ___

____

____

_The attacker pressed the gun harder against Izuku’s head. ___

____

____

_“And a guarantee nobody will follow me.” ___

____

____

_Toshinori scowled at the attacker. ___

____

____

_“Threatening the life of a child over money.... you are horrible... the worst type of criminal.” ___

____

____

_“Say that again and I’ll pop this kid. Don’t test me.” ___

____

____

_Resisting this man was like signing a death warrant, but Izuku did it anyways. ___

____

____

_Izuku threw his head back, slamming it into the stomach of his attacker. For the briefest moment he was staggered. And that was all the time Toshinori needed. He drew his sidearm and fired a shot, hitting the attacker’s arm and making him drop his gun._

____

____

_“Your scheme ends here! SMASH!!!!!” ___

____

____

_Toshinori dashed forwards and punched the attacker in the face. He flew backwards int the wall, creating an indent as his body hit the structure. A second later it limply slid onto the floor. Izuku collapsed onto the floor, shaking. Toshinori reached for his earpiece and pressed a finger to it as he spoke. ___

____

____

_“Eagle one here... I have subdued all the assailants... you’re free to move in... copy.” ___

____

____

_Toshinori ended the message and knelt down, putting a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. ___

____

____

_“Are you alright there young man?” ___

____

____

_Izuku threw himself into Toshinori’s arms and cried. The surprised officer slowly began to pat the terrified youth on the back. ___

____

____

_“It’s okay young one.... you are safe now....” ___

____

____

——

Izuku snapped back to reality to see Camie poking at his face.

“You done freaking out?”

“Yeah, I uh... don’t do well with explosions.”

Camie raised an eyebrow 

“Then how the hell did you get through the academy?”

Izuku slowly got to his feet.

“I excelled in everything else to the point where that didn’t matter.” He replied “My flaws didn’t matter compared to my strengths.”

“Flaws? As in more than one?”

Izuku nodded.

“I’m quirkless.”

Camie sighed. 

“An ekrixiphobic cop without a quirk... eh, you’re still better than nothing.” Said Camie “Plus you’re alive so... you’re doing something right.”

Izuku drew his pistol. 

“I’ll do my best.” 

Camie nodded and they stepped through the opening Camie made and ended up in a long hallway full of prison cells. Each cell contained a zombie that reached out to them as they walked by. 

“Didn’t expect these to hold up.” Said Camie

“The cells are designed to withstand most strength enhancement quirks.” Said Izuku “And anyone who could get out by other means is outfitted with a quirk suppression device...” 

He pointed out a silver bangle on one of the imprisoned zombie’s arms.

“You know your stuff officer.”

“I studied police protocol for years. I know a bit more than I should actually. It’s kinda embarrassing.”

They reached the end of the hallway, which forked into two paths. 

“Left and right.”

“You take the left, I’ll go right.” Said Camie.

“Alright.”

They split off, with Izuku continuing left. As he walked, he took a moment to look at the various zombies imprisoned in the cells, some of whom had the silver quirk suppression bangles attached to their arms.

“Why would her informant be here?” Izuku thought “Locked up in the holding area....”

The path Izuku was following reached a dead end with only one cell remaining. However it was the one he believed he was looking for. It had a black haired man inside, a little older than himself. He had a lanyard with a pass of some kind attached to it and around one of his wrists was a silver bangle. He was flipping through a ten day old newspaper as he sat on his cot.

“Yo Shindo?”

The man looked up and threw the paper to the side. 

“Oh thank god another human.”

The man got up and approached the cell door.

“Yo Shindo.” He Said, sliding his arm through the bars. 

“Izuku Midoriya.”

Izuku shook his hand and took a step back.

“I don’t recall seeing you around before.” Said Yo

“Oh I was supposed to start today actually.” Said Izuku “it’s my first day as a cop.”

Izuku didn’t notice the shift in Yo’s eyes when he said that. 

“I was starting to worry that there wasn’t anybody else left.” Yo continued.

Izuku shook his head. 

“No there’s a few. Camie is here, she’s actually the reason I found you.”

“That’s great news.”

“There’s also another survivor Ochako, a little girl named Eri...”

Yo raised an eyebrow. 

“The Chief is also alive-“

Yo slammed his hand against the bars.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” He cursed “why couldn’t he have gotten eaten!”

“What?”

Yo leaned in 

“He’s the bastard who put me here.”

“I’m sure he had a reason.”

“Oh yeah he did.”

Yo smirked

“I was about to blow the whistle on his ass... and a few other asses too.”

“What are you talking about?“ Izuku Asked

Yo paused for a moment and fished through his pockets.

“This goes deeper than you think bud. The zombies, Stain, this outbreak. They’re all connected by the damn masterminds behind all this.”

“But where does the Chief fit into all this!?”

“I’ll get to that... aha!”

Yo pulled a recording device out of his pocket.

“This ones free.”

He passed the device to Izuku, who eyed it for a moment and pressed play. A second later Yo’s voice began to play from the device. 

_**“So Mr.Director, don’t you think it’s a little coincidental that your company is a benefactor to the orphanage and most of the major businesses in the city?” ******___

_**“Mr. Shindo,” a more elderly voice began “I was told that this interview was about the Kurogiri Memorial scholarship.” ** __****_

_******** ___

__“I’ll get to that but first I want you to humor me.” Yo’s recording continued “I want to know how deep your hand is up Mustafu’s ass. So can you also tell me why three fourths of the GUARD go missing in the mountains on some mission yet no further investigation is launched? It’s almost like something is getting in the way of that....”_ _

**_“*cough* What the hell are you getting at young man....” the elderly voice continued “I just got out of the hospital, this is the last thing I need to deal with right now.” ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

There was a sound of shuffling, like someone had gotten up from a chair.

**_“I have to get ready to meet with the scholarship finalists.” ** __**_**

**_****_ ** __

**_“Hold on!” Yo’s recording Replied “I want to know about the R-Virus, your part in Trigger, and also that other thing I heard they were working on, the quirk destroyer I believe it was.” ** __**_**

**_****_ ** __

**__**

**_“... What?” ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

**_“And how about that sinkhole under the city? Perfect place for a secret lab right?” ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

**_“...This interview is over. Get the *cough* *cough* hell out of my way!” ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

He could hear the faint sounds of footsteps on the recording before Yo’s voice capped it all off.

**_“Fine.”_ **

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

The recording ended. 

“The Kurogiri scholarship.... the LOV set that up.” Said Izuku 

Yo nodded. 

“What a twist am I right?” Said Yo “I can tell you even more if you get me outta here and get this quirk suppression bangle off my arm.”

“I would but I don’t have the key.” 

Yo nodded. 

”The keys might be in the chief’s office. Find them there or find my friend Tatami, she was looking for a way to get me out last I knew. She’s blonde, sharp teeth can’t miss her.”

Izuku froze.

“The mayor’s daughter?”

“Yeah her, we’re old friends from school. Why you see her?” Yo Asked.

Izuku lowered his head.

“I’m sorry.... Stain got her.”

A switch was flipped.

Yo went from being composed and outgoing to reaching through the bars and grabbing Izuku’s arm with the strength of a vice, his face contorted in rage as his breathing intensified. 

“What....”

“Stain got her.” Izuku repeated as he tried to pull his arm free. “The chief tried to-”

“THAT FUCKER CHIZOME!!!! HE KILLED HER!” 

“The Chief? No he said-“

Izuku was cut off as Yo tightened his grip.

“EVERYTHING THAT TWO FACED BASTARD TOLD YOU WAS A LIE!!!! HES ON LOV’S PAYROLL TO HIDE THEIR DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS!!! HE SENT YOUR OFFICER BUDDIES TO THEIR DEATHS!! HE THREW ME IN HERE CUZ I KNOW WHO HE REALLY IS!”

At that point Camie rushed in and noticed Yo grabbing Izuku

“Yo!?”

“THAT WAS MY FRIEND!” He screamed “THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!”

Camie rushed in and tried to pry Izuku’s arm free

“Yo stop! You’re hurting him!”

“THIS IS A LIGHT POKE COMPARED TO HOW IM GOING TO KILL CHIZIOME!!!” He growled. “IM GOING TO USE MY QUIRK TO TURN HIM INTO A BLOODY MILKSHAKE!!!”

“WHY YO?!” Izuku Asked “WHY WOULD THE CHIEF BE IN ON THIS!?”

And then the concrete wall behind Yo’s cell shattered. Standing in the newly made opening was the Nomu. Yo quickly turned his head and looked at the intruder. 

“It’s still alive...” Izuku Muttered.

“Nomu....” Yo muttered. 

“Nomu?” Izuku Asked

Yo released his grip and slammed his bangle on the cell bars as hard as he could. 

“Get this thing off! I need my quirk!”

Yo continued to try and break his bangle desperately as the Nomu closed in.

“I need my quirk! I NEED MY QUIRK!!!!!”

The Nomu grabbed Yo’s head and lifted him up.

“FUCK! FUCK THIS FUCKING CITY AND THIS FUCKING LOV WITH THEIR FUCKING VIRUS AND THEIR FUCKING MONEY FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

There was nothing Camie or Izuku could do as the Nomu tightened its grip

“AND FUCK YOU THE MOST STAIN YOU TWO FACED COC-“

Izuku once saw an old classmate of his in middle school use his quirk to crush a watermelon with his bare hand as a dare once. Izuku was reminded of this moment as Yo’s head was crushed in a very similar method.

“SHINDO!”

Nomu dropped the remains of Yo Shindo and flicked residual blood and greymatter off its hand as it turned to Izuku and Camie. 

“That’s bad.” Said Camie. 

Nomu grabbed the bars tried to bend them.

“We need to go now.”

Camie and Izuku bolted down the prison halls when suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound and all the cell doors opened, freeing the undead inhabitants. 

“What opened the doors!?” Camie shouted 

Izuku drew his pistol. 

“Run and shoot! We can’t afford to stop!”

They did so, ducking under and sidestepping lunging infected while also taking the occasional shot to stagger and or kill a nearby zombie. They passed by the hole they made in the wall and continued down the hall to a doorway at the end.

“There! That’s our way out!”Camie shouted.

Izuku shoulder rushed through the door with Camie close behind. They were back in the garage, exiting out one of the three doors he had seen before.

“Hold the door shut!” She ordered. 

Izuku held the door shut as the undead banged on it with all their combined strength. 

“I can’t do this for long!”

Camie spun her revolver in her hand so that she was holding it by the barrel and ran over to a police car. 

“You better not charge me for this lawboy!”

She smashed the window open and unlocked the door before getting to work hot-wiring the engine.

“Come on....”

Izuku meanwhile held the door with everything he had.

“CAMIE!!!”

The police car roared to life. 

“Outta the way!!!”

Izuku dove out of the way as a Camie crashed the car into the door,effectively blocking the entire holding area off. Camie floped out of the car breathing heavily as Izuku slowly got to his feet.

“Just another day in the office.” Camie panted. 

“We couldn’t save Yo.” Said Izuku “I joined the force to help people... but I can’t help anyone can I?”

Camie sighed.

“We didn’t get anything, but I got another idea.” 

“That’s not entirely true,” Said Izuku

He tossed Camie the recording device. 

“He gave me this.”

Camie turned on the device and listened to it. 

Izuku meanwhile looked around the garage. There was no sign of Ochako but one of the police car sirens was going off, a trunk was popped open, and there was a large amount of scorched and dismembered zombie bodies. One zombie missing it’s legs weakly crawled over to Izuku, only for him to stomp its head in nonchalantly. He approached the open car trunk and saw a small pistol sized stock. He took it out and examined it.

“It’s the right model.” 

Izuku attached the stock to his pistol end eyed a switch on the new attachment. 

3-ROUND BURST.

Izuku switched his gun to the new setting as Camie pocketed the recording device.

“That confirms it then.... LOV is the mastermind behind this entire outbreak.”

“I had suspicions... but why would they do this?” Izuku Asked. 

Camie took a seat on the hood of a police car.

“Well you filled your end of the deal so I’ll tell you.”

Camie crossed her legs and began to speak.

“The government has been investigating LOV for awhile now and we have reason to believe that they are secretly creating and distributing QBW’s.”

“QBW’s?” Izuku Asked

“Quirk based weapons.” Answered Camie “Any sort of weapon based around the replication, alteration, or nullification of one’s quirk. They were replicating and combining quirks to create weapons. The zombies, that Nomu, all QBW’s made to be sold illegally to the highest bidders.” 

“T-They sell them!? Who in the right mind would buy a zombie outbreak!?” Izuku exclaimed

“Nobody, in the right mind anyways.” 

Izuku sat down. 

“The old man you heard in the recording, we believe him to be the man behind the outbreak.”

Izuku scowled.

“That Director guy...”

Camie nodded.

“And that’s all I can say right now.”

“So uh... what now?” Izuku Asked

“The recording suggested a secret lab is somewhere in the city. I have to go to the sewers, that’s where the entrance would most likely be.” 

Camie got up. 

“You proved yourself back there Izuku. Want to accompany me to the sewers?”

Izuku considered it, but then he thought about Ochako and Eri. They were both still around somewhere, and he had to find them. 

“I can’t.... I have to find Ochako and Eri.” Izuku answered “I promised to get us all out.” 

Camie pouted slightly. 

“Ochako... she your girlfriend?” 

Izuku blushed and threw up his hands 

“Ohnowejustmetwearentdatingalthoughsheisverynicebut-“

“Easy there lawboy.” Camie interupted. “You seem dead set on getting her out.” 

“I told you, I joined the police to help people. And I’m going to do that.” 

Camie smirked 

“God you are adorable aren’t you.” 

“Excuse me”

Camie turned her attention to the right-most door, which had several dead zombies lying around it. 

“There’s a secret entrance leading into the sewers that way.” Said Camie “It’s not safe for you and your buddies to use as an exit but I know the layout well enough to navigate through it. That’s my next stop.” 

Izuku got up.

“There’s also a path that leads back into the station. You’ll find a parking pass in there, and most likely those girls.”

She reached Into her pocket and pulled out a silver badge, tossing it to Izuku. 

“Hold onto that.”

Izuku examined the badge. It was a silver GUARD badge. Izuku pocketed the badge and reloaded his pistol.

“I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go.”

They proceeded through the door together, just missing the sound of heavy footsteps nearby.

——-

_The police had arrived to take care of the situation and the school was evacuated. The casualties from the attack were thankfully minimal, with two teachers and three students having been gunned down for refusing to cooperate with the attackers. Things could have been much worse had it not been for Toshinori. ___

____

____

_Izuku sat in an ambulance with a blanket draped over his shoulders. Next to him knelt Toshinori, who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ___

____

____

_“You were very brave there young man....” ___

____

____

_Izuku nodded. ___

____

____

_“Mr. Yagi?” ___

____

____

_Toshinori leaned in. ___

____

____

_“Yes young man?” ___

____

____

_“Can... Can... Can I...” ___

____

____

_Izuku swallowed nervously. ___

____

____

_“Can I be a hero like you someday?” ___

____

____

_Toshinori stumbled back and held his hand up. ___

____

____

_“Oh, well I wouldn’t call myself a hero kid. I’m just doing what all officers are supposed to do. Keep the peace and help others.... anyone can do it if they put their mind to it.” ___

____

____

_“Even... even if they don’t have a quirk?” ___

____

____

_Toshinori raised a confused eyebrow, but soon put two and two together. ___

____

____

_“Well.... there hasn’t been a quirkless police officer yet...” ___

____

____

_Izuku turned to the floor with a sad expression on his face. ___

____

____

_“Oh....” ___

____

____

_Toshinori then stood up and raised a clenched fist dramatically. ___

____

____

_“But you could always be the first young man! Nothing says you need a quirk to join the police after all...Anything is possible.” ___

____

____

_Izuku’s eyes widened and you could have seen stars in them as hope filled his vision. ___

____

____

_“Then I’m going to be a police officer just like you someday!” Beamed Izuku ___

____

____

_Toshinori let out a hearty laugh. ___

____

____

_“That’s the spirit kid! Never give up! Not even at the very end! ALWAYS GO BEYOND!” ___

____

____

_That was the moment that defined Izuku Midoriya’s life from then on. He put work into studying, building himself up, and familiarizing himself with everything he would need to know to get into the police force. Not even Bakugo’s bullying could deter him from this path. The only thing that stood in his way was his lack of a quirk, but he would make sure that wouldn’t be an issue. ___

____

____

_He was going to be a hero after all. ___

____

____

———

The halls were surprisingly empty as the pair walked through them. Apparently all the zombies that would have been there were taken care of. So it was a very easy trip for the two as they reached a door labeled “kennel”.

“This is it.” 

Izuku opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately he was started by loud raspy barking. The kennel was filled with dog cages, several of which had zombified police dogs inside.

“They can’t get you, the crates are locked.” Said Camie 

She approached a corner of the room where a large shelf stood.

“Help me move this.”

Izuku and Camie pushed the shelf out of the way, revealing a loose section of the floor. 

“The Chief had this put in so he could sneak out of the station.” Said Camie.

“About him.” Said Izuku “What’s his part? He’s on LOV’s payroll? And why did he kill that girl?”

“You haven’t figured it out?” Camie asked.

“Figured what out?”

She facepalmed as she kicked away the section of the floor, revealing a ladder going down. 

“Forget it. Just know he’s not to be trusted, and don’t let him get your blood.”

Izuku wanted her to elaborate but she was already climbing down.

“If something comes up, find me in the sewers. It would be a waste for someone like you to die.” 

And with that Camie was gone.

Izuku put a finger to his chin as he contemplated his next move.

“This connects to the main station... so-“ 

***SMASH* ******

********

********

***CRASH* ******

********

********

Izuku turned around, pistol drawn. There was a large hole in the wall where the Nomu now stood, cracking its knuckles. But not surprisingly that wasn’t it. The Nomu’s sudden entrance knocked over the dog cages and broke three of them open, allowing three zombified dogs to crawl out snarling. 

“Crap.”

There was another door out of the kennel, one that Izuku bolted through as fast as he could, the dogs and the Nomu following. 

“Gotta get to the main station.... Ochako might be there.” 

Izuku could hear the dogs starting to close the distance. He spun around, taking aim and moving backwards. He held down the trigger and fired at the nearest zombie dog. Three bullets fired out and landed in the beast, killing it with ease.

“Faster rate of fire, that’s good.”

Another dog leapt at Izuku. He dodged under it and spun back around, charging at the downed zombie dog. Before it could get back on its feet, Izuku fired a shot into its head as he passed it. 

“Two down one to go, plus Nomu.” 

Izuku turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. Before him was a large steel door, which was obviously locked. He was cornered.

“Oh no...” 

The last dog pounced and leap onto him, it frantically tried to bite him, but Izuku held it at bay with one hand while he tried to aim with the other. He struggled to get a good shot as he heard the Nomu’s footsteps closing in.

“No... come on....” 

He pressed the gun against the dog’s head and clenched his eyes shut. 

“Sorry!”

Izuku fired the gun, taking down the dog and backed away as the Nomu closed in. Izuku’s back pressed against the door. He had nowhere left to run.

“Not good... not good...”

The Nomu pulled its fist back and delivered a powerful punch. Izuku barely managed to sidestep it as the fist collided with the steel door, denting it inwards. Misshapen, the door slowly creaked open. Izuku looked at the door, then at the Nomu before running through the doorway into a hall filled with pipes.

“That was WAY too close!” Izuku said to himself 

The Nomu resumed its pursuit, stomping towards him menacingly. Up ahead was a set of stairs, and Izuku knew he didn’t have much time. He needed a diversion and he had an idea. Turning around he fired off a single shot at a pipe as the Nomu walked in front of it. A burst of steam shot out of the pipe and staggered the Nomu, giving Izuku time to get distance. 

He scaled the stairs at record speed and found himself in the station proper, near a hallway and a door labeled “Infirmary”

“Maybe I can lose him.”

Izuku ducked into the Infirmary. It was a small room with a two small beds, a desk, and several lockers with a bathroom off to the side, there was also a large open cabinet with a single first aid spray inside.

“I’ll hide there.” He thought.

Izuku hid inside the cabinet and shut the door behind him. Moments later he heard the familiar heavy footsteps of the Nomu. Then the door swung open and the Nomu stormed in. Izuku kept watch from inside the cabinet through a crack. The creature searched around the room, checking under beds, tearing off the doors to lockers, even at one point checking inside the bathroom toilet and then smashing it just to be sure. Then it moved over to the cabinet. Izuku remained still and silent as the monstrosity looked at the cabinet. It reached its hand out towards the cabinet door. Izuku tightened his grip on his pistol, preparing to aim and fire the moment the door opened. 

That moment never came. The Nomu’s hand moved over to something next to it that Izuku didn’t even noticed since it seemed so irrelevant to his situation: A coatrack with a police coat and a black fedora on it. The Nomu grabbed the fedora and examined the headwear closely. After a few moments it placed the hat atop its head and adjusted it before stepping out the door and disappearing as it’s footsteps became more and more distant. When the coast was clear Izuku emerged holding the first aid spray that was in the cabinet with him and shut the door. 

He was safe, for now.

——

Izuku had been alone for a good few minutes now, using the opportunity to rest on the cot as he examined the GUARD badge Camie gave him. 

“Why did she give me this?”

He examined the badge, turning it over in his hand constantly until something about it caught his eye.

“Hm?”

It was a switch on the very back of the badge. He pushed the switch and a USB stick stuck out of the badge.

“A usb? How-“ 

Izuku paused. 

“The GUARD Armory was sealed electronically.... maybe...” 

He got up.

“Maybe this is the key to opening it...” 

Izuku pocketed the drive and approached the door. 

“I’m going back to the GUARD office.” 

He slowly cracked open the door and snuck out. 

——

He ran into very little trouble on the way there. Although there were zombies as he cut through the main lobby, he managed to sneak past them. Additionally the footsteps of the Nomu were virtually nonexistent right now, a sign that he had time to make this detour. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the GUARD office and he easily slipped inside.

“I should be quick...” 

He hurried over to the armory door and eyed a small computer panel next to it with a USB port on it. Izuku pulled out the badge and stuck it in the port before tapping a button on the screen.

ACCESS CONFIRMED WELCOME KOHEI TSURABURA

The armory door clicked and slid open, allowing him access to the elite unit’s personal weapons. Izuku slowly stepped inside, finding several gun parts hanging on the wall with the two fully assembled guns from before. He immediately eyed the large black pistol, engraved with the words “Full Magnum Plus Ultra Firearms” he picked it up, immediately noticing how much heavier it was compared to his other pistol. He unloaded the magazine to count the ammunition it had and nearly dropped the gun when he saw the bullets. 

“5-50 CALIBER!?”

The bullets were massive magnum rounds that could easily pierce through most materials. He had no idea why they had something like this, but there was no doubt that it would be useful.He grabbed a spare pistol holster and clipped it onto his belt, grabbing the extra ammo from the desk that he had left behind earlier. 

“This might even hurt that Nomu....” 

He then grabbed the submachine gun and slung it over his shoulder before stoping dead in his tracks. There was an open letter in the armory on a bench. Izuku grabbed the letter and read it over.

_Momo, ___

_I’m enjoying my vacation. Having a blast in Europe. I met this interesting local who caught my eye. Hoping to get under her umbrella soon if you know what I mean. Ran into a nice frog while I was sightseeing. Hope you can come here soon, it’ll be great. You, me, and the frogs._

____

____

_Take care,  
Shoto. ___

____

____

_P.S.  
Have you considered leaving early? I heard flu season was about to start._

____

____

Izuku squinted. 

“That doesn’t sound like something Shoto would write...” 

Izuku paused.

“Is it.... a code?”

_“Three fourths of the GUARD go missing in the mountains on some mission and no further investigation is launched? It’s almost like something is getting in the way of that....” ___

____

____

_“We both saw what those things were capable of, what they did to the others. We don’t want another Dagobah Manor.... be safe and hide this letter when you get it. They have eyes everywhere.” ___

____

____

Izuku clenched his fist.

“You saw them before didn’t you Shoto? The zombies. You got out but LOV had you on a tight leash...that’s why-“

Izuku was cut off by the ringing of a bell.

“A bell? Odd.... I didn’t think that the clocktower would still be-“

***CRASH* ******

********

********

Izuku’s head shot up as the bell was replaced b a loud deafening crash.

“What was that!?”

Izuku rushed out the door, leaving the letter and the rest of the room behind.

——

_Toshinori Yagi Was not the man he used to be. A fierce battle left him weakened, more thinner and skeletal as a result of the surgery required to save his life after a final, devastating mission. He could no longer serve in the field and was instead appointed to be the headmaster at the police academy, overseeing the training of the next generation of officers. ___

____

____

_He was at his desk, coughing into a handkerchief as the door opened and his Deputy Headmaster Enji Todoroki stepped in with a pile of folders. ___

____

____

_“Toshinori, I have the latest applicants for the program.” ___

____

____

_Toshinori nodded and put the handkerchief away. ___

____

____

_“Ah, thank you.” ___

____

____

_Enji sat down next to him and they began looking through the files. Two hours later they were about halfway through. ___

____

____

_“A projectile quirk... we wouldn’t even need to give him a gun.” Said Enji ___

____

____

_“His record is a but unorthodox but I think he’ll do well.” Added Todoroki. ___

____

____

_They placed the file in a pile of accepted applicants. ___

____

____

_“How about one more and we take a lunch break?” ___

____

____

_“Sounds good to me.” Said Toshinori ___

____

____

_Enji opened up another folder and scowled._

____

____

_“Someone messed up.” ___

____

____

_“How?” ___

____

____

“ _This applicant, he doesn’t have a quirk... that’s preposterous! Who would let a quirkless individual get this far in the admission process!?” ___

____

____

_Toshinori took the file from Enji and read it over. ___

____

____

_“Wait... its...” ___

____

____

_Toshinori covered his mouth. ___

____

____

__**IZUKU MIDORIYA  
** MALE  
AGE 21  
BORN: JULY 15  
QUIRK: QUIRKLESS ** __**

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_“That boy.... he’s all grown up now...” ___

____

____

_Enji got up. ___

____

____

_“I’m going to give the moron behind this a good talking to. There’s no way-“ ___

____

____

_Toshinori closed the file and placed it in the accepted pile, a smile on his face. Enji looked at his co-worker as though he had sprouted an extra head. ___

____

____

_“Funny thing.... we have a quirk examination, but there’s no real rule stating an officer must have a quirk....” said Toshinori ___

____

____

_“But.... you cant be serious....” ___

____

____

_“You saw the file. His record on the preliminary examinations are very high considering he lacked a quirk.... in fact I haven’t seen a score like that since....” ___

____

____

_Toshinori got up. ___

____

____

_“Well not since your son.” ___

____

____

_Enji flinched. ___

____

____

_“....Either way I can’t allow it.” ___

____

____

_“You don’t have to. The final decision is mine anyways....” ___

____

____

_Toshinori reached for his cane and steadied himself. ___

____

____

_“I can tell by looking Enji.... that boy is going to be a great officer, wherever they put him.” ___

____

____

_Toshinori slowly made his way to the door. ___

____

____

_“I’ll make sure of it.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day after Easter.
> 
> So congrats to the people who figured out who Ada would be. You guys were not Wong *laugh track followed by gunshots*. Bad joke aside next chapter wraps up act 2, and with it our time in the police station (plus you get another Meanwhile in Mustafu after that). Also, you might have noticed that only virus was mentioned in Shindo’s recording... There’s no “G-virus” in this story because I went a different route with that plot element. Anyways, expect chapter 7 later this week. 
> 
> Until then thanks for checking this chapter out, see you then.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Camie Utsushimi  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin:  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki


	9. Ch7: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ochako have finally reunited. Now they must find Eri and free her from Stain’s captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement at the end. Don’t miss it.

Izuku ran down the hall towards the sound of the crash, only to stop as he heard another crash come from the main lobby. 

“What the hell?”

Izuku turned around and ran into the library, cutting through it to reach the door leading into the main lobby. He rushed through and froze the moment he found the source of the ruckus. Ochako was lying against the statue, obviously hurt and trying desperately to hold off the approaching Nomu with only a pistol.

“Ochako!” 

He drew the magnum and pulled back the slide, chambering the first round. He aimed it right at the Nomu’s head. Without another word he pulled the trigger. 

***BANG* ******

********

********

The recoil of the shot nearly broke Izuku’s arm. He staggered back from the attack but saw the aftermath of his shot. The 50 cal round flew true, striking the Nomu dead in the head. It shredded the black fedora and hit into its exposed brain, eliciting the first noise either survivor had heard from the normally silent monstrosity. 

An inhuman shriek of pain. 

Ochako’s eyes shot open as the Nomu recoiled from the attack. She looked to her right and nearly had a heart attack the moment she saw Izuku. 

“Izuku!?”

Izuku recovered from the recoil and ran over to Ochako, picking her up and moving her away from the Nomu. 

“Thank god I found you.” Said Izuku 

“No, thank god you found me....” 

Ochako flinched. 

“I think I broke my arm...”

Izuku produced the can of first aid spray and sprayed it on her arm. Ochako flinched but gasped as her bones mended.

“First aid spray... it’s fast acting.” 

The Nomu stopped shrieking and turned to look at the pair, it’s eyes turning red.

Izuku handed Ochako the can.

“Spray it where it hurts the most...”

He unslung the submachine gun and set it down next to her.

“I could use the backup when you get back to full.”

Izuku stepped forwards and aimed his magnum again. 

“Let’s go big guy.”

The Nomu charged and Izuku fired off two more rounds, the first hit the Nomu in the shoulder, staggering it while the second hit its knee forcing it to kneel.

“You aren’t that scary!”

Izuku holstered the magnum and drew his shotgun, rushing in and pressing it against the Nomu’s exposed brain before firing off two rounds into its greymatter. The Nomu then swung its arm to try and strike Izuku, almost managing to hit the rookie cop. It got back onto its feet. 

Ochako meanwhile finished spraying herself down. She felt completely refreshed and ready to fight. Getting onto her feet and grabbing her new gun, Ochako looked at the Nomu, noticing it was distracted before turning her attention to the door she had entered from before.

“Maybe...” 

She ran towards the door, failing to notice the last zombie in the room until it lunged at her. Acting fast Ochako aimed and fired a burst from the submachine gun at it, blasting the lower half of its jaw off and staggering it. She looked down at the smg, then back at the zombie.

“Nice.”

She fired another burst, splattering what remained of the zombie’s head with a small grin.

“Perfect.” 

Ochako ran through the door, she had to grab something. 

—

Izuku dove over to Ochako’s grenade launcher and fired off a flame round at Nomu. While it was distracted with the flames he fired off another magnum shot, further staggering the Nomu. 

“How’s that!?”

The Nomu put out the flames and glared at Izuku, getting into a charging stance. It rushed at the green haired youth with its arms outstretched faster than Izuku could predict and got clotheslined by the monstrosity as it collided with the wall. 

“Oof!”

Izuku got back to his feet as the Nomu turned to face him. 

“Alright.” 

Izuku loaded a fresh magazine into his magnum. He had seven shots left with the gun and he was determined to make them count. 

“I know this is doing something, I’m just not sure how much...”

It was then that Ochako returned, using her quirk to carry a very large brass bell.

“Hey big guy!!”

The Nomu turned just in time to see Ochako charge in and slam the bell over its head, the sudden attack staggering it. Ochako then drew her pistol and fired three shots at the bell, causing it to ring. The vibrations seemed to disorient the Nomu as rather than retaliating against her, it roared in pain.

“We should run, save our ammo.” Said Ochako.

“Y-Yeah...”

She grabbed Izuku’s arm and led him out of the lobby as the Nomu started to return to its senses.

——- 

Ochako shut the door to the chief’s office as Izuku wiped the sweat off his brow. 

“That was a close-“ 

Izuku was interupted as Ochako threw herself at Izuku and pulled him into the tightest hug she could. Izuku’s face turned a bright red in embarrassment, not used to being hugged by anyone but his mom.

“Ochako!?” 

Izuku felt a wetness in his shoulder area, she was crying.

“I... I thought you were dead....” 

Izuku wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

“It’s okay.... I’m here...” 

After a few moments they broke the hug and Ochako composed herself.

“How did you get back?”

Izuku smiled.

“I found someone.... an FBI agent... she saved me.”

Izuku looked around the office, his face turning to a concerned look. 

“Wheres Eri?”

Ochako put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Chizome.... he took her... after leaving me to die.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened. 

“What?”

“He’s Stain. He killed those people, ranted about you being worthy or something.... he’s insane.” 

Izuku took a step back and put a hand to his head. 

“Yo was right...” 

Ochako held up her key.

“But I can get us a parking pass with this. We can get her back!”

Izuku nodded

“Yeah... let’s get out of here and find the chie-...”

Izuku stopped himself.

“Let’s find Stain.” 

Ochako led Izuku to the secret room and unlocked the caged area, grabbing the parking pass. Izuku eyed the refrigerator and examined the vials of liquid inside.

“All Of these are named...” Izuku Muttered “Wait, that one has Tenya’s name... and wasn’t Jirou another officer?”

Ochako nodded. 

“It’s blood... his quirk lets him paralyze people if he tastes their blood.” She Replied. “That’s how he got me...”

Izuku clenched his fist. 

“Why would Chizome do this? Why the corruption? Why Stain?”

***RING* ******

********

********

The phone rang in the main office. Immediately the two rushed over to examine it.

“Who the hell is calling right now?” Asked Ochako

“I have an idea who....” Izuku Replied. 

Izuku answered the phone

“Chizome.”

“Midoriya!? Oh thank heavens your alive.” Stain’s voice Replied “I was so worried-“

“I know your secret Stain.... I know LOV was paying you off.” Izuku interrupted. 

The line went silent for a moment. 

“...This was bound to happen. So who told you?”

“Yo told me you were dirty. And Ochako told me who you really are.” 

“She lived? I have to give her credit, she might just be worthy too.”

Ochako switched the phone to speaker and joined in. 

“Where the hell is Eri!?”

“Oh don’t worry. She’s safe...” 

Ochako growled. 

“If you hurt even a hair on her head I swear-“

“I would never kill a child.” Said Stain “Its the monster you should be worried about.” 

“Monster?” Izuku Asked 

“The man in the mask.” Stain replied “He wants Eri, it’s partially why I took her. See, she’s the key to all this...” 

“Why the hell are you doing this!?” Izuku demanded “Did LOV put you up to this!?”

Ochako froze up.

“LOV?”

“No, no if anything I’m against them.” Said Stain. 

“Liar! you were on their payroll-“

“Because I had to be Midoriya! If I didn’t take their dirty money they’d force me out and replace me with someone who did!” 

Izuku clenched his fist 

“You are familiar with the Stain records, I killed a lot of LOV employees. It was the only way I could fight back against them.” Stain yelled “This City is full of filth and they were the dirtiest thing here! I WAS CLEANING THINGS UP!”

“And the station getting overrun!? Was that cleaning things up?!” Izuku shouted “The police were giving their all and you left them to die!?”

The line went silent for a moment. 

“Midoriya.” Stain began “I let the station falll... it was a test.”

“A test!? What kind of test-“

“My department has its fair share of unworthy cops.” Stain continued “This was a good opportunity to weed them out...”

Izuku squeezed the phone with enough force to cause its plastic casing to crack. Ochako flinched as his face contorted into pure anger.

“You sabotaged the operation... you locked this place up, trapped them like rats....”

“All I did was relocate most of the armory and lock the doors. The infected did the rest. Most of them got what they deserved. A coward’s death.... but some like your friend Iida made the ultimate sacrifice and proved themselves as true heroes.”

“Don’t you dare say his name!” Izuku shouted “Tenya was more of a hero then you’ll ever be! You’re a monster working for LOV!”

“What does LOV have to do with any of this!?” Ochako demanded.

“I’ll tell you in person.” Stain answered “Come to the Mustafu orphanage, that’s where me and Eri are. I’ll fill you both in on whatever you want to know, and you can help me with.... him.”

“We aren’t helping you with anything!” Said Izuku

“You will if you want to keep Eri safe.” Stain continued “Because if he gets her... well it won’t be good for any of us.”

And with that he ended the call.

Izuku slammed the phone down, inadvertently snapping it in two. He turned to look at Ochako.

“We got to get there.” 

“Hold on.” Said Ochako “What does LOV have to do with this!?”

Izuku sighed.

“Ochako... you might want to sit down for this.

——-

Eri sat at the end of a long table as Stain finished the call.

“You’ll be happy to know that your friends are both alive...”

“They’re going to get you.” 

Stain raised an eyebrow.

“Hm?”

“You’re a bad man... a very bad man. Izuku and Ochako are going to find you and they’re going to get you.”

Stain chuckled.

“I’m aware I’m not a nice guy.” Said Stain. “I’ve taken bribes... killed.... but even I have standards.”

He leaned in. 

“I only kill LOV members, the unworthy, and witnesses... and plenty of my victims were worse than me.”

Stain got up and walked around the table.

“You’re in the Mustafu orphanage, have you not wondered where the orphans are?”

Eri raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah but-“

“A man used to run this place.” Said Stain “He took kids in and let LOV do nasty things to them.... they used them for experiments.”

Eri froze in fear. 

“Yeah, he didn’t just use you... he used all the children he could... and the man who ran the place covered it all up for them...” 

Stain drew a combat knife and stabbed in into the table.

“This was the knife I used to gut the rat who owned this place...” Stain continued. “Vigilante justice, perfect for the criminal who could not be punished... then I used my connections to take over this orphanage and transferred them out of the city, safe from the bad man, safe from the zombies....”

“Why are you telling me this?” Eri Asked 

Stain smiled.

“I want you to understand that I’m not a good guy... but I’m not evil. I have standards, morals.... I’m going to get you to safety. But I need your help first.”

He picked up the combat knife and twirled it. 

“Your tormentor, the bad man... he’s coming for you.... and I want him to.”

He pocketed the knife. 

“If he leaves the city, he’s going to cause massive destruction.” Stain began “That’s why he has to die here... before he uses that power of his on anyone else.”

Eri shook. 

“No... you can’t kill him...” 

“Watch me.” 

Stain grabbed Eri by the hand.

“Now go to your room... Izuku and Ochako will be here soon... and we’ll kill the bad man together.” 

He led Eri out of the room. As they left the little girl had one thought on her mind.

“I have to get out of here...” 

—-

Ochako was shaking. 

“LOV is behind this!?”

Izuku nodded. The two were inside Stain’s secret elevator heading to the parking garage. 

“They deal quirk based weapon’s.... the zombies, those lickers, even Nomu, the bird thing.” 

Ochako felt sick. LOV, the pharmaceutical company was behind all this death, possibly even more.

And earlier that evening she was hoping to get their scholarship. 

Their dirty, dirty money.

“We have to make them pay.” 

“I know.” Said Izuku.

The elevator came to a stop and they made their way into the parking area Ochako unlocked the parking gate while Izuku looked at the dead charred zombies, the parking gate slowly opening.

“You took care of them all?” He asked. 

“Yeah, Stain set off the siren to attract the zombies.” Said Ochako “I kinda had a Swarzenegger moment.”

Izuku smiled. 

“I never doubted you, ya know that.”

The gate finished opening, 

“Hm?”

“It’s just... I was never worried about you while we were separated... because I knew you could handle yourself.” 

Ochako blushed and looked away. 

“T-Thanks...”

Izuku drew his handgun.

“Now, lets find Stain.”

“It doesn’t look as chaotic as before... we totally got this.”

They stepped out together into the dark streets of Mustafu. 

They were going to find Eri, get out of the city, and make sure LOV got what they deserved.

——

Stain locked Eri into a small children’s bedroom. It had toys, games, and stuffed animals but Eri didn’t care. She needed to get out.

“There has to be a way out of here...” she muttered “I got to get out of here before he gets here...” 

Eri looked around the room for anything that could get her out. The closest she could find was a toy lightsaber.

“Hm.”

Eri hit the plastic weapon against the door repeatedly.

“COME ON!”

“ERI STOP DOING THAT!” Stain’s voice shouted “ITS DISTRACTING!”

Eri pouted and threw the lightsaber to the side. 

“There has to be something...”

She looked at the wall and noticed a small air vent. It was big enough for her to crawl through but it was screwed in tight, preventing her from going through.

“If I can unscrew this... but I don’t have a screwdriver...”

She eyed the plastic lightsaber.

“Maybe I can use this.”

Most kids break their toys by accident. Eri was trying to break hers on purpose. After a good five minutes of pulling and stomping part of the plastic laser sword snapped and Eri proudly grabbed a piece of it and examined it. 

“I hope it works...” 

Eri used the broken edge of the plastic as a makeshift screwdriver, carefully sliding it into the opening for the screws and twisting it to unscrew the screws from the vent cover. After a few minutes she undid the final screw with a satisfied grin. 

“Perfect!”

Eri moved the cover and crawled through the vent. Her escape route led her into a room next door filled with bedsheets and a laundry machine.

“I’m out!”

Eri crept over to the room’s door and cracked it open. Seeing that the coast was clear, Eri snuck out into the hallway very quietly. 

“I won’t let Chisaki hurt anyone else...”

———

Ochako And Izuku walked down the empty streets of Mustafu. They had been walking for about eight minutes. Along the way they found an abandoned gun shop and managed to grab extra ammo and a new stock for Izuku’s Shotgun. It was then that they passed by an alleyway and paused.

“Wait one sec.” Said Izuku “I see something.”

Izuku stepped into the alley with Ochako following close behind. In the alley they found a decapitated zombie in a police uniform.

“This body... someone sliced the head clean off.” Said Izuku.

“Stain.” Ochako Added. 

Izuku nodded and knelt down next to the corpse. 

“Looks like this happened within the past two hours....”

He looked over the body and frowned when he saw the officer’s name tag. Hanta Sero, the man who wrote him the letter on his desk. The one who from his writing seemed very welcoming of his new coworker. That very main laid dead and decapitated before him.

“Sero... I’m sorry it went this way...”

“Well we’re heading the right way at least...” Said Ochako 

Suddenly a nearby trash can fell over. Ochako reflexively aimed her pistol at the disturbance. Lying on the ground near the trash can was a red haired man with dried bloodstains on his face and shark teeth.

“Don’t shoot! I’m human! I-I think?”

The man got up and raised his hands. 

“You think?” Izuku Asked

“I was.... and I am now but.... there’s a big gap.” 

The man sighed. 

“Me and my Bro Tetsutetsu were surviving this outbreak, we both had hardening quirks so the zombies couldn’t bite us ya know, we’re practically invincible. But he let his guard down and got bit. Then he bit me....” 

Ochako kept her pistol trained on the man.

“I had to.... put him down. After that I got sleepy. Next thing I know I’m in the trash covered in blood.... and feel sick to my stomach... I... I think I ate someone...”

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

“If you got infected, how did you turn back?”

“I dunno man... there was just a flash and I hear this little girl and some guy talk....”

“Eri.” Muttered Izuku. “Stain would know what’s up.”

“We’ll ask him ourselves...” Said Ochako, lowering her gun. 

She looked at the redhead and held out her hand towards him.

“You should come with us....”

The man shook his head.

“I can’t... I’m looking for someone... my friend Mina, we were supposed to meet up when the outbreak happened but...I gotta find her.”

“Are you sure?” Izuku Asked “You don’t even have a gun, if you get bitten again-“

“Believe me Officer....”

The man’s hand then hardened to a stone-like form. 

“I’m not getting bit again... take care.”

The man disappeared into the alley as Izuku and Ochako looked at each other.

“Think Eri’s quirk had something to do with this?” Izuku Asked

“Stain said she was they key... we’ll figure it out.” Said Ochako 

They both stepped out of the alley and continued their trek towards the orphanage.

——-

Eri crept down to the orphanage lobby and tried the front door. 

“Locked....” she muttered “I need a key.”

Eri swallowed nervously. 

“I gotta get it from Stain’s office....” 

The lobby had a hallway that connected to a larger living/dining area that the headmaster’s office was connected to. Eri slowly snuck down that hallway and made her way through the door at the end of it. In the larger room she heard faint humming and the sound of blades being sharpened. 

“Where is it?”

Eri looked around and noticed in the corner of the room was a key holder with a single large key on it. She tiptoed over to the key ring, shaking like a leaf. She approached the key holder and tried to grab the key, standing on her tiptoes to try and reach it.

“I... can’t....”

“Let me get that for you.” 

From behind her a hand grabbed the key and took it off the hook. Eri froze in fear and looked up.

“How on earth did you escape?”

Stain stood behind her smiling as he dangled the key over her. 

“Guess I’ll need to put you In a different room.” 

“You can’t do this, if the bad man comes he’ll-“ 

“Kill me? Oh I doubt it kid. He’s going to be the one to die here.” 

He pocketed the key and knelt down to look Eri in the eye. 

“Don’t you want him to die? After all the pain he put you through? All the experiments, the mutilation....” 

Eri backed away but Stain matched her step for step.

“I know what he did to you,”

“Please stop.” 

Eri bumped into a table where various glass bottles were set up. And began shaking as Stain leaned it.

“I’m going to kill him, and your friends are going to help me.... or we’ll die trying.”

Eri grabbed one of the bottles.

“LEAVE IZUKU AND OCHAKO OUT OF THIS!!!!”

She threw the bottle at Stain. With his ninja-like reflexes he easily sliced the bottle in two with his sword, allowing its halves to fly past him and shatter against the wall. What he didn’t anticipate however was the second bottle thrown milliseconds after the first, which he had no time to parry. The container hit his head and shattered, embedding glass into his face. Stain screamed in pain and Eri used the opportunity run away. After a moment Stain paused and looked in a nearby mirror. 

The largest shard of glass embedded itself in the side of his nose, digging deep into the flesh. Stain pulled the shard out with a pained grunt and examined the wound. His nose was hanging on by only a little bit now. 

“Ah! Son of a!”

Stain pulled out a knife and held it to his nose. The appendage was lose, keeping it on would cause only further distractions in Stain’s eyes.

“Oh you’re in for it now....” 

He pressed the knife into his wound and dug it in deep.

——

The pair had come upon a basketball court littered with zombies. They weren’t far from the orphanage but a barricade In the road meant that cutting through the court was their only way through.

“I’m counting about ten zombies.” Said Izuku.

He approached the basketball court and took aim with his pistol, only for Ochako to grab his arm.

“Hold on... I got a way to save ammo.” 

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

“Okay....” 

Ochako cracked her knuckles and got into a runner’s stance.

“Let’s go.” 

Ochako ran into the basketball court with her hands outstretched. She ran by each zombie, touching each of them with her quirk. One by one each zombie began to float high into the air, flailing about as they tried to remain stable. Ochako ducked under the infected’s attempts to grab her and continued using her quirk on them. With a sliding dash she grabbed the last zombie and threw it into the air. Izuku watched it all unfold in awe.

“Ochako That was amazing!”

“Thanks.” 

Izuku rushed into the basketball court.

“I couldn’t really do this when we were inside so...” 

“No matter how many times I see you use it, you always find a new way to impress me with your quirk.” 

Ochako blushed and nervously pressed her fingers together, inadvertently deactivating her quirk. 

“Well I-“ 

The first zombie hit the ground next to them with a resounding splat. Looking up they saw the remaining zombies beginning to plummet back to earth.

“Go! Go now!” Said Ochako.

They ran out of the basketball court as the zombies began to crash back to the surface and paint the basketball court red.

——

Eri rushed upstairs and ran into the playroom there, a large dark room full of toys, tables, and a bathroom. She barricaded the door with a chair and ran underneath a table to hide. Moments later a blade stabbed through the door and sliced it in half, followed by a combat book kicking the two halves down. Stain walked in, his nose completely cut off and bleeding as he twirled his sword. 

“Eri! Where are you!?” 

Stain walked around the room, waving around his sword slowly.

“You made me very angry!” 

Stain two handed his sword and sliced a nearby shelf in half. 

“Thelonger you hide the worse it’s going to be!”

Stain walked past the table Eri was hiding under and pushed over a stack of plastic storage totes.

“Stop hiding!”

Eri shivered as she watched Stain’s outburst.

He turned his attention to another table and sliced in in half, dropping the key in the process.

“There it is.” 

Stain walked over to the nearby bathroom and kicked the door down to investigate as Eri crawled over to the key and grabbed it. She hurried over to the doorway as quietly as she could and walked through. Stepping on the broken door in the process and making a sound. 

Stain heard the noise and bolted out of the bathroom.

“There you are!!!”

Eri ran out of the room with Stain close behind.

“Get back here child!”

“I’m almost there....” 

Eri ran down the stairs and towards the door.

“Just a lit-“

Eri never used the key. The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs the door was broken open and the mutated man with the beak mask stomped in, his massive eye scanning the room before resting upon her.

Miiiiiiiinnnnneeeeee......” 

Eri stood paralyzed in fear as Stain caught up, stopping as he saw the mutated humanoid. 

“Chisaki!” Stain shouted “Or should I call you Overhaul!?”

Stain got between Overhaul and Eri as he readied his sword. 

“Ive been waiting so long to do this, to kill you! The seed of LOV’S corruption in this city!”

He got into a fighting stance as Eri backed away slowly.

“I’m done working for you Overhaul...” Stain continued “YOU SHALL BE MY FINAL VICTIM!!! KAI CHISAKI!!!!!”

Stain leapt into the fray as Overhaul let out an angry scream.

The battle had begun.

——

Below the city, an older man walked down the winding pathways of the sewer system, his cane cracking against the concrete floor with every step.

“Where is he?” The man muttered. “I have to find him.”

He coughed twice before stopping to catch his breath. He didn’t react as a zombie crawled out of the sewage quietly and crept towards him. It was only when the zombie was a foot away did he react, quickly pulling a pistol from his lab coat and unloading two shots into its head, killing it instantly. The man scowled at the zombie and pocketed the weapon.

“This entire city has gone to hell...”

The man continued walking, muttering to himself as he did so.

“I need to find Kai... before he finds her....” he muttered as he stepped further into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wraps act 2. Out of the police station and into the worst part of RE2: the sewer. So the announcement
> 
> I’m canceling the story,
> 
> Not really, We’re at the halfway point so I though I’d do something special. Im doing an open ask me anything on Tumblr for the story. I made a page for the story which you can find here [this link right here](https://lost-in-nightmares-mha.tumblr.com/post/184425310563/hey-this-page-is-dedicated-to-the-mha-resident) So submit your asks to this page if you want to. Or not. It’s a free country.
> 
> The main plot will be taking a one week break and during that break I’ll be Posting the next Meanwhile in Mustafu Chapter, which will be a lot looser with its source material. But what game is the basis for this next sidestory? Well I thats an elephant in the room I do not wish to address yet.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and I’ll see you next week for something fun.
> 
> 7; @7543 09”8#5 @ #74=3+7
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Camie Utsushimi  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin:  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki


	10. Meanwhile in Mustafu: Wild Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.A: Don’t spoil Avengers Endgame
> 
> Now That thats out of the way here’s something none of you expected to see in this story:
> 
> A RE Outbreak chapter.

The fall of the Mustafu police station signaled the end of the city’s police department. One by one the force fell victim to the virus that turned the living into the living dead. With the death of Tenya Iida the last officer of the M.P.D perished. This left only Izuku Midoriya as the last remaining cop in the city, excluding the Chief of Police Chizome Akeguro? but after all he had done he could not be considered a member of the M.P.D. any longer. It was the end of the Mustafu police department.

Or so they thought.

——

A purple haired young woman wearing a police uniform that did not suit her at all hummed a tune to herself as she walked down the streets of Mustafu. 

Kyouka Jirou never wanted to be a cop. She wanted to be a musician, someone making music to inspire and entertain others. Both her parents were small time rock stars so it had always been her plan to follow in their footsteps. 

At least until the incident. 

Her mother died from cancer unexpectedly when Jirou was in high school. This brought much turmoil upon her father who had to seek mental help and could no longer raise Jirou on his own. So she was put in the custody of her uncle, an old police officer who got pulled off the force after losing his legs in an accident. The wheelchair bound man had other plans for Jirou. 

He forced her into the police academy where she became a surveillance specialist, using her quirk to eavesdrop on criminals and utilize big complex surveillance equipment. She hated every second of it; listening in on conversations, some of which were very personal while others were filled with horrific things that Kyouka had to listen to for the greater good. But most of all she hated how it led her to this exact moment of being stuck in a zombie infested city. 

Jirou looked to her right, at the rest of her group who walked alongside her.

While the rest of the police force was recalled to the station by Chief Chizome, Kyouka instead opted to ignore the order (a decision that inadvertently saved her life) and searched for a way out of Mustafu. During her attempted escape, she came upon a few survivors who joined in her efforts to escape. 

The first of which was Denki Kaminari, a local electrician who was apparently the deadbeat son of the CEO for Kaminari Electronics. Apparently he was sent to the city to learn responsibility and prove to his old man that he could run the company. Jirou found him almost immediately after she received the order to return to the station after Saving him from a group of zombies and he stuck to her like glue ever since, whether she liked it or not.

The second was Koji Koda, a large quiet man dressed in the uniform of a zookeeper. He didn’t talk much and he hated violence but he was essential for where the group was going. In fact, he was the one who told them of a possible way out of the city.

And lastly there was Togaru Kamakiri, a security guard who survived the outbreak in an old hotel they took shelter in. While he didn’t have much experience with firearms, his quirk offensive quirk more than made up for it.

“You sure about this?” Togaru Asked “The zoo doesn’t seem like the ideal evac point.”

“It’s not the evac point.” Said Denki “Koji said the trolley there would bring us to the actual evac site. And our guide here knows the best way there.”

Denki gestured to Koji, who nervously nodded.

“We’re almost there.” Said Kyouka.

A few minutes later they stood before the gate to the Mustafu city zoo. The zoo’s large colorful sign and its decorative cartoon animals welcomed them to the facility.

“Ya know, I never did like zoos as a kid.” Said Togaru.”The idea of watching caged animals never appealed to me.”

“So question, you guys think there’s like zombie animals in there?” Denki Asked “Or do you think they all got eaten?”

Kiki’s eyes widened in horror. 

“If they are they should at least be caged.” Said Kyouka.

Kyouka tested the gate. It was locked.

“Koji, you’re up.”

Koji nodded and produced a ring of keys as he approached the door.

“So here’s a thought.” Said Togaru. “If the zoo trolley is supposed to bring us to an evac zone, then why is the gate locked?”

Kyouka shook her head.

“The trolley should still be there.... even if nothing else is left.”

Koji unlocked the gate and opened it, allowing the four to take their fist steps inside.

——-

When it was open the Mustafu zoo used to be a place filled with laughter and the sounds of animals. Right now the cries of animals were more ominous and there was no laughter. The park was barren, with benches and carts overturned, splatters of blood everywhere, and many of the light posts were flickering. Off to the side a pair of zombies were feasting on the carcass of a rhinoceros . Koji looked away and shut his eyes as tears began to streak down his cheeks. Kyouka noticed and put a hand on the large zookeeper’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry...” 

Togaru looked around. 

“Zombies are distracted, lets mo-“

The ground suddenly shook as the distorted sounds of an animal’s cry echoed throughout the area.

Denki looked at Koji in terror.

“So uh.... I think that was my answer.” 

It was then that a nearby brick wall erupted as a large creature charged through, charging past them and towards the two zombies. It was an elephant, with thick hide that was discolored in several places and decaying in others. It’s tusks had misshapen to have some sort of bony spikes protruding from them, and its hooves were covered in both dried and fresh blood, it rushed the undead and flung them up into the air with its tusks, along with the rhino carcass and a nearby lamppost that was torn out of the ground in the process.

Everyone was in shock at the sight of this, but Koji’s eyes were the widest. For the first time all night he spoke, his voice a whisper. Yet everyone heard him speak.

“Kisazou....” 

Kisazou was the zoo’s prized attraction: brought in as a baby elephant that conservationists had rescued from a poaching operation. After the zoo took him in, Kisazou gathered a lot of attention and became practically the mascot of the zoo. Koji himself worked closely with the elephant handlers from the day he was hired.

Seeing Kisazou like this was heartbreaking for him.

As the corpses of the zombies splattered against the pavement, the elephant turned its attention to the four survivors.

“Is that a fucking zombie elephant!?” Togaru shouted

Kyouka pulled out her pistol and unloaded the entire clip into the elephant, her expression getting more desperate with each pull of the trigger as the billets didn’t even break the skin.

“It’s like I’m not even doing anything!”

“We’ll need more firepower than a nine millimeter!” Said Togaru

Kyouka looked at Denki

“Fry that thing!”

“I can’t unless you guys wanna get shocked too!”

Togaru threw his arms up.

“So What now?!”

“Unless we want Dumbo to make us donebo, we better run!” Said Denki

The four survivors ran as fast as they could as Kisazou started chasing them. They ran past Ztrashed animal habitats, most of them with broken glass and bent bars, the ones still intact had very dead looking animals inside that still moved about.

“It’s not safe out in the open!” Kyouka shouted.

Koji pointed up to the left. There was a green metal door up ahead reading “Maintinence”. Koji rushed ahead and pulled out his key ring, frantically testing each key until one finally clicked. 

“In here!”

Kyouka made it through the door first, followed by Togaru, then Denki, and finally Koji himself entered last. 

Kisazou skidded to a halt and bashed at the wall with its tusks, letting out a savage cry.

———

The door led into a maintenance tunnel. Safe from the atrocity that had been chasing them, Denki leaned against a wall to catch his breath. 

“That was too close...” 

Kyouka reloaded her gun and looked at Koji.

“Koji... your quirk lets you speak to animals right?”

Koji nodded sadly and spoke.

“I tried it on a dog zombie before we met... it doesn’t work when they turn...” 

Togaru sighed and cracked the knuckles on his left hand.

“So any other zombie animals we should be aware of?” He Asked “Because I swear if we see a zombie cheetah...” 

Denki shook his head. 

“No they got rid of the cheetahs after that incident where a little girl fell into the pen... you guys remember right?”

Kyouka nodded 

“That was a week after I joined... the cop they sent had nightmares for a month after that...” 

The officer shut her eyes. It was just one of the many awful things she’d seen on the force. A force she had wanted nothing to do with to begin with.

“So where to now fearless leader?” Togaru Asked.

Kyouka frowned before answering.

“We keep going down this tunnel... see where it gets us.”

Togaru nodded and with a flick of his wrist, a blade grew out of his left arm. It was the length of a machete and was as sharp as one too. 

“Yeah, let’s try to stay out of the bigger areas...” 

Kyouka plugged her earphone jacks into the floor and opened her eyes. 

“There are zombie’s ahead... no idea how many...” 

“We’ll our human katana here can take them.” Said Denki “Right Togaru?”

“Assuming I don’t get bit in the process yeah.”

They continued down the hall, stopping about five minutes later as the saw two limping figures up ahead wearing green jumpsuits that matched Koji’s. The zookeeper looked away. 

“We got two... Togaru get the left, I’ll take the right.” Said Kyouka.

She took aim and fired off two rounds. The first hit its chest and staggered the zombie while the second hit the head and knocked it down. Togaru then moved in on the remaining zombie and stabbed his hand into its head, piercing its cranium violently. The zombie collapsed and Togaru turned his attention to the downed zombie, crouching down and severing its head with a well placed jab.

Denki nodded in approval. 

“Lookin Sharp Togaru!”

“Screw you and your puns!” Togaru Replied.

Kyouka holstered her pistol and looked around. There was a door to the left marked ERT

“ERT?” Kyouka Muttered,

“Emergency response team...” said Koji “Zoo employees who received police training to handle emergencies where it may be necessary to... necessary to....”

He didn’t finish but everyone understood.

“There might be weapons.” Said Denki “we could use more to protect ourselves than a pistol and blade.”

Kyouka opened the door and checked to ensure it was safe. Once she was sure she nodded and led the others inside. 

The room was filled with storage boxes, gun racks, and other such things to hold the emergency team’s gear. Surprisingly the room was mostly untouched, with the exception of several opened cabinets and drawers. Most of the firearms were gone with the exception of one pump action shotgun and a bolt action rifle. Togaru grabbed the shotgun looked it over. Kyouka picked up the rifle and examined it. 

“High powered rifle... could be useful.”

***POP* ******

********

********

Everyone jumped and turned to the source of the sound. Denki was covered in a net holding a flashlight-like device, his eyes wide like a child caught awake well past their bedtime.

“...You know I always thought net guns would look.... like guns.” 

Kyouka sighed and glared at Denki.

“No point in using those... we want to kill, not subdue.”

Denki nodded as Togaru cut him loose. He set the net gun he was holding down. Kyouka then went to one of the boxes to look for more ammo, not noticing as he stashed another, loaded net gun into his backpack. Togaru offered the shotgun to Koji, who shook his head at the offer.

“You won’t get far without a weapon.” Said Togaru. 

“Cut the guy some slack.” Said Kyouka “A lot of these animals and zombies were his friends.“

Togaru sighed and handed Denki the shotgun.

“Don’t break it...”

“How do you break a gun?” Denki Asked as he slung the shotgun over his shoulder.

“Don’t find out.” Said Kyouka

There was a map of the zoo on the wall, which Denki screenshot with his phone.

“So the trolley is at the opposite end of the zoo...” Kyouka began as she eyed the map “If we exit out the attraction stage we’ll be in the middle of the zoo... then cut through some more pens, avoiding the zombie elephant while we’re at it.... then go through the birds of the rainforest exhibit... we’ll be there in no time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Said Togaru.

Denki grinned and threw his arm around Kyouka’s shoulder as if she was an old friend.

“There’s our leader, taking charge.”

Kyouka quickly stepped away and pulled Denki’s arm off.

“Don’t call me that Charge-Dolt!”

Denki awkwardly shrugged, ignoring Kyouka’s agitation. They finished gathering what they could and stepped back into the hallway.

———

Farther down they found a ladder that led towards the event area. They climbed up the ladder and exited through a hatch on the main stage. The event area was a large outdoor amphitheater that routinely held live musical performances and other events. The stage right now was set up with various instruments and a large black banner with red text.

_KAMINARI FALL TOUR SERIES AND THE MUSTAFU ZOO PRESENT: GALAVANT LIVE ___

____

____

“Your family set this up?” Togaru Asked.

“They like to fund musical events like concerts.” Said Denki “It’s for publicity really. My folks actually hate rock music.”

Kyouka walked over to a nearby electric guitar and ran her hands along the string with a sad look on her face. 

“Hope the band got out...” 

Koji noticed that the exits were all sealed by security doors and made his way over to a control panel on the back of the stage. He flicked a switch, which did not open the doors but it did cause a spotlight to shine on the microphone stand. He tried another switch, which caused one of the speakers to turn on, and emit a low hum.

“Koji you’re hitting all the wrong switches.” Said Denki “Hang on.” 

Denki walked over to the panel and examined the switches for a minute before flipping one that raised the security doors.

“There, you just had to find the right circuit.”

Ken jinodded in appreciation as Kyouka looked over at the rising security gates, her eyes widening.

“Guys.... I’m thinking those gates were up for a reason...” 

As the gates raised they understood what Kyouka meant. 

Standing outside the gate were two zombified hyenas, which now walked into the event area, growling.

“Hyenas...” Denki Muttered “Why couldn’t it be like zombie bunnies or something.”

The two undead animals charged the stage. Denki quickly drew his shotgun and tried to line up a shot. 

“Bad dog! Cat! Whatever!”

Once one of them rushed close enough he fired, the shotgun blast knocking the Hyena back and blasting part of its front paw off. Kyouka raised her rifle and took aim. 

“Just gotta-.”

The Hyena lunged at her, forcing her to take the shot early. The bullet hit the hyena dead center in the head, killing it before it could reach her and instead it collided with the instruments, tumbling into them and knocking most of them over.

Denki pumped his shotgun as the other Hyena got to its feet.

“You’re mi-“

The sounds of a familiar distorted elephant cry filled the air.

“Aw Fuck it’s coming back!” Said Togaru. 

“It must have heard the gunshots!” Said Kyouka 

“Run!” 

They all bolted towards the exit, getting to the gateway as Kisazou burst through the wall like it was made of cardboard, tramping the recovering Hyena in the process.

“ITS HERE!” Denki screamed.

They ran through the gateway as Kisazou followed after them, bursting through yet another of the event area’s walls to pursue them. The four survivors ran down the zoo’s trails as the massive elephant relentlessly pursued. 

“Freakin elephants man! I thought they were supposed to be gentle giants or something!” Togaru shouted. 

“Guys we got a problem!” Kyouka shouted

Up ahead the path was blocked by a large crowd of zombies. However to the left of that was a large holding area that had a section safety glass broken.

“We can’t take that many zombies!” Said Denki “Even with our quirks!”

“The holding area!” Began Koji “There’s a door there we can slip through!”

“You heard the man!” Kyouka shouted “In the pen!”

They all climbed into the holding area as Kisazou skid to a halt in front of the glass and growled. 

“It stopped?” Asked Togaru.

“The glass is designed to withstand immense force...” Koji muttered. 

The elephant then began slamming its tusks against the safety glass, cracking them.

“But everything has a breaking point....”

“Koji door!” Kyouka ordered.

Koji ran over to the door, only to be suddenly hit in the head by a flying metal barrel that knocked him down.

“Okay what!?”

Kyouka rushed to Koji’s side as Denki looked towards the source of the attack. Standing in the corner of the pen, skin and fur missing in patches was a gorilla.

“Zombie gorilla... that’s not good.” 

Kyouka helped Koji to his feet, attempting to use her petite body to steady him.

“Kill it!” She shouted. 

Kisazou slammed its tusks against the glass again, cracking it further. Denki pumped his shotgun.

“Alright King Kong, its you and me-“

The gorilla leapt at Denki, who let out a girlish scream as he dove out of the way and fired a blast into the ape’s back. Kyouka led the injured Koji to the door and took his keys.

“Which one opens the door!?”

Koji didn’t respond, his head still ringing and bleeding.

“Oh fuck it,” she cursed as she tested every key.

Denki pumped his shotgun. 

“Don’t fuck with me! I have a high score on Donkey Kong!” Denki shouted.

The gorilla charged at him once more. Denki fired off another shot into its chest and sidestepped a swing of its fists. Desperately he aimed again. Only for the gorilla to grab his shotgun by the barrel and bend it, rendering the weapon useless.

“Oh come on!”

Togaru ran up from behind and drove his blade into the gorilla’s back.

“I told you not to break the gun damn it!”

Denki used the distraction to get away as the gorilla roared and spun around to hit Togaru, the impact of the hit knocking him back a good five feet and snapped his blade in half. Kyouka tested her tenth key and heard the satisfying click as the door unlocked.

“It’s open!”

Denki grabbed Togaru and bolted to the door as Kyouka opened it. Kisazou hit the glass one more time, shattering it and stomped into the holding area. The zombified gorilla turned its attention to the new intruder and rushed at it, only to be knocked to the side by its trunk. The four made it through the door and slammed it shut, moving as quickly as they could away from the pursuing elephant. 

———

They followed the zookeeper hallway out into the empty and opened giraffe pen and made their way towards the birds of the rainforest exhibit: A large indoor habitat filled with exotic trees and plants with a tropic cafe set up in the front. They hunkered down in the cafe to tend to their wounds, barricading the doors with furniture. 

“Sorry Koji but the freezer seems to have broke down awhile back.” Said Denki as he stepped out of the cafe’s kitchen holding a bag of potato chips he had found. “So no ice”

Kyouka was bandaging Koji’s head and sighed. 

“Just keep it together gang.” Said Kyouka “we’re almost there.... then no more elephants, no more gorillas, and hopefully no more zombies.”

Togaru nodded as he downed a bottle of pain meds. 

“Should be smooth sailing at least... maybe just some zombies in here.”

Denki opened the chips and started snacking on them.

“Yeah dude but consider this.... zombie birds.”

Kyouka scowled at her blonde ally.

“I swear to god....”

She finished bandaging Koji and stood up. 

“Anything else back there?” She asked

“Booze, and a bunch of gluten free bread....” Denki Replied.

Kyouka groaned. 

“Weapons.... medical supplies, not food.”

Denki munched on another chip.

“Oh... does this count?”

He produced a bottle of high proof vodka.

“It’s flammable.”

Kyouka shook her head.

“No not.... what am I saying.... of course there’s nothing useful here.” 

She slumped onto the ground. 

“It’s a fucking cafe....” 

Denki took a seat next to her.

“You Alright Kyouka?”

“No, I’m not!”

Everyone looked at their unofficial group leader.

“It’s not fair... I never wanted this damn job...” she began “I shouldn’t fucking be here, I’m a surveillance specialist! You know what that job entails!?”

Denki shook his head. 

“I eavesdrop on drug busts and wife beaters, that’s what my job consisted of. I’m not cut out for this!”

Togaru held out his hand. 

“But Officer Jir-“ 

“Shut up mall cop!” She snapped “I-It’s... I just...Ive had enough... I just want to go home.” 

Kyouka curled up into a ball and started sobbing, the stress of her situation finally getting the better of her. Denki responded by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey... I get it... you never wanted this... I’ve been there too.” 

Kyouka shot him another glare, 

“Shut your fucking mouth, you’re next in line for the biggest electronics company in the nation.”

“And that’s it!” Said Denki “You think I want that job!? No! My old man wants me to take over! You know what I wanted to do!?”

He threw his hands up.

“I wanted to be an fx guy for the movies! But no! Dad tells me I’m taking over for him! Sends me here to grow up and then boom! Zombies!”

He stood up.

“You said it yourself, we’re almost there.... cop or not you’re the reason we’re still alive. So Kyouka, let’s get out of here together... after that our lives are ours to do whatever the hell we want with them!”

Kyouka slowly got to her feet and looked at her companions, who all nodded.

“Think you can guide us through the last stretch?” Togaru Asked.

A small smile crept onto Kyouka’s face.

“Yeah... let’s get the fuck outta her.” 

Koda slowly got to his feet. 

“We cut through the habitat and we’ll reach the trolley...” 

Togaru smirked. 

“Let’s go then....” Said Denki, hoping to his feet, “One last thing to get through.”

——-

They walked through the rainforest habitat, which was eerily quiet.

“No zombies....” Muttered Denki

“No birds either.” Added Togaru.

“Wait... look.” 

Up ahead was an overturned zoo golf cart with a speaker next to it. Lying on the ground next to it was the corpse of a zookeeper, the top part of its head was decimated and clutched in its hands was a large steel revolver.

Denki whistled. 

“That’s a big ass gun.”

“Im not used to guns but....” Togaru Began. 

He crouched down and picked the revolver up. Checking the cylinder he saw that the bullets inside were massive, all six of them. 

“Think we found our elephant gun.” He Said.

He stuck the revolver in his waistband, the only place he could keep it as Kyouka examined the body. The head was riddled with hundreds of small puncture wounds.

“It’s almost like he was-“

Kyouka froze.

“Denki I fucking hate you...” 

“I jinxed us again didn’t I?”

“This guy looks like he was pecked to death!”

Koji let out a squeal and pointed up. 

“BIRDS.”

In the trees surrounding them was a large amount of zombified birds, staring at them.

“Wish we still had the shotgun...” Kyouka Muttered. 

Togaru got into a defensive stance.

“Too many to shoot, and if they’re all infected...”

Kyouka swallowed.

“One peck might be all it takes....”

Denki grabbed the speaker and held it up.

“Kyouka I got a bad idea!” 

“As long as that plan isn’t let ourselves get eaten by birds then yeah let’s do it!”

“Plug in!”

The birds prepared to swoop in.

“What!?”

“Plug in and make some sound to scare the birds off!”

Kyouka quickly plugged her ear jack in as the birds took flight. 

“Now!”

Everyone covered their ears as Jirou channeled her heartbeat into the speaker. The machine shook as it let out a loud sonic screech. Denki had expected the zombie birds to hear the sounds and get scared away, however this was not the case. Instead the birds spasmed violently and fell out of the air, hitting the ground and twitching as they perished. The speaker sparked and destroyed itself from the sound but it had done its job. 

The birds were dealt with.

Koji and Togaru threw up their arms to shield them from falling birds as Denki wrenched his eyes shut, his ears ringing from the sound wave.

“It worked!” He shouted.

“What!?” Jirou exclaimed, unplugging herself.

Togaru looked down at the birds, then at his allies. 

“We should go!”

“What!?” Exclaimed The Officer and the Electrician.

Koji sighed and led them onwards, Togaru keeping close. 

——-

They exited out the back door of the exhibit, a large grin forming on their faces as they saw what awaited them. 

The trolley was there, their white and red ticket to safety laid atop a set of tracks that led out of the zoo and towards an otherwise inaccessible part of Mustafu. 

“There it is!” Said Denki happily. 

“So why is this all the way in the back?” Togaru Asked. 

“Before they renovated the zoo this was a secondary entrance.” Said Koji softly. The trolley would take folks right here and drop them off.”

“The town built it to promote tourism.” Denki Added “The trolley route hit a bunch of attractions.”

Kyouka got into the trolley and found the controls. She flipped a few switches, frowning as nothing happened. 

“Guys... we got a problem.”

Kyouka stuck her head out of the trolley.

“No power.”

She turned her attention to a power box nearby, then to Denki.

“Me?” He asked 

“Yeah. You’re the one with the electricity quirk right?”

Denki nodded.

“I swear if I short out....”

“Unfortunately either you charge our escape or we all stay here and die.” Said Togaru 

Denki dropped his backpack, walked over to the box and gripped it.

“Here we go.”

Denki exploded with electricity, stray volts shooting out in various directions. 

“AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

With a large spark he was thrown away from the power box and landed face first onto the ground. Several lights on the trolley lit up, signaling that it was charged. 

“There we go!” Said Kyouka.

Togaru looked down at Denki.

“Nice work, very shocking,”

Denki responded by flipping the security guard off.

“Hypocrite.”

Kyouka began eying the controls.

“Just need to-“

The ground shook.

“Oh no.” Togaru muttered.

***CRASH* ******

********

********

Kisazou crashed through the wall of the birds of the rainforest exhibit and skid to a halt in front of the group.

“I’m starting to think this elephant likes us.” Said Togaru

He drew the magnum and pulled the hammer back.

“Or hates us... could go either way honestly!”

He took aim with one hand and fired, making a very fatal mistake.

Togaru did not account for the recoil of the gun, which given the size of the bullet was massive. The shot went off and blasted one of Kisazou’s ears off, but the recoil of the gun shook throughout his hand and caused it to to fly out of his grip and land ten feet away. Kisazou recovered quickly and charged at Togaru.

“Togaru no!” Kyouka shouted. 

Togaru didn’t have time to get away, his attention was on the pain in his hand from the recoil of the gun. He was fairly sure that something was broken. By the time he looked back up, Kisazou was inches away from him, in the midst of a charge. The pakaderm gored Togaru on one of its tusks, impaling him through the chest and lifting him up off the ground. The security guard screamed in agony as Kyouka unslung her rifle and started firing off shots at Kisazou. The rifle did better than her pistol, but it wasn’t bringing the massive zombie down.

“GET ME OFF OF IT!!!!”

In his desperation, Togaru activated his quirk, causing several blades to shoot out from every part of his body. Stabbing into the elephant’s face and eye at various spots. It let out a pained cry and swung left as hard as it could, flinging the insectoid survivor off its tusks. His mangled body landed next to Denki and his blades shattered with a sickening snap. Denki quickly got to his feet and screamed. 

“Togaru!?”

Togaru weakly tried to say something, but words did not come out, only a mouthful of blood before his body went limb and stopped moving. Denki hunched over and threw up.

“Oh god... oh god...” 

He dashed over to his backpack and opened it. 

“KOJI THE TROLLEY!!!!”

Koji nodded and ran into the trolley. As he did that, Denki produced the net gun and the vodka he grabbed. Kyouka noticed the items in Denki’s hands and stopped shooting at Kisazou to glare at him.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” She shouted 

“Contrary to popular belief I’m not an idiot!” Said Denki as he opened the bottle of vodka. 

He began pouring the alchohol into the netgun, where the net was stored. 

“I know some things! Like that when booze is high proof it burns well! That’s how they make those burning cocktails!”

He took aim at the zombified elephant and fired the netgun. The now vodka soaked net hit and entangled the elephant around its face. 

“AND NOTHING ALIVE OR DEAD LIKES FIRE!”

He charged at Kisazou and began sparking. 

“GET DOWN!”

Kyouka dove for cover behind a large wooden crate as Denki activated his quirk, shooting electricity out in several directions, including the elephant’s. The jolt hit the net and ignited it. Kisazou let out a sound of of pain as it tried to get the burning net off its face, running around slamming through walls trying to do so. 

Kyouka emerged from her cover and looked at the end result of Denki’s plan, mouth agape. 

“Oh my god Denki I take it back that was brilliant!”

Denki didn’t respond, instead he gave her a thumbs up and let us the dumbest sound she ever heard. 

“Whhhhheeeeyyyyy!!!!”

Kyouka groaned. 

“Damn it you shorted yourself out!”

Koji stuck his head out of the trolley and screamed. 

“LOOK OUT!”

Kisazou was charging at the two, burning net still on its face. In its charge its leg kicked the magnum, sending it sliding along the ground towards the power box. Kyouka quickly pushed Denki out of the way as the zombie elephant slammed into her, missing with its tusks but still sending her back a good ten or so ft into a wall. The impact dislocated her shoulder, causing Kyouka to scream out in pain. She struggled to get back to her feet as Kisazou closed in. 

“No... gotta...” 

She staggered and clutched her head, the impact had definitely shaken her. Kisazou closed the distance and cornered the officer.

“KOJI GRAB DENKI AND LEAVE!”

The decaying trunk of the elephant wrapped itself around her waist as its mouth opened.

“DONT WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!”

It moved Kyouka so that her head was in its mouth, ready to be bitten off by the large undead. Kyouka shut her eyes and prepared for the worse.

“Live... damn it...” 

***BOOM* ******

********

********

A loud ear-splitting gunshot went off and Kisazou let out a cry of pain as a large blood spurt erupted from its side. It dropped Kyouka, whose eyes shot wide open.

“The hell?”

Then she saw it. 

Koji slowly approached, eyes filling with tears and his hands shaking as they clutched the large high caliber elephant gun that Togaru had dropped. Holding the weapon with both of his bulky hands, Koda pulled back the hammer and fired again. His second shot hit it in the tusks, breaking the left tusk off with an eruption of bone shrapnel. 

“K-Koji!?” Kyouka gasped. 

It was obvious that the zookeeper was distraught, he clearly did not want to be doing this but forced himself to.

He fired again, hitting it through the leg and causing Kisazou to fall to its side, unable to support its own weight. He pulled the hammer back and fired the fifth shot, blasting a large portion of its trunk and lower face off. The elephant let out a pained cry as Koji stopped a foot away from the elephant. Kisazou looked at its former caretaker. Koji wrenched his eyes shut and pulled back the hammer one last time.

“You’re sick Kisazou....” he began “And you’re hurting people...I’m sorry.”

He opened his eyes. 

“But I have to do this...”

***BOOM* ******

********

********

The final shot hit the cranium, finishing the elephant off. Koji dropped the revolver and fell to his knees in tears, mourning this once gentle creature who was turned into a bloodthirsty monster by something beyond its control. Kyouka got to her feet and looked at the motionless elephant. Denki laid on the ground, arms held up as he let out a stream of gibberish. 

It was over.

——

The trolley ride was quiet, Koji had treated Kyouka’s shoulder to the best of his abilities and Denki had snapped back to reality.

“So... we’re home free now.” Said Denki

Kyouka smiled.

“I’d say so...”

Koji nodded.

“I owe you guys big time.” Denki continued “if there’s anything I can do to pay you back-“

The evacuation site was in their view now.

“Just... let...me... no... NO!”

The makeshift evacuation site was a wreck. Dead bodies and undead bodies littered the area, and in the middle of it all was the burning remains of a large grey transport helicopter, with a hole in the side.

“It’s...” 

The trolley came to a stop and the three rushed out.

“That was our way out!” Denki screamed “FUCK!”

Koji looked away with a sad look on his face.

“How could this happen....”

Kyouka walked over to the corpse of a man in a military uniform and knelt down next to it.

“After all that...”

Kyouka screamed and punched the ground. 

“We’re going to die here!”

Just then there was a buzzing sound. Kyouka noticed a radio in the soldier’s grip, which was emitting a low buzzing sound.

“ _Bbbzzzz _hello _buuuuzzzzz_ ”__

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

She grabbed the device and plugged one of her jacks into it.

“Hello if anyone can hear me... my name is Chiyo Shuzenji. I’m a professor at Mustafu university... this _BUZZ_ a message to all survivors... I can _BUZZ_ you an escape. _BUZZZZZ_ Come here _BUZZ_ complete daylight _BUZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz_ ”

_____ _

_____ _

Kyouka set the radio down as her two companions looked at her.

“Are we going there?” Denki Asked.

Kyouka nodded.

“We have to.... it’s our only option.”

Denki sighed.

“Well... I’m sorry then Kyouka. I was wrong.”

Kyouka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What?”

“We’re going to have to rely on you a little longer.” 

Denki knelt down and grabbed the dead soldier’s pistol, which was still in its holster.

“So let’s leave together... all of us.”

Koji nodded. A smile slowly formed on Kyouka’s face, replacing the brief despair and uncertainty she felt.

“Yeah... together.” 

And so this is where we leave our survivors. Mustafu City was a very big place, and the Kyouka Jirou and her group were but one of the many to be caught in the outbreak that would go on to change their lives forever. 

For this was a place where wild things roamed free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I put Jirou’s nametag in the police station for a reason.
> 
> So this Meanwhile in Mustafu loosely follows the events of Resident Evil Outbreak. More specifically the Wild Things Scenario, a game I haven’t actually played. This was really an excuse for me to put the zombie elephant in, which fun fact: I named it after the Elephant character from Hirokoshi’s previous manga (which I haven’t read). 
> 
> This is much more looser than the other RE material in terms of plot and the characters but I think that freedom gave it a more unique feel to it.
> 
> The plot will resume next week with the sewer (Insert Civie11’s sewer meter here). Which will be probably one of the weaker parts of this story for reasons unrelated to that damn plug puzzle (which btw is being cut because nobody wants to read about Izuku spending ten minutes tryin to figure out where the pawn is supposed to go). It will however reveal the identity of a certain name on the character cast that I know some of you might be wondering about.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and see you next time.
> 
>  
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Camie Utsushimi  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin:  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> RE OUTBREAK FILES  
> Kevin Ryman/Rita Phillips: Kyouka Jirou  
> David King: Denki Kaminari  
> Mark Wilkins: Togaru Kamakiri  
> Patrick Reyes/Lloyd Stewart: Koji Koda
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki


	11. Ch8: Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a visit to the Orphanage, Izuku and Ochako flee into the sewers in hopes of finding escape below the city.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER ___

____

Izuku and Ochako arrived at the orphanage to find the front door broken down and the inside of the building ransacked. Signs of a struggle could easily be seen.

“Oh god, are we too late?” Ochako Asked, taking the first step inside.

Izuku shook his head.

“No, Eri could still be around....”

They continued down into the nearby hallway, noting how the destruction continued that direction as opposed to up the staircase. Eventually they reached the living area. The room was in just as much disarray as the lobby.

“God what happened here?” Ochako Muttered

“Eri!? Are you here!?” Izuku called out.

“Watch the volume, you don’t want to attract any... unwanted company.” Said a gravely voice.

The pair turned to the source of the voice. Leaning against a knocked over table, clutching a bloodied and broken sword was Stain himself. He looked over at the arrivals with a grin on his face. 

“You’re late...” 

They both pointed their guns at the serial killer. 

“Where’s Eri!?” Ochako demanded.

“Don’t worry she’s safe... Kai didn’t get her...” 

“Who is Kai!?” Izuku Asked 

“Kai Chisaki, The man with the mask... I personally prefer to call him by the name of his quirk: Overhaul. He bested me but I managed to drive him off...”

“His quirk?” Izuku Asked

“You didn’t notice?”

Izuku didn’t realize it when he first saw him, but Stain was missing an arm and a leg as well as a chunk of his side. The leg and the chunk off his side didn’t look like they were violently torn off or bleeding, while the arm was clearly bleeding, as if something had sliced the appendage clean off. Izuku looked at the broken, bloody sword and frowned.

“What did he do to you?”

Stain coughed up some blood. 

“Overhaul.... he can rearrange and destroy anything he touches.... even organic material. All that growth he has, that’s from absorbing additional biomass into his own damn body... he took a lot out of me.”

Stain chuckled.

“Quite literally.”

“How did you even survive?” Asked Izuku

“I wouldn’t call this surviving...but I scared him off with a lot of acid.” Stain replied, eyeing several broken jars that littered the room that still had a few droplets of the clear corrosive in them. “Can’t control what he can’t touch...”

Stain stopped his chuckle and winced in pain

“I’m going to die soon.”

“You deserve it.” Said Ochako “You killed all those people, even in a time like this.”

“They weren’t worthy. The people I killed in the outbreak, they had powerful quirks. They could have easily made a difference out there, saving lives, fighting off the infected.... but they chose to hide in the station like cowards...and because of that even more people died...they deserved death.”

Stain allowed what remained of his sword do clatter to the floor and used his remaining hand to wipe a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth.

“We have these gifts.... quirks... we should be living in a world of superheroes Midoriya, where everyone can be a hero....” Stain began “Just needed a push in the right direction. I tried to become the push that this world needed... but it clearly wasn’t enough.”

Ochako pressed the barrel of her gun against his temple. 

“You are a psycho who killed a bunch of innocent people over a bullshit opinion.” Said Ochako “I should kill you right now.”

“Don’t bother.” Said Stain. “I’m dead either way... we all are at this point.... there’s no way out as far as I know... not after this.”

He looked at Izuku. 

“I tried to keep you away from here Midoriya... you don’t deserve to die in this city.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“You Izuku Midoriya.... you have no quirk, no power to call your own... yet you insisted on joining the police and helping others... you’re the kind of hero this word needed... given time you would have been the next Toshinori.”

Stain flinched.

“That’s why I delayed your arrival.... to keep you out of here...” 

Izuku lowered his gun.

“You still did awful things...”

“I know... I’m not asking for forgiveness... I’m asking you to kill that son of a bitch Overhaul.”

Stain let out a loud cough.

“I wonder what’s killing me...” Stain wondered aloud “The missing organs or the blood loss?”

He pointed to the side with his remaining arm.

“In the office there’s a secret passage under the desk.... “ Said Stain “It leads to the sewer... that’s where Eri is... use it to get out... you have to end this in my stead....” 

“End what!? Why should we listen to you?!” Ochako Asked. 

“Listen to me or not... it’s your choice...” grunted Stain “Anymore questions before I leave this nightmare city behind?”

“Stain, you said Eri was the key to this earlier.” Said Izuku “What did you mean?” 

Stain then entered a coughing fit. 

“*cough* her qui- *cough* *cough* -ro *cough* re....wind....”

And with that Stain stopped moving. Ochako knelt down and checked for a pulse.

“He’s dead...”

Izuku walked over to the nearest window and tore the curtains off, draping them over Stain’s body.

“Goodbye....Chief.”

They turned their attention to the office door. 

“Let’s go.... if what he said was true then Eri is waiting.”

They walked into the office. True to Stain’s word there was a secret passage: a hole in the ground and a ladder going straight down. They climbed down into the sewers, leaving the orphanage behind as they entered the dark underbelly of Mustafu.

——-

The cold air and concrete atmosphere was a change from what Izuku and Ochako had been around for the rest of the night prior. The sewer was a lot more claustrophobic and tighter, even though they had not even gotten to the actual sewage yet. They were in more of an intermediate area, filled with large pipes and other water treatment machinery.

As they turned the corner down the path they took, they were greeted by the sight of Eri, sitting on a machine hugging her legs to her body.

“Eri!” 

The little girl’s head shot up and she turned to look at Izuku and Ochako.

“Izuku! Ochako!” 

She ran over to the pair and latched herself onto Izuku’s legs.

“Stain didn’t hurt you did he?” Ochako Asked.

Eri shook her head. 

“He actually saved me... he told me where to hide...” said Eri “D-Did Overhaul get him?”

Izuku nodded 

“We’re just glad you’re alright.... now lets see if we can get out of the city.”

Ochako nodded and looked around. 

“Think the sewer leads beyond city limits?”

“Dunno.” Said Izuku “We’d have to find a map.” 

The three continued onwards together, Eri holding onto Izuku’s hand as they walked. 

“You know.... that FBI agent I told you about might be down here still.” Said Izuku. “We should keep our eyes peeled. She could get us out.”

“Sure, whats she look like?” Ochako Asked.

“Black coat, hat, kinda fawn-“ 

Just then behind them, a hole burst open in the ceiling and a large imposing figure with a beak jumped down.

“Oh crap it’s back!” Ochako shouted.

“Nomu...” Izuku Muttered.

The Nomu turned to look at the trio.

**TARGETS RE-AQUIRED ******

********

****

The Nomu stomped towards them. Izuku drew his magnum and took aim.

“Run!”

Izuku fired a single shot, hitting it in the chest and staggering it. Ochako picked up Eri and the pair bolted down the passage they were in. Towards the end of it they could see an elevator. 

“There! We gotta get in there!” Said Ochako. 

Ochako ran ahead and opened the elevator door, ushering Eri inside. Izuku soon followed and hit the down button. Before the elevator could lower Nomu caught up to them and grabbed the doors, prying them open With brute strength. Eri let out a scream as the Nomu turned to look at her.

“Izuku!”

Izuku aimed the magnum at its head, but before he could even pull the trigger a large set of claws pierced through the Nomu’s chest, splattering black blood all over its three occupants. The Nomu let out a sudden scream of pain.

 **ERROR QUIRK DETECTED**  
> **NOMU BIOMASS BEING ASSIMILATED **  
**** > **RETREAT **  
> **5@4*35 599 09234 &7”******

********** **

********** **

********

********

A chunk of the Nomu was then absorbed into the claw, disappearing and leaving a large gap in its side very similar to how the missing chunk of Stain’s side was. The claw threw the Nomu to the side, revealing the group’s unexpected savior: the mutation Stain had called Overhaul 

“Overhaul!” Said Izuku

Eri hid behind Ochako, who drew her smg at the sight of the humanoid monster.

“Miiiinnneeee....”

Overload’s entire body began to twitch and shift. 

“MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNEEEEEE”

A smaller set of arms burst from Overhaul’s armpits and a majority of his remaining coat tore as his torso expanded from additional muscle mass. His head moved lower down his body with a second, more tumerous head with several fangs and a beak-like mouth manifesting on top. His left arm grew and changed to the same color as the rest of his growths.

“Go away....” Eri whispered. 

Overhaul let out a roar and jumped on top of the elevator.

“What just happened!?” Ochako Asked.

“I think he mutated!” Izuku Replied “He could be adjusting for all the biomass he absorbed? Or maybe the Nomu DNA did something? I don’t know!”

The extra weight of Overhaul caused the elevator cables to snap and the lift plummeted into darkness, taking all four of them with it. 

Ochako stumbled near the elevator door as Izuku grabbed Eri protectively. Above them Overhaul struggled to stay on the elevator, driving his claw into the top of it for stability.

“Ochako hold on!” Izuku screamed

Ochako looked around desperately for some kind of an emergency brake or something to stop the falling elevator. 

“Izuku I think we’re going to-“ 

Everything went black. 

——-

Izuku came to, seeing fire surround them. The elevator had landed and the wreckage was easily visible along with a surprising amount of rubble. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Not too far was a waterway of flowing raw sewage, and to his right was Eri who was also coming to. Overhaul however was nowhere to be seen.

“Eri...are you... okay?

Eri nodded and got to her feet.

“Yeah... wheres Ochako?”

Eri looked around and pointed at the wrecked elevator.

“Ok!”

Ochako was lying face down in the elevator’s doorway, pinned under some rubble and grunting in pain.

“Ochako!”

Izuku scrambled to his feet and ran to Ochako’s side. He began removing the rubble that was on top of her.

“Ochako can you hear me!?”

“Izu...ku?”

“Thank god you’re all right!”

Eri rushed over and started picking up smaller pieces of rubble, offering what little help she could.

“Izuku I can’t feel my legs...”

“Might be broken, but first aid spray should fix it.” Replied Izuku.

Ochako clenched her eyes shut in pain.

“Ah!”

“Don’t worry, I almost got.....”

Izuku removed the last and largest piece of rubble. Ochako’s left leg was bent in away that did not look natural and some bones could be seen poking out of her other knee. 

“How bad does it look?” She Asked 

“Very... don’t move.” Said Izuku “I need the first aid bag you got from the GUARD office.

Ochako unslung and handed him the bag. Izuku opened it and frantically dug through it.

“Come on... theres got to.... YES!”

Izuku produced a can of first aid spray and knelt down closer to Ochako’s leg.

“This should fix it.” 

Before Izuku could spray the wound, something shifted in a pile of rubble before a large clawed hand burst out. 

“Izuku look out!”

Izuku spun around in time for a Overhaul to emerge from the rubble and stare at Izuku with both heads.

“It’s him!” Eri screamed

Overhaul charged at Izuku. He drew his magnum but before he could fire off a round Overhaul closed the distance and grabbed him by the arm. Izuku didn’t have time to react, without warning his arm suddenly erupted into an explosion of blood, his magnum clattering to the ground. He fell next to Ochako and clutched the spewing wound as he screamed out in agony at a pain nothing like he had ever felt before..

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

What remained of his arm in Overhaul’s grip melted into his body, disappearing into it. 

“His quirk!” Screamed Ochako. “It affects whatever he touches!”

Ochako tried to grab her grenade launcher but it wouldn’t budge when she tried to pull it. The barrel was pinned under some heavy rubble.

“No, No!”

Overhaul eyed the pair and let out a roar from his tumorous head. His claw raised and plunged itself down. It had managed to stab into both Izuku’s chest and Ochako’s shoulder. Eri screamed and ran over, pulling at the claw impaling her two protectors futilely.

“DONT HURT THEM!!!”

Izuku and Ochako screamed in agony as their bodies began to melt into overhaul’s claw, his quirk beginning to assimilate them into his body. Eri’s eyes flooded with tears as she continued to pull. 

“GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GIVE THEM BACK GIVE THEM BACK!”

Eri’s body began to glow a bright white. Overhaul’s quirk suddenly stopped and the eyes on his human head widened. 

“GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!!”

Eri flashed with a bright light that forced Overhaul to disconnect from the two survivors and stumble backwards, falling into the river of sewage. The abomination was swept up in the current and drifted away flailing and shrieking. Eri screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly, as if in reverse, Izuku’s arm reformed, clothing included as Ochako’s broken leg mended itself along with all their other wounds.

After a few moments the glow subsided and Eri stood wobbling, her eyes half lidded and her horn now slightly longer. 

“Don’t.... hurt... my... family...” 

Eri fell over, her eyes shutting completely.

Izuku looked around in complete confusion. One moment he was in unimaginable agony, in despair as he felt his entire being being absorbed, the next he was not only fine, but he realized Ochako’s leg was healed. Ochako likewise looked at him in utter puzzlement. The words that came out of her mouth next summer up her thoughts perfectly. 

“What the actual fuck?” 

“I know my arm was gone... how? That light?”

He got up and helped Ochako to her feet before they both walked over to Eri. Izuku picked her up and noticed her chest slowly rising and falling.

“Was that her quirk?” Ochako Asked.

“I-I think it might have been... some sort of regeneration?”

“Rewind is the proper term.” Answered a new, elderly voice.

From the shadows a man stepped forwards. He was an old man with a snow hair slicked back. Despite his age he was a tall individual, almost intimidating. He wore a black button down shirt under a lab coat bearing the LOV logo. His left hand held an ornate cane while his right was outstretched. Izuku noticed a pair of pistol handles sticking out of his coat. 

“It’s a quirk unlike any seen before... its mere existence changes everything we thought possible about medical science...” 

Izuku’s eyes widened. He recognized the man’s voice.

“You.... you were the man from Shindo’s recording....” Said Izuku “The Director.”

The older man frowned slightly. 

“So he did record it... the bastard.” 

The man slowly walked forwards and over to Eri. 

“Before this conversation goes any further I have to thank you....”

Ochako put her hand on her pistol defensively 

“For what?”

“Keeping my granddaughter safe.”

They both froze. 

“You mean you’re...”

The man chuckled. 

“Don’t bother with my name, just call me Director, or Mr.Director.... and that girl Eri is my Grandchild...” 

“You...” Izuku Muttered,

He readjusted Eri in his arms so that he had one hand free and drew his pistol, pointing it at the old man.

“You started this outbreak.”

The old man’s eyes widened. 

“Where did you get that idea?”

“An FBI agent! She told me you ran a secret facility in the city, that you made the zombies! QBWs!”

The man sighed.

“I don’t have time for this.... look, put down your gun and we’ll walk and talk.” 

“Why should we trust you?” Izuku Asked “You abandoned Eri, you work for LOV-“

The man shot Izuku a death glare.

“I did not abandon her... I told her to hide in the station.I had... I have something to do.... it wasn’t safe for her. And I’m not your enemy. If I wanted you dead I wouldn’t have announced myself.”

He gestured to his pocketed pistol.

“I could have killed you both before you even knew I was here.”

Izuku slowly holstered the gun.

“Then talk.”

——-

The Director led them down the sewer.

“I was the Director for LOV in the city... we did create the R-Virus that created the zombies, but I had nothing to do with that project. I focused on more legitimate projects... medicine and that kind of thing.” He Said “Then two year’s ago my daughter came to me and dropped off a child, her own daughter.” 

He looked at Eri. 

“Eri’s quirk: rewind, it returns things to a previous state. Or in serious instances... undoes something.” He explained “She doesn’t have control over it but it has manifested under periods of intense stress.”

“So that light.” Said Ochako “It reversed the damage on our bodies.” 

“That Guy we found in the alley... he was a zombie... and Eri rewound him to his uninfected state.” Said Izuku 

The Director nodded 

“Indeed... if she mastered, it could effectively cure this entire mess. Rewind can remedy so many problems... but it has its flaws as well.”

He paused and looked over at Izuku before continuing.

“She reversed her own father, made him vanish...” he continued “My daughter wanted nothing to do with Eri after that and left her with me. In all honesty I saw potential for research.”

Ochako glared at the Director.

“You hurt her.”

“No, I would have been humane.” Replied the Director “Her quirk has potential, imagine rewinding a patient with an incurable disease, lost limbs returned. This was potential for pancea, the cure to everything.... but despite all that she is my granddaughter... I would never hurt her.”

He shook his head.

“My disciple had other ideas...” 

“Disciple?” Izuku Asked. 

The Director frowned and reached into his coat, pulling out a pack of cigitattes and stuck one into his mouth.

“Kai Chisaki.... the man you called Overhaul.... he was my apprentice of sorts.” He began “I found him on the streets as a boy and, took him in... got him a job at LOV. He was smart, had a powerful quirk too.... but he has this darkness inside him....”

The Director took out a lighter and lit his ciggeratte.

“He saw other potential in Eri...” 

He took a long drag of the cigeratte and exhaled a puff of smoke.

“I got sick and had to be hospitalized.... so Eri fell into his care... he experimented on Eri, used her genetic material to strengthen LOV’S QBWs and.... his own pet projects....”

“Pet project?” Ochako Asked 

“Kai created a drug using Eri’s quirk that destroys quirks... reverses the victim to a more quirkless state... the ultimate QBW.”

Izuku shuddered. 

“LOV can’t keep doing this...” 

“You can try to stop them, but it won’t work.... LOV is too powerful.” 

The Director stopped at a fork in the path.

“If you go left you’ll eventually find the sewer maintenance room.” The director stated “You’ll be safe there....” 

“Do the sewers lead out of the city?” Ochako Asked.

“They did... but they got blocked off by LOV once the outbreak started. The sewer can’t get you out of the city directly but if you know your way around it’s good for bypassing the streets.” 

The director threw his ciggerate into the sewage.

“I’ll find you after I do what I have to... we’ll leave together. I owe you that much for helping my granddaughter.”

“What do you need to do?” Izuku Asked 

“That should be obvious.”

He pulled out his pistol and pulled back the slide.

“I’m going to kill Kai.” 

Ochako stepped forwards 

“How can you? He’s mutated and-“

“I know how his mutations work...” the Director interupted. “This pistol is loaded with high power rounds. And this...” 

He pointed to his second pistol in his pocket.

“Is a modified flare gun designed to shoot grenade launcher rounds... A word of advice: his mutated parts hate acid, no skin to cover it so it burns so much more.”

“You sure you don’t want help?” Izuku Asked

“I’ll be fine.... I have to do this. After all, this was all my fault.”

Before Izuku could ask him to elaborate, he walked off, disappearing down the tunnel. 

“We should find that maintenance room.” Said Ochako “For Eri.”

She gestured to the unconscious girl in Izuku’s arms.

Izuku sighed. She was right, if the Director told them to go there, it should at least be safe from Overhaul and the zombies there.

“Alright... lets go.”

The two walked down the left path.

——-

Meanwhile in a tunnel below the pair, the abomination was hard at work.

Overhaul dragged a struggling zombie through the muck and sewage. All the extra biomass combined with other factors were eating away at his mental stability to the point where he couldn’t form sentences anymore but he was still capable of complex actions and planning. And he knew he needed something to help him get to Eri. He needed to become stronger in order to retrieve her, and deal with her companions.

Overhaul came to a stop at a mound of body parts the size of a car that were grotesquely fused together. Arms and legs twitched from their conjoined matter and the entire body pulsed slightly like a beating heart. He slammed the zombie into the mass and activated his quirk, forcing the zombie to join into the mass. 

He had been wandering the sewer ever since getting swept away, finding zombies and other ideal creatures to absorb into his body-mass to further his strength. However the ones that weren’t ideal he still used albeit in a different way.

As fodder to build his contingency,

The mass then began to twitch and shift, taking on a more bipedal shape. Then on its shoulder the flesh slit and parted to allow a large red eye to appear. 

Overhaul stepped back and looked at his creation: a walking mass of flesh and limbs composed of infected corpses he had come across that were not worth absorbing, Be they physically weak or already damaged, plus a sample of his own flesh to give it orders. The lumbering monstrosity looked around before sinking into the sewage and vanishing. It had its mission and set out to complete it 

Kill the survivors and bring Eri to him while Overhaul gathered his strength.

———-

Eri stirred awake a few minutes later.

“Wha?”

Izuku smiled.

“Sleep well?”

Eri shook her head. 

“I did it again didn’t I?” She asked “I used my quirk.”

“You did... rewind was it’s name right?”

Eri nodded 

“It made papa and mama go away.... it’s cursed.” 

“Don’t say that.” Said Izuku “Your quirk is the reason we’re both still here.”

Izuku set Eri down, letting her walk on her own. Ochako decided to use the opportunity to change the subject.

“We uh...saw your grandfather.” Said Ochako.

Eri’s eyes widened.

“Grandpa!?”

“He told us about this safe place, someplace where Overhaul can’t get you. We’re going there now.”

They stepped out of the tunnel they were in and found themselves entering another sewer tunnel with a ladder nearby leading up to a manhole.

“Wonder where this leads?” Izuku wondered 

“Wanna look?” Ochako Asked. 

Izuku shook his head.

“No point... we’re supposed to be heading to the maintenance room...” 

“Alright then....” 

They continued but stopped as they saw the sewer water bubble.

“Izuku did I just see that?”

“Maybe it’s a zombie...”

The bubbling intensified as a large creature emerged from the water. It was an aligator, a massive one at that. It was almost as big as the tunnel they stood in, decaying in several places and it had a large chain wrapped around its body. It let out a roar before looking at the three.

“Why couldn’t it be a normal zombie...” Ochako Muttered,

She picked Eri up and the pair bolted down the tunnel, the Alligator following after them.

”Would you say this is worse than the Nomu!?” Ochako Asked 

Izuku drew his magnum, spun around and fired a pot shot at the gator, the powerful round bouncing off its scaly body doing minimal damage. 

“Worse!”

The tunnel soon slanted, going downwards in a slide-like fashion 

“Slide!”

The both slid down the incline to give them some distance from the gator. However the gator also picked up speed from the slope and got close enough to attempt to bite them. Izuku maneuvered to his left, avoiding the sharp jaws of the zombified gator.

“Ah!”

“Duck!” Ochako shouted. 

The duo ducked under a large pipe, which the Alligator could not avoid and instead collided with it, snapping its jaw around it and releasing visible leaks of gas.

“I think we got it stuck!” Said Izuku

“Good.” Said Ochako “Now lets run befo-“

***BANG* < **/p > ****

****A gunshot rang out and the gas suddenly ignited, creating a explosion that blasted the Gator’s head apart and threw the three survivors back. Ochako landed in the sewage with Eri on top of her. Izuku landed nearby on his hands and knees.** **

********

********

“Ew....” Ochako Muttered. 

She got up and looked herself over. 

“This is worse than the zombie guts...” she muttered “Izuku are you ok-“

Ochako then noticed Izuku was lying in the sewage clutching his head with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“No... Kacchan no...” 

“Shit.”

He let out a scream 

“Kachan stop please!”

Before she could run to his side, someone else approached from behind and knelt down next to Izuku.

“Seriously, again? How many times am I going to have to save you.” 

The new arrival tapped Izuku on the side of the head before frowning and slapping him hard across the face, snapping him out of his trance.

“Huh? Ochako wha-“

Izuku looked up at the new arrival who gave him a smug grin. 

“You’re welcome for dealing with the alligator by the way.”

“Camie!?”

——-

Elsewhere in the sewers a lone figure walked down the tunnels clad in military gear, wading through raw sewage with an assault rifle in his hands. His identity was obscured by the gas mask and helmet he wore.

“Got how long have I been down here...”

He noticed a section of concrete that branched off into another section of the sewer. He waded over to it and climbed out of the sewage, giving himself a moment for the excess liquid to drip off his uniform.

“I gotta get the hell outta here...” they muttered 

The masked man continued onwards, unaware if the path he was following would lead to freedom, or to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the three chapter long sewer act. At least there’s no rediculous chess piece puzzle. Also the Annette Birkin role is filled by Eri’s Grandfather, a character who only really showed up in flashbacks in the manga. He never had a canonical name to I’m just going to refer to him as the Director (not to be confused with Titus621’s character from his Class 1-A watches My Hero Academia stories, who is also called the Director). 
> 
> Next chapter will get us into some more Camie Scenes as well as the introduction of “Hunk” into the storyline. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I’ll see you next chapter.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Camie Utsushimi  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin: Eri’s Grandfather  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> RE OUTBREAK FILES  
> Kevin Ryman/Rita Phillips: Kyouka Jirou  
> David King: Denki Kaminari  
> Mark Wilkins: Togaru Kamakiri  
> Patrick Reyes/Lloyd Stewart: Koji Koda
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki


	12. Ch9: Missing Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors run into Camie, who asks for Izuku’s aid once more. As this is going on Ochako finds herself in the company of a mysterious masked soldier.

Camie helped Izuku to his feet,

“Didn’t think I’d find you here lawboy.”

“Yeah, I found the others... speaking of which there they are.” 

He gestured to Ochako and Eri.

“So you’re Ochako and Eri.” She began “Camie Utsushimi FBI.”

“Thanks for the hand.” Said Ochako.

“Anytime.” Said Camie with a smirk

“Did you find the lab?” Izuku Asked.

Camie looked to the side awkwardly. 

“Sorta....”

“Sorta?”

Camie shrugged 

“Might be better just to show ya.” 

Camie gestured for the rest of them to follow as she led them down the tunnel.

——-

They came upon a wide area in the sewer with a room off to the side marked Maintenance. What stood out the most was an area off to the side where a cable car was set up. Ochako and Izuku started dumbfounded at the out of place machine.

“A cable car?” Izuku Asked 

“LOV set it up, it goes right to their secret laboratory.” Said Camie “However it doesn’t work without an ID ... and I could use some help getting it.”

Camie crossed her arms. 

“I need to reach that lab.... think you can help?”

Ochako grabbed Izuku’s arm. 

“We should stay put.... wait for Eri’s Grandfather.” 

“Yeah but... she’s FBI, and doing this will help bring LOV to justice.”

“But what about Eri....” 

“Look, I’ll go with her and find the ID, you stay here with Eri.” 

Ochako sighed and briefly tightened her grip on his arm.

“Izuku I don’t like that we’re splitting up again.” 

Izuku shook his head. 

“I don’t either but... they have to pay Ochako.” 

Ochako reluctantly nodded and let go of Izuku.

“Don’t be long....”

Camie smirked as she watched the exchange between the two.

“You two are adorable.” 

The both blushed and looked away. 

“We’re not like that!”

“We just met tonight!”

Camie chuckled 

“There might be some ammo in the maintenance room. Check it out and meet me back out here.” 

Izuku nodded and they stepped into the maintinence room. It was a surprisingly complex room with a refrigerator, a desk, several large machines and pipes, along with a computer that was relaying footage from various security cameras throughout the sewers. There were a few lockers inside with pistol rounds, some shells, a few magnum bullets and even some smg ammo.

“This doesn’t feel like a maintenance room...” Muttered Ochako 

“LOV has their hands in everything big in Mustafu right?” Izuku began “This maintenance room was probably more for them....especially given how close this is to the cable car.” 

Ochako nodded. 

“Makes sense.”

Izuku reloaded all of his weapons and looked at Ochako and Eri.

“Stay safe.” 

“You too.” 

Izuku then stepped out of the room and followed Camie into an adjacent tunnel, leaving his partner to guard Eri.

———

Camie led Izuku through a dark tunnel.

“I looked over some of the security footage in the maintenance room before you got here.” Said Camie “Apparently a LOV scientist came this way a day ago and never returned.... his ID would work.”

“How long have they controlled the city?” Izuku Asked “LOV I mean.”

“A long time...” She Replied “LOV practically funded the city’s construction.” 

Up ahead the pair noticed two zombies.

“Two infected....” 

They drew their pistols. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” 

The two approached. Izuku fired off a three round burst, catching one zombie in the chest, neck and head while Camie got a clean headshot on the other that split its cranium in two. Both zombies fell, clearing the way.

“You know, a few hours ago I felt terror when I saw a zombie.... they scared me... but now I’m used to them...” Said Izuku “Is this how it is for you? Getting used to these awful things?”

Camie holstered her revolver and looked at Izuku with a stern expression on her face.

“Hun I see so much messed up stuff that it barely phases me anymore....” 

Camie knelt down to examine her kill.

“Part of it kinda interests me... the way they work, how they die... that sorta stuff.” 

Izuku shook his head. 

“I’m a very analytical person.... but even I don’t think I’d get to that point.”

Camie stood up. 

“Ya never know, come on we still got a ways to go...”

They continued onwards, Camie moving a bit closer to Izuku’s side, which the rookie cop did not notice.

——-

Ochako sat in the maintenance room with Eri, scrolling through security camera feeds. After Izuku left they raided the fridge finding a moldy sandwich, a can of tuna fish, some sodas, and a lunchable, which Ochako let Eri have. They didn’t talk much, Ochako didn’t know what to say so she decided to scroll through the various camera feeds with a can of generic store brand cola that tasted like bubbling mediocrity. 

“South area has giant frogs.” She observed “We’re staying the hell away from that....” 

_*click* ___

____

“There’s a spot where the sewer system connects with the Zoo....” 

Ochako frowned.

“Right into the gator pen.... that explains so much.” 

_*click* ___

____

Ochako nearly spilt her soda. The camera feed showed an individual clad in combat gear holding a gun. He looked to be military of some kind. 

“Another survivor?”

Pinned to the wall was a map of the sewer system. Ochako tore it down while Eri looked on in confusion, munching on her lunchable pizza.

“That camera is in sector A.... it’s a bit far but... he’s military, he could help.” 

Ochako looked at Eri. She didn’t want to leave her alone in case Overhaul showed up or zombies broke in. But it was too dangerous to bring her along. She thought about it until she looked up and noticed an air duct above them.

“Eri, you hid in the air ducts at the station right?”

She nodded 

“They couldn’t get in... I hid there when the station was overrun.” 

“Eri I found another survivor...” Ochako began “I need to meet up with him... can you-“ 

Eri nodded and finished her lunchable. 

“He couldn’t get me there either.” 

Ochako gave Eri a boost, letting her crawl into the duct before pulling out her knife and handing it to the child.

“Don’t come out unless me, Izuku, or your Grandpa come...” she began “If a zombie comes, just hide. If Overhaul finds you.... just run.” 

Eri nodded and reluctantly took the knife.

“I’ll be back soon...” 

Ochako gathered her things and pocketed the map before stepping out of the maintenance room. 

“If he’s with the military he might be able to help us.... I have to try...” 

She stepped into another tunnel that led towards sector A.

“I’m not going to sit by and do nothing.... not when I can help someone...”

———  
As the survivors searched below, they had completely forgotten about something that was left above.

The Nomu, previously motionless twitched as its eyes began to faintly glow.

 **DIAGNOSTIC **  
**** > **DAMAGE SUSTAINED **  
**** > **MISSING BIOMASS DETECTED. **  
**** > **CRANIUM: INTACT **  
> **BEGINNING REGENERATION.******

********** **

The missing chunk of its body began to bubble slowly.

**DNA QUIRK MATERIAL FOUND, MATERIALIZING BIOLOGICAL COUNTERMEASURE FOR FUTURE ENCOUNTERS **  
> **ERROR COUNTERMEASURE CANNOT BE CREATED. AVOID THIS QUIRK IN FUTURE ENCOUNTERS. **********

********** **

Its fingers began to twitch before clenching into fists.

**LIMITER DAMAGED POWER LEVEL INCREASED TO 83% ******

********

The Nomu’s muscles began to shift.

**REBOOTING BRIEFING ******

********

********

**MISSION **  
> **ELIMINATE ALL NON-INFECTED WITNESSES WITHIN SECTOR D-4. LEAVE NO SURVIVORS. **********

********** **

********** **

**MISSION RESUMES IN: 01 HOUR ******

********

********

——-

Izuku and Camie continued until they reached a metal door. Camie opened the door and peeked inside. The room was a storage room of some sort with two floors connected by metal ladders. On the top floor Camie saw another door. Inside the room she could also see three zombies shambling around. One of whom was missing an arm.

“Three infected, lets clear them out.” 

Izuku nodded and drew his shotgun.

“Moving in.” 

Izuku opened the door and took a step into the room, taking out the first zombie with a shotgun blast. He was aiming another shot when he was caught off guard and knocked onto the ground. Camie had not noticed that there was a fourth zombie hiding just out of sight next to the door, and it had tackled Izuku to the ground, making him fire off the shot into the wall. Izuku kept the zombie at bay with the shotgun, but was unable to get a clear shot at it. 

Camie stepped into the room and fired a shot at one of the approaching zombies, hitting it between the shoulder and the neck. She fired a second shot that took it down before looking over at Izuku. 

“Get it off of me!” 

Camie grabbed the zombie by the collar of its shirt and pulled it off of him, placing her revolver’s barrel on the back of its head and blowing its brains out. Izuku then pumped his shotgun and fired at the last zombie, blowing out its legs and knocking it down.

“Camie!”

“On it fam.” She pulled back the hammer on her revolver and finished the zombie off with a headshot, tossing the zombie she was holding to the side. She helped Izuku back to his feet and started reloading her weapon. 

“Sorry bout that fourth one... I didn’t see it.”

“It’s fine, we took care of it.”

Izuku dusted himself off and loaded four shells into his shotgun.

“How much further?” 

“Getting close.” Camie Replied. “I’ll check out the next room, you see if you can find anything useful here.”

Izuku nodded 

“Don’t go too far.” 

Camie climbed the ladder to the next floor of the room as Izuku started looking around on the ground floor. She took a quick look to make sure Izuku wasn’t looking before she opened the door and stepped through it, shutting it behind her. Camie looked down at her wrist, noticing that her skin was getting pale.

“Not good... I don’t have much time left...” she muttered 

It was then that Camie heard a set of footsteps. She looked up at the source of the noise, her eyes widening immediately.

“You!” She exclaimed, raising her revolver.

——-

Ochako made her way to the spot where the camera had shown the military man. 

“Where are they?”

She looked around, all she could find was a few empty bullet casings and two dead zombies. She knelt down to examine the bodies.

“That’s a lot of holes...”

Ochako got back to her feet and scratched her head.

“Where is he?”

She turned around only to find herself face to face with a man in olive and black military gear wearing a gas mask aiming a rifle at her.

“Don’t move.”

Ochako froze,

“Wait don’t shoot! I’m not infected!”

The figure moved their finger onto the gun’s trigger.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” 

He then shoved Ochako out of the way and fired his gun. Behind Ochako a zombie had emerged from the sewage, its head blasting apart as a burst of gunfire hit it. Ochako stumbled back to her feet and looked at the downed zombie, then at the soldier.

“You’re welcome.”

“You could have just told me to duck.” Said Ochako “Izuku did....” 

The soldier lowered his gun. 

“Izuku?”

“This cop I’ve been traveling with. We’re trying to get out of the city, can you help?”

“Bitch I can’t even get out of the fucking sewer, what makes you think I know how to get out of the city?”

Ochako scowled and slapped the soldier across the face.

Hard. The hit had enough force to knock him into the sewage.

“Ow! The fuck!?”

“Don’t call me a bitch.” 

“Then don’t act like one...” 

The soldier got up and cracked his neck. 

“My coms haven’t worked in days, so I haven’t been able to contact hq, my entire squad got killed by this prick with a giant tumor arm, and don’t get me started on the layout of this sewer. It’s borderline impossible to navigate.”

“Wait, a man with a giant arm?” Ochako Asked.

“Yeah, big arm with an eye, bird mask, you see him?”

“Overhaul.... yeah he’s seen pursuing me and Izuku... he’s somewhere in the sewer,”

The soldier shook his head.

“I shoulda beheaded that fucker in the lab.”

Ochako’s eyes widened. 

“Lab?”

The Soldier turned to look away.

“N-Nothing, it’s classified.”

“I already know that the LOV was involved with this... how much more classified can it be?” She asked

The Soldier paused. 

“How?”

“Long story.” 

The soldier sat down. 

“I got time.” 

“I don’t.”

The soldier stood back up. 

“Listen lady, I’ll tell ya what. You get me outta this maze of a sewer, tell me how you know that and any other little tidbits you might have, and I might share my info.” 

Ochako rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. But can you tell me your name first?”

The soldier looked Ochako dead in the eyes and responded.

“No.”

Ochako groaned but nonetheless lead the way.

——

Izuku has found a few things, mostly ammo. He decided that now was the time to get back to Camie. He climbed u the ladder and approached the door. Opening it he didn’t see the FBI agent anywhere.

“Camie?”

The door led into a hallway, which Izuku followed. 

“Camie? You there?” 

As he continued down the hall, he began hearing voices, their conversation becoming increasingly clear as he grew closer to the source.

“Where is the QBW!?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything Camie, assuming that’s your real name.”

Izuku picked up the pace. He recognized both voices.

“That’s the Director, and Camie.” 

He hurried onwards as the distant conversation continued. 

“I know who you’re working for.” The Director continued “I know what you will use it for... and I won’t allow it.” 

“And what would your superiors say about this?” 

“To hell with my superiors, this city is dying and LOV is just watching!” 

Izuku reached the end of the hallway and froze as he turned the corner. The Director and Camie stood in place, pointing guns at each other, caught in a Mexican standoff.

“Oh no.” 

“Well you’re going to be dying too grams!” Said Camie.

Camie pulled the trigger on her gun, but nothing happened. The gun had jammed. 

“Shit!”

The Director smirked 

“Tough luck.” 

He squeezed the trigger. 

Izuku moved without realizing it as he rushed forwards and tackled Camie to the ground, getting her out of the bullet’s path. They both crashed to the ground as the Director’s eyes widened.

“You...” 

“Don’t.... Kill...” 

Izuku coughed up some blood. Slowly he looked down at his chest. 

He might have protected Camie, but in the process the bullet had struck him in the chest.

“Oh no....” 

He collapsed on top of Camie. The Director used this opportunity to limp away.

Camie grunted and pushed Izuku off of her.

“Lawboy why did you do that!?”

Izuku coughed.

“It was.... the right thing to do... Ah....” 

Izuku groaned in pain

“Any of that... first aid ...spray?”

Izuku shut his eyes, passing out from his wound. Camie shook her head. 

“No... we gotta treat this the old fashion way.”

Camie reached into her coat and pulled out a small knife.

“Let’s fix you up Izuku.”

——-

Ochako and the Soldier walked as Ochako finished explaining her encounters, leaving out a few details such as Eri and the Director,

“So my friend Izuku is trying to find an ID with that FBI agent right now....” 

The Soldier shook his head.

“Never met this Camie before but... might be out of my jurisdiction.”

“So can you tell me what you’ve seen?” Ochako Asked.

“A little. You talked about that Overhaul guy.” He began “He’s supposed to be dead.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well to put it bluntly nobody should be alive after you put that many holes in them. And this was before he changed.”

“Before?”

The soldier cleared this threat. 

“I’m not at liberty to give you all the details of my mission.... but you already have a lot of the details it seems, plus my superiors can’t hear a damn word I’m saying so I can tell you.”

——  


_The five man Alpha Team squad had infiltrated the LOV secret laboratory with a mission of the upmost secrecy: to acquire Dr.Chisaki’s QBW research. The squad consisted of the soldier, and four others. Agent Gust, an excitable Soldier with a wind manipulation quirk, Agent Battlefist the cqc specialist and sole female of the team, Agent Meatball who despite his silly name was the most dangerous person in the team, and their leader: veteran marksman Agent Snipe. They had grouped outside of the door to Kai Chisaki’s personal office arranged in a breaching formation. Snipe pulled the hammer back on his sidearm: a personalized .44 magnum revolver. ___

____

_“Target is behind this door... prepare to breach.” Said Snipe ___

____

_Gust nodded and activated his quirk, causing a cyclone to form around his hand. ___

____

_“3...2...1... now!” ___

____

____

_Gust blasted the door off with his quirk and the five swarmed in. Inside this spacious office stood Kai Chisaki himself, standing next to his desk next to a briefcase loaded with vials and bullets. ___

____

____

_“Kai Chisaki! You are under arrest by order of the government!” Snipe shouted. ___

____

____

_Kai chuckled and shut the briefcase. ___

____

____

_“So... the military is here... tell me, who ratted me out?” He asked calmly “Was it Spinner? That weirdo Magne? Or was it the old man?” ___

____

____

_“Mr. Chisaki you will raise your hands right now and come quietly with your research. I will not ask again.” Said Snipe ___

____

____

_Kai shook his head, ___

____

____

_“What will you do? Apprehend me with your vile quirks?” ___

____

____

_Kai adjusted his mask. ___

____

____

_“Let me make this clear.” He began “You do not scare me. The only reason any of you are alive right now is because I’m bored and wanted some amusement.... so I’ll offer you another ultimatum.” ___

____

____

_He leaned forwards ___

____

____

_“Get out of my office now or else I will kill each and every one of you where you Stan-“ ___

____

____

_Kai then tripped and tell onto the ground. Of course this was intentional. The moment he hit the ground he touched his hand to the floor and activated his quirk, reforming part of the floor into a dome around him. Meatball and The Soldier open fired, their bullets plinking off the floor’s material. ___

____

____

_“Cease fire!” Snipe ordered. ___

____

____

_The both stopped. ___

____

____

_“Battlefist!” ___

____

____

_Battlefist stepped forwards and grew her hand to a notably larger size before slamming it onto the dome and cracking it. ___

____

____

_“Be ready to fire the moment this breaks!” ___

____

____

_The soldiers aimed at the dome in preparation for the counterattack. They did not see the ground shift behind them. Kai was not in the dome, in fact the dome was simply a distraction. he had used his quirk to alter the floor structure to create a tunnel under the dome leading right behind them.Emerging from the tunnel Kai drew his handgun and smiled under his mask. ___

____

____

_“Idiots.” ___

____

____

_With his thumb he pulled back the hammer of his pistol. ___

____

____

_*BANG* ___

____

____

_His first shot hit Gust in the shoulder. With his second shot he aimed at Battlefist, who was about to break the dome, hitting her in her enlarged hands: an easy target. The Soldier had fast reflexes and spun around the moment the first bullet fired and unloaded at Kai. This forced him to duck and prevented him from firing another round. Kai then lunged at Gust. He held out a hand to use his quirk to knock Kai back, but nothing happened. Under the mask his face contorted in a horrified expression._

____

____

_“M-My quirk... wheres-“ ___

____

____

_Kai pressed his hand to gust’s chest. A second later the left side of his body and head erupted into blood as Kai’s quirk decimated it. ___

____

____

_Battlefist stared at her now shrinking hand in shock, not noticing as Kai dove at her next. She turned around just in time to see his hand as it grabbed onto her face and liquified her insides. She fell onto the ground, red liquid leaking from her eye stockers. The remaining three realized what was happening and turned their guns at Kai. ___

____

____

_“Your society is a disease, rampant with filthy vermin!” ___

____

____

_He raised his pistol again, only for the gun to be shot out of his hand by Snipe. His quirk allowed him to control the trajectory of his bullets, easily allowing him to disarm the attacker now that he was aware of them. ___

____

____

_“Whatever the hell you did to my troops, you ain’t doing it anymore!”_

____

____

_He fired several more shots into his body, forcing Kai to stumble backwards. ___

____

____

_“Oh... that’s bad.” ___

____

____

_Kai calmly touched his own chest. Immediately the bullets fired into him poped out from their entry points almost comedically and the gunshot wounds mended themselves. ___

____

____

_“My quirk can do anything, fix, destroy, create, rebuild...” ___

____

____

_He held out his hand and approached Snipe, who frantically reloaded his gun. ___

____

____

_“So Cowboy, how do you wish to di-“ ___

____

____

_Suddenly Kai was pelted by machinegun bullets from behind. The Solder unloaded into him with his rifle at full auto. ___

____

____

_“DONT STAND AROUND YOU IDIOTS! SHOOT HIM TILL HE CANT RECOVER!!!!!” ___

____

____

_Meatball snapped out of his trance and joined the Soldier in gunning at Kai. ___

____

____

_“KEEP UP THE FIRE!!!” ___

____

____

_Snipe quickly unslung his own rifle and unloaded. Kai thrashed wildly from all the gunfire and tried to touch himself to mend his wounds, however the soldiers were creating new wounds faster than he could heal them. ___

____

____

_Meatball’s rifle emptied and he threw it to the side, drawing his pistol and continuing to shoot. After a solid 30 seconds of uninterrupted gunfire, Kai collapsed. There was a large hole in his torso, his left eye was shot out, and a good chunk of his right arm was shredded by gunfire. He lay motionless on the ground. ___

____

____

_“Who’s the vermin now?” The Soldier asked. ___

____

____

_Meatball ran over to Battlefist’s side and checked her pulse. ___

____

____

_“She’s dead... bastard killed her.” ___

____

____

_Snipe shook his head. ___

____

____

_“They knew the risks... but nobody deserved to die like that.” ___

____

____

_Snipe picked up the gun Kai dropped and unloaded the magazine. ___

____

_“Guessing this is the new QBW we were told to retrieve.” ___

____

__

_The Soldier took the magazine from Snipe and set it in the briefcase. ___

____

____

_“He set up a nice little sample box for us.” Said the Soldier “It’s got the R-Virus that we heard about, more of these bullets, and.... boss one of these slots are empty.” ___

____

____

_“Don’t worry about it.” Said Snipe “We got what we came-“ ___

____

____

_Just then they saw a chair fall over behind Kari’s desk. ___

____

____

_The Soldier immediately aimed his rifle, only to lower it as he saw what had knocked over the chair. ___

____

____

_“Snipe.... you ain’t gunna believe this.” ___

____

____

_Eri sat underneath the desk, curled into the fetal position with tears streaming down her cheeks. Snipe walked over and knelt down next to the girl. ___

____

____

_“You alright kiddo?” ___

____

____

_Eri’s didn’t respond, too scared to say anything. ___

____

____

_“Don’t worry, We’ll get you outta here...” ___

____

____

_Snipe picked Eri up and held her tight. Meatball meanwhile picked up the Light Machine gun Battlefist was carrying and slung it over his shoulder, along with Gust’s carbine. ___

____

____

_“Sir, if we don’t leave soon LOV Pmcs will be swarming us.” ___

____

____

_Snipe nodded ___

____

____

_“Let’s get to the the extraction point.” ___

____

____

_The three left the room, the Soldier being the last to leave. He didn’t notice Kai’s hand twitch or his remaining intact eye widening. _  
———__

____

____

“I shoulda blew his damn head off.” 

The pair took a turn, stepping into another sewer tunnel. 

“Wait, if you shot him dead, how did he survive and become... well ya know?” Ochako Asked.

“Hell if I know, but if I had double tapped him, maybe this outbreak wouldn’t have happened.”

Ochako raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I have a theory as to how this started...” the Soldier began 

——-  
_The three military specialists ran down the sewers, Snipe carrying Eri while the Soldier carried the case with the samples. ___

____

____

_“Head to the extraction point!” ___

____

____

_Meatball groaned ___

____

____

_“We should have raided the rest of that compound.” Said Meatball ___

____

____

_“That’s not our job Meatball.” Said Snipe “Our job was to get a hold of the QBWs for the defense secretary! The raid comes later!” ___

____

____

_The Soldier tapped his comm unit. ___

____

____

_“HQ we have the cargo, but there’s been a snag! We found a kid and had to get her out!” ___

____

____

_The comm buzzed to life with the voice of a young woman. ___

____

____

_“Agent this is HQ, bring the child to the extraction site, we’ll figure out what to do with them later. Right now your extraction is the primary concern.” ___

____

____

_Suddenly a wall behind them shattered and a figure stepped through. ___

____

____

_“What the shit!?” ___

____

____

_Eri turned to look at the new arrival and immediately struggled to get out of Snipe’s grip. ___

____

____

_“HES COMING!!!!” She screamed ___

____

____

_The figure stepped forwards. It was Kai Chisaki, his body was bulging in several spots and his right arm had grown notably larger than his left. He also had several bulging black veins across his body. ___

____

____

_“MMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE” ___

____

____

_Eri jumped out of Snipe’s grasp and hid behind the Soldier, the one farthest from Overhaul. ___

____

____

_“MEATBALL UNLOAD NOW!” Snipe ordered ___

____

____

_Meatball nodded and suddenly his arms split from his body and morphed into floating blobs of flesh that attached themselves to the many guns Meatball had slung onto himself. ___

____

____

_“Stay down.” ___

____

____

_All of the guns began firing as the flesh contracted around the triggers, unloading hundreds upon hundreds of bullets into Kai. The sheer amount of gunfire caused Kai to stagger but he stills pressed onwards. ___

____

____

_“It’s not working sir! He’s stronger somehow!” ___

____

____

_Snipe quickly drew his six shooter and provided supporting fire. ___

____

____

_“ROOKIE RUN!” ___

____

____

_The Soldier growled and raised his hand. ___

____

____

_“No way! I’m killing that fucker!” ___

____

____

_“Agent you can’t use your quirk!” Snipe Shouted “One misfire and you risk a tunnel collapse!” ___

____

____

_Under his mask the Soldier scowled and open fired, joining his squad in fending off the mutated humanoid. ___

____

____

“GET SOME!!!!!”

_Eri cowered behind the Soldier as Meatball backed away from the approaching Overhaul, the two rifles he had ran empty ___

____

____

_“Sir permission to use my quirk’s full abilities!” He asked ___

____

____

_“Permission granted!” ___

____

____

_Meatball dropped the guns and sent the flesh attached to them at Overhaul. They collided with him, but then immediately got absorbed into his body. ___

____

____

_“My arms!” ___

____

____

_Meatball continued firing with his LMG as Overhaul closed in and grabbed him by the neck. ___

____

____

“COMANDER SNIPE ITS PULLING M-MMMFFFFFFFFFF“

_Meatball screamed as his entire body was absorbed into Overhaul, disappearing into the larger being’s body. Kai’s arm bulged and grew as a slit formed in the surface of his flesh ___

____

____

_“AGENT GO NOW!!!!!” ___

____

____

_Snipe fired his last few revolver bullets before tossing the weapon the Soldier’s way and swapping to his rifle. ___

____

____

_“DO NOT FORGET THE MISSION!!!” ___

____

____

_The Soldier grabbed the revolver and looked at it. ___

____

____

_“God damn it I ain’t running away!” ___

____

____

_The Soldier pocketed the gun and unloaded the last burst from his rifle at Kai. Snipe fired every shot he had into Overhaul, doing virtually nothing to the monster who was now mere feet away from the group. ___

____

____

_“GIIIVVVEEEE IIIITTTTT BAAAAACCCKKK” ___

____

____

_Snipe groaned and threw his rifle to the side. ___

____

____

_“This is it...” ___

____

____

_He pulled a grenade from his belt and dove at Overhaul. ___

____

____

_“The hell you doing Snipe!?” ___

____

____

_“Putting the mission ahead of myself rookie!” ___

____

____

_He pulled the pin and laughed at Overhaul. ___

____

____

_“See you in hell Chisaki!”_

__

__

_***BOOM* ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_The grenade detonated taking Snipe out and staggering Overhaul. The shockwave from the blast forced the Soldier to drop the case and knocked both him and Eri into the sewage; the current sweeping them away. Overhaul growled and stepped on the case, smashing its contents under his weight. The fractured case began leaking liquids of various colors. He then crouched and began assimilating Snipe’s fragmented remains into its body, not noticing as rats began to lick at the oozing contents of the box. ___

____

____

_The Soldier struggled to stay afloat as his comm went off in his ear. ___

____

____

_“AGENT **$*$* COME IN DO£…6db uybjr/5~[“ ___

____

____

_The soldier tried to maintain control as he was swept downstream. He then realized that the child was not next to him anymore. ___

____

____

_“KID!!!” ___

____

____

_He spotted Eri struggling to swim near the edge of the steam as a hand snatched her out of the water and pulled her out, the Soldier never got a good look at her savior, he could only scream as he was carried away by the current, away from his extraction and from the monster that annihilated his squad. _  
——-__

____

____

“I got out... passed out for a day... since then I’ve been lost.”

“So are you saying the R-Virus spread because of the rats” Ochako Asked 

“Yeah, rats drank the sample, died, fell into the water supply. Infected the whole damn city.” 

The Soldier looked down at his hip, at the holstered revolver at his side.

“That’s what I think at least....”

Ochako shook her head.

“We have to do something...before he hurts more people.”

“That’s your problem lady.” Said the Soldier “I gotta get out of here and report back to my superiors before they decide to...”

The Soldier shook his head.

“Never mind.”

“No, decide to what?” Ochako demanded “Whats going to happen!?”

The Soldier stopped and looked at her.

“The whole city is infected.” He began “They gotta contain this somehow.”

Ochako’s eyes widened, already she was putting the pieces together but she still wasn’t prepared for his response.

“The only way they can contain an outbreak on this scale is with a nuclear detonation.” He continued “They’re going to blow up the whole damn city, and everything in it.”

——

Camie finished cleaning and bandaging Izuku’s wound. She had to tear off his sleeves to use for bandages but she managed to get it properly treated. He was still passed out and Camie placed her trench coat over him for warmth, leaving her in shorts and a sleeveless beige turtleneck.

“Rest up Izuku.” 

She looked down at her pale hands, which were stained with Izuku’s blood.

“What a waste.” 

Camie began to lick her hands as she walked away from Izuku. She didn’t want to leave him alone, but she needed that ID. As she walked away she noticed a drop of grey goo hit the ground.

“Huh... time’s up.” 

She touched her face, noticing that it was starting to drip with grey goop.

“The dose is wearing off.... at least Izuku isn’t away to see it.” 

She allowed the grey goo to fall off of her body, wiping a large chunk of it off her face with the back of her hand to unveil another face beneath it. Blonde locks and sharper eyes began to unveil themselves under the goo and her voice went up a pitch.

“Now.... lets see if I can find that ID...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you probably saw this coming, especially if you read the tags. The identity of this story’s “Hunk” will be revealed soon but Yu could also figure it out with some investigation. Next chapter wraps up the sewer. You are not ready for the next chapter, bad shit happens next chapter
> 
> In other news I got a $10 kindle voucher in my email so I bought the MHA light novel. It’s not that good, they misspell Iida’s last name and Thirteen is referred to as He. It reads like something you’d find exclusively on wattpad but the art is good at least. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter feel free to leave a comment, and I’ll see you next time.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: ~~Camie Utsushimi~~ Toga Himiko  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin: Eri’s Grandfather  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
>    
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
>    
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
>    
> RE OUTBREAK FILES  
> Kevin Ryman/Rita Phillips: Kyouka Jirou  
> David King: Denki Kaminari  
> Mark Wilkins: Togaru Kamakiri  
> Patrick Reyes/Lloyd Stewart: Koji Koda
> 
>    
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki  
> Snipe  
> Seiji Shishikura  
> Inasa Yorashi  
> Kendo Itsuka  
> 


	13. Ch10: Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Camie” finds herself in hot water while retrieving the ID needed to reach the LOV lab. Meanwhile Ochako and her mysterious ally come across a wounded Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to post this chapter earlier but I got called into work today at six, got home with just enough time to change clothes and went to see Detective Pikachu with friends.
> 
> But better late than never right?
> 
> (Also I apologize in advance for what’s about to happen this chapter.)

“Camie” walked through a door leading into an incinerator room. The goo was completely gone, revealing her true appearance: a pale girl with fangs, yellow eyes, and blonde hair done up in pigtails. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a satellite phone. She dialed a number and held it to her ear. 

“Hey it’s Himiko.”

“Toga, what’s the status?” The voice on the other line asked.

“I think I’m near the ID but not sure.... also why didn’t you just send me in with one? I mean you have the resources to don’t you?”

“Security IDs for the lab are produced on site as security precaution.” Said the voice. “And they deactivate when they leave city limits. We couldn’t possibly have one ready.”

“Yeah but... never mind. I’ve almost got it.”

“Just don’t forget the mission.”

Himiko pouted, 

“I’m not dumb... I go in, grab a sample of the quirk destroyer and bring it back to you guys. Plain and simple.”

“Yep.”

“Yeah... I think the ID is in the incinerator.”

“Good thing they’re fireproof.”

Himiko ended the call and approached the incinerator: a large imposing machine that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. It had a control panel on the side that had a bloody smear on it.

“Hello There.”

She pressed a button on the machine causing it to open. Inside the large incinerator stood a lone zombie clad in a lab coat. Around it’s arm was a wristband with a small green screen on it.

“There you are.” 

She took aim at the zombie with her revolver and fired, hitting it in the chest. The zombie fell onto its back from the bullet’s impact allowing Himiko to get closer. 

“Mine.”

She grabbed the ID band, only for the zombie to jolt up and snap at her. Himiko groaned.

“Not dead.... this is why I hate guns.”

At which point she drew a large knife and stabbed it into the zombie’s head, finishing it off.

“At least with knives you get close enough to tell if you kill something.”

She put the ID band on her wrist when suddenly the Incinerator door shut.

“That’s bad.” 

From a small opening in the door she saw the Director step into view. 

“You look different Camie, did you change your hair?” He asked smugly.

“Why did you lock me up Mr.Director?”

“I know what you’re after.” Said the Director “You want Kai’s research.... his magic bullet. I can’t let you have it.”

“But Mr.Director, we’re on the same side!”

“I stopped being on LOV’S “side” when they allowed Kai to experiment on my granddaughter.” The Director continued. 

He shook his head. 

“I joined LOV a long time ago... back then I thought we were just making medicine out of quirks. If I had known what we were really doing I would have never even applied.”

He flipped a switch, which started the incinerator. 

“I don’t know how you got that Izuku boy to take a bullet for you, but I think that if he knew the truth, he would have left you to die back there.”

With that the Director left as Himiko examined her increasingly warmer prison.

”Rude much...”

The incinerator was getting hotter, making the blonde sweat profusely. She had a few ideas how to get out. The first was her trump card: A small vial of black liquid in her pocket issued to her in case the mission went south but she decided against it. The drug couldn’t get her out anyways, and she wanted to save that for another time.

Himiko had other ideas too...

“I don’t want to be roasted alive...”

A grin formed on her face.

“Just how dumb does he think I am?”

She reached under her turtleneck and produced a brick of C4, the last one she had left. 

“A good agent is always prepared.”

She wedged the plastic explosive into a gap within the incinerator door and stepped back, producing her detonator.

“Fire in the hole!”

***click* ******

********

The C4 exploded, opening the gap in the door even wider, as did her maniac smile.

“Almost...”

She grabbed the door and began to force the rest of it open, flinching as her fingers and hands touched the hot metal

“Damn.... it’s like holding hands with a curling iron...”

With a sudden jolt the doors opened wide enough for Himiko to escape through.

“YES!”

Himiko dove out the open doors as the incinerator fully activated and burnt everything inside. She slowly got back to her feet and looked at her hands. They had noticeable burn marks now, and they hurt like crazy.

Good thing Himiko Toga likes crazy.

“That’s gunna leave a mark.” She muttered “Good thing the disguise covers it up.”

She took out her phone and made a call, letting out a quiet “ouch” as her tender flesh touched the hard plastic keys.

“Boss I got The ID but the Director went awol and tried to pull a Dabi on me.”

The voice on the other end sighed.

“Never did like the old bastard...” the voice muttered “If you see him again, kill him. He’s of no further use to LOV. Now get back to the cable car.”

“Okie dokie boss.” Replied Himiko.

“And if I ever hear you say Okie Dokie to me again you’ll never walk out of that city.”

The call ended and Toga pocketed her phone.

“Now to get out of here.”

She approached the door she had entered from, only to find it locked.

“Of course the old koot locked the door...” 

She looked around and noticed an air duct above.

“This will do nicely....”

——

Ochako and the Soldier didn’t talk for awhile as they continued. Eventually Ochako became the first to break their silence.

“How long.”

“Hm?”

“How long till they drop the bomb.” She clarified

“....It could honestly happen anytime. Could be an hour, could be a day. They could be dropping it right now for al I know.”

The Soldier stopped.

“This is starting to look familiar. I’m recognizing a few places.” 

He eyed a door up further in the tunnel.

“Through there, I know there’s a shortcut.”

Ochako nodded and they approached the room. Ochako opened the door and peered inside. Any zombies that were in the room were already gunned down. There was another door to the left and on the wall in a glass box was a plastic yellow weapon that resembled a shotgun.

“We came through here on out way out.” Said the soldier.

Ochako approached the glass box.

“What’s that?”

The Soldier walked over to her and crossed his arms. 

“That’s an oversized Tazer, made by the Kaminari company.”

“That big electronics group?”

“Yeah. They make just about anything.” He continued “Shitty quality but hey, it’s not the worst.”

“We have a Kaminari tv back home.” Said Ochako.

The soldier then shattered the glass and handed her the weapon.

“Well now you have a Kaminari stun gun.”

Ochako examined the weapon, reading the label on its side.

KAMINARI STUN STRIKER.

“If we’re dealing with zombies wouldn’t I want something more... well lethal?” She asked.

“You obviously don’t know your tech.” Said the Soldier “The Stun Striker was Kaminari’s first attempt at a law enforcement weapon... superior taser in every way. A bit too superior.”

Ochako raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“The voltage from this was too strong. They had to recall it because it killed one out of every six people it was used on... and caused permeant damage on a fourth of the people who lived.”

“Then why the heck is one down here and not... wherever recalled stun guns go.”

Under his mask the Soldier smirked.

“A potentially lethal weapon in the guise of a non lethal stun gun in a sewer connected to a shady pharmaceutical group? Gee I wonder why.” 

Ochako sighed and slung the Stun Striker onto her shoulder before following the Soldier out the other door.

—-

Himiko crawled brought the air duct slowly. She had her phone held to her head with one hand while the other kept crawling. 

“God this is murder on my back.” She muttered “Die Hard made this look much easier...”

“Stay focused Toga.” Ordered the voice on the other end. “The worst is yet to come.”

“Worse than this dusty air duct or worse than almost being roasted alive.” 

“Listen, The lab is a deathtrap.” The voice continued “We had the virus unleashed to cover our tracks at the lab, plus all the other test subjects we released.... especially plant 43.”

Himiko frowned 

“Wow our company protocols really screw us over don’t they?”

“Only if you’re not important. You’re here though so that should say something about your talents.”

“Yeah, but I’m not good at fighting a buncha zombies so...”

Her eyes widened. 

“But there’s those survivors....” 

“The cop and the girl you told me about...” 

“Maybe I can get them to do all the hard stuff for me, then swoop in and the quirk destroyer.” Himiko continued

“.... not a bad idea, use them as canon fodder.... only one problem.”

“And that is?”

“Why would they want to go to the lab?” The voice continued “They want to get out of the city. So what could they gain from going to our secret lab?”

Himiko paused to think about it before smiling.

“They just need to have a reason to go....”

“What are you getting at Toga?”

“I have a wonderful idea boss...I’ll tell you later.”

Himiko ended the call and continued to crawl, trusting that eventually she would get to where she needed to go.

——

Ochako and the Soldier stepped through the doorway and froze as the saw something sitting against the wall down the hallway.

“That a person or a zombie?” The Soldier Asked

Ochako stepped closer, drawing her pistol as she neared the individual in question and gasping as she got a clear view on the green haired boy who was wearing a black trench coat over his body like a blanket.

“Izuku!”

Ochako ran to his side and crouched down near him, lifting up the black coat that was covering him.

“H-He’s been shot!”

The Soldier approached and crouched down on Izuku’s other side.

“What the hell...”

Ochako put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and shook him.

“Wake up Izuku!”

——-

_Izuku was walking back from school. It had been two days since the hostage situation and today had been the first day since then that school had resumed. As he walked he noticed a familiar blonde walking up to him with a smug grin on his face. ___

____

_“Heard you got yourself into some shit Deku...” ___

____

____

_Izuku didn’t respond. ___

____

____

_“Bet you pissed your pants.” He continued “If I didn’t have a quirk like mine I woulda too.” ___

____

____

_Bakugo shook his head. ___

____

____

_“Actually no, if I didn’t have a quirk, I would have just begged them to shoot me.”_

____

____

_Izuku did not respond. ___

____

____

_“What you think you’re too good to talk to me just cuz you got to be rescued by Officer Toshinori?” He continued “Cuz that’s not true. You’re-“ ___

____

____

_“I’m going to be a police officer.”_

____

____

_Both students stopped where they stood. ___

____

____

_“What?” ___

____

____

_Izuku repeated himself. ___

____

____

_“I said... I going to be a police officer.” ___

____

____

_Izuku clenched his fist and stared his bully right in the eyes. ___

____

____

_“Someone saved my life Kachan... it made me realize.... that’s what I want.” ___

____

____

_Katsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. ___

____

____

_“I’m going to be a cop and I’m going to help people just like how I was helped!” ___

____

____

_Izuku stood defiantly. There was a fire in his eyes, unlike anything he’s shown before. Katsuki could tell he was serious. ___

____

____

_Which prompted him to laugh even harder than he expected. ___

____

____

_“Oh my god! You’re fucking serious!” ___

____

____

_He keeled over laughing, tears in his eyes as he pointed at Izuku. ___

____

____

_“You, little Quirkless Deku a cop! You just made me fucking day!” ___

____

____

_“Kachan stop la-“ ___

____

____

_***BOOM* ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_Katsuki set off an explosion in his hand, startling Izuku. ___

____

____

_“You think the police will accept a dweeb like you!? A quirkless loser!? A dog could do better as a cop than you!” ___

____

____

_Katsuki set off a larger explosion, closer to Izuku this time. The force of it knocked him down onto the sidewalk._

____

____

_“You wouldn’t last a day!” ___

____

____

_Katsuki knelt down to look over Izuku, grinning evily. ___

____

____

_“Actually... Yeah, join the police force, if you’re lucky you’ll get KIA’d and come back in your next life with an actual quirk!” ___

____

____

_Katsuki set off one last explosion, right next to Izuku’s head, he screamed in pain as his ears rang and his hearing deafened. ___

____

____

_“Oh don’t be such a fucking baby Deku!” He Said. “Thats not even my biggest explosion.” ___

____

____

_Katsuki got back to his feet and smiled smugly at the distressed youth. ___

____

____

_“Grow a fucking spine.” ___

____

____

_He walked away laughing, leaving Izuku crying on the sidewalk. ___

____

____

_“Kachan... I’m... I’m going to...” ___

____

____

——

Izuku’s eyes shot open. Immediately he saw Ochako’s concerned face, along with a dark gas mask. Izuku shot to his feet in surprise, flinching as he felt an intense pain shoot through his body. He looked down and noticed his bandaged wound.

“Right... I took the bullet for her...” 

The Soldier stepped back.

“Izuku what happened!? Is that Camie’s coat!? When did you get shot!?” Ochako Asked.

Izuku swallowed.

“Well...”

Izuku began to explain how he took a bullet for Camie and how the Director tried to kill her.

“She must have treated my wound and carried on.” 

Ochako frowned and pulled a bottle of painkillers from her medical bag and handed them to Izuku.

“She took care of you at least.”

Izuku took the bottle and downed several pills as The Soldier looked around and noticed an open door nearby. 

“I’m recognizing this now... I can figure out the rest of the way from here,” 

Izuku looked at the Soldier, eyebrow raised. Even though his voice was muffled by the mask, it sounded very familiar.

“Your voice... it reminds me of...” he began “No that can’t be...”

“You’re thinking of somebody else.” Said the Soldier 

Ochako lowered her head. 

“I thought he could help us.... turns out he’s more interested in getting out.” Said Ochako “Sorry I left Eri alone but I made sure she was safe and-“

“No it’s fine.” Izuku interrupted “If you think she’s safe then I trust you.” 

The Soldier picked up Camie’s coat and examined it.

“No ID or anything in here...” 

He tossed the coat to the side and turned towards the opened door.

“Get your asses in gear, it’s go time.”

“But Camie-“ 

“Camie will be fine. But I got to get out of this sewer before the whole damn city goes nuclear.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

“Nuclear?”

“What, did you think they’d leave Mustafu as is?” He asked sarcastically “Military is gunna blow this city and all traces of the virus to hell.”

“He knows about the outbreak, Overhaul, he even has and idea of how the whole thing started.” Said Ochako

Izuku handed the remaining pain pills back to Ochako.

“Can you get us out too?” He asked

“I can’t even guarantee if I’m getting out so...”

Izuku shook his head.

“Alright, but you have to tell your superiors how this started... LOV has to pay.”

The Soldier nodded.

“Oh they’re not going to last long after this. Now stop talking and move.”

With that the three departed through the door Izuku took to get in.

——

Ten more minutes of walking and they were in a wide sewer tunnel, following the Soldier’s lead.

“There’s a ladder up ahead that will get me to the higher levels, that’s where we’ll split.”

Izuku and Ochako nodded.

The Soldier unclipped a pouch from his belt and tossed it to Ochako.

“A reward for getting me back on track.”

Oachkao opened the pouch, inside was a pair of white grenade launcher rounds and a magazine of magnum ammo along with a small green laser attachment. Izuku took the laser and began quickly mounting it to his Magnum.

“Will you be fine on your own?” Izuku Asked.

“I made it this far on my own, didn’t I? 

He paused for a second.

“Wait... there.” 

He pointed to a ladder on the side leading somewhere out of view. Next to the ladder was a mangled body holding some kind of weapon.

The trio approached the ladder and Izuku examined the corpse.

“These wounds... they don’t look like zombies or lickers did this...” Izuku Muttered, “And those claw marks on his chest.... they look-“

“Hunters.” The Soldier interupted. 

The two other survivors gave him a confused look.

“What?”

“Imagine a big reptilian monster with the body proportions of a gorilla.” Said the Soldier “And then give them the reflexes of a wolf and claws that can rip through body armor like fucking wrapping paper.”

“We haven’t seen anything like that.” Said Ochako.

The Soldier scoffed.

“You think you’ve seen all the QBWs LOV has? They got a bunch more...You only got a sample size of what they’ve been cooking.”

Ochako swallowed nervously. 

“Let’s hope we don’t see them then.”

“For your sake you better.”

Izuku then grabbed the weapon the corpse held. It looked like a heavily modified water gun, with the barrel sawed off entirely and replaced with a metal tube capped off with a spray nozzle at the tip, a gas tank in the back replacing the water holder, and a few other parts jury rigged into it serving other misc. purposes.

“Is this a flamethrower?”

“The guy probably couldn’t get a gun himself and had to make his own.” Said the Soldier. 

He then grabbed hold of the ladder.

“But that’s no longer my problem”

He began to climb up. As he did so, something bubbled in the sewage behind them.

“Take care.” Said Ochako.

“Yeah what- in the fuck?!”

The Soldier watched as something large emerged from the sewage, it resembled a blob of misshapen flesh without skin, covered in eyes of various sizes, one large arm contrasting a smaller malformed one, and a head with a long neck. It let out a low growl as it approached the two. The soldier started to climb faster, drawing his revolver to take pot shots at the monster.

“THE FUCK IS THAT!?” He exclaimed

“What is that!?” Ochako Asked.

“Look at its body.” Said Izuku “It looks like a bunch of misshapen flesh just mashed together. Think Overhaul had anything to do with this?”

“If he did then it’s gotta go!”

Ochako unslung her Stun Striker and took aim.

“Let’s see how this does.”

She pulled the trigger, firing out two barbs. The barbs hit into the monster’s chest and sparked, sending electricity through its body. The monster thrashed and roared as Ochako held down the trigger to continue shocking the monster. Izuku drew his magnum and fired a shot into one of its extra eyes, destroying it. The monster screeched and raised its head. It’s chest opened up and inside four wiggling dismembered hands could be seen.

“Watch out!” 

The hands sprung from the chest cavity and lunged at the two survivors not on the ladder. Izuku destroyed one with a magnum shot as it flew through the air but was unable to stop the second from latching itself onto his face. Ochako wasn’t able to react fast enough and the two remaining hands latched themselves onto her, forcing her to release the trigger and cut off the voltage. Izuku pried the hand off of him and noticed that it had a large eyeball in its palm. He threw the hand off into the sewage and readied his flamethrower.

“Let’s see how you like a bit of fire!” 

He fired out a burst of flame, scorching the monster and keeping it at bay as Ochako pulled one of the hands off her and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it. She then drew her pistol and pressed it against the remaining hand, which had latched onto her neck and fired. The shot shattered its eyeball and caused the appendage to fall limp on the ground.

“Phew...” 

She holstered her pistol and drew the grenade launcher, loading one of the white grenades into it. 

Izuku meanwhile could no longer keep blasting the monster with fire, as the fuel tank was running dry. Just as he ran out, Ochako pulled the trigger and launched a white cartridge at the monster. It hit its skin, shattering on impact and releasing a clear liquid onto it. The monster hissed and screeched as the liquid spread around its body.

“Acid!” Said Ochako 

The Soldier continued climbing, pausing only to reload and fire his revolver.

The monster through its pain raised its large arm. The appendage pulsed as it began to stretch out and swing at the pair. Ochako was about to reload her launcher as the hand grabbed her and swung at Izuku, who didn’t have a chance to dodge. The impact sent Izuku slamming agianst the ladder and causing the Soldier almost lose his balance.

“Hey watch it down there!”

The arm reeled back in, Ochako still in its grasp. The brunette struggled against the monster’s grip but it was too strong. She could see it’s skin still hissing and bubbling from the acid. 

“Let go!”

The monster growled as its face split apart in three sections, revealing numerous rows of teeth dripping with a pale red liquid.

Izuku looked up at the Soldier with a desperate look on his face.

“You have to help us!”

The Soldier was about to climb down when a distorted sound rang from his comm.

“THIS IS THE FINAL CALL FOR ALL MILITARY PERSONAL IN MUSTAFU! PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO REQUEST EXTRACTION. I REPEAT THIS IS THE FINAL CALL FOR ALL MILITARY PERSONAL IN MUSTAFU! PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO REQUEST EXTRACTION!”

The Soldier stopped and growled. He looked back down at Izuku and Ochako. Despite her predicament, Ochako still struggled against the monster, Izuku meanwhile was looking at him pleadingly, yet he still maintained himself, almost commanding in a way. He could have sworn he saw a familiar fire in the green haired man’s eyes.

“Fucking hell...”

The Soldier unclipped something from his belt and tossed it down. Izuku barely managed to catch it before looking up once more.

“You do it! That’s why you became a cop wasn’t it Deku?!”

The Soldier climbed upwards, disappearing from sight as Izuku‘s eyes widened. 

“Deku... Wait-“

Izuku looked down at the objects the Soldier had left him,

It was a pair of frag grenades.

Izuku nearly dropped the items as his hands began to shake and his pupils dilated.

“No..l not now I cant-“

Ochako let out a scream.

The monster was inching its head closer to her, getting ready to end it all with one bite.

The rookie cop’s eyes began to fill with tears. He hadn’t felt this terrified since that day he was used as a human shield, when his body moved on its own in defense and led him down the road that brought him to this city, to her, to this very moment.

“I can’t do this... I ca-can’t... I-I...”

And just like that fateful day, Izuku’s body moved on its own. He dashed into the sewage and waded as fast as his body could manage the monster.

“I’M COMING!” He thought 

He clenched his fist around the grenades.

“I joined the force to help people, just like how Toshinori helped me... how he helped everybody that day!” 

Just as the monster was about to snap Ochako’s head off, Izuku leapt at it and reeled his fist back to punch the monster, his hand wrapped around one of the grenades.

“THAT IS WHY I AM HERE!”

He plunged his fist down the monster’s throat, catching it off guard. He pulled his fist out, leaving the frag in its throat while the pin hung around Izuku’s finger. The monster gagged and heaved in an attempt to dislodge the grenade, letting its guard down enough for Izuku to pull Ochako free and dash out of the way as the grenade exploded, decimating the top half of its body. The pair landed at the edge of the ladder, Ochako gasping for breath.

“Izuku are you okay!?”

Izuku was frozen, his eyes fixed on the remains of the monster as his hands trembled. It’s lower body fell backwards into the sewage and sank into the putrid waters.

“Izuku... you... you did it. Are you okay?”

“My body... my body moved on its own.”

He looked down at the remaining frag grenade that he held in his hand, which shook violently.

“I don’t... I don’t...”

Ochako helped Izuku to his feet, letting him lean on her for support.

“In thought I recognized that voice...” he muttered

“What do you mean?” Ochako Asked.

“That Sold-.... Kachan...”

Ochako raised an eyebrow.

“That name again...”

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as Izuku looked up at the ladder and shouted at the top of his lungs. 

“Find me-me when this is O-over!” He shouted “We got alo- a lot to talk a-about!”

He clipped the remaining grenade to his belt.

“What was that all about?” Ochako Asked 

“It’s a long story.” Said Izuku “I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.... we should get back to Eri... we’ve been gone too long.” 

Izuku nodded and the continued down the tunnel, their so minds focused on the little girl who was left waiting in the maintenance room.

Neither noticed as a chunk of the monster’s flesh slithered into the sewage.

——

Eri held the knife close to her in the air duct. Ochako has been gone longer than she was supposed to be and Izuku had yet to return. She was getting anxious.

“Where are they?....” 

***thump* ******

********

********

***thump* ******

********

********

Eri froze

Something was crawling in the air ducts.

Eri readied the knife and shook nervously.

“S-Stay away!”

Just then a blonde woman she didn’t recognize crawled into view.

“Heya.”

Eri slowly lowered the knife.

“Who... are you?”

“A friend.”

She crawled over to Eri with a smile on her face. Eri instinctively raised the knife again.

“Call me Toga, I’m a friend of your Grandpa’s.”

Himiko then put her chin in the palms of her hands with an aloof grin on her face.

“So whatcha doing?”

“Waiting for my friends...” Eri replied skeptically “Izuku...he went out to get something...”

Eri frowned. 

“Ochako went off to find a soldier on the security camera. Have you seen them?” 

Himiko frowned.

“Shit.” She thought “If the real feds catch up my cover is good as blown.... and on top of it all I still need to to get those two to that lab...”

She tapped her chin with her fingers.

“I gotta act fast....”

Himiko grinned 

“Let’s get out of the duct, it’s cramped and now I’m here to back you up.” 

Eri hesitated

“Ochako said I’m not supposed to let anyone through the door except her and Izuku...”

“Well I’m not coming in through the door am I?”

Eri had been through a lot more than any child ever should, so naturally she was mature for her age. However, she was still a child and what remained of her child-like innocence convinced her to let Himiko in.

So Eri nodded and got out of the air duct, Himiko following after her. The child had not realized the horrible mistake she had made.

“So, you see the old man yet?”

“Grandpa?” Eri Asked “No I haven’t but...I know he’s out there looking for me.” 

Himiko smirked as she produced something small from her pocket.

“He’s going to get us all out of here, together-“

Eri never saw it coming. Himiko grabbed her by the mouth to silence her before plunging a small syringe with a black liquid inside into her neck, eliciting a muffled yell from the girl. 

“Sorry Eri... but it’s nothing personal.” She lied

Injecting her with the syringe’s contents Eri squirmed and tried to scream. 

“Calm down, its just a shot.”

Himiko dropped Eri into the ground as the child started to gag. 

“Wha... why?”

“That was a little something called trigger.” Said Himiko “Its a quirk enhancement drug. In most cases it strengthens the user’s quirk greatly. But theres a catch...”

She grinned evily.

“It doesn’t have the intended effects on children... their little bodies can’t handle the effects of the drug so instead it’s poison to them. Killing them slowly from a quirk overload.”

Eri began to regurgitate a black tar-like liquid from her mouth. 

“You have a few hours until your body’s quirk destroys you... unless you get ahold of the neutralizing agent in the LOV lab.”

Eri began to tremble and fell into the black goo, clutching her head as the trigger took effect.

“No... please...”

Himiko crossed her arms and admired her handiwork.

“Sorry kid but this isn’t a fairy tale.”

She leaned in closer and cocked her head to the side.

“This is life. Children die and that’s how it is sometime.”

Himiko then made her way out of the maintenance room and found a dark corner to hide in. Once settled she produced a vial of red liquid and drank it, activating her quirk as grey goo formed around her.

“Now to watch the fireworks.” 

——

Izuku and Ochako stepped into the maintinence room. To their horror they found Eri on the ground pale and trembling as she laid in the black goo that stained her clothes and hair.

“ERI!”

The two ran over to her side. Izuku held her in her arms. To his horror Eri’s entire left eye was now black, with exposed black veins around it.

“Izu...ku.....”

Ochako fell to her knees.

“It’s all my fault... I never should have left her.... I didn’t... I didn’t thing we’d be gone that long...”

Camie stepped out of the shadows and made her way into the maintinence room, doing her best to feign shock.

“Oh god, what happened?”

Izuku turned around.

“Something happened to Eri... she’s burning up....”

Camie knelt down and picked up the syringe she had purposely left behind.

“Trigger.”

“What?”

“Trigger. It’s a quirk enhancing drug that LOV makes.” Camie began. “They sell it on the black market as a way to get additional funding for their other experiments.... its lethal to children.”

“How....How did Eri get injected with it!?” Izuku Asked

“I don’t know.” Camie lied “But I know how we can save her.” 

“How!?”

Camie looked out the maintenance room door at the cable car.

“The LOV lab, It has a neutralizing agent to undo the effects of trigger. If you get it to her fast enough, she’ll live.”

Izuku put a determined look on his face.

“Then we’re going.” 

“But Izuku, the Director-“

“We’ll leave a note. He’d want Eri to survive too Ochako.” 

Ochako nodded.

“A-Alright....”

Eri coughed up more black liquid.

“Bl.......ooonnn...”

Izuku handed Eri off to Ochako. 

“One question though Camie.” Said Ochako. “Is there a way out of the city there?”

“Yeah, there is. But the sooner we get this done the better.” She replied.

Camie turned to Izuku 

“Help me get the cable car ready.”

“Right.” 

Izuku followed Camie to the cable car as Ochako looked down at Eri.

“I’m so sorry....I shouldn’t have left you alone...”

——

Using the ID they activated the cable car, a smirk forming on Camie’s face as she scanned the ID

“There, all set.” Said Izuku. 

“Wait a minute.” Said Camie.

Izuku paused. 

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you... it’s about bringing down LOV.” 

Izuku nodded 

“They can’t get away with this.”

“I know, that’s why I need your help...”

She sat down in the cable car and crossed her legs. 

“We need hard evidence that they are up to no good...” she began

“Like research documents?”

“Yeah, but also if you can get me a sample of their secret project: the quirk destroyer, that’s solid proof.” 

Izuku nodded. 

“Yeah... Alright. I’ll do it.” 

Camie smirked.

“Thanks, your country appreciates your cooperation.” 

“I’m not doing it for my country.” 

Camie raised an eyebrow. 

“This entire night I’ve seen good people die all around me and there was nothing I could do.” Izuku began “I’ve seen what they do... how they twist everything to their benefit, even if it destroys lives... I’m bringing them to justice for all the people they’ve sacrificed... for everything they destroyed...”

Izuku clenched his fist. 

“I couldn’t help them.... but I’ll at least make sure LOV doesn’t harm anyone else ever again.” 

Camie gave Izuku a blank stare.

“Jeez are you a cop or a superhero?”

Izuku blushed.

“If w-we’re ready I-I’ll get the others...”

Izuku stepped off the cable car. Once he was gone Camie let out a laugh.

“Oh my god he’s such a goodie two shoes! I love it!”

Everything was going perfectly. They’d go through the entire facility for her, had delivering the quirk destroyer right to her. It was almost too good to be true. 

“I hope Izuku doesn’t die there...” She thought to herself. “He’s like an adorable little puppy! I could just drink him up!”

She ran her tongue across her teeth.

“And I think I will.”

And so the survivors continued on, unaware of Himiko’s true intentions. 

They descended further into the heart of the nightmare.

——— 

The Director approached the maintinence room with a defeated look on his face. He had not found Kai, and to make matters worse he had to worry about that LOV spy now. 

“This is bad... I got to get them out of here while I still can...”

The Director entered the maintenance room only to find a note, and a puddle of very familiar black goo.

“Oh no...”

He snatched the note and read it. 

_Eri got infected by a dose of trigger, went to the Secret LOV Lab to get the neutralizing agent.Take the cable car and meet us there. ___

____

____

_-Ochako ___

____

____

He picked up the empty syringe and clenched his fist.

“Oh god no...”

The Director collapsed onto the floor and dropped his cane, burying his head into his hands. 

“Oh god....”

He looked at the empty syringe on the ground and scowled. 

“DAMN IT!” 

In anger he grabbed the syringe and threw it, watching as it shattered against the wall.

“HOW MUCH MORE AM I GOING TO LOSE!?”

The Director clenched his eyes shut as images flooded his vision. His protege Kai bleeding to death before him, the bubbling black liquid, the way his hands locked up, unable to fire the gun he held. 

And the face of that little girl who was the only thing he had left in the world.

”I’m sorry Eri...This is all my fault....” 

The Director slowly got to his feet and approached the Cable Car, station, pressing the summon button to call the cable car. He couldn’t stop them from reaching the lab, but he could still save those three survivors.

“Just be strong for me....”  
—-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——  


_“Find me-me when this is O-over!” He shouted “We got alo- a lot to talk a-about“ ___

____

____

Katsuki groaned as he loosened his gas mask and took it off, clipping it onto his belt. 

“Damn nerd still needs that spine...” he muttered “Of all the people to survive this mess... Shitty Quirkless Deku? Really?”

He waded through sewage as he listened to his comm.

“We thought you were dead agent.”

“Undead bastards couldn’t kill me if they tried.” Said Katsuki. 

“Guess not. You’re the only one left after all this. If you didn’t pick up we wouldn’t-“

“So am I getting an extraction or not?” He interrupted “I need to know if I should be going somewhere or teaching myself how to fly.” 

“You’re in luck. We have one last chopper in the city and it can pick you up, but you have to be at the extraction point on the dot.” 

“Got it, just give me the coo-“

Just then something bubbled in the sewage.

“One sec.” 

A long tongue shot out of the water. Katsuki dodged the long slimy appendage and held out his hand. Before he could even blink a Iicker burst out of the sewage and leapt at him

***BOOM* ******

********

********

An explosion emerged from the Soldier’s hand, blasting the Licker back, covered in burns as it slammed into a nearby wall and with a loud cracking of Bones.

“Bastard!”

“Agent?”

He groaned and tapped his comm unit.

“I’m good one of the bastards tried to jump me is all.” Katsuki growled. “No need to get your panties in a bunch Setsuna.”

The voice on the comm unit groaned, 

“They said you had an attitude but I didn’t think it would be this bad.” 

The Soldier ran a hand through his unkempt blonde hair. 

“I’ve had a long few days.... now wheres my extraction point.”

“Yeah, it’s at the Mustafu police station. But you have to hurry Agent.”

“I will, just one more thing.” 

He got back to his feet and started running.

“Stop calling me Agent. It’s just us so use my fucking name.” 

Setsuna groaned over the comm unit.

“Fine then... Bakugo.” 

“That’s more like it.”

Katsuki grinned as he ran down the sewer tunnel.

“You better make it out of this shithole alive Deku.” He muttered “Cuz I’m getting out of here and that talk better be worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Eri.
> 
> Anyways that wraps up the sewers. We’re moving into the last leg of the story now, so get ready for the finalie. In other news the next Meanwhile in Mustafu (quite possibly the last) goes up next week. It’s 4th survivor time and it’ll be very different from the source material. 
> 
> So thanks for reading and see you next chapter.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Himiko Toga  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin: Eri’s Grandfather  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK: Katsuki Bakugo  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> RE OUTBREAK FILES  
> Kevin Ryman/Rita Phillips: Kyouka Jirou  
> David King: Denki Kaminari  
> Mark Wilkins: Togaru Kamakiri  
> Patrick Reyes/Lloyd Stewart: Koji Kodainasa
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki  
> Snipe  
> Seiji Shishikura  
> Itsuka Kendo  
> Inasa Yoarashi


	14. Meanwhile in Mustafu: The 4th Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo is in a race against time as he makes his way towards a distant evacuation point. Can he get out? Or will he be stranded in the dead city?

Special Agent Bakugou Katsuki was a rookie in the military but he was already well known amongst his superiors.

His volatile attitude made him unpopular with others, but he was in Mustafu for a very good reason. In his first mission Katsuki had pissed off his commanding officer so bad that he signed him up illegally to take part in a suicide operation (the officer was removed from his position later, but that wasn’t important). Not only did he complete the mission, he also surpassed all parameters, eliminated a high ranking terrorist threat in the process, and even brought the rest of his unit back alive. Since then he’s shown success on virtually every other mission he was given. Thus he was an ideal candidate for the LOV mission, where they were to face unfamiliar QBWs and other potential threats.

Unfortunately that entire mission went bad, bringing him to where he was now: madly dashing through a sewer to reach his extraction point before the entire city gets destroyed. 

“FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS.” He cursed.

Katsuki dashed down the sewer, rifle in hand sidestepping any zombies in his path. 

“Bad enough fucking Deku was here, now I gotta get across the entire damn city just to get out!”

He made a sharp left. The path ahead was littered with infected. 

“Great...” 

He raised his rifle and open fired as he ran forwards. Zombies fell to his barrage of gunfire as Katsuki continued down the sewer.

“I gotta be getting close now...”

Katsuki’s comm buzzed. Not even stopping, Katsuki switched it on.

“Bakugo, I pulled up some old maps of the sewer system.” Said Setsuna “If you take a left then go straight for a few clicks, you should be able to exit near the Hatsume gun store, close to the station.” 

“Yeah got it. Turning left...”

Katsuki turned left and came to a stop.

“....Hey Setsuna.”

“Yeah?”

“Does that map mention anything about a giant headless gator blocking the fucking path? BECAUSE THERE IS A GIANT HEADLESS GATOR BLOCKING THE FUCKING PATH!”

The path was blocked by a headless giant alligator corpse, preventing Katsuki from proceeding any further. 

“That’s odd... but there’s nothing I can do about-“

“GIVE ME ANOTHER WAY OUT DAMN IT!”

Setsuna groaned.

“Well there is one way but I don’t recommend it...”

“I ain’t picky.” Answered Katsuki.

——

“I changed my mind, I’m picky...”

Katsuki climbed up a ladder that brought him into the Mustafu Zoo, right into the petting zoo, which was littered with the dead half eaten bodies of both humans and animals.

“Fucking hate zoos.”

“I warned you...” 

Katsuki groaned and began walking. 

“I’m out of that literal shithole at least, where to now?” He asked. 

“Bad news is the zoo is far from the station so if you want to catch that chopper you better hurry.” Began Setsuna “Good news however is that you got time until the bomb drops, you still have to hurry though.”

Katsuki nodded. 

“How much time?”

“The cleansing is set for 12:30, around lunchtime tomo- well actually I guess it would be today... suns almost up ov-“

“I get it, but that’s not going to matter because I’m getting on that chopper!”

“Well you better hurry then.”

Katsuki ended the call and continued onwards. The zoo was surprisingly devoid of zombies, Katsuki concluded that else had been here first and dealt with them. He didn’t care however, he just ran to the gate and used his quirk to blast it open. 

“There we go.”

He tapped his comm as he walked out of the zoo and past an alleyway.

“Hey Lizard, I got out of the zoo, where-“

Suddenly from the alley he felt a hand grab him and pull him in, causing him to drop his gun.

“Gah! Shit!”

A zombie had gotten the drop on him and pulled him into the alley, pinning him to a wall. Katsuki growled and made sparks pop from his hands. 

“You better let go.”

Before Katsuki could act, something slammed into the Zombie’s head, knocking the top half clean off. The corpse collapsed and revealed Katsuki’s savior, not that he needed one.

It was a red haired youth his age with a stony hand. He looked at Katsuki with a concerned expression as his hand shifted back to normal.

“You alright bro?”

Katsuki responded by walking out of the alley and picking up his gun. The man followed after him. 

“Wait! You didn’t get bit did you-“

“No I didn’t.” Said Katsuki “Because I’m not a dumbass... and I didn’t need your fucking help.”

The redhead flinched

“Hey man... just lending a hand-“

***BOOM* ******

********

********

Katsuki let off a modest explosion in his hand.

“I’m a walking frag grenade Shitty Hair.... I’m fine.”

A grin formed on the stranger’s face. 

“Oh I’m sticking with you then!”

He held out his hand which was still covered in zombie blood. 

“Eijiro Kirishima. My quirk is hardening. It lets me-“

Kirishima went on, giving a long introduction to the Soldier. Katsuki groaned as his comm went off.

“Bakugo you cut off for a minute. Did something happen?” Setsuna Asked. 

“I ran into this asshole with a hardening quirk, permission to shut him up?” 

“You found a survivor? One sec.” 

The line went dead for a minute before Setsuna responded again. 

“Bring him to the station. The chopper can fit four people...”

“You can’t be serious.” Katsuki Muttered 

“Hey look at it like this.” Setsuna began “You couldn’t recover the samples, but you saved a life on the process.”

“Alright fine, but if he does I ain’t crying.”

Katsuki ended the transmission and glared at Kirishima. 

“Congrats Shitty Hair, you just won the lottery.”

Kirishima raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What?” 

Katsuki gestured to his uniform.

“Wait....” Kirishima began “Are you.... a soldier?”

“No I just like the vest YES IM A FUCKING SOLDIER DUMBASS. And if you stick with me you get a free ride outta the city!”

Kirishima scratched his chin. 

“I’m uh...kinda looking for somebody...”

“Fuck them.”

“Well I’d have to find them first but even then we’re just friends.”

Katsuki groaned.

“Come to the police station if you want to live.”

Kirishima’s eyes lit up when he mentioned the police station.

“Why didn’t you say so! That’s where she works!”

Katsuki really wished that zombie had bit his head off.

——-

Katsuki and Kirishima continued down the street.

“So how did you survive?” Katsuki Asked.

Kirishima swallowed. 

“Um... its kinda complicated.” 

He cleared his throat.

“So me and my bro Tetsu-“

Just then Katsuki stopped. 

“Hold up...”

The pair stood before a basketball court filled with dead zombies, splattered against the court like apples that fell off the highest branches of the tree.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s like they.... fell from the sky.” Kirishima Muttered. “What could have possibly done this?”

Katsuki shook his head. 

“I’d rather not know.” He muttered “We gotta cut through here to get out.” He Said. 

They walked into the basketball court and tried their best not to look at the utterly demolished zombies. 

“Hate to be the guy who has to clean this up...” Kirishima Muttered.

Suddenly Kirishima tripped, falling onto the hard ground.

“Ow! Wha-“

Kirishima looked down and noticed that a rotted hand had robbed his leg. One of the splattered zombies was still alive. Although its body was mangled it had survived the fall somehow. It let out a raspy groan as it weakly tried to pull Kirishima in with its single functioning limb. Katsuki groaned took aim, and fired a single shot at the zombie, putting it down. 

“Really?”

Katsuki helped Kirishima up.

“I didn’t think anymore would be alive.” Said Kirishima 

“Whatever, let’s just go. And watch your fucking step this time.”

They kept walking, not noticing as a nearby manhole cover began to shift. 

Once they crossed the basketball court, Katsuki touched his comm.

“Setsuna. We’re on track I think.”

Setsuna’s voice responded through the device.

“Good... you’re getting closer. Just keep going straight and-“

The manhole cover flew into the air as a large deformed arm emerged from the hole. The two stared at it in surprise and confusion

“That’s... not a zombie.” Said Kirishima.

A large figure began to pull itself out of the hole. Katsuki scowled as he recognized the monstrosity that emerged from the hole. He had seen it before.

Back in the sewer with Izuku and his friend with the round face.

“Damn it Deku... you had one job.”

It was the monster he had left Izuku and Ochako to deal with. It looked unharmed, possibly even in better condition than when he last saw saw it. Katsuki raised his rifle at it.

“Setsuna we got a problem...”

“And that problem is?”

“Big flesh monster... any advice on how to deal with that.”

Setsuna paused.

“I don’t even know....”

The line went dead. Katsuki open fired, the monster flinched from the shots but shambled towards the two, knocking cars out of the way as it proceeded. Kirishima hardened his fist and prepared to run in, only for Katsuki to stop him. 

“Don’t... you can’t punch your way outta this one.”

Katsuki unclipped a frag grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. 

“Die!”

He chucked the grenade at the monster. It hit it head in the face and exploded, blasting it body into bloody chunks. Kirishima flinched as he watched bits of the monster rain down.

“Ouch.”

“Was that so hard Deku!?” Katsuki shouted “WAS THAT SO FUCKING HARD?!”

And then Katsuki got an answer to that question as the chunks began slithering towards the largest remaining chunk of its body and started reforming at an alarming rate. Katsuki reached for another grenade, only to realize that he did not have anymore. Looking back at the monster he saw it had reformed completely and let out a sound that resembled a mix between a low growl and a gargling noise.

“I take it back Deku... it is that hard.” He thought.

“Can I offer a suggestion?” Kirishima Asked.

“Is it running? Because I was about to say the same thing.”

“A man doesn’t run from a fight.” Said Kirishima “But that is not a fight I want to be in.”

They two ran away, the monster following after them at a surprisingly quick speed.

“How is it this fast?!” Kirishima Asked.

Katsuki tapped his comm.

“Lizard I need a route to avoid this fucking flesh beast!”

“Only route is straight!” Said Setsuna “And that would lead it right to the station! So unless you make your own route-“

“Finally a good idea!” Katsuki shouted. 

He ended the call and made a sharp left towards the side of a building.

“KEEP UP DAMN IT!”

He used his quirk to blast open a hole in the wall, allowing him and Kirishima to dive inside and land in the living room of an apartment. 

“Where we going!?” Kirishima Asked.

“I have an idea, it might not work but the only other option is leading that thing right to the station!”

They ran through the nearest door, taking them into the main hallway of the complex. The monster followed after them, pursuing them through the complex.

“Where’s the stairs!?” Katsuki grunted

“Up ahead!” 

Ahead was a staircase that continued upwards.

“Bingo!”

The pair climbed the stairs, Bakugo occasionally stopping to use his quirk to blast a part of the stairs into pieces in an effort to slow their pursuer. It did little to impede the monster’s progress as it would stretch itself over each gap with little trouble.

“The roof is coming up!” Kirishima shouted “Whatever your doing better be worth it.”

“Well if it’s not we’re dead anyways!”

They reached the roof. The door to it was however locked but a punch from Kirishima’s hardened fist easily fixed that. Stepping onto the roof, Katsuki eyed a nearby set of rooftops, a good several feet away from the edge of the building. 

“There!”

“Bro that roof is way too far for us to jump!”

Behind them the abomination of melded flesh began to crawl up onto the rooftop.

“Just grab on stone for brains!”

Kirishima grabbed onto Bakugo and the two ran towards the edge of the roof. 

“Don’t let go!” 

And so they leapt from the building. It was clear that they wouldn’t make the jump from their distance.

“Aw Crap!”

Katsuki grinned and aimed his palms behind himself.

“HUSTON WE HAVE LIFTOFF!”

A large explosion shot out of his hands, the force of the blast propelling them both onto the next rooftop. Landing safely away from the abomination Katsuki laughed. 

“Can’t follow us now can you!?”

The abomination growled at the pair from its place on the rooftop.

“Don’t let go yet shitty hair, I’m getting us some more distance.”

Kirishima nodded as Katsuki leapt off the rooftop and blasted over to the next, further and further away from the monstrosity.

——

Bakugo ran out of rooftops at the Hatsume gun shop. He landed on the ground and shook Kirishima off him.

“There, saved us a lot of trouble.”

Kirishima let out an excited laugh.

“Dude that was amazing!”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Katsuki tapped his comm.

“I’m by Hatsume firearms.”

“That’s good.” Setsuna Replied “You’re just about at the station. Once you’re there make your way to the front gate outside.”

“Roger. I’ll contact you once I’m in.”

He ended the call and led Kirishima down the street.

“So uh... you seem to know what you’re doing.” Said Kirishima. 

“That’s because I’m good at it.” Katsuki Replied. “When I hit high school I had recruiters lining up to sign me onto the army.”

“I can imagine... with a quirk like yours.”

Katsuki looked down at his hands.

“Your quirk ain’t bad either.” He continued “Better than no quirk.”

Kirishima frowned.

“You shouldn’t say that...”

“Why not. It’s true.”

“Bro quirks are a gamble, not everyone gets to be lucky like us.” Kirishima continued “I knew a girl who was quirkless... people bullied her every day until she....”

Kirishima paused. Katsuki noticed a rather sad look on his face begin to form.

“Nobody deserves to be treated like that.”

Katsuki stopped walking and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_“Go away Deku!” ___

____

____

_“Maybe in your next life you’ll get a quirk. Wanna get started on that now?” ___

____

____

_“I’m not gunna stop till you can’t hear me anymore ya shitty Deku!” ___

____

____

Katsuki clenched his fist 

“How did he even get this far?” Katsuki thought “He doesn’t even have a damn quirk... meanwhile I lost my entire team and their quirks were good... it’s not fucking fair.”

Kirishima raised an eyebrow. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just catching my breath....”

Katsuki opened his eyes and continued walking. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. He’d deal with those some other time, he had to get out of the city first.

——

They arrived at the underground police parking garage. It was just as Ochako and Izuku had left it but with one notable difference. The car that blocked the holding cells was moved next to the security gate and the door was broken down. A few zombie lingered around the parking garage.

“We’re here....” Said Kirishima, looking around. 

“Hang tight, I need to make a call.” Said Katsuki

Kirishima nodded 

“That’s fine... I’ll just clear the way while ya do that.”

He hardened his body and walked over to the zombies.

“HEY ZOMBIES! COME GET ME!”

The zombies began to limp towards him as Katsuki switched on his comm.

“I’m here. ETA to extraction point about... ten minutes at least.”

“Copy that.” Setsuna replied “But the entire city is a hot-zone. So your extraction can’t stay forever.”

“Just don’t let them bail unless they need to.”

Katsuki looked to his left at a broken down nor next to a pile of burnt zombie corpses.

“That looks like the way...”

Katsuki looked at Kirishima, who was pulverizing the zombies with his quirk enhanced punches. A zombie snuck up from behind and tried to bite Kirishima’s neck, only to break its teeth the moment it collided with his hardened skin. The redhead responded by snapping its neck a complete 180 degrees.

“Let’s go.” Katsuki shouted.

“O-Okay!”

Kirishima backhanded the last zombie and regrouped with Katsuki. They walked through the door and down a long dimly lit hallway.

“Once we hit the front gate we’re home free.” Said Katsuki.

Kirishima frowned.

“Yeah but... I haven’t seen Mina.”

Katsuki groaned.

“She’s probably dead.”

Kirishima scowled at Katsuki, as if he had just insulted him.

“Don’t say that! Mina is the toughest girl I know! If anyone can get through this it’s her.”

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

“We have to leave with or without her.” The agent continued “And don’t fucking cry if you see her as a zombie, it’s kill or be-“

***BANG *BANG* *BANG* ******

********

********

The pair jumped in surprise as they heard a trio of gunshots, followed by the sound of a door up ahead opening.

“Was that a person?” Kirishima Asked

“Well unless zombies learned how to use guns...”

They rushed towards the source of the noise and found an unexpected sight. 

A pink skinned woman wearing a blue tank top under a purple and blue cheetah pattern jacket with a fur collar stood in the hallway next to a door marked firing range, holding a smoking pistol. Her outfit was stained with droplets of fresh blood and she had yet to notice the two.

“Hey peto bismol!” Katsuki called out. 

The girl turned around and looked at the two, reflexively raising her gun.

“Don’t move creep!”

Katsuki reached for his rifle.

“Creep!? What the fuck did you just-“

Kirishima pushed Katsuki out of the way as he stepped forwards.

“MINA!!!!!!”

Kirishima ran towards the girl with the largest grin on his face.

“Wait Eijiro!? KIRI!!!!!!”

Kirishima lifted the woman up in a tight bear hug. Bother young adults were laughing happily as they underwent this exchange.

“You’re alive!!!” They both exclaimed. 

Katsuki sighed and looked away, repulsed by the amount of optimism the two emitted. 

“Where have you been?” Kirishima Asked. 

“I kept moving.” Mina Replied “Going place to place. One day I was at the mall, the next I was hiding in the park. Btw don’t go to the park there’s giant worms.” 

“What!? Worms!?”

“Yeah, giant worms... Momo was there though and she just absolutely wrecked on-“

“Hey Twidle dee and twidle dumb! You gunna finish up over there!”

Kirishima put Mina down and gestured to Katsuki.

“Oh Mina, this is Bakugo, he’s getting us out of the city!”

“He’s got a way out!? Oh man if I knew that I would have packed my suitcase!” Said Mina “Just let me hit my desk on the way out.”

Katsuki was about to open his mouth when Kirishima interupted. 

“It’s fine bro, she’s the receptionist. She’s right by the door.”

Katsuki sighed.

“If you want to go we better hur-“

Katsuki was once again cut offs but this time by a loud reptilian shriek.

“The hell was that!?” Mina exclaimed. 

Up ahead was a room broken down door labeled Kennel, and from the doorway a clawed reptilian hand emerged. 

“That should not be here...” Katsuki Muttered

Katsuki quickly raised his rifle.

“Run.”

“Wha-“

“FUCKING RUN!”

A large reptilian monster crawled out from the kennel doorway, a monster whose kind Katsuki had encountered previously in the sewer.

“Hunter!”

He fired a burst from his gun, staggering the monster. This gave the trio enough time to run down the hall before the hunter continued its pursuit. 

“The hell is that!?” Mina screamed.

“Imagine if a crocodile had the speed of a wolf and the build of a silverback!” Said Katsuki “That’s what it is!”

“That sounds manly as hell but also TERRIFYING BRO!” Kirishima shouted.

Katsuki spun around to fire other burst at the monster before continuing to run, almost tripping over the body of a dead zombie dog in the process.

“There’s a stairway up ahead!” Mina shouted. “Just a bit further!”

Katsuki fired one last burst before ejecting his empty magazine and drawing his revolver.

“Yeah but we can’t exactly have this thing following us all the way to the chopper!”

Kirishima stopped and hardened his entire body.

“Then we kill it!”

Kirishima charged at the Hunter and tried to punch it. The monster quickly ducked under his arm and slashed at Kirishima, its claws making sparks as it raked against his hardened flesh. Unlike the zombies from before, this creature had managed to harm the hardened survivor.

“GAH THAT HURTS!”

Katsuki stopped and tried to line up a shot.

“Just give me a shot....”

Kirishima recovered and managed to land a punch, staggering the Hunter.

“There we go!

Katsuki fired, the revolver’s magnum bullet piercing it’s skull and sending the beast onto the ground. Kirishima deactivated his quirk and stepped back.

“Is it dead?”

Bakugo responded by using his quick to blow the Hunter to pieces with a small explosion.

“It is now.”

Mina looked down at the dead creature.

“Yeah I want out of this place...”

“Well we’re almost out Pinky. “ Said Katsuki “Lets pick up the pace.”

Bakugo led the two onwards, towards freedom.

——-

After a few minutes of walking, the three reached the police station lobby. Mina quickly ran over to the receptionist desk as Katsuki activated his comm.

“I’m by the entrance. Is the extraction here?”

“Not yet... it’s got five minutes, then it’s sticking around for two.” Replied Setsuna “you guys got there ahead of schedule.”

“Copy that.”

Katsuki ended the call. Meanwhile Mina groaned and grabbed a framed picture that was on the desk.

“None of my stuff is still here. Cept this picture...”

Kirishima peeked over at the picture.

“Oh god you kept that!?” He exclaimed “I’m so unmanly in that!”

Out of curiosity Katsuki looked over at the picture. It was Mina alongside Kirishima, except that Kirishima’s hair in the photo was black and not nearly as spiky. The Soldier stifled a sigh.

“Bit old to go through an emo phase.” Chuckled Katsuki 

“That’s an old photo!” Kirishima retorted defensively.

She took the photo out of the frame and pocketed it. Katsuki settled down and looked at the pair.

“Okay. In five minutes our ride will be here. When it does, we hurry and get on that damn chopper because if we miss that, we’re on our own.”

Mina and Kirishima nodded.

“Alright, now lets-“

Katsuki was cut off when he noticed a part of the statue in the lobby begin to shift.

“Uh, what the hell?” 

Suddenly the secret passage opened and a large figure emerged from it. Bakugo’s eyes widened.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

It was the deformed amalgamation of flesh that they had ran from earlier. The monster looked at the three and let out a low growl as it crawled towards them.

“It’s back!” Said Kirishima 

“We just gotta hold it off for four minutes.” Said Katsuki. “God this is going to be a pain...”

He fired off a burst at the creature, who shrugged off the attack. Mina quickly drew her pistol and open fired, striking at its shoulder and head. Katsuki ejected his now empty magazine and reached for another, only to realize he was out of rifle ammo.

“Fuck!”

He threw the rifle to the side and pulled out his revolver.

“Come on....”

He fired two shots at the monster, both striking it in the head. The monster staggered from the heavy rounds as it’s chest cavity opened and launched out six dismembered hands that crawled towards the three survivors on its fingers.

“The hell!?” Mina screamed

She took aim and fired a pair of shots at one of he approaching hands, which dodged the shots with ease. It leapt at Mina and latched itself to her neck as it began to choke her. 

“Mina!” 

Kirishima rushed towards her, only for the other five hands to latch onto him and begin hindering him.

“G-Get off!”

Katsuki fired off another shot, blasting a chunk of its head off. However the piece slid back and reformed into its body just as quickly as they were removed.

“Just how resilient are you damn it!”

Mina fell onto the ground, pulling futilely at the hand choking her. 

“Let... go....” 

Mina shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. Suddenly the hand began to hiss with steam as its flesh bubbled. It released its grip, falling onto the ground as it bubbled. Mina opened her eyes to glare at the hand as she caught her breath, a slick clear liquid now visible around her neck. 

“Don’t...TOUCH ME!”

Mina then grabbed the hand and a large amount of the liquid spewed from her grasp, coating the hand as it squirmed and bubbled. She threw the appendage to the side and got to her feet, hand dripping with the burning substance.

Kirishima pulled one hand off and crushed it in his hardened grasp as Mina ran over and grabbed two more, coating them with her acid and throwing their dissolving remains to the side.

“I got you Kiri!”

Kirishima kicked the fourth hand on him away and grabbed the final hand, which was grabbing onto his side.

“Bad touch!”

He crushed the hand and tossed it to the side.

“Thanks Mina.... your quirk sure did a number on them.” 

Mina looked over at the hand that was previously choking her. It was now mostly dissolved, it’s skin a chunky sludge of slash coating some bones.

“Yeah guess it did....” 

She turned to the monster, which swung its arm at Katsuki, only for the Soldier to dodge.

“Wonder how he’d like it....”

She tossed Kirishima her pistol and ran at the monster, both arms dripping with acid.

“DIE DIE DIE!” Katsuki shouted as he unloaded the last rounds in the cylinder into it.

The monster recoiled as Mina closed the distance and splashed the monster with a large splash of acid. The corrosive substance made the creature roar in pain as its flesh bubbled. Katsuki looked at Mina with a raised eyebrow.

“The hell was that?”

“My quirk, I can excrete acid from my body.”

“So you mean your quirk isn’t being pink?”

“Hey!”

Katsuki looked back at the dissolved hands and a grin formed on his face.

“I got an idea.”

He quickly holstered his revolver and pulled his gloves off.

“I’ll blast it apart, you melt the pieces.” He began “Shitty hair keep it busy!”

Kirishima aimed the pistol and nodded.

“Sir yes sir!”

Katsuki dashed towards the creature just as it was beginning to recover and let off an explosion right into its side, blasting off its smaller arm and a chunk of its side. Mina rushed over and splashed acid on the dismembered bits of flesh, causing them to thrash about and bubble as they began to melt. The monster growled and swung its arm at Katsuki, clotheslining him backwards into a wall. The solider slowly got to his feet and spit out some blood.

“I know how to deal with you now... ugly bastard.”

He propelled himself forwards with an explosion and collided into its chest, letting off another explosion that blasted a large chunk of its body off. Kirishima fired at the creature’s head to distract it as Mina quickly set out to dissolve the flesh.

“We got him on the ropes now!”

Katsuki grinned, not noticing as its last remaining limb snuck up from behind and grappled him. The Soldier was caught in its grip as the monster’s head split open to reveal its mouth.

“Hey! Let go!”

Katsuki tried to let off an explosion to free himself, but his hands were being pinned at an awkward angle, preventing him from dealing the necessary damage. 

“LET GO DAMN IT!”

Kirishima dropped the pistol and hardened his arms.

“I’m coming bro!!!!”

He rushed in and grabbed the arm, squeezing it as tight as he could. Katsuki’s eyes widened at the sudden unexpected assistance.

“Shitty hair!?”

“LET MY BRO GO!”

“When was I your- oh never mind just do something!”

Kirishima’s entire body began to harden even further until even his hair turned to a stone-like state. This also tore his shirt to shreds and gave his face a more “sharp” appearance.

“GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!”

His body now harder than diamonds, Kirishima squeezed and pulled, managing to tear the large arm off of the monster’s body. Mina ran over and began melting the arm, freeing Katsuki in the process.

“You okay there?” She asked 

“I’ll live...”

Kirishima began punching the monster, making notable dents in its body.

“I AM UNBREAKABLE!!!!”

Mina whistled.

“Never saw him get that hard before.”

“Yeah save the jealousy for later. Now we just gotta kill this damn thing!”

Katsuki ran in and jumped at the creature. 

“Piss off!!!!”

He shoved his entire right arm down the monster’s throat and let out the biggest explosion he could, sending both him and Kirishima flying back as its remaining body exploded into fleshy bits. Kirishima collided with a wall, his impact leaving a huge dent while Bakugo flew right through the station doors, snapping them off their hinges as he hit the gate out front and came to a stop, rubbing his head in pain. 

“Shit...”

Katsuki’s body wracked with pain at the sudden impact. It hurt but he could take it. His comm crackled to life as a bright light shone above him. He shielded his eyed from the light with his arm, only to get thumped on the head by the first step of a rope ladder that had dropped down.

“Agent Katsuki the extraction is here!”

He got to his feet as Mina emerged from the building, helping a limping Kirishima out. Above them was a black military helicopter. As he looked at the extraction, a smile formed on Katsuki’s face.

“What the hell took so long?”

——-

The sun was rising as the helicopter left Mustafu City limits. It’s three passengers sat in the back, taking one final look at the city before it could disappear from sight.

“We did it.” Said Kirishima “We got out alive...” 

“Yeah we did....” Mina began “But we’re gonna have to find a new place to live.”

“We’ll worry about that another time.” Said Kirishima “Gotta savor the little victories.”

Mina nodded and slumped back into her seat.

“Wouldn’t call this a little victory though Kiri... “

Kirishima smiled and looked at Katsuki. 

“We can’t even begin to thank you enough BakuBro.”

“Whatever... I was just doing my job.”

Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder.

“No I mean it, thanks.” 

Katsuki looked away, not wanting them to see the smile on his face. He tapped his comm unit and began to speak.

“Setsuna... mission accomplished.”

“I mean technically yeah, you’re alive.” Said Setsuna over the comm. “But the higher ups aren’t happy that you couldn’t secure any of Chisaki’s research.”

“Big whoop, the government can’t steal morally questionable weapons... they still got plenty of evidence that LOV is rotten. That’s a win in my book.”

“Well... get some rest Bakugo... you’ve earned it. When you’re ready I’ve got another job for you. It’s in Spain.”

“Copy, Bakugo out.” 

He ended the call and leaned back into his chair, eyes closed.

“Just going to take a nap.” Katsuki thought to himself. “I’ll need all the rest I can get if I want to have that chat with Deku...” 

Katsuki drifted to sleep as he and his companions were whisked away, far from the nightmare that was Mustafu City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not completely happy with this chapter but I think it had its moments. The next chapter will bring us into the lab and the final arc of the story. It’s been a long journey (the longest I’ve written) but I hope you all enjoy the remainder of it. 
> 
> I’ll also be moving back to the previous upload schedule of two chapters per week. So expect the next chapter sometime this week.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Himiko Toga  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin: Eri’s Grandfather  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK: Katsuki Bakugo  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> RE4  
> Ingrid Hunnigan: Setsuna Tokage
> 
> RE OUTBREAK FILES  
> Kevin Ryman/Rita Phillips: Kyouka Jirou  
> David King: Denki Kaminari  
> Mark Wilkins: Togaru Kamakiri  
> Patrick Reyes/Lloyd Stewart: Koji Kodainasa
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki  
> Snipe  
> Seiji Shishikura  
> Itsuka Kendo  
> Inasa Yoarashi  
> Mina Ashido


	15. Ch11: Belly of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako and Izuku arrive at the LOV facility. Now they must fight their way through 5i reach the trigger neutralizer before Eri succumbs to the drug. Little do they know, they’re playing right into Himiko’s hands.

The cable car moved down its path at a pace too slow for everyone’s liking. Izuku nervously checked his ammo while Ochako sat next to him, Eri’s head resting on her lap. The little girl was wearing Ochako’s jacket for warmth, leaving the female survivor in a black t-shirt with the Gunhead dojo logo on it. Camie was sitting at the end of the cable car, looking out the window. 

Ochako had been very quiet since they boarded the cable car. Her eyes were glued on the weakened little girl on her lap, the one who had suffered because she left her alone. Izuku noticed this and tried to break the silence. 

“So...” Izuku began “When we get out... what are you planning to do?” 

Ochako looked at her companion with a solemn look on her face.

“I’m going back home to my parents... then I don’t know...” 

She sighed.

“I just can’t think of what could happen next.”

Izuku nodded.

“I know what you mean...“ Izuku began “I cant imagine what things will be like once we leave...“

Ochako nodded and rubbed Eri’s shivering back comfortingly.

“This doesn’t feel real... yet I know it is.” Said Ochako “it’s like a bad dream... and I just can’t wake up.” 

Eri coughed and groaned lightly. 

“Everything.... hurts...”

“Don’t worry, we’re going to make you feel all better.” Said Izuku.

The cable car lurched to a stop.

“We’re here.” Said Camie, getting to her feet.

Ochako got up holding Eri as Izuku slowly got to his feet and gathered his weapons.

“Let’s go....”

——

The cable car led to a smaller area with a large metal door with an ID scanner. Camie scanned her ID and opened the door. Inside was a bright white reception area wit a desk, couches, and some hallways and doors branching off to other areas. On the wall behind the desk was the LOV logo: A hand reaching out towards a bright yellow circle. 

“It’s like a sick joke.” Ochako Muttered “This place is an illegal lab but they have it set up like a normal lobby....”

Izuku scowled at the LOV logo.

“Any idea what LOV stands for?” He asked.

“The founder said in an interview it was named LOV Enterprises, LOVE for short... I don’t get it either.” Said Camie.

“Love... more like a League of villains.” Said Ochako.

Camie opened up a nearby door and peeked inside. 

“There’s a small first aid area here with a bed. Might be a good place to keep Eri.”

The three stepped inside. The room was small but had a bed and some medical equipment. Ochako set Eri down on the bed and moved the garbage basket closer to Eri.

“There...” 

Eri opened her eyes and shivered.

“I’m cold...”

Izuku pulled the bed covers over Eri’s shivering form and patted her on the head.

“We’re going to take care of you... don’t worry.”

Eri coughed up some more black goo into the wastebasket and looked at them with fear in her eyes.

“Izuku... Ochako... I’m scared...” 

Ochako put a hand on Eri’s shoulder.

“We’re going to fix this.” 

Camie meanwhile tore a map of the facility off one of the walls and handed it to Ochako.

“I can watch the kid... you guys handle the neutralizing agent.”

She unclipped the ID bracelet and put it on Izuku’s arm.

“You two are better equipped for that... I can keep her safe.” 

Izuku nodded. 

“Please do... I just....”

Izuku shut his eyes to keep from crying. His thoughts drifted back to the zombified child from before at the station, the one he hesitated to kill, to Tenya’s tragic death, to the infected officers he had to put down.

He’s seen enough death tonight.

“I don’t want to see another little girl die tonight...”

Camie’s eyes widened. 

“He’s a fucking cinnamon roll” she thought “... pure... noble... sweet... I doubt there’s a single bit of bad in him.” 

Camie smiled. Underneath her disguise Himiko was grinning.

“I love it.”

Izuku got up and opened his eyes. Ochako examined the map.

“There a bunch of spots on here marked with clearance 1, 2, up to 5...” 

“You need higher security clearance to get there.” Said Camie. “Right now we have level 1, enough to get u through the front door and into the cafeteria, plus the nap room.”

Ochako raised an eyebrow. 

“Nap room?”

“Don’t worry about it...” Camie continued “level 2 gets you here.”

She pointed at a part of the map labeled VIRUS TESTING.

“Cut through there to get to the central hub... after that you just need level 3 to reach the director’s office, that’s your goal.” 

Ochako stood up and nodded.

“Then I guess we need to find level 2.“

“We should check the nap room.” Suggested Izuku. 

“R-Right....”

The two bid Eri a temporary goodbye and walked out of the first aid room, leaving Camie with Eri. Camie smirked and looked down at the little girl.

“So, you like movies?”

Eri responded by coughing up more black goo.

“I’ll put on a movie.”

——

They followed a hallway that led to a white door marked nap room and two doors off to the side marked kitchen and Mess hall. Izuku tested the nap room door. It wouldn’t budge, even after he ran the ID badge by the nearby scanner.

“I think something is blocking the door.”

Ochako eyed the mess hall.

“Maybe there’s something in there we could use...”

Izuku opened the mess hall door, inside was what was once probably a very nice cafeteria, now ransacked and splattered with blood as four zombies wandered the room. One wore a chef hat and clutched a spatula in its rotting hand, wearing an Blood splattered apron that masked most of the apron’s text except “lunch rush”.

“Four zombies,”

Ochako unslung her Smg as Izuku took out his shotgun.

“Let’s go.”

They stepped into the room. Ochako fired a burst from her smg that beheaded the first zombie and took aim at another. Izuku blasted another zombie in the legs, knocking it down and firing another shot to its head to finish it. Ochako fired at the third zombie, managing to sever its jaw and arm before drawing her knife and moving towards it. Izuku chambered a fresh shell and fired a blast into the lunch rush zombie, blasting a notable hole into its torso. Surprisingly it still lumbered towards Izuku and swung its Spatula at him. Izuku parried it with his shotgun. Ochako slammed her wounded zombie against the wall and stabbed it in the head with her knife. Izuku tried to line up another shot but the constant spatula barrage made it difficult.

“Ochako I could use a hand!”

“R-Right!”

Ochako ran over and grabbed the zombie’s arm judo flipping it onto the ground and pinning it expertly with a martial arts move.

“Now!”

Izuku shoved the barrel of the shotgun into the zombie’s mouth and pulled the trigger, blasting its head clean off and destroying its chef hat.

Ochako got up and wiped the blood off of her as Izuku tore the apron off to wipe his shotgun clean.

“Nice job.” Said Izuku

“Sane to you.” Ochako Replied as she retrieved her knife.

Izuku looked to the left and noticed a serving counter connected to a small kitchen area.

“Let’s check it out.” 

They climbed over the counter and made their way into the kitchen. The room smelt of cold food and grease, but was still surprisingly well stocked. The fridge still had hamburger patties, chicken tenders, and hot dogs inside and off to the right was a nacho cheese dispenser, a soda fountain, and two smoothie machines containing melted smoothie mixtures. Ochako eyed it all in surprise.

“A nap room and smoothies?” Ochako asked out loud. “What’s next? Mochi?”

Izuku opened up a cupboard which contained several candy bars along with some prepackaged pastries and sweets.

Including Mochi.

Ochako slumped down onto the floor and sighed. 

“Maybe I should have worked here...” she said jokingly. “Bet the pay here was amazing.”

Izuku shook his head.

“But if you did you’d be dead.”

“True... and besides.”

Ochako got up and started snatching mochi packages, putting them in her first aid bag. 

“Now I get to live, and eat mochi.”

Izuku let out a chuckle, to which Ochako giggled in response, a warm smile forming on her face.

“There’s that smile.” Said Izuku. 

“What about it.” 

“It’s a very um... nice smile.” He continued “you seemed down and... and I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Ochako’s cheeks flushed.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

Izuku opened another cupboard and found two small gas tanks inside, which he took for his flamethrower. Ochako turned her attention to a red box that hung on the wall, labeled with four magic words.

IN CASE OF EMERGENCY.

Ochako opened the box. Inside was a fire axe. 

“Hey Izuku, What would you say that nap room door was made of?” She asked.

“Didn’t feel like metal.... I’m guessing a polymer or plastic why?”

Ochako took the axe.

“I found our way in.”

——-

***CRACK* ******

********

The axe sliced into the door, making a small hole. 

***CRACK* ******

********

And then another

***CRACK* ******

********

And another

***CRACK* ******

********

And so on and so forth until the opening was large enough for them to duck through. As they passed through, they noticed that the doorway was jammed with a light fixture and a chair from the cafeteria, preventing the door from opening properly. 

The nap room was about the size of an average college dorm room with three of its walls lined with small napping compartments, some of which were closed while others were open. One was partially opened with a hand sticking out, wearing an ID bracket similar to the one Izuku had, but with a blue screen.

“Perfect.”

Izuku grabbed the bracelet, only for the arm to grab him back. Izuku yelped at the surprise but quickly settled back down. The opening in the compartment wasn’t big enough to pull his hand into the napping compartment, towards the zombie’s mouth. It still had a firm grip on the rookie cop’s arm however.

“I never liked jump scares....” Said Izuku. “Ochako cou-“

Ochako lobbed the arm off with the fire axe and shut the compartment fully, entrapping its undead occupant.

“Thanks....”

Izuku pulled the hand off him and unclipped the bracelet before tossing the hand to the side.

“Level 2.”

“Lets get to the Virus testing area then. Said Ochako 

“We’ll pass by the first aid room on the way there. we should check up on Eri and Camie.” Izuku suggested.

“Good idea.” Ochako agreed,

They stepped back out and looked at the kitchen door.

“One second though.” Said Ochako. “I’m going to grab some bottled water, For Eri.”

“Oh, Yeah, go for it.”

Ochako stepped into the kitchen, leaving Izuku outside to keep watch.

“She’s so thoughtful...” Izuku thought. “I’m glad I ended up with her...”

He smiled again. 

“She’s driven to do the right thing.... it’s noble... and kinda cu-“

Izuku slapped himself in the face.

“CALMDOWNIZUKUYOUONLYMETHERTONIGHG.”

He shook his head.

“I mean she’s really cool... no... I need to get out of here first, she probably doesn’t like me that way any-.”

“Izuku?”

Izuku quickly spun around to find Ochako standing behind him with a case of bottled water. 

“Ready?”

“Um.. yeah.”

They made their way down the hall.

——-

Himiko hated kids. They were annoying, messy, and loud. Her idea of watching over Eri was playing a movie on a laptop she found and leaving it next to the child (who wasn’t even paying attention to the film) while she sorted through the first aid computer’s files. 

“Spinner just happens to take medical leave the day before this place gets raided....” she muttered as she read the medical files. “It’s like he knew something would happen...” 

Izuku and Ochako stepped in and set the case of water down. 

“How’s Eri?” Izuku Asked.

“Bout the same.” Said Camie.

The veins around Eri’s eyes pulsed.

“Here, drink some water.” Said Ochako 

She grabbed a bottle of water and held it to Eri’s lips, helping her drink the cool liquid.

“Thanks....” 

“Stay hydrated...” 

Izuku looked at the laptop.

“A movie?”

“Yeah it’s that one with the panda who does karate.” Said Camie “Figured she’d like a distraction.”

Izuku shut the laptop and set it to the side.

“I appreciate the thought but she needs her rest.”

“Fair enough.” 

Camie got up.

“So cafeterias clear?”

“There’s a zombie locked up in the nap room but other than that yeah.” Said Ochako.

“Then our next stop is the virus testing room.” Said Izuku.

He knelt down and gave Eri a reassuring smile.

“We’ll be back with the medicine to fix you...” 

“O-Okay....” 

Ochako set the water bottle next to the bed.

“Get some rest.”

“Okay... mommy...” 

Eri shut her eyes as a Ochako turned a bright red. 

“Mom?”

Camie covered her mouth to hold back the laughter.

“She might be a little delirious.” Said Izuku “from the fever.”

“Yeah but... mommy!?”

Ochako buried her face in her hands, inadvertently activating her quirk and floating up onto the ceiling. Izuku panicked and tried to get her down while Camie looked off to her left.

“God they’re so pure...” she thought “I love them...”

The two survivors managed to settle down and awkwardly left the room. Camie grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip as she looked at the sleeping child. 

“Yeah rest up kiddo... you’re gunna need it.” 

She poked her head out of the doorway to make sure the coast was clear. 

“Okay then... cafeteria is clear, there’s no way zombie’s could get to her... and I need something to eat.” 

She walked out of the room, drawing a knife as she left. 

“I hope the smoothie machine still works...”

——

The virus testing room had a large metal door and an ID scanner next to it. Izuku scanned the level 2 ID and the door slowly opened. 

“What virus you think they were testing?” Ochako asked.

“I think we both know.”

The virus testing room was very large, filled with large machines and computers as well as numerous desks and tables including one dissection table in the corner that had a motionless zombie on it with its stomach cut open.In the center of the room was six glass tanks with zombie’s inside floating in a green liquid. The room also had three dead scientists lying on the ground, two of them had bullet wounds to their heads while the third was shot through the neck. At the end of the room was a metal door that had an electronic sign above it.

LOCKED.

Ochako tested the door. It would not open and there was no ID scanner either.

“It must open electronically.”

Izuku nodded as he examined the three dead scientists. One of them held a pistol, which Izuku took and removed the magazine from. 

“Who could have killed them?”

“Most likely our rude military friend.” Said Ochako. 

Izuku shook his head. 

“Kachan.... hope he got out.”

Ochako frowned.

“When are you going to tell me who this Kachan guy is?” She asked. 

“Well... I’ll tell you the abridged version now.” Izuku began “We used to be best friends, when he found out I was quirkless he started picking on me instead.”

“Then that jerk in the gas mask-“

“That was him... I heard he joined the military but I didn’t think he was a special agent like that.”

Ochako nodded.

“The moment he called me Deku I knew.” Izuku continued.

Ochako raised an eyebrow.

“Deku....”

“Useless Deku, that’s his nickname for me.” 

Ochako crossed her arms.

“Deku... it sounds... honestly kinda cute?”

Izuku paused. 

“Wait what?”

“Well it has kind of a ‘you can do it’ vibe to it if you ask me...” Ochako explained “I uh...kinda like it.” 

Izuku put a finger to his chin.

“Deku huh.... I kinda see it... Officer Deku reporting for duty....”

Ochako giggled.

“Doesn’t seem so bad now does it?”

“Yeah... oh! we should find the way out.”

“Y-Yeah right... my bad.”

Ochako opened up a drawer and found six more acid grenades, which she pocketed.

“So they researched the R-Virus here... that made the zombies right?”

Izuku nodded.

“From what I know yeah.” 

They approached a large computer in the corner of the room. 

“I wonder if we can unlock the door here.” He muttered.

Izuku sat down and booted up the computer. He then started going through menus and windows, looking for something to open the door. 

“Odd, no password.”

“I mean to get this far you need a ID badge so... probably not necessary.” Said Ochako.

Izuku clicked on a folder which brought up a small window.

PRESENT LEVEL 2 OR HIGHER SECURITY

Ochako noticed a small scanner plugged into the computer. She grabbed the Level 2 ID and scanned it.

CONFIRMED. ACESS GRANTED.

The folder opened revealing four prompts.

>R-VIRUS DATA  
>DAGOBAH MANOR COMBAT TEST  
>OPEN 1  
>OPEN 2

Izuku’s eyes widened. 

“Dagobah... that’s the place Shoto kept mentioning in his notes.”

“Click virus data first.” Said Ochako “I’m kinda curious.

Izuku clicked the first prompt.

_R VIRUS: ___

____

____

_This quirk based weapon was developed initially by Doctor Romero Fujimi, who was tasked with developing a QBW that could be used in large scale conflicts. Dr.Romero decided to utilize his own quirk as the base. His quirk Zombie emits an area of effect gas that turns the afflicted individuals into mindless zombie-like beings that will keep using their quirk and will instinctively infect more targets. ___

____

____

“The zombies don’t use quirks though.” Said Izuku 

“Yeah, I noticed that too...” Muttered Ochako “Wait, There!”

she pointed to another segment of the report, resolving their confusion immediately. 

_However the R-1, Romero’s initial creation proved to be ineffective as the duration of its effect was 1 hour, after which infected individuals would return to normal. Romero worked out several of these issues in the R-2, which extended the duration to 24 hours and incorporated properties of the rabies disease to give the infected a cannibalistic appetite. During the initial testing of R-3 [INFORMATION REDACTED LEVEL 3 SECURTY REQUIRED]. ___

____

____

“We need higher clearance to read that part?” Ochako asked

_Acting Director Kai Chisaki adopted the R-Virus project, creating additional quirk material from cloned samples of Doctor Romero’s tissue. He combined the R-2 with his E-Enzyme and a sample of a flesh eating virus to create a perfected R-Virus. Unlike previous versions the final R-Virus is permanent and uses accelerated cellular aging to improve the infected individual’s physical strength at the cost of accelerated decomposition. The virus affects the nervous system after the moment of target death, as such the infected can remain active until their heads or spines are destroyed. This version of the virus also has the side effect of removing the target’s quirk. The reason for this is potentially related to [INFORMATION REDACTED LEVEL 4 SECURTY REQUIRED]. One final effect of the finalized R-virus is its effect on those with a mutant type quirk. Rather than turning them into zombies, those whose bodies are mutated by their quirk, granting them more animalistic appearances or extra limbs begin to decay and mutate until their extra parts and skin rots off, transforming them into quadruped creatures with exposed flesh and brains with long very lethal tongues. This also causes the subject’s eyes to fall out, resulting in blindness but regardless of this the resulting “lickers” are valuable in their own right and should be considered a separate QBW from base zombies. ___

____

____

Following final combat testing the R-Virus has been greenlit for mass production to be sold on the black market.

Ochako frowned. 

“So Overhaul perfected the R-Virus...” Said Ochako.

“Yeah but what happened to Dr. Romero, the original creator?”

Izuku clicked on the second link.

_DAGOBAH COMBAT TEST. ___

____

____

_GUARD Alpha Team was sent in to investigate a string of murders in the Dagobah mountain. GUARD Bravo Team was previously sent [INFORMATION REDACTED LEVEL 3 SECURTY REQUIRED]. The surviving members of both teams made their way into the Dagobah manor testing facility, where they were pitted against the finalized R-Virus zombies and other QBWs to gather combat data under the observation of [INFORMATION REDACTED LEVEL 4 SECURTY REQUIRED]._  
Ultimately combat data was retrieved and the facility was destroyed to hide all evidence of LOV’S involvement. Of the 11 humans at the manor Only 5 survived. __  
> _GUARD Alpha Shoto Todoroki ___  
> _GUARD Alpha Momo Yayorozu ___  
> _GUARD Alpha Shouta Aizawa_  
> _GUARD Alpha Kohei Tsuburaba EDIT: TARGET NEVER ENTERED THE MANOR OR FOUGHT ANY QBWS AS SUCH HE DOES NOT COUNT TOWARDS THE SURVIVOR COUNT._  
> _GUARD Bravo Tsuyu Asui_  
> _LOV Observer [INFORMATION REDACTED LEVEL 4 SECURTY REQUIRED]._

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

Combat data will be used to further adjust future R-Virus strains.

“So they did encounter zombies there...” Izuku Muttered

Izuku grabbed a flash drive off a nearby desk and plugged it into the computer, copying the two files.

“This is evidence against LOV, I’m talking this with me...” 

He finished copying the files and unplugged the drive, pocketing it.

“Now lets get out of here.” Said Ochako “That was a fun five minute distraction but Eri needs the neutralizing agent sooner rather than later.”

Izuku clicked Open 1

OPENING VIRUS SAMPLES.

“Wait what?”

The six tanks began to drain and the zombies inside started to move,

“That really needs to be labeled better!” Ochako shouted.

Izuku clicked Open 2

UNRESTRAINED INFECTED DETECTED DOOR WILL REMAIN SHUT TO PREVENT CONTAMINATION.

“FUCKING HYPOCRITE!” Izuku shouted.

The zombies shattered their glass cases and began shambling towards the pair.

“Two of us, six of them.” Said Izuku, drawing his pistol.

Ochako quickly loaded a fresh magazine into her smg.

“At least it’s even.” 

It was then that the scientist who wasn’t shot in the head slowly got to its feet and started growling.

“.... Really!?” Ochako shouted.

——-

Meanwhile in the First Aid room Eri tossed and turned in her slumber as memories replayed themselves in her mind.

_Eri screamed as she was forced down the sewer, caught in the current of sewage. The Soldier she had hid behind was nowhere to be seen and she had a hard time keeping her head above the water. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and pulled her back onto dry land. ___

____

____

_“Thank god I found you Eri!” ___

____

____

_She opened her eyes. Standing before her was an older man she hadn’t seen for over a year: her grandfather. ___

____

____

_The Director smiled. ___

____

____

_“Eri are you okay?” ___

____

____

_“Grandpa!?” ___

____

____

_She latched onto his leg. The older man responded by giving her a reassuring pat on the back. ___

____

____

_“Kai told me you were dead...” ___

____

____

_“Not dead... just sick... but I’m better now...” Said her grandfather “Well as good as I can get.” ___

____

____

_The Director Grabbed Eri’s hand and led her down a sewer tunnel. ___

____

____

_“I heard what Kai did to you...” ___

____

____

_Eri looked away. ___

____

____

_“I didn’t know he would... if I did I never would have left you with him...” ___

____

____

_Eri nodded. ___

____

____

_“Listen, it’s not safe here anymore.” The Director continued “Samples for a very bad virus got out... it’s only a matter of time until a full outbreak happens.” ___

____

____

_They reached an opening that led out to a space underneath a bridge. They were back in the city. Nearby a white car was parked. ___

____

____

_“Are we... leaving the city Grandpa?” She asked. ___

____

____

_The Director shook his head. ___

____

____

_“Not yet... there’s still something I have to do.” ___

____

____

_He opened the car door and helped Eri inside before getting in himself. ___

____

____

_“We’re going to my apartment...” he began “I’m going to get you cleaned up... give you some real food... and then you are to head for the police station.... you’ll be safe there untilI I can get you.” ___

____

____

_He began driving the car, merging onto a quiet city street. ___

____

____

_“If you see Kai... run, don’t talk to strangers unless you know they’re good people... and if things get bad, hide...” ___

____

____

_Eri simply nodded along. About twenty minutes later the car stopped in front of an apartment complex. Her grandfather turned around to look at her. ___

____

____

_“I promise....I’ll get you out of here... and you’ll be free... nobody will ever hurt you... just wait a little bit.” ___

____

____

_“O-Of course....” ___

____

____

_The older man smiled and helped Eri out of the car. ___

____

____

_“I love you Eri... and I promise I’ll come back for you.” ___

____

____

Eri began to cry in her sleep.

“Grandpa....where...are...you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gives us the origin of the zombie virus. And of course it’s connected to the Training of the Dead guy. This moves us into the final act of the story. Only about 4 or so chapters left. I ended up putting a little bit more humor into this one, mainly to be a calm before the Storm chapter, because things are only going to escalate from here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I’ll see you next time.
> 
> RE2 CAST  
> Leon Kennedy: Izuku Midoriya  
> Claire Redfield: Ochako Uraraka  
> Marvin Branagh: Tenya Iida  
> Tyrant/Mr.X: Nomu  
> Sherry Birkin: Eri  
> Ada Wong: Himiko Toga  
> Chief Irons: Chizome Akaguro/Stain  
> William Birkin: Kai Chisaki/Overhaul  
> Annette Birkin: Eri’s Grandfather  
> Ben Bertolucci: Yo Shindo  
> Katherine Warren: Tatami Nakagame  
> HUNK: Katsuki Bakugo  
> Truck Driver: Mineta Minoru
> 
> RE1/0 CAST  
> Chris Redfield: Shoto Todoroki  
> Jill Valentine: Momo Yaoyorozu  
> Rebecca Chambers: Tsuyu Asui  
> Billy Cohen: Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Barry Burton: Shouta Aizawa  
> Brad Vickers: Kosei Tsuburaba  
> Albert Wesker: Shigaraki Tomura  
> James Marcus: Fujimi Romero
> 
> RE3  
> Carlos Olivera: Yosetsu Awase  
> Nemesis: High End Nomu  
> Mikhail Victor: Kojiro Bondo  
> Nicholai Ginovaef: Vlad King
> 
> RE4  
> Ingrid Hunnigan: Setsuna Tokage
> 
> RE OUTBREAK FILES  
> Kevin Ryman/Rita Phillips: Kyouka Jirou  
> David King: Denki Kaminari  
> Mark Wilkins: Togaru Kamakiri  
> Patrick Reyes/Lloyd Stewart: Koji Kodainasa
> 
> MISC  
> Gunhead  
> Eijiro Kirishima  
> Toshinori Yagi  
> Enji Todoroki  
> Snipe  
> Seiji Shishikura  
> Itsuka Kendo  
> Inasa Yoarashi  
> Mina Ashido


	16. Ch12: Germination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our survivors locate the level 3 access they need, but to reach it they must get through an unorthdox new threat. With munitions getting lower and the clock ticking down, they will have to be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: You can usually tell when I’m about to update a story because I update the tags in some way.
> 
> Another fun fact: I use the tags to foreshadow things sometimes. Like the Toga twist.

The zombies stumbled towards the pair slowly. Izuku fired a burst from his pistol at the first zombie, all three bullets catching it in the chest and staggering it. Ochako fired a few shots at another zombie, catching it in the head and blasting the lowest part of it off, unfortunately that wasn’t enough to take it down. Izuku fired another burst at the same Zombie he targeted before, catching it in the shoulder and the neck. It collapsed, not yet dead but it was less of a threat. Ochako fired another burst to finish off her first zombie and took aim at another one, unloading the rest of her magazine into its head just to be safe.

“Two down!”

Izuku fired his last three shots at another zombie, managing to split its head with the attack. Izuku ejected the empty magazine and reloaded, walking backwards as the zombies drew closer. Ochako slung her smg and drew her pistol, taking a shot at the legs of an approaching zombie. The shots hit and managed to trip her target, allowing her to fire off two more shots into its head to kill it. One of the zombies stumbled forward and almost landed on Izuku, but the youth stepped back in time to avoid it as he switched to semi auto mode to conserve ammo. He fired off a shot into its head, blasting its head off but missing the Brain. He fired another shot that went straight through the spine, stoping the zombie from crawling closer. The scientist zombie lumbered towards Ochako, who lined up a headshot and fired. Striking it in the jaw. The zombie stumbled forwards and collapsed. Ochako fired off her last two rounds in the clip into its head just to be safe. Izuku then looked at the two zombies he had downed and finished them both off with headshots.

The zombies were dealt with and Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

“That ate up ammo....” Said Ochako 

“Yeah... how are you on rounds?” 

Ochako checked her ammunition, 

“A clip and a half on the SMG, and 10 pistol rounds.... plus four flame grenades and the acid rounds.... you?”

“Half a mag on the pistol, 6 shells and about 10 magnum bullets... I still got the flamethrower too.”

“Yeah I have that taser too but it’s not the best.”

Izuku shook his head.

“We better conserve ammo.”

“Yeah...”

Izuku clicked on Open 2 again, opening the door.

“Let’s get moving...”

“Right.”

——-

The door led into a short hallway before they reached that the map called the central hub. It was a massive circular expanse that seemed bottomless, with a cylindrical structure in the center. It was connected to the end of the hallway by a long white metal catwalk. 

“It’s huge...” Said Ochako

“All this was under the city....” added Izuku. “I can’t believe it.”

They made their way towards the central structure, which had an elevator (requiring level 4 access as Izuku found upon closer inspection) and another ID scanner. Ochako took out the map and looked it over.

“Overhaul’s office is to the right but there’s no way over there.” Said Ochako. “I mean I could float us over there but I’m pretty sure we’d still need level 3 access.” 

Izuku scanned the level 2 ID. A second later a nearby touchscreen booted up.

 **ACESS GRANTED TO BOTANICAL RESEARCH.  
** **OPEN/CLOSE CATWALK?  
** > **YES  
NO**

****

********

Izuku shrugged and pressed yes. The floor lightly vibrated as another white catwalk rose from the abyss and latched onto the central structure, linking it to a door at the other side of the area.

“We’ll have to see if theres a level 3 ID over there.” Said Izuku.

Ochako nodded and put the map away.

“Botanical research... why would they have that?”

She’d find her answer soon enough as they crossed the catwalk.

——-

They stepped through the door into a large waiting room with a large observation window that spanned an entire wall. The window revealed a large greenhouse area filled with overgrown plants and roots. Pinned to the window by a growth of roots was a corpse wearing a hazmat suit. On its arm was a red ID badge.

“That’s it,” Said Izuku “Level 3. Only problem now is how to get it.”

Ochako looked through the glass. 

“He’s pinned good... don’t think we can get that without dealing with the plant first...” 

Ochako snapped her fingers.

“Can you burn it away?”

“Not without possibly damaging the ID.” Izuku replied

Ochako frowned.

“There has to be something...”

“I see a door, lets look around there.”

Izuku and Ochako stepped through the door, which led into a laboratory filled with various machines, monitors, and potted plants. There was another door on the opposite side of the lab and a smaller observation window. Next to the window was a computer with emails open. Izuku walked over to it and examined the current window.

 _To: worstshowman@qmail.com_  
_From: Ticketmaster  
This is just a reminder that the performance you have purchased tickets to is coming up._

 _Shakespeare in Rome_  
_October 20th 7:30pm  
Snakehead Theatre, Kamino_

____

Izuku closed the message and noticed two notable emails. 

**OVERGROWTH CONTINGENCY  
GREEN ZOMBIES ******

********

Izuku clicked on overgrowth contingency. 

_To: Tengai  
From: Compress ___

____

_Tengai I’m just leaving you with instructions for how to operate the greenhouse sprinklers. The plants are very fickle and prone to instances of notable overgrowth at times. It’s not your fault if this happens, it’s a part of plant 43’s nature. If it overgrows just simple use the sprinkler to apply a herbicide (make sure the other plants are covered, the herbicide will kill them) and plant 43 rapidly deteriorate but will not die. ___

____

_Also do not stay in the greenhouse for more than the recommended time, the longer you linger the more likely plant 43 is to attack. ___

____

__

“So we need a herbicide then...” Said Ochako.

“So plant 43, what’s the green zombies then?” Izuku Muttered. He clicked the second email.

_To: PROTECTED EMAIL  
From: Compress. ___

____

____

_The plant project is going well sir. Plant 43 has been the first fully successful specimen. The combining of the genetic quirk materials was difficult but in the end I made it work to produce a powerful environmentally friendly(?) QBW. ___

____

____

_The plant 42 model however underperformed at the Dagobah manor when one of the GUARD members utilized a fire quirk to kill it. As such I have refined the designs for the mass production models and combined it with Acting Director Chisaki’s R-Virus to create plant 43. ___

____

____

_Given that plant 43 was created with the R-Virus, it is capable of infecting other individuals, mainly by planting seedlings inside of the victims. The seedlings will drain the nutrients of its host until it is nothing more than a husk, then it will take control over the host body and aggressively seek out other targets to drain of their nutrients, and implant them with seeds to reproduce. An unintended side effect of this is that since the R-Virus is stored in the plant, while the body is a husk to be manipulated: the weak points of the R-Virus zombies are circumvented. In its stead however the resulting “green zombies” are highly susceptible to fire. I have a number of samples created using live subjects but they still require combat data. Will report back after data has been gathered. ___

____

____

_One last note: The green zombies sprout a bitter orange fruit throughout its body. Eating this fruit will infect the consumer with the R-Virus. An intern consumed one of the fruits on a dare and within 2 hours he had underwent full infection. This is the only way the green zombies can spread the infection without biting. This fruit is also vital to the integrity of the seedlings, destroying it prevents the subject’s further reproduction. ___

____

____

“Something else to worry about.” Said Ochako. 

“Yeah...”

Izuku got up.

“Lets see if we can make that herbicide.” Said Izuku 

The passed through the door, heading deeper into the facility.

—-

Immediately next to the door was another door that led into the greenhouse. They didn’t go through it, there was no need to yet. Instead they carried on, noticing that as they went deeper the walls were becoming more overgrown with roots and vines. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a body, suspended from the ceiling by roots. 

“That’s... ominous.” Said Ochako

The body was not clothed, very pale, and was wrapped in a series of vines, almost as if the plaT was spread all throughout its body, inside and out. 

“Remember what the file said, about those-“

***click* ******

********

********

***click* ******

********

********

Up ahead the hallway sharply turned left. From behind that turn a hand emerged, gripping onto the wall as something stepped into view. 

It looked almost exactly like the body that was hanging, except this one had a set of sharp mandibles protruding from its mouth that looked like a cross between a Venus fly trap and a shark’s maw and it had three bright orange fruits on its body. It clicked its maw repeatedly before turning towards the pair.

“That must be one of the green zombies.” Said Izuku. 

The zombies the began to shamble towards the pair, its body moving not like a human’s but rather like a puppet on strings. Ochako drew her pistol and fired, hitting the head. The green zombie ignored the hit like it did nothing and continued towards them.

“I-It didn’t work!”

Izuku unslung the flamethrower. 

“Remember what the file said!”

As it was about to grab onto them, Izuku let out a burst of flames, igniting the creature. It let out a hellish shriek as it stumbled back and collapsed onto the ground, flailing wildly. 

“They’re weak against fire!”

Ochako looked down as the creature stopped moving and the flames died. She unslung her grenade launcher and loaded a flame round into it.

“Guess we’re using fire then...” 

“We gotta be careful here...” 

Ochako nodded and the pair continued, turning the corner.

——-

Down the hall the pair came across a door labeled Chem Lab.

“This is it I think.” Said Izuku. 

He opened the door and stepped inside, Ochako following behind. The room had a open cabinet with various marked bottles stored on it, a large machine with three glass vials inside, and a number of other chemistry based machinery and supplied. In the corner was a dead body in a hazmat suit that had a large hole in its chest.

“Now the herbicide....” 

Ochako looked around, noticing a sticky note on the machine. She approached it and read its contents. 

_43 Herbicide (do not throw away) ___

____

____

She beckoned Izuku over to look at the note.

“Perfect!” He Said.

The rest of the note contained directions for making the herbicide along with ingredients. The last sentence of the note was written in red ink.

_NOTE: DO NOT CHILL THE HERBICIDE. THIS WILL ACTIVATE CERTAIN AGENTS IN THE MIXTURE THAT WILL KILL PLANT 43. USE MIXTURE UNCHILLED TO CONTROL GROWTH. ___

____

____

“These are instructions on how to make it.” Said Ochako “And chilling it...”

“Would be killing it.” Added Izuku.

“That was bad.”

“I know.... so think we should?”

“We might as well.” Said Ochako “Just to be safe.” 

Izuku nodded.

“So let’s get started.”

“This shouldn’t be too hard...it’s like mixing a drink.” Said Ochako. 

“What do we need?” Izuku Asked. 

Ochako began to read off ingredients and Izuku fetched them from the cabinet.

——

Camie sat in the first aid room finishing her microwave pizza.

“Pretty meh...” she muttered.

Setting her plate to the side Camie looked at Eri. The girl had broken into a cold sweat and shifted around in her sleep, as if she was in the middle of a nightmare.

“Wonder if the boss would want a blood sample.” She thought. “Nah, not while the trigger is active...he’d dust me if I brought back a tainted sample.”

She leaned back in her chair.

“This is so boring...”

Camie then head the sound of the lab entrance opening, followed by heavy footsteps. Curious, Camie tiptoed over to the door and cracked it open. 

Camie then quickly shut the door and covered her mouth, staying absolutely still as the footsteps trailed past the first aid area and down the hall.

“How did that get here?”

She then grabbed her chair and used it to barricade the door.

“And the way the limiter is damaged.... they’re in trouble now.”

——

Izuku poured the finished concoction into a glass vial and slipped it into a pouch on his belt.

“There... now we just gotta chill it.” 

Ochako took out the map and looked it over.

“Theres a cold materials storage room up ahead past a break area.” Said Ochako.

“Then that’s where we’ll head next.”

Izuku opened the door and stepped out with Ochako. They continued down the halls for a few more minutes, stopping as they stepped into an open break area. It had a small kitchenette in the corner, three vending machines, and a few overturned tables and chairs. All of which were overgrown with vines and roots. Laying around the break area was four green zombie corpses, playing dead. 

“We gotta clear them out.” Said Izuku. 

Ochako unslung her grenade launcher and took aim.

“I’m going to take the shot.” 

Ochako pulled the trigger, firing an incindiary grenade into the center of the group. They all got hit by the explosion and caught fire, writhing in pain as their bodies combusted, letting out a loud hiss.

“Bullseye!” Said Ochako 

Izuku drew his flamethrower 

“Good sho-“ 

Just then one of the ceiling tiles fell off and two large skinless quadruped dropped down from the opening. 

“Lickers.” Ochako whispered. 

One of the Lickers turned its attention to the green zombie’s hissing and pounced on the nearest one while the other leapt at the two survivors. They dove out of the way and landed in their sides. Izuku quickly fired a burst from his flamethrower at the Licker, charring part of its exposed flesh. The monster shrieked at the sensation and lashed its tongue out at Izuku. He rolled out of the way but his tactical vest still got grazed by the tip of the tongue. Ochako loaded a new flame round and fired at the Licker, setting it ablaze. It shrieked again and ran around the area, trying to put itself out. 

The other Licker meanwhile was tearing away at the burning plantmatter of the green zombie as the remaining three still on fire stood up and lumbered towards the Licker, pouncing on it. The green zombies began digging their maws and roots into the creature’s flesh as it shrieked and drove its claw into the restrained fourth green zombie. 

Izuku drew his magnum and fired off a single round into the other Licker to finish it off before turning his attention to the group.

“Ochako!”

Ochako loaded another flame round and fired, hitting all of them. The impact knocked one of the green zombies off. The rest of the zombies and the Licker let out cries of pain as the flames consumed them. By the time the sprinklers activated to extinguish the flames, they were dead.

They got back to their feet and looked down at their now damp outfits.

“Damn...” Ochako Muttered.

Izuku stepped forwards and wrung out his uniform the best he could. 

“We got them... now let’s-“

A hand clutched onto Izuku’s leg and pulled him down. The green zombie that was blasted away was charred all over its body but still lived, letting out a pair of weak clicks.

From its wrist a root stabbed itself into Izuku’s ankle. 

The green haired youth screamed in pain as the monster prepared to bite into his flesh. 

“Izuku!”

Ochako dropped her grenade launcher and grabbed onto its back, using all her might to try and pull it off of him.

“Ah!l

Ochako let out a shriek as a set of smaller roots that grew from its back buried themselves into her wrists.

“It’s latching on!”

Izuku tried to push the green zombie off of him, but felt his strength fading as it fed on his body’s nutrients.

“Not now.... “ he muttered “Not like this....” 

Ochako let out a powerful scream as she activated her quirk and made the green zombie lighter, pulling it off izuku and throwing it away from them with enough force to snap the roots that had dug into her wrists. Ochako then took out her stun gun and took aim.

“DIE ALREADY!”

She fired, sending a strong electrical current into the zombie. It let out a deafening shriek as its body began to spark and pop in several places until its head erupted into flames and it collapsed motionless. Victorious, Ochako grabbed her grenade launcher and pulled Izuku to his feet, only for his left leg to give out.

“Ach! The root...” 

She supported Izuku on her shoulder and they limped away from the break area.

——

They arrived in the cold materials storage, a large refrigerated room with a machine in the middle to chill samples at an accelerated rate. Ochako poped the herbicide in and activated the machine before setting Izuku down and looked at her wrists, which still had traces of the roots in them.

“Hope I’m not infected...”

Izuku grunted 

“The report mentioned.... only bites and the fruit...”

“That’s good at least.” 

She knelt down and grabbed Izuku’s leg before opening her first aid bag. 

“Izuku I’m going to pull the remaining roots out....”

“Do it...”

She grabbed onto an exposed root and pulled. Izuku let out a scream of pain as the plant material was ripped out of his wound.

“That’s the worst part... now let’s disinfect that..”

Ochako produced a bottle of peroxide from the bag and poured some of it directly on the wound. Izuku’s eyes widened and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Sorry, but it’s necessary... here I’ll bandage it.” 

She began to bandage the wounds covering it in gauze as Izuku licked the blood off his lip. He noted how gentle her touch was as she wrapped his ankle.

“You sure know your first aid....”

“My martial arts instructor was a military guy... he taught me a bit of first aid, firearms training, basic stuff.”

“Looks like he was a great teacher...”

“This coming from the student of Toshinori “terrorist punching” Yagi.”

She finished dressing the wound and produced a pair of forceps from the bag. 

“My turn.... my root are smaller s-“

“Let me take care of you.” Izuku interupted. 

“No it’s fine I can-“

Ochako flinched as her forceps latched onto the first root.

“Okay maybe a little help... hard to steady my own hands.”

Izuku took the forceps and held her hands as he began pulling out the roots. Before tonight Izuku would lose his cool and get nervous at his proximity to a girl his age, but he had outgrown that over the course of the night. He had to. He pulled the last root and started dabbing at the wounds with a peroxide dabbed cloth. She took the pain much better than he had, most likely due to her injuries being less serious. 

Ochako was surprised at how gentle he was being with her arms as he treated her injuries. It caused a small blush to form on her face.

“Just needs to wrap t-them....”

“G-Go right ahead.” 

Izuku finished bandaging her. Ochako gave her bandaged wrists a look over.

“Thanks....”

“No problem... anymore pain meds?”

Izuku pulled out the bottle of painkillers. It was just about empty now.

“It’s all we got... I’ll be fine though.”

Izuku took the bottle and downed the remaining pills.

“Wish I didn’t lose the first aid spray in the sewer...” 

“Can you walk?” Ochako Asked.

“Yeah...”

Izuku slowly got to his feet as the machine dinged and opened. He grabbed the chilled herbicide and pocketed it.

“So how do we distribute it?” Ochako Asked,

“I saw something back in the lab.... looked like it hooked to something in the greenhouse.”

“Worth a look then.” She Replied.

They stepped out of the cold storage room, feeling slightly warmer than they were when they entered.

——-

They backtracked to the first lab and looked around. There was a device set up next to the observation window, with a slot for a vial to be inserted and a series of pipes connecting it to something out in the greenhouse. 

“That’s the one...”

Izuku inserted the vial and booted up the computer, at which point a prompt poped up.

**ACTIVATE SPRINKLERS  
** > **YES  
NO**

********

********

Izuku pressed enter. The sprinklers in the greenhouse activated and the two watched as the plants inside began to hiss and a number of the roots and vines thrashed about, one striking the observation window near them before shriveling up. The roots pinning the body to the window shriveled and allowed the corpse to fall onto the greenhouse floor. Ochako smiled.

“It’s working!”

“This stuff really is potent.” Said Izuku “Imagine what this would do to the weeds in my mom’s garden.”

“Imagine what it would do to the garden.” Ochako Replied, giving him a playful nudge. The sprinklers then stopped.

“Come on, lets get the ID.”

They entered the greenhouse through the door they had passed earlier. Inside all plantlife had shriveled up and died. The metal grates that made up the floor were still damp from the herbicide. Izuku approached the body and grabbed the Level 3 ID. He also noticed a handgun on the body’s hip. He took the gun and pocketed the weapon’s magazine, leaving the weapon behind. 

“Just a little farther...” Said Izuku “then we can save Eri.” 

She smiled and looked up at the larger observation window, coming face to face with the familiar beaked face of the Nomu behind the glass.

Her smile went away very quickly. 

“WHAT THE HELL!?”

Izuku looked up and went pale.

“Shit!”

The Nomu punched the observation window, shattering it with a single hit and jumped into the greenhouse. Izuku stepped back as Ochako looked at their returning pursuer. It had gained some muscle, and the side of its body where Overhaul had absorbed a chunk of it had completed regenerated, save for the trench coat which still bore the large tear.

“It’s still alive?!” Ochako screamed.

“We can worry about how it got here later!” Izuku shouted “For now we got to go!”

They ran towards the door, but both of them got knocked onto the ground as something dove out from under one of the plant tables and landed to their left.

A green zombie had tripped them.

“Table must have shielded it from the herbicide!” Said Izuku.

The Nomu stomped towards them as the green zombie crawled after them, the pair crawling backwards towards the door. Quickly Ochako drew her launcher and loaded her last flame round

“One more shot...”

She fired, aiming between the Nomu and the green zombie. The splash damage struck both targets setting part of the Nomu’s coat on fire and igniting the approaching green zombie. It writhed and hissed, ceasing it’s pursuit while the Nomu continued. Izuku got to his feet and opened the door, letting himself and Ochako through before slamming it and helping his companion to his feet.

“Run!”

They both bolted into the lab, and from there ran back into the waiting room, only to find the Nomu climbing in through the shattered observation window 

“Did it get smarter or something!?” Ochako asked. 

“Watch out!”

The Nomu approached and swing its fist at them. They ducked under its arm as the attack left a large indent in the wall it had hit instead. Quickly the two used the opening and moved past the Nomu towards the exit. The Nomu recovered from the miss and resumed its pursuit, moving faster than it did before.

It followed the pair all the way back to the catwalk that linked the section back to the central hub. Izuku stopped halfway across and drew his magnum.

“It’s relentless...” 

Ochako realized that Izuku had stopped and turned around in confusion. 

“You’re going to fight it!?”

“I have an idea!”

He quickly aimed the magnum towards the Nomu’s direction. 

“Izuku what the fu-“

“When I hit the head, use the stun gun on it!”

The Nomu walked closer to them.

“Izuku that’s suicide!”

“Ochako just do it!”

Ochako drew her stun gun and took aim. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Izuku fired the magnum, catching the Nomu in the head and managing to stagger it. Ochako then fired the stun gun the moment the Nomu recoiled. The weapon began electrocuting the Nomu, further stunning it. As the electricity surged into it, Izuku ran for the central hub over to the ID scanner. Immediately she realized Izuku’s plan.

**OPEN/CLOSE CATWALK?  
** **YES  
>NO**

********

********

“Ochako run!”

Izuku clicked no. 

Ochako released the stun gun trigger and colter for the central hub. The catwalk began to shake as it lowered. The Nomu quickly recovered and ran after Ochako. Moving quickly, Izuku ran to epthe spot where the level 2 catwalk connected with the hub and reached for Ochako.

“Hurry!”

Ochako touched herself, activating her quirk and took the leap. The extra distance from removing her gravity allowed her to reach Izuku and grab his hand (keeping her pinky out of the grip to avoid tagging him). He pulled her onto the hub as the Nomu leapt towards them, grabbing onto the side of the hub.

The gravity user deactivated her quirk and readied the stun gun, aiming it at the Nomu hanging onto the edge.

“Stay away!”

She fired once more, managing to catch it in the arm and send more volts into it. The Nomu let out a pained grunt and reached out to them with one arm, only for Izuku to pull his magnum and fire a large round into the hand it was using to hold on. It attempted to re-grab onto the ledge, but failed, letting out a roar as it fell into the abyss. With their pursuer gone Ochako looked dumbfounded at her ally.

“Holy fuck that worked...”

“It was a risk but I had to try.” Izuku Began 

He collapsed into the ground next to Ochako, catching his breath.

“Sorry I couldn’t tell you in full... it seemed to be getting smarter and if it understood what I was saying-“

“Hey it’s fine. We made it.” Ochako interrupted “And I’m pretty sure that he’s not coming back.”

Izuku shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s dead but it bought us time to handle Eri.”

“You’re going to need all that time fam.” Said a voice from behind.

The two survivors turned around. 

“Camie!?”

Camie stood behind them, holding a very weak Eri in her arms.

“What are you doing here?” Ochako Asked

“Had to check on you, tell you the situation.” 

Eri coughed up more of the goo, however this was a very dark crimson as opposed to black in color.

“It hur...hurts...” she whimpered in a raspy voice.

“Kids only got an hour left before the damage becomes irreversible, and then thirty minutes after that before death.” 

Izuku and Ochako looked at each other.

“We better hurry.” Said Ochako.

“Yeah...” 

Izuku turned to Camie 

“Get her back to the first aid room...” 

“On it.”

Camie turned around and made her way back towards the reception area, a sinister grin forming under her disguise.

“It’s almost time.” Himiko thought to herself. 

She looked back to see the two scanning the level 3 ID and raising the catwalk to Overhaul’s office. 

“Once I get the quirk destroyer, I’ll gut Ochako and bleed Izuku... then I can take a part of them back with me... a little souvenir from my time here....” 

A small drop of grey goo fell from Camie’s face as she exited the hub. Much like Eri, her time was almost up. She only had an hour until the disguise wore off. 

But by then there would be no need for her facade.

——-—

In the break area of the botanical research wing, a green zombie wandered in, letting out a few clicks as it examined its burnt surroundings. Before it could do much else one of the walls disintegrated and Overhaul’s large pulsing body stormed in. It’s massive eye scanned the room and rested upon the charged corpses of the lickers and the green zombie.

The Green zombie sauntered over to Overhaul and dug it’s maw into his side. Almost immediately after its body sunk into Overhaul’s fleshy mass as it was fully absorbed not it. The monstrosity then approached the burnt husks and touched its hand to them. Immediately their remains were absorbed into his body, which began to bulge in various places. The monster let out a roar as the eye on its shoulder began to turn red.

It had gathered enough strength. He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re nearing the end. Expect this story to wrap up early June. Next chapter might be a little late, I’ve decided to do some last minute revisions that affect a big part of how the penultimate chapter will go after reading some of the recent manga chapters. Next chapter is one I’ve been looking forward to. 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment, your feedback lets me know how I’m doing and what to improve on. 
> 
> Anyways I’ll see you next chapter.


	17. Ch13: Degeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ochako have found Overhaul’s office. But can they get the trigger neutralizer to Eri before time runs out, not just for her, but for the entire facility and everyone inside.

Izuku and Ochako passed through the level 3 door and stepped into a large open round two story room. In the center of it was a wide rotating catwalk that spun around connecting their doorway to another one across the room when it was in place. Below that catwalk was what appeared to be a lab with several large machines serving unknown purposes.

“What do you think that’s for?” Izuku Asked. 

“It’s Overhaul’s lab so... I’d rather not think about it.” Said Ochako 

Izuku nodded and looked at a terminal near the catwalk. He went over to it and booted it up.

**Raise walkway ********Lower walkway **  
****Rotate walkway **  
**> End ********

********

********

He pressed end, causing the walkway to lock back into its proper place and bridge the gap between both entrances. They quickly crossed and entered through the doorway. 

“Okay it’s just up ahead and-“

Before Ochako could finish, the pair was hit with a spray of water and seconds later a burst of air. Their hair was left messy by the air burst, and Ochako quickly fixed hers. 

“What the heck?”

They scanned their surroundings and came upon a rather unexpected conclusion. They had stepped into a decontamination room, on one hand it made sense given its proximity to that lab below them, but then they noticed a typical looking office door with “Director” written on it, leaving the pair puzzled.

“Why is there a decontamination room leading right into his office?” Izuku Asked. 

“No clue...” Ochako Replied. “Maybe he’s just that much of a germaphobe...”

Izuku shrugged and took a step forwards.

“Must really hate germs then...”

They continued towards the office door, not wanting to waste anymore time. Izuku opened the door and they stepped inside. The office was completely white with a desk in the center. Next to the desk was a misshapen cracked section of the floor that resembled a person sized dome and a hole nearby. A large dried bloodstain was easily visible on the white floor. On the left side of the room was a cabinet that resembled a mini fridge with a clear door that held various items inside hooked up to a large machine. To the right was a glass wall and door that led into a small private lab. Izuku shivered as he looked at the lab. 

“That’s where he hurt Eri...” he muttered “I just know it.”

Ochako put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

“He can’t hurt her anymore...”

Izuku shook his head and pulled out the USB he grabbed earlier. 

“But we can hurt his boss...”

Izuku made his way over to Overhaul’s desk. He booted up his computer and looked for a USB port to plug into.

“I’m taking his files as evidence, find the neu-“

The monitor suddenly turned white as black text formed on the screen. Izuku’s eyes widened as he read the message.

 **ERROR  
** **NO DATA **  
**ALL DATA HAS BEEN WIPED FROM THIS SYSTEM. NO BACKUPS COULD BE RECOVERED. **********

********** **

****

********

“Damnit!” 

Izuku slammer his fist on the desk. There wasn’t any evidence he could copy from it. All he had to prove LOV’S involvement was the virus records and the quirk destroyer once he got that.

“He must have wiped them before he turned...” Ochako Added. 

Izuku pocked the usb and looked over at the cabinet.

“Let’s see if we can find Eri’s medicine.”

——

Outside the facility, the cable car docked. The doors slowly opened and the Director got out as fast as he could.

“There’s not much time...” he muttered to himself. “I got to reach them before Kai can.”

He approached the facility, walking past the large entrance with the ID scanner and instead approaching a concrete wall to the right of it next to a stack of wooden pallets. He felt along the cool concrete wall until he found a spot that wasn’t as cold or hard as the rest of it.

“Still hidden... perfect.” 

He pushed on that section, causing a small part of the wall to shift and expose an ID scanner. The Director lifted his cane so that its topper: an ornate gold colored tiger was in front of it. A few seconds later the scanner beeped and a small section of the wall opened to reveal a secret passage. He had commissioned this secret exit to be built before his hospitalization as a means of reaching his office quicker in the mornings. When Kai took over he had the passage finished, seeing use for it. It would bring him straight to his old lab, avoiding all of the zombies and QBWs in the process.

“I’m coming... just hold on Eri.”

He entered the passage, not bothering to close it behind him.

—-

Ochako and Izuku through the cabinet. Inside were several vials of colored liquids, each labeled with small names and numbers. Ochako scanned the labels frantically. 

“Veronica virus... Plaga sample... E-series...”

“Wait, is that it?”

Izuku pointed out one particular vial of white liquid.

Ochako pulled the vial out from the cabinet, her eyes reading over the label just to be safe. 

_Trigger Neutralizing Agent  
Administer via injection ___

____

Ochako smiled and pocked the vial.

“Is that it?” He asked

Ochako nodded. 

“Seems like it.” 

Ochako turned and approached the door. 

“We got it pretty quick, but we should still hurry in case-“ 

Ochako noticed that Izuku wasn’t following her. 

“I-Izuku?”

She turned to see him reaching in to the cabinet to grab something from the very back of the cabinet.

In the very back of the cabinet was an object that stood out amongst the other contents of the container. As opposed to the intricate glass vials and Petri dishes that made up the contents of the cabinet, the item of hisinterest was a large bullet the size of a magnum round. The tip of it was colored white while the casing was silver in color and engraved with LOV’S symbol. Unlike the other items it lacked a label, but Izuku knew exactly what it was.

“The quirk destroyer.” He muttered.

He gently grabbed the bullet and took it out, examining it in his hand. 

“This is it... the proof Camie needs... the ultimate QBW.”

Ochako took a step towards him in confusion.

“Izuku whats tha-“

Suddenly the lights in the room went red and a synthesized voice boomed throughout the room. 

“UNAUTHORIZED SAMPLE REMOVED FROM STORAGE. PLEASE SCAN LEVEL 4 ID TO VERIFY. YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS.”

“We don’t have Level 4!” Said Ochako “Izuku p-put it back!”

Izuku shook his head.

“I can’t.” Said Izuku “This bullet... the quirk destroyer... its the proof Camie needs to bring LOV to justice.” 

Ochako paused. The voice spoke again.

“ID NOT VERIFIED INITIATING CONTAINMENT PROTOCOL.”

“Containment protocol?” Ochako Asked aloud. 

Neither of them noticed as Kai’s monitor flickered red and a new message popped up.

***ATTENTION ALL LEVEL 4 AND HIGHER PERSONNEL.***  
A DANGEROUS SUBSTANCE HAS BEEN REMOVED WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION. CONTAINMEMT WILL NOW BEGIN PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST EXIT BEFORE PURGE INITIATES.

——

Himiko had returned Eri to the first aid room and sat by her, loading her revolver. She finished loading as her phone went off. 

“What does he want now?”

She took out her phone and answered it.

“Hey.”

“That’s no way to greet your boss Toga.”

Himiko grinned smugly.

“Oh hi boss!”

“Himiko I just got a message stating that a level 5 sample has been removed from the Mustafu lab.”

Himiko nodded. 

“He got it.”

“Yeah, but there’s something else you should be aware of.”

Himiko raised an eyebrow

“Yeah?”

“Containment protocol has begun...” He began “In a few minutes the lab will begin a self destruct countdown to ensure that whatever was taken does not leave the facility.... you’ll have to hurry.”

Himiko smiled and reactivated her quirk, taking Camie’s form one last time.

“I’ll be out before you know it.”

“You better, this mission is very important.” The voice continued “Screw it up and there will be repercussions... serious ones.”

“You got it Shigaraki.”

There was a loud growl on the other end of the call.

“Don’t call me that! Or anything resembling my name! NOBODY CAN KNOW-”

The call suddenly ended. “Camie” giggled

“I bet he disintegrated his phone again...”

She opened the door and walked out, holstering her revolver. Under her disguise Himiko’s face shifted to a disturbing smile.

“Better get those samples then.”

——-

Izuku and Ochako ran out of the office, back through the decontamination room and into the large lab with the walkway. 

“I don’t know what this contamination protocol is but it sounds bad!” Said Ochako.

“Let’s cure Eri and get out if here!” Izuku Added.

When they were halfway across the catwalk, something large dropped from above and landed behind them. The two came to a halt and turned around.

“Oh fuck.” Ochako whispered.

Overhaul stood before them, his body bulging and pulsing in various spots. He let out a dull growl as he walked towards them. 

“I was hoping we lost him in the sewers.” Said Izuku

“God hes persistent.”

Neither noticed as the door behind them opened and the Director walked through, clutching a modified flare gun in his hands.

“Get down!”

The two youths noticed the Director and quickly crouched as he pulled the trigger, sending an acid round directly at Overhaul’s face. He hissed and clawed at his body in an attempt to remove the burning liquid. The two young survivors turned around in time to see the older man reload the flare gun and fire another acid round, hitting again and causing Overhaul to collapse, motionless.

“That was for my granddaughter.” he growled.

The Director lowered his weapon and looked at the two.

“Where the hell is Eri!?”

“First aid room.” Said Izuku “She got injected with trig-“

The Director raised his cane and pressed it against Izuku’s throat. 

“I told you to wait....” Said the Director “And now we barely have any time!”

“Eri still has a bit of time though.” Said Ochaco “We have the neutralizing agent.”

The Director scowled at her. 

“I wasn’t talking about her...”

He sighed and lowered his cane. 

“This facility is set to self destruct.... taking with it all the research within....”

He looked back at Overhaul’s body. 

“And my mistakes....”

He sighed and pocketed the flare gun.

“I should have taken the shot.”

“W-What shot?” Izuku Asked.

The director looked at Izuku. 

“If I had done things differently.... there wouldn’t have been an outbreak.”

———

The Director stepped into Kai’s office to find his pupil lying on the ground, riddled with bullet holes, right next to two other corpses clad in military gear.

“Quite the predicament you’re in Kai.” He began . 

Kai coughed and raised his head.

“Dir...Director...”

The director knelt down to look at his student. 

“Take that ridiculous thing off.”

He pulled Kai’s bird mask off and tossed it to the side. Kai reached out with his one good arm. 

“Help...me...” 

The Director shook his head and stood up.

“There’s nothing I can do.... in this state only Eri can save you.”

He scowled.

“And even if I could save you, I would not.”

Kai’s single functioning eye widened. 

“But Di-Director..”

“I took you in, groomed your potential.... I even gave you a job.... and you repaid me by torturing my granddaughter and turning men into... into monsters.”

“It was for... a better world.” 

“And what makes it better!?” The Director snapped. 

Kai groaned. 

“Our society is.... a cancer.... these quirks... everybody thinks they’re special...”

Kai let out a weak bloody cough.

“They’re not...but with the blood I had the tools to tear it all down and begin anew...quirks are a disease.... my work is the cure.”

“and what Of you Kai?” Interjected the Director “Did you ever intend to erase your own quirk? For this cure of yours?”

Kai frowned.

“Why would I erase perfection...” 

“Your hypocrisy is obvious. I have failed you as your mentor... and you have failed as a human being.”

The Director turned back towards the door. 

”it’s over...you have no more cards to play. Now accept your fate, a lonely, helpless death.” 

The Director began to walk away, only to hear Kai chuckle. 

“No... I still... have one card... left to play.” 

He reached inside his coat. 

“The military took.... my samples....but I kept one.”

He pulled out a syringe filled with a bubbling black liquid. A smile formed on his face.

“This.... is my ace in the hole.”

Kai injected the syringe into his neck, allowing its contents into his body.

“This will ENSURE my survival.”

Throughout his body several black veins bulged and his eyes turned a bright red. The Director stepped back in shock as Kai touched his body, reconstructing it perfectly back into its healed form.

“God Kai... what was that?” The Director muttered. 

“A secret project of mine...” he responded “Its a modified version of the trigger drug, three times as potent.... and it has the blood mixed in.”

He bent down and picked up his mask, putting it back on. 

“It keeps the effect going indefinitely... this power will never leave me.”

Kai’s right eye began to twitch.

“It has a few kinks, but what doesn’t these days....” 

He walked over to the bodies of the two soldiers he had killed.

“Now I’m going to get my property back... but first.”

He knelt down and grabbed Battlefist’s corpse, activating his quirk and assimilating her body into his own. 

“I need to upgrade myself!”

The Director backed away until he hit a wall, in complete horror at what he was seeing. Kai then touched Gust and absorbed his body as well.

“Lets see THEM kill ME now!”

His body began to bulge and shift in various places. Kai then turned to look at the Director.

“Director... thank you... you took me in... gave me purpose... and I will always be grateful for that.” 

Kai turned to look at the door.

“That’s why you’re walking out of this room alive today.”

Kai began to walk towards the door as the Director noticed Kai’s pistol on the ground, a single bullet in the chamber. He quickly picked it up and took aim. 

“I have to get it back... it belongs to me.”

_“I should have killed him right there... shot him with that last quirk destroyer...but I didn’t.”  
___

____

____

The Director lowered the pistol. 

Kai threw open the door as his right arm began to deform.

“I have to get back what’s mine...” he muttered “get back what’s mInE.... MINE!! MMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!”

_“He was a monster... but I still saw that little boy I found on the streets... that boy who I raised like a son... I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”_

The Director collapsed onto his knees.

_“And because of me, thousands are dead.” ___

____

____

———

“If I had taken the shot... none of this would have happened.” The Director finished. 

Izuku took a step back.

“It’s not your fault...”

“There’s an old saying boy, the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing...” the Director continued. “And I let the biggest evil in this entire city get away....”

Izuku clenched his fist.

“You’re not a bad man though.... you saved us... you came for Eri... LOV made the virus, Overhaul hurt Eri...”

Ochako stepped forwards.

“You said he was like your son... as awful as he is... you had your reasons...neither of us blame you for any of this.”

The Director’s expression changed to a sad smile. 

“How did someone as kindhearted as you get in a mess like this?”

“I came to talk to someone about a scholarship.” Said Ochako. 

Nobody noticed Overhaul’s body twitch.

“So you’re the girl I would have met with had things not gone so bad....” Said the Director. “If it makes you feel any better you would have gotten it. All the other candidates didn’t survi-.”

Just then Overhaul’s hand reached out and grew long claws, stabbing the Director through the stomach and lifting him off the ground. 

“GRAAA!!!!”

“Director!?”

Overhaul rose to his feet as his body began to expand and mutate, burying the last of his original human body under his newly forming biomass. His new form was the height of a tractor trailer, towering over the group even more than it did before. His three smaller arms all grew to sizes and shapes matching the fourth, adding large bony claws to each of them with two massive red eyes in the shoulders. His torso had a circle of teeth surrounding another eyeball, and his tumorous head had changed, its beak becoming more bonelike with two rows of sharp teeth. 

It flung the Director off its claw, causing his body to slam against the wall by the door to the central hub. 

“Director!”

“I’m not dead...” he replied weakly, clutching his stomach and getting to his feet. “Not yet...”

The Director then approached the walkway control terminal and pressed a few keys. The walkway suddenly began to lower towards the lab below, taking the two youths and the monster with it.

“W-What are you doing?” Ochako Asked 

“I’m sorry for this.... but Kai Chisaki is gone.” The Director explained “The modified trigger has rotted his sanity, made him little more than a rabid dog.... he has to be put down... before he can hurt Eri or anyone else.” 

He coughed and slumped back onto the floor.

“You two are the only ones who can stop him...” 

“But Mr.Dir-“

“He’s right...”

Ochako looked at Izuku as he drew his flamethrower. The expression on his face was dead serious.

“He’s got to pay for everything he’s done... and besides, we got home.”

Ochako nodded and loaded an acid round into her grenade launcher.

“Let’s do this.”

The walkway reached the lab bellow and the two survivors hopped off, Overhaul following after them with claws brandished. It quickly swung two claws at Izuku, who managed to dodge out of the way of them and counterattack with a burst of flames. Overhaul raised his other two arms to shield himself from the attack, but left his right side open for Ochako to launch an acid grenade. The projectile hit dead in its shoulder eye and erupted with corrosive liquid. Overhaul shrieked and charged forwards, trying to ram Izuku. He dodged out of the way, causing Overhaul to collide with a large piece of machinery. 

“Ochako now!”

Ochako fired off another acid grenade at its back as Izuku unloaded the last of his flamethrower fuel into the vulnerable creature. It let out a roar of pain before clutching the now busted machine it had crashed into with two claws, ripping it out of the floor and raising it over his head.

“Duck!” Ochako shouted. 

They dove out of the way as Overhail threw the machine towards them, missing and causing it to hit another machine and explode. Izuku paused for a second and shook his head, getting back to his feet and unslinging his shotgun.

“Shoot the eyes!”

Ochako unslung her SMG and fired a burst into Overhaul’s leg, getting his attention. Overhaul charged at Ochako and stabbed one of its claws into the ground only for her to roll to her left, away from the attack and fire a burst into the other large shoulder eye. Overhaul let out a roar and began to twitch. 

“We’re doing something at least!” Said Ochako. 

Overhaul threw his head back and opened his mouth, brining it down in an attempt to bite ochako with his massive beak. Ochako rolled out of the way as the beak stabbed into the floor, making a tire sized hole in it. The college student got to her feet and reloaded her SMG.

“I just hope we have the ammo to keep this up.” 

Pulling its head back up, Overhaul turned to Izuku. Overhaul leapt at Izuku and landed on top of him, surrounding him in a cage of arms. The monster grinned, not realizing that it had given a Izuku an opening. He now had a perfect shot at the eye on Overhaul’s chest. He fired two shots into the eye, causing it to splatter in an explosion of viscera and liquid. Overhaul reeled back in pain and stumbled backwards into a machine before falling to his knees, chest open as the eye wound began to bubble and sprout several more eyes and teeth.

“Shoot it!” Izuku shouted. 

They fired into the mass of eyes, destroying several of them. Overhaul then bolted to its feet and let out a roar as its flesh became a darker red and began to shift. More eyes began to sprout from its body, along with several extra mouths, each filled with twisted sharp fangs. Izuku also noticed a series of random imprints of faces repeatedly forming and unforming on Overhaul’s flesh, as if all the people he’s assimilated were screaming out inside of him. 

“I think he’s losing control.” Said Izuku.

“That’s a good thing right?” Asked Ochako. 

Overhaul stomped over to the largest machine in the area, a large towering device that was half the room’s length tall. He easily tore it from its position and threw it at the two. They only barely managed to dodge as it hit the floor next to them and exploded, the force of the blast knocking them back. Debris and shrapnel from the machine had hit them both. Izuku slowly got to his feet and saw Overhaul’s approaching form slowly moving towards them. Ochako got to her feet and loaded an acid round into her launcher.

“Just die already!” 

Ochako fired, the attack hitting but barely phasing the out of control monster. They didn’t have a chance to dodge as it leapt at the pair and dug its claws into the ground to box them in. With the remains of the machine on one side and Overhaul blocking the other three sides, they were trapped. A mass of flesh on Overhaul’s chest began to shift and form into a number of hand like appendages, each slowly reaching out to them. 

Ochako threw down her grenade launcher and grabbed her SMG. 

“SHOOT EVERYTHING!” She yelled

Ochako open fired, spraying wildly at anything that she could. She hit hands and eyeballs, shredding them with gunfire. Izuku drew his magnum and fired off three shots, trying to hold off the impending attack. They would fight with everything they had left. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. The hands grabbed onto Izuku’s arms, their flesh instantly melting into his as they began assimilating him. 

“Izuku!” Ochako screamed 

Fighting against the hands, Izuku unclipped his last frag grenade and kicked it over to Ochako. 

“The... chest...” 

Ochako looked at the center of its chest, where several eyeballs had sprouted. She picked up the grenade and held it tight. 

“Got it.”

Ochako ran towards the chest, ducking under swiping arms that attempted to grab her. Izuku didn’t have much time, he could feel the hands pulling him in. With a determined scream Ochako closed the distance and pulled the pin, jamming the grenade into the cluster of eyes before running at Izuku and trying to push him away from Overhaul. 

“Ochako don’t the bla-”

***BOOM* ******

********

********

And then the grenade went off, the force of the blast was enough to knock the pair away from Overhaul and out of his grip, slamming into the remains of the large machine he had just hurled at them. Overhaul stumbled back, his chest smoking. He let out a final, more human-like roar before collapsing on the ground motionless. Ochako slowly got to her feet as every part of her body screamed in pain, her back burning from the heat of the explosion. 

“Ah.... I think we got him... Izuku?”

She looked down at Izuku. His body was smoking from the heat of the explosion, and where the hands had fused into his arms, now had patches of skin torn off. The hands were fused to his skin during the attempted assimilation and the explosion had ripped them off of him, leaving the marks behind. His eyes were watering and he wouldn’t move.

“Izuku.... please....s-say something!”

“.... Ochako I can’t feel my legs.” 

Ochako forced a smile. 

“That’s something at least.” 

She lifted Izuku onto her shoulders and activated her quirk on him and herself, allowing her to jump back up to the doorway where the Director was. The elderly man held his stomach, trying to keep himself from bleeding out.

“Mr.Director.” Said Ochako “it’s over.”

The Director weakly nodded and looked at Izuku. 

“It had to be done.... I’m so sorry...”

He reached into his coat with his free hand and produced a can of first aid spray before handing it to Ochako.

“For Izuku.” 

Izuku grunted before responding. 

“But your stomach-“

“I’m old Midoriya.” He interupted “You are young,... use it and live...”

The Director let out a cough. 

“I’m fine with dying.... just let me see her one last time...” 

Ochako took the can and began spraying Izuku, returning feeling into his legs and fixing his other wounds. The patches on his arms however scarred over, rather than healing good as new.

“Your arms.” Ochako noticed “Why-“ 

“Can’t heal what was taken I guess...” Izuku Muttered. 

He got to his feet. Ochako used the tiny bit remaining in the first aid spray to heal herself. Izuku knelt down to help the Director to his feet,

“Let’s go Director... Eri’s with Camie... the fbi-“

The Director let out a laugh. The two youths looked at him in complete confusion. 

“M-Mr. Director?” 

“Boy she played you good didn’t she.” He began “That woman.... she’s not FBI, her name isn’t Camie, and that’s not even her real face...” 

Izuku stepped back. 

“What do you mean?”

“That woman is a spy for LOV... Camie was just a disguise... a cover story to hide her true motive.”

The Director grunted in pain as he got to his feet, steadying himself with his cane.

“She’s recovering the quirk destroyer for LOV... so they can mass produce it.”

Ochako covered her mouth. 

“No... that can’t be right... after everything she-“

Izuku stepped forwards

“That’s impossible! Camie saved my life twice! There’s no way-“

“She saved you because you were useful to her.” The Director interrupted. “Have you ever wondered how Eri got injected with trigger in the first place?”

The two froze, Izuku’s hand began to shake.

“What?”

“Everything you did for her... was for the god of her employers... and I can guarantee that she’s going to dispose of you both now that she’s got nothing left to use you for.”

Izuku lowered his head. Ochako gave her partner a concerned look.

“Izuku?”

“.... we have to move.” Izuku stated

——-

Camie stood on the level 3 catwalk as Izuku and Ochako stepped through the door and approached, Ochako helping the Director along. 

“Guys perfect timing!” Said Camie “Eri has ten minutes left before-“ 

“Camie.” Izuku interupted “Are you.... have you been lying to us?”

Camie’s eyes widened.

“What? Why the hell would I do that!?”

“Camie listen.” Izuku began. “The Director told me you were involved with LOV... please tell me i isn’t true... please tell me you aren’t working for them. T-tell me that you didn’t inject Eri with that poison!” 

Izuku shook his head. 

“I don’t want to believe you’re a spy.... I really don’t....” 

Camie sighed and frowned.

“Well that killed the mood.” 

She drew her revolver and took aim at Izuku.

“I was hoping that old geezer wouldn’t get to spoil my little secret...” 

Camie’s form melted away into goo. Izuku and Ochako looked in shock while the Director scowled. Within seconds Himiko’s true form was revealed.

“Hey, I’m Himiko Toga.” She began “I work for LOV... I like cute things and my favorite color is blood.”

She held out her other hand.

“Now give me the bullet.” 

Izuku furrowed his brow and glared at her.

“Where is Eri...”

“I’m the one making the demands here Izuku.”

Izuku quickly drew his pistol and aimed it at Himiko

“Where the hell is Eri!?”

“Same place I left her.” Said Himiko “I wouldn’t hurt her...LOV still needs her blood ya know.”

Ochako drew her pistol and took aim at a Himiko as well.

“You’re outnumbered...” Ochako began “The moment you shoot at one of us, the other will gun you down.”

Himiko frowned. They were right. If she killed one of them, the other would put a shot into her. She needed to think outside the box. As she thought this Izuku produced a pair of handcuffs and stepped towards the blonde spy.

“You’re going to answer for everything you’ve done...” 

“That’s fine, I’m not into bdsm but I’ll try anything once.” Said Himiko jokingly

“Take this seriously!” Izuku demanded. “You tried to kill a little girl. And for what!? The bullet!?”

“Yeah.... boss never got the full product so I need to retrieve it before the place blows.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Ochako Asked, her hand shaking in anger.

Himiko grinned. 

“I really appreciate your help.” 

Ochako glardd at her as she approached.

“What help!?”

“It was simple... give you a reason to come here, let you two do all the hard work.” Said Himiko “Then I leave with the quirk destroyer.” 

She let the revolver fall from her hands. 

“And drink your blood.” 

Quickly she reached behind her back where two knives were sheathed and threw them fast enough to catch the pair off guard. They managed to avoid the knives, but Himiko used the opening to dive at Izuku and grab him, aiming his gun away from her and drawing another knife to hold at his chest.

“Now give it here!”

Ochako tried to line up a shot, but with Izuku in the way it was hard to get the right angle without hurting him.

“Damn it... can’t get the shot...” 

Izuku shivered. This reminded him of that day in the gymnasium, were his life was being used as a bargaining chip by a desperate criminal. 

“Let go!”

She dig the blade in, piercing his uniform and drawing the tiniest bit of blood from the rookie cop. Izuku could have swore he felt Himiko quiver as the knife broke skin.

“No... Not again!”

Izuku threw his head forwards, hitting her with a headbutt. The attack staggered Himiko long enough for Izuku to get back and fire off a shot at Himiko. Ochako followed suit with two shots, all three catching her in the chest. Himiko staggered back and looked down as her sweater colored itself with glowing red stains. 

“No... no...”

She looked at the pair and drew another.

“I WANT YOUR BLOOD!!!!”

She charged at them. Izuku fired again, catching Himiko in the ankle. The impact caused her to collapse lose her footing. She fell over the edge of the railing and fell into the abyss cackling, much to the pair’s shock. 

“W-What!?”

Ochako scowled.

“That girl was insane.” Said Ochako “What-“

The director grunted.

“We don’t have much time... neither me nor her...” 

They grabbed the Director and helped him along. They couldn’t afford anymore distractions, Eri needed them.

——-

They entered the first aid room to find Eri lying in bed curled up in the fetal position hyperventilating. 

“We don’t have much time.” Said the Director “The Agent.” 

Ochako handed him the nullification agent. The Director then threw aside his cane and stumbled towards the bed, producing a syringe from his coat. 

“It’s going to be okay... I’m right here.”

He loaded the nullification agent into a syringe and gently injected it into Eri. After a few seconds she stopped shaking.

“There... it works a bit slow but... you’ll be better in no time.” 

Eri slowly opened her eyes. Her blackened eye began to leak out an ebony liquid. The two young adults in the room gave the Director a concerned look.

“Don’t worry.” Said the Director “That’s just her body removing the trigger... she might cough up more of the black discharge as well but that just means the agent is working.” 

Color began to return to Eri’s eye. And her raspy voice began to speak.

“G-Grandpa?”

The Director teared up.

“I told you I would be back.”

She hugged the old man around his neck, burying her face into it.

“Grandpa...” 

The Director smiled and patted her back. Then he looked back at the two survivors who kept his only granddaughter alive through this entire incident. 

“Thank you... both of you... I can never repay you for saving her...” 

The walls suddenly shook, causing Eri to release the hug and look around in confusion.

“But I can give you one thing.... your lives.”

He stumbled over to his cane and picked it up. 

“The elevator in the hub....” He began “Take it to basement floor 3... it’ll lead you to a control room... grab the yellow key and follow the map there to the platform....”

He fell onto his knees, blood leaking from his wound. The others rushed to his side.

“The platform has a train....*cough* *cough*.... we used it to secretly move cargo in and out of the facility... it’ll get you out of here... out of this nightmare....” 

Ochako nodded. 

“The self destruct sequence will begin *Cough* soon... keep track of the count-*cough* down...”

He twisted the head of his cane off and handed it to Izuku. 

“This functions as a Level 4 ID.... it’ll access everything but the self destruct cancelation...” 

Izuku nodded. The Director looked at Eri.

“Eri... I know what your mother said about your quirk.... and I dread to think about what Kai has said to you but... your power is not evil... it’s beautiful.” 

Eri clenched her grandfather’s larger hand with her smaller ones.

“You have the potential to help so many people.... but what you do with this gift is up to you... and you alone...” 

He looked over at Izuku and Ochako. 

“Those two... those braved kindhearted souls... stay with them as long as you can... go and live your life... free from LOV’S Shadow.... be... happy...” 

Eri began to tear up.

“Please... d-don’t go...”

The Director slowly ran his hands through Eri’s Snow White hair and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as his eyes began to glaze over.

“I’m sorry... Eri...”

And with that he closed his eyes and passed on. Eri broke down into tears as Izuku pulled her close. 

“Eri.... I’m sorry.... your grandfather saved us all...” 

He picked her up and turned to the door. 

“We can cry for him later... now we have to go.” 

Ochako nodded and picked up the Director’s body, laying him down in the first aid bed. It was an act of respect for the man who had given them their freedom. The LOV facility would be his grave, the self destruct his cremation. 

His, but not theirs.

“Let’s get out of here.” Said Ochako. 

And with that they left. Time was ticking and escape was within reach for them. 

The nightmare was nearing it’s close.  
——-

In another part of the facility, Overhaul’s body began to twitch and bubble, a large eyeball forming in its chest cavity where a hole was previously blown. It blinked several times before several more eyes formed next to it, and flesh began to mold into a new shape. 

The mad abomination had one last fight left in it.

Meanwhile, far below the lab a certain blonde fell onto hard metal flooring with a sickening crack. She moved her broken hands, wincing as her body wracked with intense pain. Everything was agony for her, but she was alive.

“Im still alive?... then I still got a chance!”

she stumbled through her pocket using the few fingers that still functioned and pulled from it a green aerosol can.

“Just...got to fix... myself up.”

She began to spray herself, giggling as mangled bones and limbs painfully snapped back into place and bullet wounds sealed themselves.

“I’m coming....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eri is safe and everything’s about to blow up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it’s probably one of my favorites up there with Ch3. 
> 
>  Also only two chapters left. It’s weird seeing this story wrap up. It’s the longest thing I’ve ever written and it’ll probably be awhile before I write anything this long again. Thanks for everyone who stuck with the story for this long, but all good things must come to an end. 
> 
> See you next week for the penultimate chapter.


	18. Ch14: Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everything falls apart around them, the three survivors rush towards the train that will take them out of the city. Of course, nobody expected this to be easy....

Izuku scanned the cane head in the center of the hub. A light on it flickered green and a few seconds later the elevator doors opened. Ochako led Eri inside and Izuku followed, riding the lift down to the lower levels. The elevator had glass walls, allowing them to look around them as the descended further and further into the facility. They could see several small explosions going off around them, a prelude to the full destruction that was coming. 

Izuku’s hand started to shake. Ochako noticed this and took it into her own. A simple comforting gesture to distract them from the approaching self destruct. After a minute the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. As if on cue a loud synthesized voice boomed from loudspeaker.

**“ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ENGAGED. FINAL PURGE WILL INITIATE IN 20 MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST EXIT. REPEAT, SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ENGAGED. FINAL PURGE WILL INITIATE IN 20 MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST EXIT.” ******

********

“Let’s hurry.” Said Izuku.

Ochako nodded. 

Eri nodded with a determined look on her face.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

The two adults stopped dead in their tracks and gave Eri a disapproving look. 

“That’s not a word we say.” Said Izuku

“But Ochako said it.” 

“Yeah but you’re too young to....look we don’t have time, let’s just go!” Said Ochako. 

She grabbed Eri’s hand and led her out of the elevator with Izuku following behind. They were on a large series of walkways overlooking the pit that led to the bottom of the facility. Up ahead the walkway forked off into two paths. The left path led to a door with a series of pipes near it. The right path continued upwards to a staircase.

“Which way?” Ochako Asked.

“Up, I think left-leads to some sort of maintenance area.” Said Izuku.

There was a loud boom from above. Eri curiously looked up and immediately screamed.

“WATCH OUT!”

The two adults looked up. A massive piece of debris was falling towards them. They dove out of the way, landing in opposite directions as the object crashed through the walkway, separating the left and right paths. Izuku got to his feet and noticed he was on the left side while Ochako and Eri were on the right.

“Izuku!” They shouted. 

Izuku looked at the gap between them. It was too far to jump without Ochako’s quirk and even with it he wasn’t sure if the jump could be made in the time they had. He had to find another way through.

“Go! I’ll find another way!” He shouted

“But-“ 

“We don’t have time! Just go! I’ll meet you at the train!”

He ran down his path and passed through the door. Ochako sighed and took Eri’s hand, leading her up the stairs. They both quietly hoped this would be the last time they split up.

——-

Izuku ran through a twisting series of walkways filled with pipes and large machines that hissed with steam. 

“There’s gotta be another way there.” He muttered, “I just have to find-“

Izuku came to a sudden stop. Up ahead was a large fresh bloodstain and a can of first aid spray. He jogged over to the stain and looked up. The area didn’t have a ceiling, so he was able to see all the way up to as far as the bottom of The central hub, a good couple hundred or more feet above him. He picked up the first aid spray and examined it. It was empty, but in its shiny metal casing he saw reflection of a figure approaching from behind. Quickly Izuku dodged as the figure swung a knife at him and spun around, eyes wide. 

“Camie!”

Himiko Toga stood with a grin on her face. Her left leg was bent in a way that it shouldn’t have, as though it did not heal properly, her left eye constantly twitched, and there were several patches of blood staining her clothes.

“Don’t call me Camie. My name is Himiko. I told you that already.”

She twirled her knife as Izuku drew his pistol. 

“The real Camie is locked up in an apartment somewhere.”

Izuku steadied his aim.

“Don’t take a step closer!”

Himiko grinned and took a step forwards. Izuku pulled the trigger. The girl dove under the bullet and lunged towards Izuku, taking another swing at him. Izuku dodged the strike and kept walking backwards. 

Himiko giggled. 

“This is fun. Now give me the quirk destroyer.” 

——

Ochako threw open the door to the control room. Inside was a control console and several monitors, each showing different parts of the facility. Lying on the console was a yellow key which Ochako immediately took. 

“Okay.... now the train.”

“Ochako look!”

Eri pointed out one of the monitors, which had a train cab on a mechanized platform.

“That’s our way out,” Said Ochako. 

Her eyes moved to another monitor which had a map of the lower levels pulled up on it. She looked it over, memorizing their intended route.

“Alright... almost there...”

Ochako turned to leave, only for Eri to grab her hand.

“Wait Ochako!”

Eri pointed to another monitor. 

“It’s Izuku!”

On the monitor Izuku was firing his weapon at something they couldn’t see. Ochako quickly checked the map monitor to figure out where he was.

“Where is he... There! The boiler area.... yes! That works perfectly!”

Ochako then started looking around the control console. 

“I gotta let him know...”

Eri gave her a confused look.

“Ochako what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to see if we can tap into the loudspeakers from here.” She answered “I need to tell Izuku where to go. 

She continued to look as the loudspeaker went off again. 

**“15 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION.” ******

********

****

——-

Izuku fired off another shot, managing to strike Himiko in the shoulder. 

“Ow! that hurt!”

“Why!? Why are you doing this!?” Izuku demanded.

Himiko touched her gunshot wound and held her bloodied fingers up to her face.

“I love people.” She began “Their looks, their personalities... their blood..... I used to just go around killing people, tasting their blood so I could get close to them “

She licked the blood off her fingers 

“One of them ended up being a LOV scientist.... that got their attention so they came to my house.”

She giggled

“I thought thet were going to kill me but no! They offered me this job!”

She got into a runner’s stance. 

“Now I get to meet so many different people and spill as much of their blood as I want!“

Her face twisted into a demented toothy smile, her twitching eye’s pupil grew even smaller. Izuku flinched as her giggle devolved into full blown cackling.

“You’re a monster...” Izuku shouted “A bloodthirsty monster!”

She lunged at Izuku.

“I’m not a monster! This is just who I-“

Before Himiko could finish a large fist burst through the nearby wall of pipes, striking her in the face with the force of a tractor trailer. Her body collided with a boiler tank with a sickening crack. The impact dented the tank immensely. Izuku’s eyes widened as he saw her body drop the knife. Before he could fully process what had happened, another hand broke through the wall of pipes and created an opening large enough for a large dark figure to step through. 

Himiko had suddenly become the least of his problems as the Nomu emerged from the opening.

“Oh god not him again.”

The Nomu made Its way through the opening, flicking blood off its hand as it turned to look at Izuku. 

Suddenly a voice boomed from the loudspeaker. It was not the synthesized voice of the countdown, but rather a soft high pitched voice he immediately recognized.

“Ochako I found it!”

Izuku’s eyes widened.

“Eri!?”

Then another voice spoke.

“Izuku I hope you can hear me!” Boomed Ochako’s voice. “Listen... There’s a service lift up ahead, just keep going right when you exit the boiler room, it’ll take you to the train tracks! I’ll pick you up there just... You have to hurry!”

The loudspeaker went quiet. The Nomu began to crack its knuckles while Izuku nodded.

“I’ll be there.” 

Izuku made a break for it, running through the boiler area with the Nomu following close behind.

——-

Ochako and Eri continued to run down the hallways of the facility.

“Almost there!”

They came upon a door, which Ochako attempted to open. But it would not budge.

“It’s locked from the other side?!” 

Eri looked around, and then her eyes landed on an open air vent above.

“There’s a vent!” Eri exclaimed “I can get through and open the door from the other side! Boost me up!”

Ochako looked at the vent, then at Eri. 

“Alright, but be careful.”

Ochako boosted Eri up, allowing her to climb through the vent.

“You there!?” Ochako asked. 

“Almost... Ochako the vent is closed in the other side! I’ll have to break through!”

Eri began kicking the vent cover on the other side.

“Just hur-“

***click* ******

********

********

***click* ******

********

********

Ochako froze.

“What was that?” Eri Asked. 

“Trouble.”

She unslung her stun gun and looked around. Then from around the corner a Green zombie emerged and turned her way.

Eri kept kicking the vent.

“I think I loosened it!”

Ochako took aim as the green zombie approached. She pulled the trigger and hit the zombie, striking it with electricity. 

“Come on... spark... ignite... something....”

The zombie spasmed from the electrical shock when suddenly the stun gun went dead and the green zombie recovered, shambling closer with its body smoking.

Ochako looked at her weapon, her eyes resting on a small gauge on the side that read 0%.

“Outta juice,” 

The green zombie hissed as it closed in. 

Ochako spun the weapon around, holding it like a baseball bat.

“Alright then.” 

She struck it across the face, causing the green zombie to stagger back. The hit also snapped the weapon in half. Ochako groaned.

“Of course it broke after one hit... its a Kaminari.”

She threw the weapon to the side and cracked her knuckles, drawing a knife.

“Eri you got that door!?”

With one last kick Eri broke down the cover and jumped to the other side. 

“I’m in!”

The green zombie lunged at Ochako and pinned her to the door. 

“Don’t open it yet!”

Eri stopped as she was about to open the door. 

“What!?”

Roots began to dig into her shoulders as the green zombie pinned her to the door. She winced in pain as she struggled in its grip.

“Just gotta...”

Ochako freed her hand and cut the roots, then taking the green zombie in her hands she spun around and slammed it into the ground, splattering its decomposing head against the tiled floor.

“GUNHEAD SPECIAL!” 

Ochako got up and pulled the remaining roots out of her shoulder.

“Now!”

Eri opened the door and Ochako ran through before slamming it as the Green zombie got back to its feet. 

“Now run!”

Ochako grabbed Eri and bolted away from the door, freedom within their grasp.

——-

Izuku ran towards the exit to the boiler area, Nomu following close behind. 

“Gotta hurry!”

Behind him one of the boiler tanks exploded, the Nomu staggered by the blast. It gave Izuku time to exit the area and slam the door behind him before continuing. Moments later the Nomu crashed through the door and continued its pursuit.

“You just don’t know when to quit do you?”

Izuku turned right and ran down the hall.

“Just keep right... just keep right and-“

***CRASH* ******

********

********

The Nomu crashed through the wall in front of Izuku. The monster had reentered the boiler room and crashed through one of the walls there as a shortcut to reach him faster, effectively cutting the survivor off.

“Oh come on-“

The monstrosity grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze. Izuku gaged as he tried to break free, staring into the Nomu’s soulless eyes.

“St...op...” 

The Nomu tightened its grip.

“I...Said...”

Izuku drew his knife and stabbed it into the Nomu’s arm, loosening it’s grip enough for him to free himself. Falling to the ground, Izuku gasped for breath and drew his magnum. 

“I SAID GO AWAY!” 

Izuku fired at the Nomu’s head, causing it to stagger back into the boiler room. It was then that another of the boiler tanks erupted, followed by another. And another. The entire boiler room exploded. Shaking the hallway Izuku was in. Izuku fell to his knees and let out a groan. 

“Ack!... no... gotta... keep...”

Izuku got to his feet and walked down the hallway with shaky legs, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

Inside the burning room, the Nomu collapsed, it’s coat blown to shreds by the many fiery blasts. It’s body twitched and pulsed in various places.

**_LIMITER DESTROYED  
>REMOVING ALL RESTRAINTS _ ****__**

____

__

********

********

As the monstrosity began to shift, Himiko’s eyes stirred open. She attempted to move her right arm, only for it to suddenly be wracked with excruciating pain. 

“Ow...”

The girl was spared from her demise by nothing short of a miracle. The Nomu’s attacks broke several of her bones but failed to kill her and the explosions barely touched her lower position.

“Izuku.... the bullet...” 

She tried to get up, only to fall onto the ground and cough up a mouthful of blood.

“Damn... can’t... wait...”

Himiko noticed the twitching Nomu on the ground. It was shifting, adapting to fit its full power. 

And right now as it was changing, it was vulnerable.

“Maybe.... if I can just...”

Himiko used all of her remaining strength to crawl towards the Nomu.

“This is going to kill me.... but if it works....” 

She reached the Nomu and grabbed onto its head, licking her lips before sinking her fangs into the Nomu’s neck and sucking down its blood like a vampire.

It tasted awful and its black color stained her turtleneck as a few drops fell from her lips, but she sucked down as much as she could before feeling the urge to vomit.

“Bleach! It’s... awful.... ugh... I...I...”

Himiko let out a scream of agony as grey goo began to spew out of her body en mass and enveloped her. The Nomu twitched as its hand began to bulge. It turned its head to see the great mass that was Himiko Toga.

**_UNIDENTIFIED THREAT EN- _ ****__**

____

__

********

********

***Shlink* ******

********

********

The Nomu never even noticed the claw emerge from the gooey cocoon that had enveloped Himiko and struck the monstrosity as it was shifting. Only as it’s head slid off its neck did the Nomu realize that it had been attacked. The body went limp as a set of final, malfunctioning text formed in the Nomu’s eye before it went dark.

**_ERROR ERrOr eRrOR Er4Or E4R0R E4r04 34494 &()7)8;*&3-3/)’I,uncevtg!!!!!!!!!! _ ****__**

____

____

********

********

The blob of goo began to take on a more humanoid shape as a set of sharp yellow eyes opened within. Beneath the goo, it made a noise that sounded disturbingly similar to a giggle.

——-

Ochako and Eri reached the train platform. In the center of it was the cab: a sleek black train car with a serial number painted on the side. Off to the side of the platform was a small control room.

“Eri get in the train! I’ll get the platform lowered!”

Eri ran into the train as Ochako made her way into the small control room. There was a slot for a key on the control panel. Ochako took out the yellow key and smirked.

“Let’s try this.”

Ochako inserted the key and twisted it. Immediately the platform began to shake. Ochako stepped back onto it in time for it to begin lowering, rotating as it descended towards its final destination.

“It’s moving!” Eri shouted. 

Ochako smiled. 

“Yeah it is...”

She walked over to the train car.

“Now we just have to hope Izuku can make it....”

Suddenly a loud roar rang out from above.

“What?” 

One of the walls above deconstructed and a large familiar creature leapt through the newly created opening, landing directly behind Ochako. She turned around and let out a surprised yelp. Eri immediately let out a terrified scream as she saw the arrival.

“HES BACK!!”

Overhaul stood before them. He was now hunched over, using two of his claws as extra legs while his torso had opened up and fused with two of the other arms, forming a large beastly maw of rib-like teeth with the upper half of his beak on top. His body was covered in eyes and imprints of several pained faces.

He looked more animalistic than humanoid now. 

Ochako groaned and drew her grenade launcher.

“Can’t you just stay dead!?”

Overhaul took its first step towards them as the automated voice rang out again.

**“10 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION.” ******

********

********

——

Izuku staggered through the doors and saw the lift: a large maintenance elevator that went down a slope towards the very bottom of the facility.

“There it is!”

He rushed onto the lift and noticed a scanner. He quickly took out the cane head and scanned it. A small light blinked and a hatch opened to unveil a pair of buttons labeled up and down. Izuku pressed the down button. The lift shuttered as it began to move downwards, shaking even more as explosions began to go off nearby.

“Almost there.” Izuku Muttered. 

There were a few military style supply crates nearby, which he took a seat on as the lift moved.

“I’m home free....”

***BOOOOOM* ******

********

********

A section of the wall up ahead exploded, and from behind it Izuku saw a large fire in the room behind it along with the silhouette of a large figure.

“Oh come on....”

The figure jumped out through the hole and landed on the lift with Izuku. 

It was the Nomu, coat torn to pieces leaving it in faded pants and boots. It’s hands now had sharp claws and it’s exposed brain pulsed like a beating heart. 

Izuku got up and unslung his shotgun, loading his final rounds into it. 

“Can you even die!”

He pumped the shotgun and fired a shot as the Nomu stepped forwards. 

To his surprise its head erupted upon impact, splattering into grey goo. Izuku took a step back as the gooey stump where it’s head once was began to bubble and shift. 

“What the?”

Its body began to make a giggling noise as the Nomu’s very form seemed to melt, shifting into a new appearance.

It’s previously black skin turned grey in color looked more like wet paint in texture with black veins throughout the body. A new head sprouted in place of The destroyed one but it was not bird-like, instead it was a mass of goo that constantly shifted faces every few seconds. It’s right arm had a number of bony knife-like claws on it and in the center of its body where the heart would be emerged a face sticking out of the goo, skin stained black with glowing red eyes. A face Izuku recognized.

“Himiko?”

“you got my name right!” She spoke, her voice distorted and raspy. “I’m so happy!”

“What... how?”

“ My quirk.” Himiko began “When I drink somebody’s blood... I become them... I did almost died you know but... Nomu was wide open.”

Himiko’s head licked its fangs hungrily. 

“He tasted horrible... but it was worth it....” 

She moved each of her knife-like fingers menacingly. 

“I AM THE NOMU NOW... oh! And another thing!”

Himiko flexed her arms.

“I can copy quirks too! So I can do everything Nomu can!”

Suddenly the claw caught fire and several of the veins began to glow as if hot lava flowed through them. Her eyes also gained a fiery glow, making them stand out even more in the monstrosity Himiko had become.

“And oh could do alot...”

Izuku pumped his shotgun, chambering the next round in the tube and glared at Himiko.

“Why? Why would you do that to yourself!? There’s gotta be repercus-“

Himiko cut Izuku off with a crazed warped laugh.

“I’ll worry about that later. But right now, I want the quirk destroyer... and your blood.”

The voice rang out over the loudspeaker again.

**“10 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION” ******

********

********

——

Ochako fired off an acid round at Overhaul, catching the side of his body. He roared and charged at Ochako, who rolled off to the side to dodge the attack. She got to her feet and loaded another acid round.

“Come on I don’t got the ammo for this....” Ochako muttered. 

She took aim and fired, hitting Overhaul in the side once more. He quickly spun around and charged at Ochako again. She sidestepped and loaded another acid grenade.

“Two left...”

“OCHAKO!”

The train door slid open and Eri used all her strength to push a fairly large object out of the train.

“It was inside! Use it!”

Ochako ran over to the train and looked at the item Eri had pushed out. At her feet was a large six barreled minigun with a drum mag attached to it. A grin made its way onto Ochako’s face. 

“Now we’re talking.”

Ochako touched the gun, activating her quirk to make it light enough to carry with ease. Eri closed the train door as Overhaul turned to face her. Ochako began spinning the barrel. Near the magazine a small screen lit up to display the weapon’s current ammunition count: 400 bullets currently.

“Come get some!”

Ochako open fired on Overhaul. The monster recoiled from the sudden stream of bullets hitting it. It shredded through its flesh at alarming speeds, causing Overhaul to let out a pained screech that was barely heard from under the constant gunfire and the spinning of the weapon’s barrels.

“Not fun is it!?”

Ochako glanced down at the ammo counter. 300 rounds left.

“Got a bit carried away... better use shorter bursts.”

Overhaul began moving towards Ochako, who backed away while keeping the beast at bay with bursts of gunfire that would rip the average human being apart in two seconds. 

Meanwhile Izuku dodged out of the way as Himiko charged at him, flaming claws skidding against the lift as it swung. The strike missed izuku but cut clean through a piece of concrete debris that had fallen onto the lift like a hot knife through butter. Izuku quickly fired two shots from his shotgun into her chest causing her to recoil in pain before stomping towards him. 

Izuku had two more shells left in the tube. He chambered the first of them into his shotgun with a swift pump.

“You were using me this entire time!”

“Yeah and I almost had you too...”

Himiko drove her claw into the floor in an attempt to stab Izuku, but the rookie cop rolled out of the way and fired another shot into its chest. Himiko pulled her arm out of the floor and with her non-mutated hand, picked up a piece of concrete debris the size of her head and threw it at Izuku. He ducked under the projectile as Himiko charged again. Izuku barely managed to avoid its rapid claw sings before chambering his final shotgun shell and stepping back to fire. 

However an explosion caused the lift to lurch suddenly, throwing off Izuku’s aim. The shot missed its target and instead hit her in the shoulder, barely damaging the slimy monster. 

“Crud!”

He slung his shotgun and drew his magnum. Before he could use it however, Himiko thrusted her non-mutated arm out. The appendage stretched a good five feet, allowing it to grab Izuku and pull him in. She lifted him off the ground and held him in place as she raised her claw to strike. Izuku trashed in her grip in an attempt to free his arms and get a shot off, but the grip was too tight. 

“Tch! Come... on....”

Giving up on freeing his arms, Izuku tried another approach. He angled his hand, in an attempt to hit the woman’s leg with a magnum shot. 

“Please work...”

He pulled the trigger. The large magnum round fired out and struck Himiko in the leg, staggering her enough to drop Izuku. However since Izuku was only able to hold the weapon in one hand, it’s massive recoil knocked the weapon out of his grip, where it clattered to the side. Izuku grabbed his hand in pain.

“Ah! Forgot the kick...”

He stumbled over to the Magnum and picked it up, wincing as his grip tightened around the weapon. 

Himiko recovered and glared at Izuku. 

“Why you...”

Izuku returned the glare and took aim.

“Only one of us is getting off this lift.” Izuku Muttered. 

——  
Ochako fired off another burst of gunfire at Overhaul. The monstrosity growled and jumped onto the walls, climbing upwards. Ochako scowled and took aim at the moving target. 

“What are you trying to pull now!?” 

She fired into Overhaul’s back as it climbed before the monster suddenly came to a stop and springboarded off the wall, pouncing at Ochako. The extra height had allowed Overhaul to target anything below it on the platform, and while Ochako’s weapon was lighter thanks to her quirk, it was still bulky so moving quickly wasn’t the easiest thing to do for her. Ochako had to drop the minigun in order to dodge the attack. 

She fell to the ground and slid a good few feet as Overhaul’s landing shook the entire platform. Ochako scrambled to her feet and drew her pistol, firing off six rounds into its many eyes. She reloaded as the monster moved closer to her. Ochako finished reloading and fired six more rounds, hitting more eyes but not dealing the same level of damage.

“There’s gotta be a limit to your eyes!” Ochako screamed. 

She kept walking backwards, circling around the train firing at the approaching Overhaul. Halfway around she ejected her magazine, and reached for a new one only to find that she was out of pistol rounds.

“Not good! Not good!”

Ochako threw her empty handgun at Overhaul, the smaller gun hit it in the side before melding into mass of flesh, bones, and eyeballs. She broke into a dash, Circling the other half of the train and reaching her minigun. She grabbed her weapon as Overhaul jumped on top of the train to catch up to her. Eri let out a scream inside the train as Overhaul pounced at Ochako.

She ran out of the way, avoiding a direct hit, but the impact of the landing made Ochako trip. 

“Ah!”

Overhaul crawled towards Ochako. Inside the train car Eri frantically started looked around for something else to help Ochako with. 

“Come on... there has to be something.... Anything!”

Eri grabbed a black box off the wall labeled survival kit and threw it open, her eyes widening at its contents.

“Perfect!” 

As this went on, Izuku fired off another two magnum rounds into Himiko’s chest and ducked as she swung her flaming claw at him.

“YOU CANT KEEP THIS UP FOREVER MIDORIYA!” She screamed.

Izuku stumbled backwards and looked down. The bottom of the lift was in sight now but he couldn’t run away, he had to stop Himiko before he reached the train.

“It’s hurting her but I need something stronger....”

The lift shook as several more explosions went off nearby, startling Izuku. One explosion blew apart a catwalk above them and sent it falling down. Izuku barely dodged the catwalk fragments as they landed on the lift. The largest fell towards Himiko, who sliced it in half as it fell with no effort. 

One longer part of the catwalk fell at an angle, causing two military storage crates that were on it to slide off onto the lift before the rest of it fell off the platform. One of the crates collided with a piece of debris, hitting its release switch and opening it up. Izuku turned to look at the crate and his eyes widened. 

Inside was a large black military grade Rocket Launcher. Also in the box was two rockets. Izuku remembered reading about this particular model before (or rather Katsuki reading it to him and saying how his quirk was much better), a single rocket for this weapon had enough firepower to destroy a tank. 

If this couldn’t kill her then nothing short of a nuke would. He frantically pulled the launcher out, ignoring how his hands shook and sweat. Himiko grinned and began stomping towards him.

“You’re mine now Izuku....”

_“You can’t do anything without a quirk Deku!” ___

____

____

Izuku fumbled with the first rocket but managed to properly load it. 

_“Oh come on! That explosion wasn’t even that loud! Why are you crying!?” ___

____

____

Himiko slashed a large chunk of debris in half that stood between her and Izuku, her exposed human face grinned sadistically. 

“I’m going to spill your blood and drink it ALL up before I grab the bullet.”

_“If you want a quirk so bad, take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you get one in your next life!” ___

____

____

Izuku switched the launcher on and did his best to steady his shaking arms.

“Then when we mass produce the quirk destroyer, more people will be just like you!” She continued.

She raised her claw.

“Doesn’t that just sound wonderful?”

_“You do it! That’s why you became a cop wasn’t it?!” ___

____

____

Izuku slowly steadied himself and pulled the trigger. 

“Im not worthless...”

The rocket shot out, almost knocking Izuku over from the recoil and flew true, striking Himiko dead on. She disappeared in the smoke of the blast, a loud echoing boom joining the chorus of explosions that was all around him. Izuku quickly loaded the second rocket and took aim, just in case she was still standing. He held the weapon with much more confidence than he did before.

“Im not scared Kacchan.... not anymore....”

The smoke cleared and the lower half of the Himiko’s torso stood, the rest of it scattered around in bloodied chunks and splotches of grey goo.

Himiko’s remiains fell over, leaking blood as Izuku switched the launcher off and collapsed onto his knees breathing heavily.

“It’s over...”

—-

The train doors opened again and Eri peeked out, holding a bright orange plastic gun with a large barrel in one hand and her other hand holding onto the side of the train.

“HEY!!! ITS ME YOU WANT!”

Despite his more devolved, primal mindset, Overhaul recognized Eri’s voice and turned towards it, as if drawn to it by instinct. Exactly what Eri wanted. 

She pulled the trigger on her gun, frowning as it didn’t go off. 

“Oh right!”

With both thumbs she pulled back a black hammer on the gun, took aim and fired again, causing a bright red projectile to fire out, flashing so bright that Eri had to release the train to shield her eyes with her hand. The flare hit Overhaul in its cluster of eyes and grew brighter, blinding the abomination that had abused her for so long. 

“OCHAKO!!!!”

Ochako quickly got to her feet and let out a scream of rage as she unloaded more minigun rounds into Overhaul. Overhaul recoiled and screamed at the pain of both the burning flare and the shredding machine gunfire.

Then the platform finished lowering, connecting onto a railroad track in front of several other train cars. The cab linked itself to the other cars and let out a loud buzz, signaling that it was ready to go. The automated voice spoke again. 

**“FIVE MINUTES UNTIL FINAL PURGE.” ******

********

********

“Ochako hurry!”

Ochako ran into the train, dropping her minigun onto the floor of the vehicle and running to the controls where Eri joined her. Overhaul stood right in the path of the train, not yet recovered from its blindness as the flare died down. Ochako grabbed a lever and pulled it forwards. 

“End of the line you sick bastard.”

The train moved forwards, slamming into Overhaul and continuing on afterwards. He tried to hold onto the train, but as it accelerated, the monster lost his grip and fell, getting caught under the tracks and letting it a final series of screams before getting torn apart by the moving train. Chunks of its body stuck onto the side of the machine while most of it remained splattered on the tracks. Ochako allowed herself to fall onto the ground, exhausted as she smiled.

“We did it...” 

Eri tugged on Ochako’s arm, looking nervous. 

“Do you think he’s....” 

Ochako nodded. 

“I think he’s finally dead... he’s not going to hurt you anymore Eri.” 

Neither of them noticed as the remains of Overhaul on the side of the train slithered together and slid towards the back of the train. 

——

The lift landed and Izuku ran off, turning left and coming upon a boarding area by a set of train tracks. A few zombies loitered around and stumbled towards Izuku but he was not concerned. Then he heard the train approaching. 

“There they are.”

The train began to drive by And Izuku ran towards it, ducking past zombies and leaping for the handles of a cargo car. He grabbed on and ran alongside the train for a few seconds before pulling himself on right as the train entered a tunnel.

Izuku steadied himself and took one final look back as the zombies disappeared from view. He let out a sigh of relief and opened up the nearby train car door. Izuku made his way towards the front, his smile growing with every step until he reached the cab where his friends awaited him. Eri and Ochako turned to look at Izuku, smiles on their faces as well. Eri ran over and hugged Izuku’s legs. He responded by patting her on the back.

“You made it.” Said Eri.

Izuku nodded and looked at Ochako.

“You did it Izu-“ 

Ochako stopped herself. 

“Er... Officer Midoriya... I guess since were getting out I’ll need to be more formal won’t I?”

Izuku shook his head. 

“Call me whatever you want... and I didn’t do it.” 

Eri released Izuku, allowing him to step forwards.

“We did it... together... I couldn’t have gotten this far without you....” 

“Me either.” Said Ochako. 

Their faces turned a tint of red and Ochako felt her heart beat against her chest. 

They were safe now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Right? ___

____

____

——

Despite the near destruction of his body Overhaul still maintained sentience, even as a slithering blob of flesh the size of a horse. In fact, without the extra biomass to maintain, he had even regained some of his sanity. Rational thought returned to Overhaul as he slithered towards the back of the train, gathering what remaining biomass it can as it traveled. 

“I live....” he thought “My body is ruined... my research gone... but I live...” 

A single eye sprouted on its flesh as it neared the back of the train. 

“They’re in there... all three of them... the two germs and my specimen.... but I can’t deal with them like this...” 

Overhaul slithered onto the back door of the train, amassing into a vaguely humanoid mass of flesh as its vaguely hand shaped appendage reached for the door. 

“I’ll have to wait... strike when they’re vulnerable... take one body and use it to acquire the other...”

It opened the door. 

“Unless a miracle happens.” 

Overhaul then felt the sensation of teeth sinking into his flesh. His eye turned forwards. There was a zombie standing In the doorway, it’s t etch sunk into his shoulder. the R-Virus couldn’t infect him, he could easily just purge it from his system using his quirk. The fact that the zombie was even there surprised him. Until he looked inside the rest of the train car. 

The car was filled with bodies, Wall to Wall. Zombies and half eaten corpses were everywhere. He recognized many of them as LOV employees. They must have all taken shelter inside the train car when it all started, and then something happened to make them turn. They all noticed Overhaul and hobbled towards him, baring their fangs and reaching out towards their newest potential meal, the freshest one they’ve had since the last living person there turned.

Overhaul had found his miracle. 

Overhaul touched his hand-like appendage to the zombie biting him and assimilated it into his biomass, then reaching out to touch another, and another, growing larger with every new addition. 

“I won’t have to wait! Not anymore!” Overhaul thought “IM GOING TO TAKE BACK WHATS MINE!”

The train car began to bend inwards and crack as a tendril emerged from one of the newly formed cracks in the train car. 

**The nightmare was not yet over. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the end approaches. 
> 
> I hope you like the direction I went with the lift boss, originally I had it where Nomu at 100% fought Izuku, just like the Mr.X boss fight in the game, but I decided to do something different instead (ironic too because that was my favorite boss in the game). 
> 
> Also LordXG3 gave me a shoutout in his story so I figured I’d return the favor. So if you haven’t seen it yet you should check out their fic MHA Untold: The Fafnir Knight. It’s one of those “Izuku had a quirk all along” and it’s good. It also changes things within the setting itself that add interesting elements like exploring the treatment of people with “destructive” quirks in society and also makes it so that the story isn’t just a retread of the MHA plot but with op Izuku and swapping Mineta for Shinsou like a lot of these quirk Izuku fics tend to be. Definitely worth a look.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last, so I’ll see you all there.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you’re busy looking forward, you forget to watch your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wanted to post this last week, but I needed more time to go through edits and revisions so this got delayed a week. 
> 
> **Brief note, there’s a certain scene in this that would be further enhanced by Jet Set Run playing in the background... just a suggestion.
> 
> Anyways, here it is. The long awaited finalie.

_LEVEL 4 ID CONFIRMED. ACCESSING FULL DOCUMENTS. ___

____

_R-VIRUS: ___

____

_This quirk based weapon was developed initially by Doctor Romero Fujimi, who was tasked with developing a QBW that could be used in large scale conflicts. Dr.Romero decided to utilize his own quirk as the base. His quirk Zombie emits an area of effect gas that turns the afflicted individuals into mindless zombie-like beings that will keep using their quirk and will instinctively infect more targets. ___

____

_However the R-1, Romero’s initial creation proved to be ineffective as the duration of its effect was 1 hour, after which infected individuals would return to normal. Romero worked out several of these issues in the R-2, which extended the duration to 24 hours and incorporated properties of the rabies disease to give the infected a cannibalistic appetite. During the initial testing of R-3, **[the LOV chairman had deemed Romero as a liability to the company due to his sluggish progression the R-Virus and rumors of him negotiating the selling of the R-Virus to a rival company. As such he was quietly assassinated by LOV Pmcs under the supervision of apprentice chairman Tomura Shigaraki and acting Director of the Mustafu Branch: Kai Chisaki. His was disposed of in the sewers alongside all traces of R-3 research [EDIT: It was discovered that through unknown means, Romero had survived and attempted to enact revenge on LOV, See QBW Training Facility incident for more information].] ** __****_

_******** ___

_Acting Director Kai Chisaki adopted the R-Virus project, creating additional quirk material from cloned samples of Doctor Romero’s tissue. He combined the R-2 with his E-Enzyme and a sample of a flesh eating virus to create a perfected R-Virus. Unlike previous versions the final R-Virus is permanent and uses accelerated cellular aging to improve the infected individual’s physical strength at the cost of accelerated decomposition. The virus affects the nervous system after the moment of target death, as such the infected can remain active until their heads or spines are destroyed. This version of the virus also has the side effect of removing the target’s quirk. The reason for this is potentially related to **[The inclusion of E-Enzyme, the primary ingredient in Chisaki’s own pet project: the Quirk Destroying Drug]**. One final effect of the finalized R-virus is its effect on those with a mutant type quirk. Rather than turning them into zombies, those whose bodies are mutated by their quirk, granting them more animalistic appearances or extra limbs begin to decay and mutate until their extra parts and skin rots off, transforming them into quadruped creatures with exposed flesh and brains with long very lethal tongues. This also causes the subject’s eyes to fall out, resulting in blindness but regardless of this the resulting “lickers” are valuable in their own right. ___

__

_****__** ** _

_******** _

_Following final combat testing the R-Virus has been greenlit for mass production to be sold on the black market. ___

____

____

 

_DAGOBAH COMBAT TEST. ___

____

____

_GUARD Alpha Team was sent in to investigate a string of murders in the Dagobah mountain. GUARD Bravo Team was previously sent **[To investigate the same series of brutal murders, but they were surprised by LOV QBWs and were either killed throughout the night, or died in the Dagobah Manor with the exception of one individual, who is also credited with the permanent death of a resurrected Dr.Romero]**. The surviving members of both teams made their way into the Dagobah manor testing facility, where they were pitted against the finalized R-Virus zombies and other QBWs to gather combat data under the observation of **[apprentice Chairman Tomura Shigaraki, who also served as a mole in the GUARD unit.]** ___  
_Ultimately combat data was retrieved and the facility was destroyed to hide all evidence of LOV’S involvement. Of the 11 humans at the manor Only 5 survived. ___  
_> GUARD Alpha Shoto Todoroki_  
>GUARD Alpha Momo Yayorozu  
>GUARD Alpha Shouta Aizawa  
>GUARD Alpha Kohei Tsuburaba EDIT: TARGET NEVER ENTERED THE MANOR OR FOUGHT ANY QBWS AS SUCH HE DOES NOT COUNT TOWARDS THE SURVIVOR COUNT.  
>GUARD Bravo Tsuyu Asui  
>LOV Observer **[Shigaraki Tomura] **. __****

**__****__** ** _ _ **

**__****__** ** _ _ **

_Combat data will be used to further adjust future R-Virus strains. ___

____

__

____

Izuku frowned and shut the laptop he was reading. After getting settled on the train he had found a laptop with a built in scanner and passed the time reading over the files he took from the virus testing room.

“Dr. Romero.....They’d turn on their own like that....”

Izuku looked at Ochako, who was munching on her last candy bar while Eri took a nap nearby, exhausted from everything that has happened. In all honestly Izuku had to admit he was exhausted too, and he was sure Ochako was as well but neither could fall asleep. 

“So....” Izuku began “Still heading back to your parents after this?” 

Ochako looked up at him. 

“Yeah. I’m sure they’re worried about me....” Ochako Replied. “Assuming they know what’s going on in the city.”

Ochako finished her candy bar and leaned back against the wall of the train.

“However I’m from the countryside so.... that’s going to be a trip...”

She shook her head.

“The gas station is probably going to get caught in the nuke so I doubt I can get my bike back....”

Izuku leaned forwards and cleared his throat.

“My mom’s place isn’t too far.” Said Izuku “Bout a six to eight hour drive from Mustafu... far enough outside the blast radius...”

Ochako saw where he was going. 

“I was going to let her know I’m okay before I did anything else... and Eri would be safe there too... if you want to come along-“ 

Ochako smiled. 

“Sure thing... we just need a car.” 

Izuku chuckled. 

“We’ll work on that...” 

Suddenly the train shook hard enough to wake Eri and almost trip Izuku. 

“Wait... What was that?” Asked Ochako. 

Izuku got up, and drew his shotgun. There was a bit of ammunition on the train, which helped replenish Izuku’s pistol and shotgun reserves, as well as some more smg ammo for Ochako.

“I’ll check it out...”

“I’ll come too.” Said Ochako as she got up. 

She picked up the mini-gun and the two of them started making their way towards the back of the train. Izuku awkwardly eyed her large weapon.

“That’s a bit much isn’t it?” He asked.

Ochako shrugged.

“Well I’ve still got ammo... and there’s no point in taking it with me.” She began “I might as well get use out of it. Also I see your big screw everything rocket launcher, now THAT is a bit much.”

Izuku looked at the rocket launcher slung over his shoulder.

“You can never be sure... plus I feel safer with this thing where I can see it, rather than leaving it with Eri.”

“Fair point.”

They walked slowly as they passed through the train cars. The train shook again. 

“It’s coming from the back.” Said Izuku

They stopped at the door to the last car. Izuku reached out to open the door, only for it to suddenly bend.

“What on-“

“Izuku get back!”

The ran away from the door as the entire back of the car suddenly tore apart. Behind it, was a huge mass that took up the entirety of the last train car. It was a massive blob of flesh, teeth, and eyes. Its massive mouth took up most of its body and along its skin the imprints of faces and hands constantly shifted about. Several tendrils with hands at the end sprouted from it as the wall of flesh slowly moved closer.

“Overhaul!?” Izuku shouted. 

Ochako groaned and reved up the minigun.

“Does he have something against dying!?”

Ochako open fired, pelting it with a stream of bullets. Izuku unslung his shotgun and started firing into its maw. Overhaul inched closer to the pair, letting out a roar as it fought against the constant gunfire. The survivors stepped backwards, keeping up the assault while keeping away from the monster approaching them. Ochako fired one last bust as her minigun went empty. She threw it to the side and drew her grenade launcher.

“Leave us alone!”

Ochako fired an acid round at it, causing Overhaul to hiss in pain. He then launched its tentacles at the duo, who managed to dodge the long appendages. Ochako loaded her last acid grenade and fired it at Overhaul, getting the same result as before.

“Izuku I’m running out of ammo!”

Izuku fired off his final three shotgun shells and threw the empty weapon to the side, unslinging his rocket launcher.

“I don’t know if it’ll kill it but...”

Izuku took aimed at Overhaul’s maw and fired his last rocket. The missile flew into it and exploded inside of its mouth. Overhaul let out a shriek and began to bubble as a giant eyeball sprouted from its mouth surrounded by a circle of teeth. 

“It did something at least!” Said Ochako as she drew her smg.

Izuku pulled out his magnum and fired two shots into Overhaul’s eye. It swung at the pair with its tendrils. They quickly ducked under them, the attacks instead knocking the door behind them off its frame.

“We’re loosing space!” Ochako shouted as she fired a burst at a tentacle, severing it. 

“We need to lose the car!” Said Izuku

The ran into the next train car and knelt down. Izuku started trying to undo the coupling that kept Overhaul’s car connected to theirs while Ochako provided covering fire. 

“Aarrgghh!! Gotta....” 

Ochako reloaded her smg and fired a burst into Overhaul’s eye. Behind them the door opened and Eri stuck her head in, eyes widening as she saw Overhaul.

“No....” 

With its massive eye, Overhaul saw Eri and let out a low growl. 

_“m _ **I **n ** _E...” _ **  
**__******__

****

_** **____ ****** ** _

_** **__** ** _

It began moving at a much faster pace towards them.

“Izuku hurry!” Ochako shouted. 

Izuku let out a scream as he decoupled the cars, the distance between them beginning to grow. As the two cars separated, Overhaul’s tentacles shot forwards and latched onto the car they stood in, pulling itself closer. 

“It’s still holding on!” Said Izuku. 

Izuku fired off his last two magnum bullets, managing to sever two of the tendrils. Overhaul however still held strong.

“It just won’t let go!”

Ochako had only half a magazine of smg ammo, nowhere near enough to shoot it lose.

“We gotta decouple the next car!”

They turned to move back, only to see Eri walking their way. Izuku held out his hand at her.

“Eri! Get back he’s-“

“No! I have to stop him!” She shouted. 

Eri’s entire body began to give off a white glow as she walked forwards. A number of Overhaul’s tentacles slowly moved towards Eri.

**”....M** i _N ___ __**e...”** _ _

____

____

Eri scowled at Overhaul.

“You... you’re not scary....”

Eri glowed even brighter, causing Overhaul to shriek.

“LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!”

Izuku and Ochako shielded their eyes as Eri’s glow intensified.

“IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!!!!! GO AWAY!”

Eri let out a bright shockwave, hitting Overhaul and causing all but one tendril to release itself as the group was blinded by the bright light. When the light faded, the detached train car was moving farther away and Overhaul was nowhere to be seen. Eri’s glow faded but she still stood, a determined look on her face.

Ochako stepped forwards. 

“Eri...”

Eri turned back to the group with a smile.

“He’s gone....” she began “The bad man’s gone.”

Ochako knelt down as Eri walked over to her.

“Eri That was... I...”

Eri threw her short arms around Ochako and hurried her face into the older woman’s shoulder. Ochako smiled and returned the hug.

“Thank you...”

Izuku smiled as he watched the exchange and turned back to watch the train car disappear from view.

But he saw something else instead. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me...”

The girls turned to where Izuku was looking and gasped. A gloved hand was holding onto the train car‘s doorway. Another hand soon came into view as a man pulled himself onto the train. His pristine green coat swaying as he stood himself up and adjusted a much too familiar bird mask. Ochako and Eri stepped back away from the new arrival as he looked around. 

“Hm...”

He looked himself over and chuckled. 

“Well would you look at that... I’m back to normal.”

Izuku stepped forwards and drew his pistol.

“You... you’re Overhaul.”

Overhaul looked up at him and slowly pulled his gloves off, discarding them out the back of the train.

“Yes... that’s the name of my power. But my name is Kai Chisaki.”

Ochako aimed her submachine gun at Overhaul, her finger hovering over the trigger.

“How...” Ochako Muttered “You’re-“ 

“Not a blob of uncontrollable biomass?” Overhaul interupted. “Eri used her quirk. It rewound me back to my regular self, before the trigger...before the many fusions.... I’m good as new.”

He looked at Eri. 

“You were hoping to erase me like you erased your father didn’t you?”

Eri took a step back.

“Don’t run.” 

He reached out to her. 

“Come here....”

Izuku and Ochako didn’t hesitate. 

They unloaded every remaining shot they had into Overhaul. The man staggered as dozens of bullets were fired into him. When they stopped Overhaul was dripping with blood and filled with holes.

“Ach!... just like those soldiers...”

He touched a hand to his chest. 

“A good try though...”

He instantly fixed himself, forcing out any embedded bullets and mending his wounds in a matter of seconds.

“I should kill you both... but really I owe you thanks as well.”

He threw up his arms. 

“After all, you got this train running, got me and Eri out of the city... and you’re half the reason I’m both alive and sane.”

He stepped forwards.

“So I won’t kill you just yet...”

Ochako glared at the masked man.

“STAY AWAY!”

Ochako grabbed a nearby crate and activated her quirk to remove gravity from it. She then chucked it at Overhaul. 

“JUST DIE ALREADY!”

Overhaul in response held out his hand and touched the crate causing it to shatter upon contact.

“Really? Using your quirk?”

He knelt down and touched the floor of the train. Suddenly metal spikes shot out of the floor and stabbed Ochako through her feet, pinning her in place. She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees.

“Ochako!”

Izuku charged at Overhaul who sighed and touched the wall of the train, causing the metal of the wall to peel off its frame wrap around his hand.

“Don’t touch me with those filthy hands.”

Overhaul backhanded the charging Izuku with enough force to knock him onto the ground. He then removed the metal on his hand and tossed it to the side before taking a look at the downed cop.

“God you’re more annoying than Chizome....”

He adjusted his mask and turned to look at Eri.

“Now... I’m going to get what’s mine...”

He began walking towards Eri. 

“Then I’ll kill you both.”

Izuku got to his knees and rubbed his head.

Behind them there was loud explosion. Izuku turned to the open doorway behind them to see a plume of flames shoot out from the tunnel behind them. The facility had self destructed and now the blast was catching up to them. 

“That quirk is too much.” He thought “There’s gotta be some way to beat him...”

Izuku got onto his hands and knees. “I got no ammo... he can heal himself...there just has to be a way.”

He turned back to look at Overhaul and noticed something shine on the ground nearby.

A silver and white bullet.**

“The quirk destroyer... i-it must have fallen out of my pocket when he hit me...”

Izuku’s eyes shot wide open.

“That’s it...”

He began crawling towards the bullet. 

“I still got one card left to play...”

Eri ran away from Overhaul towards the door connecting to the next train car, only for her pursuer to touch the wall of the train and make a series of spikes jut out from the doorway to block her path.

“No escape this time...”

The train started to shake with turbulence, causing the bullet to roll away from Izuku. He lunged forwards to try and catch it, only to miss as it rolled forwards a vent in the floor.

“No!”

Ochako watched as Izuku reached for the white quirk destroying bullet. She could tell what her companion was planning, and she refused to stand by, no matter what.

“I just gotta...”

Before it could roll into the vent, Ochako pulled her feet out of the spikes and dove in front of the vent, slapping the bullet with all five of her fingers. Her quirk activated and allowed it to float Izuku’s way. He quickly got to his feet and caught the bullet. 

Overhaul meanwhile was closing in on a cornered Eri, cracking his knuckles one finger at a time. 

“I think I’ll have to break your legs... that’s a fair punishment for running away isn’t it?”

Eri clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. Behind them Izuku drew his magnum and pulled back the slide, allowing direct acess to the chamber. The train jolted again, almost causing Izuku to drop the bullet. He caught it however and put it into the chamber and released the slide to load the round. 

“I only get one shot....”

He steadied himself and took aim, however the constant swaying of the train prevented him from lining up the perfect shot. Overhaul was just about in range to grab Eri, and he was running out of time. 

Then he felt another set of hands grip onto the magnum, steadying it. He looked to his right. Ochako stood next to him, her face conveying that she was in pain from having to stand on her now injured feet, but she toughed it out and stood next to Izuku, supporting him. She gave him a nod to which he responded with a smile. They both put their fingers on the trigger and squeezed. 

The magnum fired with a loud resounding boom, its projectile flying straight as the tip of the bullet dissolved to unveil a small needle underneath to administer its quirk neutralizing contents. By the time Overhaul realized what was happening it was too late. The bullet flew into his back and exited out his chest, injecting its contents into Overhaul’s body before the projectile continued to fly through the train car into the next one. His body shuddered from the shock of the attack and he let out a scream of pain as he clutched his wound. 

“Wha-What!?”

Overhaul removed his bloody hand from the wound. His quirk wasn’t activating. Eri opened her eyes to see her tormentor with a look of horror on his face.

“No... NO! MY POWER!”

He turned around and shot a glare at the two youths. Deku let his empty magnum fall to the ground. 

“You’re powerless now Overhaul...”

With an enraged scream Overhaul charged at them.

“ILL KILL YOU BOTH! STRANGLE YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFILING ME!!!!!”

Ochako bit her lip and stepped forwards, catching his arm and turning Overhaul’s momentum against him to slamming him onto the floor of the train. 

“Hiya!”

The impact knocked Overhaul’s mask off. The furious former researcher got to his feet and scowled at them with unmeasurable fury. 

“YOU THINK THAT THIS IS HAPPILY EVER AFTER!?” He shouted “THAT THING IS A MONSTER! EVERYONE AROUND IT SUFFERS!” 

He threw his arms up. 

“ITS PARENTS! THE DIRECTOR! ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL IT RUINS YOUR LIVES!”

Izuku clenched his fist as Eri approached the two. 

“You have no right to say that.” Said Izuku, eyeing the fiery explosion behind them. “You used her to make weapons... you hurt her.”

Izuku ran at Overhaul.

“She’s not a gun! She’s a little girl!”

Izuku punched Overhaul with all his strength, causing him to stagger back to the doorway and almost fall off the train. Overhaul barely caught himself on the doorway. 

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go...” he muttered. “I was going to cure you all”

Ochako and Izuku walked over to Overhaul pulls their arms back.

“This is for everyone in Mustafu who died because of you.” Said Izuku 

They pushed him out of the train. Ochako’s quirk inadvertently activated upon touching him and send Overhaul floating out of the train, towards the plume of flame behind them. 

Overhaul let out a final scream as he flailed about, trying to do anything to keep away from the blast. But he had no cards left to play. As he floated into the blast, his body was almost immediately incinerated by the flames leaving nothing behind.

And so Kai Chisaki floated into the explosion and died a lonely, helpless death.

————

Eri looked down at the bird mask Overhaul had left behind and frowned. She picked it up and walked over to the edge of the train.

“Goodbye....”

The threw the mask out the door, and with it the final trace of Overhaul’s presence.

Izuku and Ochako looked at each other and smiled.

“It’s finally over now...” Said Ochako.

“Unless the Nomu shows up then yeah... I-It is.”

The train shook, causing the weakened Ochako to fall onto izuku and knock them both onto the floor. She landed on top of him, their faces almost touching as a blush formed on their faces. 

“Oh um...s-sorry...” Ochako apologized.

“Don’t wo-worry about it...”

“....”

“...”

“Fuck it.” They both thought. 

They both moved in for a long tender kiss. It was very heat of the moment but it meant something, a celebration of their escape from the nightmare that was Mustafu as well as the beginning of something else.

Eri watched the two with a small smile on her face.

“It’s okay... everything is okay now.” She thought to herself.

The two youths broke the kiss and looked away awkwardly. 

“.... s-sorry.... I uh”

Ochako put a finger to Izuku’s lips. 

“Don’t worry about it...”

She flinched in pain. 

“Ah my feet... Eri can you see if we got any first aid spray?”

Eri looked at the door blocked by metal spikes.

“....Oh.”

Izuku had to climb around through the top of the train to get back to the front but that was nothing compared to everything else they had faced. 

And so the train continued onwards, carrying within it three survivors. 

Out of the darkness and into the light.

——-

The train came to a stop an hour later at a small makeshift train station in a bright green meadow. It was completely empty aside from a functioning clock informing them that it was 7:00 in the morning. After a few minutes to gather their few belongings, the three walked away from the train together.

“So what’s going to happen to me?” Eri Asked. 

Izuku shrugged. 

“Not sure... your mother gave up custody of you.” Izuku began “And you have no immediate guardians so...” 

Ochako gave her a reassuring smile.

“We’ll make sure you end up in a good home Eri.”

Eri’s eyes widened as a smile formed on her face. 

“You guys can adopt me!” 

They both blushed. 

“That’s a bit sudden... we just met last night.” Said Ochako. 

“But you kissed...” 

Ochako looked away nervously.

“Um... it’s complicated.”

Izuku chuckled. 

“We’ll see... I’ll talk to my mentor, see what he can do...” Said Izuku

He gave Ochako a quick glance as he continued.

“We’ll figure things out...But let’s get somewhere safe first...”

Ahead of them was a trail of tire tracks embedded into the ground, a makeshift dirt road formed by vehicles constantly driving upon it.

“So... we got a long walk ahead of us.” Said Ochako

“Yeah, maybe we can hitchhike part of the way.” Izuku Added 

They stared out at the vast meadow before them. 

“Once we find the highway I mean....” 

Eri took hold of Izuku and Ochako’s hands. 

“Then I guess we better get going.” 

Izuku nodded.

“Yeah, we got a lot of work ahead of us.”

They had survived, but they both knew that this was far from over. LOV had to be brought to justice for their crimes, for the sake of Mustafu City and everyone who suffered because of them. Then there was figuring out what to do about Eri. The poor girl needed a home, guardians who cared about her. She needed to be far away from a laboratory and far away from people like Overhaul who would use her powerful quirk for their own ends. But all that could wait just a little bit longer.

And so the three of them continued forwards, their troubles behind them as they walked towards the dawn of a new day, free from the nightmares that had plagued them all throughout the night.

They had found their way.

 

**THE END ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends our story. This has been quite the project,spanning well over 80,000 words and easily becoming the longest thing I’ve ever written. I’m proud of how it all turned out.
> 
> Don’t get your hopes up for a sequel though, this was such a big project and I don’t know if I can do another one of these so soon after. If I did make a follow up story, i’d probably cover RE1/RE0. I also have an idea who I’d want for a lead in a RE7 based story, but I don’t have a good antagonist for it. 
> 
> My next story is going to be a reupload from FF.Net. If you like Assassination Classroom, you’ll like what I’ve got in store for you.
> 
> A big thanks to everyone who stuck with this story till the end. I appreciate the dedication. If you had any questions about the story I’m happy to answer them.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I’ll see you in the next story.


End file.
